Sans contrefaçons, je suis un garçon
by Osekkai
Summary: Shun en a marre d'être pris pour une fille et réagit. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Herm... Ouais, j'ai encore craqué. Je commence encore une fic, pas encore fini et alors que j'en ai tant d'autres à terminer... Mais je n'arrive plus à rien en ce moment, la fac et mon stage en EHPAD me mettent sous pression et redécouvrir l'univers de Saint Seiya m'a apporté une bouffée d'air frais, surtout après le décès d'un membre de ma famille que j'aimais tellement.  
Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'avais besoin de changer d'air et par extension, de fandom. J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore 10 ans (ou moins) et de zapper de chaîne en chaîne en cherchant désespérant un dessin animé japonais. La frustration que je ressentais s'efface et je peux enfin me rassasier de fanfictions Saint Seiya et regarder les épisodes grâce à l'internet d'aujourd'hui. Enfin bref !**

**Je ne pense pas que ce sera une fic très longue, un petit défouloir peut-être mais je prendrais mon temps pour l'écrire bien. Le personnage principal est Shun et c'est un UA. Il y aura des couples yaoi et écrire des scènes olé olé ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire, vous êtes prévenus !**

**Aussi, je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes, je ne relis que deux ou trois fois et je ne suis pas une experte en orthographe (et j'ai jamais osé me trouvé une bêta lectrice vu mon rythme de parution...).**

**Enfin, voilà ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire a pour base à l'origine une VDM ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Aujourd'hui, en ayant marre de me faire prendre pour une fille_  
_avec mes cheveux longs, je vais chez le coiffeur pour me faire faire une coupe. Une fois fini,_  
_le coiffeur me dit : "C'est rare pour une fille de se faire couper les cheveux courts."_  
VDM

* * *

« Pardon, mademoiselle... »

« Excusez moi madame ! »

« Jeune fille ? »

« Hey, gamine ! »

« Salut petite ! »

Shun, dix-sept ans, fulminait. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la puberté, on ne cessait de le prendre pour une fille. Enfant, les gens hésitaient, l'observaient un peu plus avant de poser leur « diagnostic » et même si une minorité se trompait, la plupart voyait le garçon qu'il était. Mais depuis qu'il avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines, ses cils davantage longs, ses yeux brillants et ses jambes longues et fuselées, tous ceux qui lui adressaient la parole en dehors de chez lui – que ce soit pour s'excuser, l'interpeller, le saluer – le prenaient pour une fille et le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus.

C'est pourquoi il demanda à son grand frère Ikki, ce matin même, de l'emmener chez le coiffeur afin de couper sa longue chevelure d'émeraude. Bien que ce dernier soit réticent à cette idée, il comprenait sa détresse.

« Tu devrais réfléchir un peu, marmonna-t-il tout de même, encore à moitié endormi. Tu risquerais de le regretter. »

Shun gonfla les joues dans une mine boudeuse. Tous les deux encore couchés dans leur canapé-lit déplié, ils discutaient tranquillement depuis leur réveil quand le cadet avait émis ce souhait. Ikki le détailla longuement. Les longs cheveux soyeux de Shun retombaient en désordre sur ses épaules et sur son front. Quelques mèches dans la nuit avaient formé des boucles, voire de belles anglaises à quelques endroits, mais elles disparaîtraient aussitôt que le plus jeune passerait un coup de brosse dedans. Parfois, l'aîné regrettait qu'il se coiffe tant il était si mignon au réveil, les cheveux gonflés et emmêlés lui donnant un petit air sauvage. Il avait parfois même l'air d'une nymphe des bois.

Il poussa un soupir quand il vit le garçon baisser les yeux. Shun n'était jamais très demandeur, au contraire. Il avait la grande qualité de se contenter de ce que son frère arrivait à lui offrir et là, maintenant, sur leur vieux matelas, avec plusieurs ressorts qui lui piquaient sauvagement les fesses et le dos, Ikki avait envie de lui faire plaisir, au moins une fois ce mois-ci. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pu lui offrir un cadeau pour le simple bonheur de le gâter, que ce soit pour Noël ou pour son anniversaire ? Il ne savait plus mais aujourd'hui, il était décidé de changer leurs petites habitudes.

« Très bien, souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses mèches bleus en désordre. Je vais prendre rendez-vous pendant que tu seras à la douche. »

Un sourire éclaira lentement le visage de Shun et il se jeta dans ses bras, l'affaissant davantage dans le fin matelas.

« Oh, merci ! »

Toujours un peu gêné de ces démonstrations d'affection en public, Ikki l'enserra dans ses bras forts et pressa son corps si fin contre le sien. Une de ses mains s'égara dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre se dirigeait vers son visage. Il le releva vers le sien et eut un sourire dépité. Les yeux humides, Shun était au bord des larmes. Il éclata finalement d'un rire clair et laissa s'échapper quelques perles de joie. Ikki en essuya une du pouce, puis une autre de son index avant de secouer doucement la tête.

« Pas la peine de pleurer pour si peu. Va donc te préparer. »

Il le délogea à coup de chatouilles et Shun bondit hors du lit avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain, minuscule dans un vieux t-shirt troué qui avait appartenu à son aîné.

Ikki leva les yeux au ciel quand il claqua la porte d'excitation et prit un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur dans la matinée.

Ils y allaient très rarement, deux fois l'an, pour rafraîchir et égaliser les pointes mais le reste de l'année, ils s'arrangeaient entre eux pour faire des économies. Vivre à deux avec un seul petit salaire de mi-temps n'était pas évident mais les deux frères arrivaient à joindre les deux bouts. Ce séjour chez le coiffeur était donc une exception, pour Shun qui désespérait d'être toujours pris pour une fille et cela même en piquant les larges pulls douillets de son frère aîné. Ikki l'avait même surpris à cacher ses longueurs sous une casquette et le plus vieux s'était gentiment moqué de lui en lui demandant s'il se prenait pour Mylène Farmer. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi.

**OoOoO**

Surexcité, le garçon entra rapidement dans l'immense boutique, suivi d'un Ikki légèrement anxieux. Une coiffeuse s'approcha alors d'eux et après les avoir fait patienter dans de confortables fauteuils en cuir, conduisit Shun devant un grand miroir. Il enfila un grand peignoir noir et la jeune fille s'assit près de lui. Ils discutèrent longuement, plusieurs livres de modèles sur les genoux et finirent par choisir. La coiffeuse se leva et se posta derrière lui. Ikki les observait attentivement, toujours assis dans la salle d'attente. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds sembla étudier la matière de ceux de Shun tout en le complimentant sur leur bon état malgré leur longueur. Puis elle prit une paire de ciseaux et commença sont travail.

Après une demi-heure, elle passa un petit coup de sèche-cheveux et le garçon sourit. Ses cheveux étaient mi-long, de courtes mèches dégageaient sa nuque gracile tandis que d'autres recouvraient toujours son front et se recourbaient adorablement – du point de vue de la coiffeuse – sur ses joues et ses tempes. Ikki eut un léger sourire. Son frère était encore plus mignon les cheveux courts. Il faisait plus jeune, plus innocent encore mais plus masculin ? L'aîné eut un doute mais ne dit rien. Si son cher petit frère était heureux ainsi, c'était le plus important.

Au moment de payer, la jeune apprentie qui s'occupait de l'accueil - une petite rousse aux joues rondes - eut une hésitation en regardant le jeune garçon et Ikki intervint avant qu'il n'y ait un accident.

« Une coupe homme, lui dit-il et elle rougit brusquement avant de les faire payer.

En sortant, Shun se tourna timidement vers son frère.

« Je te rembourserais dés que je pourrais.  
_Arrête tes conneries. Ce n'est pas grand chose. »

Au contraire, cette somme leur servait à acheter à manger pour au moins trois semaines. Ils pouvaient même parfois trouver une paire de chaussures en bonne état quand ils se rendaient à Emaüs ou faisaient les brocantes. C'était presque une somme énorme pour eux et Shun commençait déjà à s'en vouloir tandis qu'ils avançaient lentement vers un fast-food.

En y entrant, une jeune femme aux cheveux vert, comme Shun mais d'un ton plus acide, se dirigea vers eux, les yeux perçants.

« Enfin te voilà, Ikki. Dépêche toi de prendre ton poste que j'aille enfin manger ! »

Du nom de Shina, la jeune femme et collègue du plus âgé portait une petite chemise rouge à manches courtes et une casquette vissée sur la tête, uniforme que tous les employés se devaient de porter pendant leurs heures de travail. Ikki grommela et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique, là où se trouvaient les vestiaires. Il n'était que onze heure et demi et le restaurant était presque vide.

Après s'être assuré qu'Ikki était bien partit se changer, Shina posa un regard critique sur Shun.

« Tu t'es fait ratiboiser, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
_Oui. » Rosit le plus jeune en passant une main sur sa nuque.

La fraîcheur s'engouffrait désormais beaucoup plus facilement dans son cou et il s'était surpris à frissonner beaucoup plus régulièrement sur le chemin.

« T'es bien chou comme ça. Bon, j'dois y retourner, à plus tard.  
_Bonne journée ! »

La jeune femme lui fit un signe de la main et s'éclipsa aux cuisines. Shun attendit alors, assis à une des nombreuses tables vides. La salle se remplit peu à peu jusqu'à être pleine à craquer mais cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde le garçon qui avait sortit un cahier de son sac et révisait de manière assidue.

Il finit par relever les yeux, deux bonnes heures plus tard, quand Ikki déposa un plateau devant son nez. Le restaurant s'était vidé aussi vite qu'il s'était rempli. Restaient simplement quelques lycéens et autres gens à l'emploi du temps avantageux.

Le garçon sourit et prit une frite sur le plateau. En tant qu'employé, Ikki avait le droit de manger sur place et de prendre dans ce qui avait été fait en trop, voir de se le faire lui-même. Il s'agissait d'un accord tacite entre collègues, pour la plupart étudiant et en manque d'argent. Les deux frères en profitaient donc pour se restaurer gratuitement les samedis midis. Malheureusement, l'employé ne pouvait prendre qu'un menu et ils se partageaient donc le tout ensemble. Cependant, cela ne les dérangeait pas, habitués depuis l'enfance à tout partager : la nourriture, les jouets, les vêtements et même les bains quand ils étaient encore assez jeunes.

Shun lécha le sel qui s'était déposé sur ses lèvres tandis que son frère dévorait sa part. Il eut un sourire. Lui avait généralement un appétit d'oiseau et il était certain qu'il donnerait son peu de reste à son aîné, parce qu'il aimait fort et qu'il ne voulait pas trop le priver. C'était déjà assez gentil à lui de partager son repas. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, dés l'orphelinat.

Les rations étaient maigres et Ikki faisait tout pour devenir plus fort et protéger mieux son petit frère. Alors Shun, plein de bon sentiment, reversait une partie de son assiette dans la sienne quand les bonnes sœurs ne regardaient pas. Et ainsi, Ikki fut en pleine forme tandis que son petit frère restait frêle et fragile. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et le resterait probablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent chacun une situation stable chacun de leur côté.

« Ah ! Les voilà ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux vert fut coupé dans ses réflexions et son repas par l'éclat de voix d'un de ses amis. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Seiya, un de ses plus proches amis du lycée, se dirigeait vers eux, un plateau dans les bras, accompagné par deux autres jeunes hommes, Shiryu et Hyoga.

Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres du plus jeunes tandis que les trois adolescents s'installaient à leur table. Ikki eut un léger grognement mais ne dit rien.

« On a cru vous louper, dis donc ! » S'exclama Seiya en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Il rit puis se figea avant de s'écrier un peu plus fort.

« Mince, tes cheveux ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
_Tu peux pas essayer de parler plus fort, idiot ? Grinça Ikki en le foudroyant du regard.  
_Hein ? Mais je demande simplement une explication, s'excusa piteusement le garçon.  
_Je me suis fait couper les cheveux ce matin, l'informa calmement Shun en prenant une autre frite. J'avais envie de changement.  
_Ça te va très bien. » Dit doucement le blond de l'équipe.

Shun dirigea son regard vers Hyoga et rosit légèrement. Bien que le béguin qu'il avait eu pour lui deux ans plutôt s'était atténué, il ressentait toujours un petit sursaut dans tout son corps quand il se montrait gentil avec lui. Il l'avait rencontré à sa rentrée en seconde, au même titre que Seiya et Shiryu, mais celui qui débarquait tout juste de Russie l'avait fait craquer avec son léger accent. Ils s'étaient tous les quatre retrouvés en équipe pour faire une course de relaie en cours de sport. Ils étaient bien partit pour gagner jusqu'à ce que Shun, en troisième position, trébuche bêtement sur ses baskets et s'écorche le genoux. Le plus près de lui, Hyoga, avait accouru pour l'aider et l'avait même rassuré pour la course. Ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était qu'un échauffement et cela arrivait à tout le monde de tomber. Depuis ce jour, le plus jeune avait fait une fixette sur lui, se débrouillant toujours pour se rapprocher, s'asseoir près de lui ou faire équipe avec lui pour des exercices plus à sa porté comme en cours de chimie ou de langue, sans jamais lui avouer la vérité.

Assis à sa droite, Seiya eut un long soupire d'aise en mordant allègrement dans son sandwich. Il avait eu du mal à s'entendre avec lui au début. Assez expansif, le garçon avait un don pour se faire remarquer et mettre les autres plus ou moins mal à l'aise. La première fois qu'il lui adressa la parole fut dans les toilettes. Il l'avait observé de haut en bas avec surprise et s'était exclamé « Mais ! Tu es un garçon en fait ! ». Shun lui en avait tellement voulu que l'autre garçon avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour se faire pardonner. Heureusement pour lui, le garçon n'était pas du tout rancunier au fond.

Et à sa gauche, toujours très silencieux, mangeait calmement Shiryu. Il ne parlait jamais en cours et pas plus en dehors. Il paraissait aussi froid qu'un iceberg au premier abord mais il était en fait le garçon le plus prévenant et le plus gentil du monde. C'était lui qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à sa salle alors qu'il était perdu et bien en retard le premier jour de classe.

Tous avaient des origines japonaises, même Hyoga dont le père y avait vécu pendant son enfance avant de partir en Russie et d'y rencontrer la mère du blond mais le seul pour qui cela était vraiment visible, c'était Shiryu. Son père était un nippon pur souche, ainsi que sa mère qui avait aussi beaucoup voyagé en Chine, en Corée et au Laos. Il était très doué en langue mais les utilisait très peu à cause de son mutisme quasi-permanent. Shun était un peu déçu car, de ce fait, il le connaissait très peu. Il n'était même pas sur que son frère lui ait un jour adressé la parole. Quand il lui parlait de lui, l'aîné ne se souvenait jamais de lui, ni de son visage pratiquement inexpressif.

« Youhou, Shun ? Tu rêves ?  
_Hein ? »

Il releva brutalement les yeux des plateaux de ses amis et rougit. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans ses pensées ?

« Je crois qu'il a faim, roucoula Hyoga avec un sourire amusé.  
_Ah, mais sers toi ! Faut pas que t'hésite, tiens ! »

Seiya ouvrit plus franchement sa boîte de nuggets et la mit à cheval sur leur deux plateaux.

« C-ce n'est pas là peine, tenta-t-il.  
_J'insiste ! Hep, Hyoga, file tes potatoes ! »

Il s'en reçut une entre les deux yeux avant que le reste prenne place sur le plateau des deux frères. Shun rougit furieusement de colère et de honte et allait très certainement taper du poing sur la table quand une main fraîche se posa sur la sienne. Il releva brusquement les yeux vers Shiryu et sa colère retomba aussitôt. Le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs lui sourit lentement et tourna son regard vers Ikki. Shun fit de même et finit de se détendre. Aucunement gêné, son frère piochait gaiement dans ce qui avait été mis à partager.

Le plus jeune finit donc par capituler et prit timidement un morceau de poulet fris entre ses doigts délicats. Un peu plus tard, l'aîné les quitta pour retourner travailler et Shun quitta le fast-food avec ses amis, plus repu que jamais.

**OoOoO**

Le soir, alors qu'il faisait réchauffer une boîte de haricots vert, Shun entendit son frère monter les escalier. Ils vivaient tous les deux dans un petit appartement de presque dix-sept mètres carré, dont une minuscule salle de bain faisant aussi cabinet de toilette. L'autre et unique pièce était rectangulaire. Le coin cuisine se trouvait dans le renfoncement créé par la salle d'eau et il se trouvait à droite du velux qui apportait un peu de lumière. Le plafond était mansardé car il se trouvait au tout dernier étage d'un petit immeuble, avec deux autres appartements et Ikki s'y cognait très souvent à son grand damne. Les murs et ce même plafond était en lambris et poutres apparentes et l'isolation n'y était donc pas des meilleurs.

La porte d'entrée, face au velux, s'ouvrit sur son frère aîné, humide de pluie. Shun vint aussitôt à sa rencontre pour le saluer et le décharger de son manteau et de son sac de cours. Faisant lui aussi des études, Ikki révisait souvent durant ses pauses afin de rattraper son retard dû à son petit boulot. Il était obligé de louper quelques cours magistraux et parfois même quelques travaux dirigés obligatoires mais leur situation le lui permettait.

« Tu as faim ? S'enquit doucement le cadet en accrochant la lourde veste à un clou, près de la sienne, tandis que Ikki s'ébrouait sauvagement.  
_Je pourrais bouffer un lion ! »

Sa remarque fit rire Shun qui retourna près du micro-onde. Ils mangèrent sur le canapé, le plus petit écoutant religieusement son frère se plaindre avant de déplier leur lit et de s'y coucher. Les discussions s'éteignirent bien plus tard dans la nuit.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà... Alors, comment c'était ? Shun les cheveux courts ? Vous inquiétez pas, ça repoussera ! Avez vous une idée des couples qui pourraient naître ? Il y en aura deux principaux, ça je peux vous l'assurer et peut-être plus si j'ai assez d'imagination et de motivation. Celui ou celle qui trouve aura le droit à un pépito ! **

**C'est un premier chapitre assez calme qui présente un peu tout le monde, d'ailleurs j'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de blabla... Enfin voilà, Shun est surement très OOC... Je ne sais pas faire des personnages fidèles à eux-mêmes et je suis triste que mon Seiya ait l'air aussi idiot (après relecture) mais je vais essayer d'arranger ça !**

**J'espère vous revoir très bientôt ! Bisous bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et me revoilà avec un second chapitre ! Je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que le scénario a enfin abouti (je sais où je vais), merci à Kato (ou Kato curry sur ce site) qui a passé la soirée avec moi et où on a bien galéré à construire tout ça ! (On a aussi vu le film, Saint Seiya : Legend of Sanctuary et on s'est marré comme des baleines malgré les changements, bonne tranche de rire, à regarder !).**

**Bref, un seul petit couple a été trouvé dans les reviews mais je ne dirais pas qui ! Mehmehmehmeh ! Cependant, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'on fait franchement plaisir (et bien rire pour certaines) et même si je ne peux pas répondre individuellement à tout le monde, je les lis avec attention ! Je ne dis rien pour les couples, c'est surprise ! Mais les chevaliers d'or apparaîtront, pour la plupart. Ils feront des petits caméo, toussa, toussa... Dans tous les cas, encore merci pour l'attention portée à ma petit fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Tout en ouvrant son casier, Shun tourna la tête vers Shiryu. Voisins de casier, ils se retrouvaient tous les matins pour discuter brièvement avant que Hyoga et Seiya n'arrive avec toute l'agitation qui pouvait les accompagner. C'était un moment calme, rien qu'à eux deux, où ils pouvaient simplement se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre sans même prononcer un mot. Les couloirs étaient encore vide et le jeune homme avait parfaitement entendu le léger soupir qu'avait poussé son ami. C'est pourquoi, tout en déposant ses manuels en trop et son déjeuné, il demanda doucement :

_Ça ne va pas ? »

Shiryu leva un regard étonné vers lui et eut un maigre sourire.

« Si, murmura-t-il de sa voix douce.  
_Tu es sûr ? Insista Shun. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

Le garçon aux cheveux longs posa les yeux sur ses mains qui rangeaient inlassablement l'intérieur de son casier et il poussa un nouveau soupir, plus bruyant que le premier.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il ferma la porte de son casier et chargea son sac allégé sur son épaule droite. Shun fit de même.

« Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles rien dire... Mais je m'inquiéterais quand même, fit l'adolescent en s'adossant contre les casiers.  
_Tout va bien. Je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre. »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent longuement. Il est vrai que Shiryu avait une très bonne situation financière. Enfant unique, ses parents l'avaient largement gâté d'amour, de tendresse et surtout de cadeaux en tout genre. De plus, il avait des facilités dans plusieurs matières et arrivait à avoir de très bonnes notes en révisant un peu. Il était beau, très beau d'après certaines filles et parfois, on trouvait même quelques lettres anonymes de déclaration d'amour dans ses affaires. Malgré son allure froide et réservé, il faisait craquer une certaine catégorie de filles et il prenait même le temps de déjeuner et d'étudier avec l'une d'entre elle.

D'ailleurs, cela fit tilt dans l'esprit de Shun qui se pencha et lui chuchota :

_Shunrei t'a enfin fait sa déclaration ? »

Shiryu ne lui fit pas le plaisir de rougir.

« Elle est très gentille. Mais c'est tout. »

Shun tiqua.

« Comment ça, c'est tout ? Vous vous isolez souvent ! Hyoga et Seiya ont même commencé à faire des paris sur vous.  
_... Des paris ?  
_Hum... »

Sentant qu'il avait fait une boulette, Shun agita vivement la main.

« Peu importe, on attendait le moment où elle te dirait en face qu'elle en pince pour toi !  
_C'est déjà fait.  
_Hein ? »

Cette fois, il manqua de tomber.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas d/..  
_Ah, vous êtes encore là ? On s'attendait à ce que vous soyez déjà devant la salle. » Fit Seiya en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Hyoga s'appuya près de Shun et son parfum de menthe poivrée réveilla les sens de ce dernier.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? Demanda le brun, conscient du silence qui venait de reprendre ses droits.  
_De rien d'important. Allons y avant d'être en retard. » Répondit Shun en se redressant.

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers les escaliers qui menaient aux salles de cours.

**OoOoO**

Alors que le cours d'anglais était bien avancé et que Shun commençait à somnoler sur sa feuille, il sentit parfaitement Shiryu, son voisin de droite, se pencher vers lui. Cela ne se produisait jamais. Cela arrivait avec Seiya ou Hyoga, bien plus prompts aux bavardages ou à demander de l'aide mais jamais Shiryu n'avait cessé de suivre le cours pour parler, ni à lui, ni aux autres.

Il ordonna donc à son corps de se réveiller et écouta attentivement ce que le japonais lui susurra très rapidement :

_Shunrei m'a fait sa déclaration en seconde mais vu que je ne partageais pas ses sentiments, on est restés ami et elle est même devenue la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. »

Il se redressa alors sur son séant et la conversation fut close. Shun n'en revenait pas. Jamais encore Shiryu n'avait aligné autant de mot de sa propre volonté. Ses phrases étaient courtes, brèves mais réfléchies et pleines de sagesse.

En relevant les yeux vers lui, il ne vit qu'un adolescent comme les autres, gêné dés qu'on parlait de sentiments mais qui avait malgré tout besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

Shun se sentit flatté d'être celui à qui il confiait ce secret mais son inquiétude persistait. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi son ami n'avait pas l'air aussi calme et détendu que d'habitude, au contraire.

**OoOoO**

Le cours se termina et ce fut la pause déjeuné. S'installant à une table libre sous le préau, chacun des garçons sortit son repas.

Pour Hyoga, ce fut des pâtes au saumon, pour Seiya un énorme sandwich et pour Shiryu, un plat typiquement japonais contenant du riz cantonais et des raviolis vapeurs. Ce bentô, comme le nommait Hyoga, était toujours étrangement bien remplis mais Shiryu n'en arrivait jamais à bout et partageait avec ses amis, tous beaucoup plus gourmand que lui.

Shun baissa les yeux sur son propre repas et grimaça. Il s'agissait du reste de haricots verts faits il y a deux jours. Il n'y avait jamais de perte chez eux... Mais il devait avouer qu'à force d'être réchauffé au micro-onde, ils étaient devenu secs et désagréables sur la langue. Mais le garçon ne se plaignit pas et mangea la totalité de son assiette.

Il fut le premier à finir dans un silence religieux, chacun occupé à savourer leur plats. Shiryu finit par le remarquer et poussa sa boîte-repas vers lui dans une invitation muette. Le garçon rougit et piqua rapidement un ravioli fumant. Ses yeux verts se mirent à briller quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient fait maison et il marmotta, la bouche pleine :

_Ta mère fait vraiment les meilleurs raviolis au monde !  
_Je lui dirais. » Répondit Shiryu avec un léger sourire mystérieux.

Attisant l'appétit renouvelée de Seiya et Hyoga, ils n'hésitèrent pas à se passer les assiettes et boîtes tupperware pour goûter chacun des plats et complimenter la mère de l'autre.

« Dommage, on ne saura jamais si la mère de Shun cuisine bien. » Dit Hyoga, presque rêveusement.

Shun eut un sourire triste. D'après son frère, c'était la meilleur cuisinière du monde entier.

« En attendant, reprit Seiya, je suis sûr que Ikki est un très mauvais cuisinier, lui, et c'est sa faute si tu fais jamais goûter ton repas. »

Shun s'esclaffa bien malgré lui pendant que Shiryu frappait le brun sur le haut du crâne.

« Quoi ? S'injuria le blessé. C'est pas vrai peut-être ?  
_C'est tout-à-fait vrai mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu à me faire la cuisine. »

Tous rirent et Hyoga demanda :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te faisait comme horreur pour que tu ne le laisses plus cuisiner ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux verts se sentit frémir et lui sourit.

« Généralement, des pâtes trop ou pas assez cuites qui collaient au fond de la casserole, des steaks encore à moitié congelés ou carrément cramés et une fois, pour un sandwich, il a confondu la mayonnaise et la moutarde. J'ai pleuré pendant au moins deux bonnes heures sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. »

Il rit à ses souvenirs et secoua doucement la tête.

« Parfois ça me manque...  
_Ça te manque de te faire presque empoisonner ? S'enquit le blond, un coude sur la table et le menton dans la paume, attentif à ce qu'il disait.  
_Non, pas ça... Mais les fous rires que l'on pouvait avoir juste après, quand on se rendait compte que c'était immangeable. Bien sur, parfois, il se vexait aussi, mais la plupart du temps, la pression se relâchait brusquement et on en riait aux larmes. »

Il se tut et se rendit compte que ses trois amis l'observaient en silence. Il n'avait jamais parlé des soucis qu'ils rencontraient, Ikki et lui. Et il évitait surtout d'évoquer les bêtises de son frère afin que le brun, très friand de plaisanteries, ne se moque pas gentiment du plus vieux. Il risquait un séjour à l'hôpital sinon, connaissant le caractère sanguin de son grand frère...

Shun releva les yeux et croisa aussitôt ceux de Hyoga. Il était d'un bleu si clair qu'il en était aussi froid que de la glace. Mais le russe se montrait toujours chaleureux, tendre et doux avec lui. Il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir au quart de tour quand ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre et très généralement, une douce chaleur naissait dans son ventre et se propageait lentement dans tous ses membres.

« Hé, Shiryu, tu vas le finir ton riz ? »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres fines de Hyoga tandis que le brun finissait le repas de leur ami. Shun sourit à son tour, contaminé par son sourire et la pause déjeuné se termina dans un silence ouateux.

**OoOoO**

Shun retint un soupire, ses cours prenaient fin dans dix minutes. Assis à l'avant dernier rang, entre la fenêtre et Shiryu, il jeta un coup d'œil dehors où la nuit s'était bien installée. Seiya poussa un long soupire d'ennui derrière lui, installé près d'un Hyoga attentif.

Tous avaient l'impression que ce dernier cours de math ne prendrait jamais fin. Shiryu s'était mis à gribouiller des kanjis dans sa marge et Shun ne suivait plus depuis longtemps. Les maths n'avaient jamais été son fort, heureusement que son ami blond était la pour lui expliquer.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand la sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves rangèrent leur affaires et se précipitèrent dehors. La nuit était déjà quasiment tombée et en dépassant les grilles, Shun chercha un regard familier mais son frère n'était pas encore là. Chacun de ses amis le salua avant de disparaître dans une voiture ou un bus et le parking se vida peu à peu. Le garçon frissonna violemment quand une bourrasque de vent l'ébouriffa et s'engouffra dans le col de sa veste. Il grimaça et jeta un regard aux alentours. Pourquoi son frère n'était-il pas encore là ? Il voulait bien l'attendre pour éviter de rentrer tout seul dans l'obscurité et éviter toutes mauvaises rencontres mais il fallait au moins qu'il soit à l'heure...

Shun grommela et s'entoura de ses bras, frissonnant. Enfin, un homme d'une large stature et bien plus grand que lui s'approcha.

« Excuse moi, émit cet inconnu, mais tu n'aurais pas vu un certain Shun ? Il a des cheveux verts, comme toi.  
_Euh, c'est moi, bafouilla le garçon en reculant légèrement d'un pas.  
_Hein ? »

Que lui voulait-il ? Le jeune homme face à lui se pencha pour étudier son visage, les yeux plissés. De ce que pouvait voir le plus jeune, il avait la peau mâte et les cheveux clairs.

« Parce que t'es pas une fille ? »

Cette fois, il vit rouge et le chopa par le col de sa veste.

« Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini avec ça ? Je suis un mec, okay ? J'ai les cheveux courts et je peux même te mettre mon poing dans la g/.. »

Il s'arrêta, ne se reconnaissant plus. L'homme en face de lui le fixait, ahuri, avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et chaud.

« Mon dieu, tu ressembles tellement à Ikki ! C'est fou ! »

Il se dégagea aisément de sa poigne et essuya ce qui semblait être une larme au coin de son œil.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexer mais c'est si mal éclairé ici, s'excusa-t-il en souriant largement, pas le moins du monde désolé. Je suis un ami de ton frère et il m'a demandé de te ramener chez vous. Il a des heures supplémentaires ce soir. »

Shun grogna. D'habitude, son frère envoyait Shina pour le chercher quand il ne pouvait pas. Ou au moins un de ses amis qu'il connaissant. Mais celui-là, il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de rentrer avec cette énergumène et il n'était pas du genre à suivre un inconnu sans raison.

« Comment je peux être sûr que vous venez bien de sa part ? C'est quoi le mot de passe ? »

Un mot de passe. Les deux frères avaient mis ce stratagème en place pour toujours être sûr qu'un ordre, une demande ou des paroles venaient bien d'eux et n'étaient pas une simple blague ou une rumeur lancée par les enfants de l'orphelinat. Puis quand ils avaient commencé à vivre tous les deux et que Shun devait attendre son grand-frère devant l'école, il ne devait suivre un inconnu sous aucun prétexte, sauf si ce dernier possédait ce mot de passe...

L'homme en face de lui parut embêté et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Shun tiqua alors et mit sa main dans son sac, saisissant d'une main ferme son compas. C'était toujours ça...

« Ah oui, le mot de passe... Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit encore d'actualité mais bon... »

Il se pencha alors soudainement vers lui. Shun raffermit sa prise sur son arme par défaut et la leva, prêt à lui enfoncer dans l'épaule. Mais il se figea quand un souffle chaud s'échoua sur son oreille rouge de froid et qu'une voix rauque lui murmura :

_Elle respirait avec une lenteur effroyable et ses joues étaient à peine tièdes. »

Shun retint sa respiration, le geste en suspend et le laissa continuer sans rien dire.

« Son teint était celui de celles et ceux que la vie abandonne. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'ai dit son nom, je l'ai hurlé, j'ai pris son visage entre mes mains, j'ai giflé ses joues, j'ai soufflé de l'air dans sa bouche. Je ne pensais même pas à l'enfant. Je ne pensais qu'à elle. J'ai essayé aussi d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais la poignée m'est restée dans la main, alors j'ai tapé du poing sur le carreau qui s'est brisé, je me suis entaillé, j'ai mêlé mon sang au sien, j'ai gueulé, gueulé à la rue, fort comme un chien, avec une colère de bête que l'on maltraite. Des portes se sont ouvertes, des fenêtres. Je suis tombé à terre. Je suis tombé. Je tombe encore. Je ne vis plus que dans cette chute.(1) »

Shun déglutit. Il tremblait, frémissait, haletait bien malgré lui. Il était sur le point de hurler de frustration et de colère jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent son lobe et ne soufflent le dernier mot.

« Toujours. »

L'homme se redressa et l'observa d'un œil critique.

« Je me suis trompé ?  
_N-non. » Chuchota l'adolescent en rangeant vivement son compas.

L'autre eut un sourire et s'esclaffa.

« Franchement, vous pouviez pas trouver un mot de passe plus simple comme... Je sais pas moi, Kiwi ? Cucurbitacée ? Ou même un haïku (2) ?  
_Non. C'était celui là que l'on voulait.  
_Eh bien, vous vous êtes bien cassé le cul pour pas grand chose. Aller, on y va ? »

Acquiesçant lentement, Shun le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture, dépité, et accusa la chaleur ambiante avec soulagement. Entendre à nouveau leur mot de passe l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Jamais on ne le lui avait murmuré ainsi, de cette manière. Chaque partie de son corps avait brûlé avant de ressentir la morsure d'un froid terrible. Comment l'autre homme avait-il pu s'en souvenir aussi aisément ? Parfois, Ikki ne donnait que la première phrase ou un morceau de papier où tout y était écrit. Pas ce soir-là.

* * *

_(1) : Citation tiré du livre les Âmes Grises de **Philippe Claudel**, au cas où certain(e)s seraient impatient(e)s de savoir !_  
_(2) : petit poème extrêmement bref visant à dire l'évanescence des choses, pour en savoir plus, direction **wikipédia** !_

* * *

**Voila ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'arrive-t-il à Shiryu ? Qui est cet inconnu ? (C'est facile) Êtes vous un peu plus éclairé pour les couples ? Dites moi, je suis prête à entendre tout (et n'importe quoi !). C'est un chapitre un peu plus court mais nécessaire dans la mise en pli, euh place de l'histoire !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Bisous, bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saaaaalut ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! On en découvre un peu plus ! Héhé. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

L'inconnu mit le contact et alluma la radio. Shun tenta bien de discerner son profil mais la nuit n'aidant pas, il se concentra sur sa voix, rauque mais douce. Son frère aîné avait aussi une voix grave mais surtout enrouée, parfois caverneuse.

« Au fait, je me présente correctement... Je m'appelle Aiolia.  
_Hm.  
_Je suis à la fac avec ton frère, on a quelques cours en commun mais pas tant que ça.  
_Hn.  
_C'est pour ça que j'ai été très surpris qu'il m'appelle pour me demander ça. Je savais bien qu'il avait un petit frère mais je te pensais plus jeune, genre au collège, voire en primaire. »

Peu éloquent, Shun fronça le nez.

« J'ai été son dernier recours et il m'a même demandé si je pouvais simplement t'accompagner dans le bus mais vu que ma bagnole est enfin réparée... Hey, tu m'écoute ? »

Shun croisa les bras et ne dit rien.

« Quoi ? Tu boude encore parce que je t'ai pris pour une fille ? Désolé mais ils auraient pu mettre plus de lampadaires. C'est que j'y voyais rien, moi ! »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Aiolia se contenta de conduire puis il alluma le plafonnier pendant un feu rouge et observa le garçon longuement.

Shun le détailla aussi. Il était clairement typé caucasien, voire méditerranéen. Sa peau était bien mâte, dorée par le soleil, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu myosotis, rehaussés par des éclats de lapis-lazuli, son nez était droit, comme ceux de la stature grecque, et ses lèvres n'étaient ni trop fines, ni trop épaisses.

Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi clairs que ce qu'il pensait. Il était d'un châtain clair donc les reflets étaient doré sous la lumière orangée de la voiture.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres parfaitement proportionné et il marmonna d'un air amusé :

_ Faut dire quand même que tu ressembles bien à une fille. »

Shun fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Son charme, Aiolia venait de le perdre à la vitesse de la lumière. Il aurait aimé se jeter sur lui et lacérer son beau visage masculin mais il aurait tout simplement eu l'air d'une harpie. Shun se contenta alors d'un claquement de langue et détourna la tête.

« Tu vas bouder pendant tout le trajet ? »

Un silence lui répondit et l'étudiant mit alors la radio. La chanson qui tournait sembla lui plaire et il montant le son. Shun étouffa un soupir et se renfonça dans son siège, impatient de rentrer.

**OoOoO**

Aiolia se gara devant leur immeuble et coupa le contact. Le lycéen attrapa son sac et se détacha.

« Merci, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ajouta-t-il brusquement quand il vit l'autre se détacher à son tour et ouvrir sa portière.  
_Benh, je te raccompagne devant chez toi. Ikki m'a bien spécifié de le faire jusqu'à la porte de votre appartement, répondit innocemment l'étudiant.  
_J'en ai pas besoin, tu peux disparaître tout de suite. »

Le plus jeune quitta au plus vite l'habitacle et courut jusqu'à l'immeuble. Il composa le code et entra dans le hall illuminé. Un groupe de jeunes étaient regroupé près des boîtes aux lettres, des cigarettes aux bords des lèvres. Shun les ignora royalement et commença à les contourner pour prendre les escaliers. Il avait oublié cette bande de petits branleurs qui ne fichaient rien de leur journée et qui s'amusaient à tourmenter quiconque paraissant plus faible qu'eux. Et Shun entrait parfaitement dans leurs critères.

« Eh, regardez les mecs, c'est la princesse du grenier ! »

Ils l'encerclèrent très vite et l'empêchèrent de fuir. Shun retint un soupir d'exaspération. Il était plus mal barré qu'une faute d'orthographe. Il tenta bien évidement de passer entre l'un d'entre eux mais un coup sur son épaule le fit reculer et lâcher son sac.

Ils n'étaient pas plus grands, ni plus vieux que lui mais leur grand nombre ne l'arrangeait pas. Il espérait réellement les éviter ce soir, de plus en plus agacé. L'un d'eux donna un coup de pied dans son sac et le contenu se répandit sur le sol.

« La poupée revient de l'école ? C'est trop mignon.  
_Et ton garde du corps qui te sert de frère ? Il est pas là ?  
_Il te laisse sans surveillance ?  
_Il a peut-être marre d'avoir toujours à le protéger. »

Leur voix nasillarde et leur dents pleines de bagues commençaient vraiment à le rendre dingue. Bien sur, s'il en frappait un, le plus énervant étant le chef avec sa crête de punk discount, il devrait s'attendre à une vague de coups... Et honnêtement, Shun ne savait pas se battre. Son frère lui avait simplement appris à encaisser les coups : « Tu te roules en boule et tu caches ton visage. ».

« Désolé, les gnomes, mais il est avec moi. Déguerpissez. »

Shun tourna vivement la tête vers Aiolia. Son air idiot et amusé avait disparu. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombre que deux puits sans fond et à la lumière des néons, le lycéen se rendit compte de la rondeur de ses muscles, de la largeur de ses épaules et du torse puissant moulé dans un T-shirt blanc.

Les dits « gnomes » le virent et blêmirent aussitôt avant de s'écarter de Shun.

« P-pardon monsieur... On voulez pas..., balbutia l'un d'eux en reculant.  
_Réparez donc vos conneries. » Tonna l'étudiant en croisant les bras, gonflant ses biceps.

Ils ne semblèrent pas comprendre et Aiolia montra d'un signe de tête les cahiers et la trousse vidée éparpillés sur le sol. Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt et rendirent le sac bien rempli à son propriétaire.

« Que je ne vous revois plus à glander ici et à l'importuner. » Dit-il juste avant de pousser gentiment un Shun figé de surprise vers les escaliers.

Ils montèrent en silence. Shun n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé. Même Ikki ne les avait pas autant effrayé. Il est vrai qu'il aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait... Mais enfin ! Aiolia avait été si calme face à eux, si sûr de lui. Arrivé au dernier étage, l'étudiant poussa un râle d'épuisement.

« Enfin ! Tous ces escaliers, ça m'a foutu la dalle ! »

Le mec idiot et au regard bleu si naïf était de retour. Shun fouilla son sac mis sans dessus dessous et trouva difficilement sa clef. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à Aiolia qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

« Quoi ? Soupira Shun en se tournant vers lui.  
_Ça va aller ? J'veux dire, les têtes de nœuds en bas risquent pas de monter ici ?  
_Non. Ils sont bêtes et méchants mais pas dangereux.  
_Bien...  
_... Tu veux entrer deux minutes ? » Proposa finalement le garçon aux cheveux verts sans réellement savoir pourquoi il posait cette question.

Aiolia secoua doucement la tête.

« Non, on m'attend à une soirée. Ton frère fait la fermeture de toute façon. Tu ne seras pas seul longtemps, « princesse du grenier », sourit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
_File d'ici. » Siffla le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'étudiant ricana et disparut rapidement dans la cage d'escalier. Shun poussa un long soupire et s'enferma chez lui, retirant la clef de la serrure pour que son frère puisse utiliser la sienne. Il s'écroula sur le canapé, épuisé par ce drôle d'énergumène et se demanda comment son frère pouvait bien le supporter.

**OoOoO**

Ikki entra sans un bruit et sans allumer la lumière. Il retira sa veste et ses chaussures avant d'avancer à tâtons dans la pièce. Il trouva sur le micro-onde l'assiette laissée par son petit frère. Il en avala le contenu très rapidement sans se poser de question, affamé, tout en détaillant la silhouette qu'il distinguait dans le lit. Lui tournant le dos, Shun devait probablement dormir depuis des heures.

L'aîné mit ensuite l'assiette dans l'évier et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une fois la porte close, il alluma la lumière et se brossa les dents pour enlever toutes odeurs d'alcool. Il se déshabilla ensuite, se rinça le visage et après avoir éteint la lumière, partit se coucher près de son petit frère.

Un Shun somnolant vint aussitôt se blottir contre la source de chaleur et Ikki passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« C'est à cette heure-la que tu rentres ? Marmonna-t-il contre lui.  
_Hm, un pote m'a emmené boire un verre, chuchota Ikki, prêt à se faire gentiment gronder.  
_Il a payé au moins ? »

Un léger rire secoua l'aîné et il embrassa le crâne de son petit frère.

« On a filé avant d'avoir l'addition.  
_Et tu as conduis ?  
_Je n'ai bu que deux verres. »

Un soupir désespéré lui répondit et il sentit son frère se rendormir contre lui. Ikki sourit largement, attendri et se laissa, lui aussi, glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

**OoOoO**

Shiryu ouvrit lentement les yeux et attendit que sa vue se stabilise pour se redresser. Il éteignit son réveil et rejeta vivement les couvertures fraîches qui couvraient ses jambes. Sa grande maison était bien silencieuse et on entendait seulement parfois une voiture passer dehors.

Son téléphone portable vibra subitement sur sa table de nuit alors qu'il rabattait ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs sur une épaule. Il tendit le bras et l'ouvrit le sms reçut.

**De Maman, à 7:03 :**

_Bonjour mon chéri, j'espère ne_  
_pas te réveiller mais je suis_  
_perdue avec tous ces décalages_  
_horaires. Nous ne reviendrons_  
_pas avant la fin du mois prochain,_  
_peut-être même du mois d'après_  
_mais nous serons là pour le nouvel_  
_an si tu souhaites le faire avec nous._  
_En attendant, j'ai pris RDV chez le_  
_meilleur chirurgien de la ville._  
_Sa secrétaire te contactera d'elle_  
_-même dans la semaine pour_  
_confirmation avec ton emploi du_  
_temps. Travailles bien, bisous._

Shiryu poussa un long soupir et se laissa retomber dans ses nombreux oreillers. Il en plaqua un sur son visage et y étouffa un cri de rage.

**OoOoO**

« Au fait, Shun. »

Le susnommé se tourna vers Hyoga alors qu'ils traversaient la cour tous les quatre et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Oui ?  
_Ikki avait du retard hier, non ? Quand mon bus est passé devant le lycée, tu attendais encore alors que le parking était presque vide, expliqua le russe.  
_Ikki est toujours à l'heure, voire en avance ! Compléta Seiya en levant le doigt.  
_En fait, il n'est pas venu me chercher hier soir. »

Ses trois amis s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent avec effarement.

« Comment ça ? Demanda vivement Hyoga.  
_Il t'a posé un lapin ? » S'exclama Seiya.

Shiryu ne dit rien mais son regard n'en demandait pas moins.

« Non, finit par expliquer lentement Shun. Il a envoyé un de ses amis de la fac.  
_Ah oui ? C'était qui ?  
_Un vrai crétin du nom d'Aiolia. »

Seiya et Hyoga éclatèrent de rire avant de partir devant. Resté en retrait avec Shiryu, Shun secoua la tête, agacé par le simple souvenir de l'étudiant.

« Pourquoi un « crétin » ? S'enquit doucement le japonais.  
_Parce que, bouda Shun. Il m'a pris pour une fille. Et il a pas arrêter de m'embêter avec ça. »

Shiryu murmura un « je vois » songeur tout en suivant leurs amis. A ses côtés, Shun l'observa du coin de l'œil. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène étaient attaché en catogan mais quelques mèches plus courtes retombaient sur son front et encadraient son visage. Ce dernier avait l'air aussi tourmenté que la veille et discrètement, le jeune homme attrapa la main doré de son ami.

Shiryu lui lança un regard curieux et Shun lui sourit, serrant ses doigts entre les siens. L'autre garçon finit par se détendre et lui rendit l'étreinte manuelle avant de  
reporter son attention devant lui.

**OoOoO**

Alors qu'ils étaient en binôme pour le cours de sport, Shun finit de s'étirer et se tourna vers Hyoga, son coéquipier.

« On va y aller doucement, ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura le blond avec un sourire.

Shun sourit à son tour et acquiesça. Le stresse de la nouveauté commençait déjà à retomber. Cette année, leur classe pratiquait trois sport. En premier était venu l'endurance où Shun en avait manqué cruellement. Puis, aujourd'hui, il commençait le volley-ball. Le garçon aux cheveux vert feuille avait très, très peur des balles. Que ce soit des ballons de foot, de hand, de – justement – volley, voire même les balles de tennis et, bien sûr, de tennis de table qu'ils prenaient toujours dans la tête pour les plus grosses et dans l'œil pour les plus petites.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il avait gagné le gymnase avec ses amis. Heureusement, la présence de Hyoga, bien que bien moins apaisante que celle de Shiryu, avait su le détendre un peu.

Les balles commençaient à filer de tous les côtés et Shun se ratatina. Hyoga se plaça alors tout près de lui alors que leurs adversaires de l'autre côté du filet, Jabu et Ichi, se préparaient à leur envoyer quelques balles d'échauffement.

« Tu sais faire une manchette ? Lui demanda-t-il, trop près de son oreille.  
_Euh... Je n'ai ni de manches longues, ni de boutons de manchettes mais en théorie...  
_Mais non, s'esclaffa le blond. Une manchette en volley. »

Shun se trouva très idiot et devait sûrement rougir... Mais pas autant que l'instant d'après où Hyoga se colla derrière lui, attrapa fermement ses bras pour les mettre en place.

« Voilà, tu tiens tes bras comme ça et tu touche la balle avec tes poignets. Jabu, envoie lui une balle gentille ! Shun, décrispe-toi un peu. Je vais t'accompagner dans le geste. Tu verras, c'est facile. »

Son parfum de menthe poivrée lui faisait perdre tous ses sens et une fois la surprise passée, le corps chaud contre son dos devint si agréable qu'il se contenta de hocher la tête sans réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il se laissa même guider en avant, tendit les bras et renvoya la balle de l'autre côté du filet. Shun sourit, fier d'avoir réussi avant qu'une cuisante douleur ne s'éveille dans ses avant-bras.

« Putain sa mère ! »

Son cri tonitruant de douleur résonna dans tout le gymnase et des rires fusèrent. Le premier qu'il entendit fut celui de Hyoga, tout contre son cou. Écroulé de rire, le jeune homme se tenait à lui pendant que Jabu et Ichi manquaient de se rouler par terre.

Sur le terrain voisin, Seiya rit à son tour.

« J'ai cru pendant une seconde que Ikki était là ! Remarqua-t-il sans plus se soucier de son propre match, les mains sur le ventre tant il était tordu de rire.  
_Seiya, souffla Shiryu, concentre toi et/.. Ah ! »

Shun sursauta et tourna un regard horrifié vers son ami qui venait de crier de douleur. Geki, qui venait de leur envoyer une balle forte et rapide se confondit en excuses alors que le jeune homme touché tombait à genoux, les mains plaquées sur son visage. Il avait pris le ballon en pleine face, ou plutôt en plein dans le nez et sa vue se brouillait.

Shun accourut près de son ami.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le professeur en approchant rapidement.  
_Eh bien... Il a tourné la tête même pas une seconde vers Seiya et quand il a re-regardé dans notre direction, il s'est pris le ballon..., expliqua piteusement le grand fautif.  
_Fais moi voir. »

L'enseignant obligea Shiryu à écarter les mains de son visage et l'observa rapidement. Son visage était rouge et ses sourcils froncés.

Après l'avoir longuement examiné, le professeur se releva.

« Tu n'as rien de cassé mais on doit t'amener à l'infirmerie.  
_J'y vais ! Se proposa alors Shun en aidant son ami à se mettre debout.  
_Bien. Aller, tout le monde retourne à son échauffement. Vous – il désigna Seiya, Hyoga et leurs adversaires – faites des groupes de trois et continuez l'entraînement. »

Shun fit un petit signe désolé à Hyoga et quitta lentement le gymnase tout en soutenant le garçon aux cheveux longs. Il avait toujours dit que les ballons étaient dangereux.

* * *

**Voila ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelques suppositions ? Merci encore à celles qui laissent une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir alors, encore, merci !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Bisous, bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour et bon samedi à tous ! Merci pour vos petites reviews, toujours un bonheur de recevoir une notification et de lire vos avis et vos ressentis ! On sous-estime trop souvent l'effet d'une review ! w En attendant, voici le quatrième chapitre. Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes ou si ce n'est pas si bien tourné que ça, les dialogues et moi... M'enfin ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Shiryu soupira longuement alors que l'infirmière quittait la chambre. Assis sur un des nombreux lits, il tenait une poche de glace contre la fine arête de son nez tandis que Shun était debout près de la fenêtre. Une fois seuls tous les deux, il s'approcha et s'assit près de son ami.

« Crétin de Geki avec sa force d'ours..., grogna le blessé.  
_Il n'a pas fait exprès...  
_Alors crétin de Seiya qui était déconcentré... »

Shun pinça les lèvres et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, si je n'avais pas crié, Seiya ne se serait pas détourné de votre match. »

Shiryu secoua la tête avant de grimacer.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, soupira-t-il, c'est surtout la mienne.  
_Je m'en veux quand même et...  
_Pourquoi as-tu hurlé comme ça au fait ? » Le coupa l'autre garçon.

Avec un sourire gêné, Shun montra ses avant-bras rougis.

« J'ai fait ma première manchette. Hyoga m'a appris. Mais je m'attendais pas à avoir aussi mal...  
_Hn. Tu t'es pas loupé... Je me demandais aussi pourquoi il te tenait comme ça... »

Ils échangèrent un regard équivoque et le garçon aux cheveux vert tourna au rouge pivoine.

« Il m'a simplement aidé, il n'y avait rien d'ambiguë !  
_« Rien d'ambiguë » ? Sourit narquoisement Shiryu.  
_Oui ! Enfin, non, enfin..., bafouilla-t-il. Pas que j'aurais pas aimé mais... Non ! Il n'y avait rien ! Enfin, oui, rien... »

Un rire tendre et amusé secoua le corps de son ami, toujours vêtu de sa tenue de sport, qui se résumait à un t-shirt et un short, et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa quand les vibrations de son rire se répercutèrent dans son nez endolori.

« Ne te moque pas, souffla Shun. Je sais bien que la position était compromettante mais...  
_Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai bien compris. »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux de sa main libre.

« Je ne faisais que te taquiner.  
_Tu n'es pas du genre à taquiner, bouda le plus jeune en croisant les bras.  
_Peut-être. »

Il avait répondu avec un regard lointain, légèrement rêveur. Shun prit alors fermement sa main afin d'attirer son attention.

« Rassure-moi, Shiryu. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et le garçon souvent muet poussa un long et énième soupir.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, finit-il par murmurer du bout des lèvres.  
_S'il te plaît... Dis moi au moins sur quoi ça porte, supplia alors Shun en serrant fort ses doigts entre les siens. Ce sont tes parents ? »

Shiryu secoua la tête et l'autre se mordit la lèvre.

« Les cours ? »

Nouveau signe négatif.

« Une fille ? »

Un ricanement lui répondit et il reçut une pichenette froide sur le front.

« Aïe, se plaignit le jeune japonais en se frottant la zone bafouée. Tu pourrais au moins me donner des indices ! C'est pas facile, tu es tellement secret...  
_Un indice ? Sembla réfléchir le garçon.  
_Oui ! »

L'espoir l'avait repris et des étoiles brillaient dans ses grands yeux verts.

« D'accord alors... Disons que j'ai deux « soucis » majeurs en ce moment. »

Shun fit bouillir ses méninges. Si ce n'était ni d'ordre familiale, scolaire ou amoureux alors... Le garçon blêmit et s'accrocha aux bras de l'autre, paniqué.

« Tu as un cancer en phase terminal ? Tu vas bientôt mourir ? »

Alors qu'une piquante plaisanterie naissait dans son esprit, Shiryu se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire et inquiéter plus son ami. Il prit à son tour ses mains, tourna lentement la tête de gauche à droite et lui assura :

_Je ne vais pas mourir, Shun. Je n'ai pas de cancer en phase terminal, d'accord ? »

Rassuré par sa voix calme et ses mains fraîches, Shun acquiesça lentement.

« Explique moi, je t'en pris... Je m'inquiète... Et je suis sûr que, même s'ils ne disent rien, Hyoga et Seiya aussi s'inquiètent... S'il te plaît ? »

Devant son air implorant, Shiryu manqua de craquer et de tout lui dévoiler. Mais connaissant son ami, il était certain de l'inquiéter encore plus et pour rien. Alors il allait lui dire... sans trop lui en révéler.

« Écoute, inspira-t-il lentement. J'ai quelques problèmes de santé. Mais tout sera réglé d'ici quelques semaines. Vous serez tous au courant en temps et en heures. Pour le moment, ça ne sert à rien de vous alerter. Et tu sais bien que si jamais je tombais malade, j'aurais l'argent nécessaire pour me faire soigner, d'accord ?  
_D'accord, chuchota Shun avant de demander timidement : Et le second problème ? »

Un long silence suivit, ils s'observèrent longuement, gênés.

« Je... Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec mes sentiments... » Finit par admettre Shiryu avec regret.

Le regard de Shun s'illumina et toute inquiétude disparut.

« Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? » S'écria-t-il en sautillant légèrement, faisant remuer le matelas sur lequel ils étaient toujours assis.

Un léger rougissement prit l'impassible Shiryu et Shun sut qu'il avait visé juste.

« Je la connais ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt. Tu peux me le dire, je ne répéterais rien à personne ! Ou peut-être juste à Ikki ! Mais il compte pas, tu es trop discret à chaque fois pour qu'il te remarque. »

Shiryu eut un sourire crispé.

« Alors là, tu peux rêver. Je ne te dirais rien.  
_Oh, aller ! S'il te plaît..., pria le garçon en joignant les mains.  
_Non.  
_Un petit indice alors ! Insista-t-il encore.  
_J'ai dis non.  
_Est-ce qu'elle est jolie ? »

Shiryu souffla et se détourna de lui.

« Laisse moi tranquille avec ça. »

Shun vit qu'il avait été un peu trop loin et se rapprocha.

« Excuse-moi, je suis tellement content que tu sois amoureux de quelqu'un... Est-ce que c'est réciproque ?  
_Bien sur... Que non. » Répondit le garçon aux longs cheveux, les épaules basses.

Reprenant la poche de glace abandonnée depuis longtemps, Shun la reposant sur le nez rouge de son ami. Les joues brûlantes de gêne, il releva les yeux vers son jeune ami et ce dernier lui sourit :

_Alors cette personne est idiote ! Si j'étais une fille et qu'un garçon aussi doux et attentionné que toi s'intéressait à moi, je lui laisserais une chance. »

Shiryu sourit tendrement et ébouriffa plus doucement que la première fois ses cheveux.

« Adorable, souffla-t-il. Dommage que ce ne soit pas aussi simple, ajouta-t-il en détournant le regard.  
_Comment ça ? Tu lui as, au moins, avoué tes sentiments pour savoir que ce n'est pas réciproque ? »

Un nouveau long silence suivit sa question et Shun plissa les yeux alors que Shiryu détournait le regard.

« Tu ne lui as jamais rien dit ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot !  
_Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas à l'aise avec mes sentiments... Je ne peux pas aller voir cette personne comme ça et lui dire... Qu'elle m'attire...  
_Pourquoi ? S'enquit tout doucement le plus jeune, de peur qu'il n'arrête de se confier.  
_Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer... Sa réaction... Celle de nos famille... De nos amis... »

Shiryu leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Ses orbes clairs étaient un savant mélange entre le bleu céruléen et le vert amande. Au soleil, ses pupilles étaient d'un bleu turquoise étonnant et sublime mais à ce moment là, dans la pièce légèrement sombre, elles étaient d'un bleu outremer profond.

Shun rougit sous le regard lourd de sens de son ami et chuchota :

_Est-ce que je connais cette « personne » ?  
_Oui. »

Shun acquiesça alors et lui tapota la main dans un geste réconfortant.

**OoOoO**

« Salut, princesse. »

Shun serra les dents alors que ses trois grands amis se figeaient, les yeux écarquillés. Alors qu'ils sortaient après leur dernier cours, finissant leur journée à seize heures, ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un jeune homme d'une grande stature qui semblait les attendre. Le plus petit avait immédiatement reconnu Aiolia, ce crétin. Shiryu resta immobile alors que Seiya éclata de rire, vite accompagné de Hyoga. La dite « princesse » grinça des dents et s'avança.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? S'injuria-t-il en enfonçant son doigt dans son torse ferme.  
_C'est encore moi qui te ramène. Et ce sera sûrement pas la dernière fois. On a moins de cours avec l'arrivée des examens et ton frère a changé d'horaires, expliqua-t-il tranquillement en dévisageant un à un les amis de Shun. Jolis gardes du corps que tu as là. Bon, on y va ?  
_Je ne suis pas pressé. » Argua soudainement le plus jeune en croisant les bras.

Aiolia arqua un sourcil et un sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Tu fais un caprice maintenant ?  
_Non. Je comptais aller en ville avant de rentrer.  
_Eh bien, allons-y ensemble et je te ramène après, conclut l'étudiant. Tu comptes faire quoi là-bas ?  
_Ça te regarde pas. » Railla Hyoga en prenant place près de Shun, calmé de son hilarité.

Seiya s'avança et se posta de l'autre côté tandis que, resté en retrait, Shiryu levait les yeux au ciel. Shun sourit légèrement, victorieux, et leva le menton.

« Comme tu peux le voir, on a pas besoin de toi. Tu peux dire à mon frère qu'il arrête de te demander des services inutiles.  
_Je vois... »

Le sourire de Shun commença à s'agrandir.

« Mais j'ai une mission. Et je dois donc te suivre jusqu'à ton appartement. Peu importe que tu me trimbale en centre-ville, dans des bars de lycéens fauchés et/ou ringards, à la bibliothèque et même, chez un de tes charmants amis. Ton frère Ikki m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Ne m'oblige pas à répéter votre mot de passe. »

Soufflé par son discours, Shun resta quelques secondes décontenancé sous les regards curieux de ses amis avant de serrer les poings.

« Eh bien, puisque tu es si malin, répète le, notre mot de passe ! » S'écria-t-il brusquement.

Shiryu ouvrit en grand ses yeux en amande. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami aussi bouleversé et énervé aussi rapidement. Il posa alors une main apaisante sur son épaule et Shun se tourna vivement vers lui, comme près à le mordre. Il sursauta face à son propre comportement et s'excusa piteusement.

Aiolia vit un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs qu'il avait à peine remarqué, prendre Shun par l'épaule, le faire aisément reculer et s'approcher. Le blond et le châtain qui avaient encadré le plus jeune des lycéens s'effacèrent à leur tour et Shiryu s'arrêta face à l'étudiant.

« Reviens dans deux heures. Nous comptions rester ensemble et acheter des livres de cours avant de rentrer. Tu n'auras qu'à récupérer Shun sur la place de l'hôtel de ville. »

Sa voix aussi calme et posée que l'eau d'un étang détendit tout le monde. Shun desserra les poings et les dents et Aiolia acquiesça lentement.

« D'accord. Mais seulement parce qu'il n'est que seize heures. Les autres soirs où vous terminez à dix-huit heures, je le ramène aussitôt, déclara-t-il, malgré tout non rassuré de laisser ces quatre jeunes se balader seuls.  
_Ravi que l'on s'entende. A dans deux heures. » Conclut Shiryu avant de se tourner vers Shun et de l'inviter à le suivre.

Rapidement, la petite bande de lycéens s'éloignèrent des grilles du lycée et de l'étudiant, toujours dubitatif de ce qui venait de se passer. Qui était ce gamin au juste ? Et comment avait-il réussis à apaiser toutes les tensions aussi vite et en prononçant que quelques phrases ?

Aiolia se dit un instant qu'il devait sûrement faire de la méditation avant de rejoindre sa voiture et de se rendre à son gymnase en attendant le « couvre-feu » mis en place par Shiryu.

**OoOoO**

« … Shiryu, merci d'être intervenu... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'étais pas intervenu... »

Le concerné leva les yeux vers Shun qui s'aplatissait en excuses. Marchant tranquillement dans les rues pavées et animées, ils regardaient rêveusement les nombreuses boutiques décorées pour une fête païenne à venir : Halloween. Hyoga et Seiya avaient avancé plus vite et s'étaient arrêtés devant une boutique de déguisement pendant que leurs deux amis les rejoignaient tranquillement.

« Tu te serais surement ridiculisé à lui sauter au visage pour essayer de le défigurer, soupira Shiryu avec amusement.  
_Touché...  
_Mais il n'est jamais bon de se mettre en colère. Après, on regrette les mots et les gestes qui peuvent nous échapper. » Expliqua-t-il doucement avec philosophie.

Shun sourit, rassuré, et acquiesça.

« Tu as raison, je ferais plus attention. Mais ce type me met tellement hors de moi ! Gronda-t-il en brandissant un poing rageur.  
_Et ce, sans raisons apparentes. » Ajouta son ami avec un demi-sourire.

Shun fit la moue et voulut répliquer mais Seiya l'attrapa par le bras avec enthousiasme.

« Venez, faut qu'on trouve des déguisements pour le trente-et-un ! »

Shiryu leva les yeux au ciel alors que Shun se faisait entraîner à l'intérieur de la boutique. Il finit par les suivre sous le regard indulgent de Hyoga. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils parcoururent les rayons de déguisement en tout genre, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour commenter une tenue drôle.

« On fait ça chez qui cette année ? Demanda Seiya en essayant une énorme paire de lunettes rouge.  
_Je sais pas, soupira Hyoga, ma mère a vraiment gueulé l'année dernière...  
_En même temps, si on avait pas teint son chien en bleu... »

Ils rirent à ce souvenir et le regard de Shun s'illumina.

« Hé mais mon frère est invité à une soirée étudiante. Il avait l'air de dire que ça se passerait à la patinoire et que du coup, l'entrée était gratuite pour Halloween. Il pourra sûrement nous faire inviter.  
_Une fête étudiante ? Interrogea Hyoga, soudainement sérieux.  
_Euh, oui ?  
_Attention, une vraie fête d'étudiants ? Demanda Seiya, les lunettes sur le nez mangeant la moitié de son visage.  
_Oui ! » Insista Shun avec agacement.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent et sourirent.

« Génial !  
_Trop bien !  
_Demande lui quand il rentre !  
_Faut absolument que tu lui en parle ! »

Ils continuèrent à parler avec enthousiasme et Shiryu secoua doucement la tête. Alors que Seiya et Hyoga s'éloignaient dans les rayons, Shun se pencha vers son ami discret.

« Tu viendras avec nous si on peut y aller ? Ça serait cool..  
_Je n'ai jamais fait de patin à glace, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée que je viennes.  
_Oh, si, justement ! Je t'apprendrais ! J'en ai fait une fois et c'est très simple, s'exclama Shun avec un sourire rassurant.  
_Eh bien..., sembla réfléchir Shiryu, pourquoi pas ?  
_C'est super ! Il faut te trouver un déguisement alors ! »

Ils rattrapèrent alors rapidement leurs amis et continuèrent leur recherche avec un peu plus d'entrain et de motivation.

**OoOoO**

Aiolia se gara au bord de la place et après un dernier signe à ses amis, Shun grimpa sur le siège passager. L'étudiant redémarra et prit le chemin de son immeuble. Il nota une poche sur les genoux du plus jeune et sourit.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être des livres, ce que tu as acheté.  
_Je ne l'ai pas acheté, répliqua Shun. Il y avait des promotions.  
_Des promotions sur quoi ? »

Le lycéen resta un petit moment silencieux. Puis il ouvrit son sachet en papier et en sortit un masque vénitien qui ne couvrait que le haut du visage.

« Joli. C'est pour quoi ?  
_Halloween. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour Ikki... Je sais qu'il déteste se déguiser complètement. Alors un masque, c'est un bon compromis...  
_Et il va se déguiser pour quoi ?  
_La soirée à la patinoire. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie d'y aller. Et vu que c'est déguisement obligatoire...  
_Ah mais oui ! On m'en a parlé. Je pensais pas qu'il viendrait. Il dit toujours devoir s'occuper de toi ! » Se moqua gentiment l'étudiant avec un sourire en coin.

Shun fronça le nez et répliqua aussitôt :

_Eh bien, je viendrais très probablement avec lui. Il n'aura pas à rester sagement à la maison comme ça.  
_C'est très gentil de ta part. Mais tu dois aussi te déguiser alors. »

Le regard de Shun s'assombrit.

« Je verrais ça plus tard.

_Hm... Tu n'as qu'à mettre un uniforme scolaire féminin. C'est simple et tu auras encore plus l'air d'une « princesse ». »

Shun faillit encore s'énerver mais repensa à son ami Shiryu et son calme olympien. Aiolia disait cela simplement pour l'agacer et le faire sortir de ses gonds, encore une fois. Alors il inspira longuement et sourit à son aîné.

« J'y réfléchirais. Merci du conseil. »

L'étudiant tourna un regard surpris vers lui avant de se concentrer rapidement sur sa route, décontenancé. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence satisfait de Shun et celui légèrement boudeur de Aiolia. Mais en le regardant rentrer dans son appartement après un petit merci, le plus vieux se permit un sourire et se promit de le taquiner davantage la prochaine fois qu'il devrait le raccompagner.

* * *

**Et voilà ! On avance, on avance ! Même si mon scénario n'est pas le plus compliqué du monde, on a encore un peu de mystère tout en ayant des révélations ! Des idées ? Des théories (même foireuses) ? N'hésitez pas à les faire partager, c'est toujours très amusant à lire ! J'espère en tout cas que ça continue à vous plaire ! **

**A la prochaine, bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Eh oui, ça faisait un petit moment ! Deux semaines de cours et ça tire déjà de partout : exposé, interviews, étude de cas, entretiens cliniques, toussa, toussa... ont fait que j'ai été un peu retardé ! Donc bon, voici un petit chapitre pour vous. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Mais aïe-euh !  
_Tiens toi tranquille, Seiya... Je ne vais pas y arriver sinon. »

Shun saisit plus fermement le menton de son ami et continua de tracer une larme au feutre noir sous son œil gauche.

« Tu porte bien ton nom de « Cry Baby », plaisanta Hyoga assis près d'eux.  
_Tais-toi, toi ! » S'exclama alors le châtain en brandissant le poing.

Shun le gronda encore et lui ordonna de ne plus bouger afin de finir son œuvre. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvé chez Hyoga pour se préparer avant de se rendre à la soirée déguisée.

Habillé d'un t-shirt blanc aux manches retroussées et d'un jean délavé, Seiya était assis sur le lit du blond, une veste en cuir sur les cuisses. Il incarnait « Cry Baby » du film éponyme, joué à la base par Johnny Deep. Il avait grimacé et couiné pendant toute sa préparation pendant que Shun et Shiryu s'étaient évertué à tirer ses cheveux en arrière et à lui dessiner cette fichue larme sur la pommette.

Shun traça enfin un trait harmonieux et sourit en retirant la pointe de son stylo de la joue de son ami.

« C'est bon, dit-il alors que le jeune homme se jetait sur le miroir de Hyoga pour s'observer.  
_Merci ! » S'exclama alors le châtain.

Shun lui sourit et se tourna vers le blond. Habillé d'un short doré et d'un justaucorps couleur chaire, il était habillé comme Rocky, la créature créée par le docteur Franck N. Furter dans la comédie musicale Le Rocky Horror Picture Show.

« Tu ne risque pas d'avoir froid, comme ça ? S'inquiéta alors Shun en détaillant ses bras fuselés et dévoilés à l'air frisquet de l'automne.  
_Tu oublie qu'il a vécu en Russie, contra Seiya en écartant le miroir de poche de son visage, il a chaud quand il fait douze degrés. »

Hyoga acquiesça et compléta :

_J'emmène ma veste au cas où mais j'ai l'habitude d'être sur la glace. Inquiète toi plutôt pour toi, quelle idée de mettre une jupe ! »

Shun piqua un fard et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux tout juste dévoilés par une jupe verte.

« Tu comprends pas ? C'est Sailor Moon ! Expliqua Seiya.  
_Je dirais plutôt Sailor Jupiter.  
_Pas plutôt Sailor Mercury ?  
_Non, elle, c'est la bleu. Jupiter, c'est la verte. »

D'abord surpris par le débat qui prenait place, Shun rit et secoua la main.

« Je ne suis pas une Sailor. Je suis juste une écolière.  
_N'empêche que c'est bizarre que vous vous y connaissiez autant en shôjo. » Intervint alors Shiryu, jusque là silencieux.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il revenait tout juste de la salle de bain après s'être changé et portait un kimono japonais. Les yeux de Shun s'illuminèrent alors qu'il admirait le tissu bleu lapis-lazuli. De fines arabesques et des points argentés décoraient les manches et la ceinture et donnaient aux vêtements un aspect de ciel étoilé.

« C'est superbe, Shiryu, mais ça manque de quelque chose ! » Fit alors le garçon aux cheveux verts.

L'autre arqua un sourcil quand il se mit à fouiller dans une poche et que ses deux autres amis se retinrent de rire. Shun cacha ensuite quelque chose dans son dos tout en s'avançant vers lui et Seiya craqua pour de bond, roulant sur le lit en rigolant.

De plus en plus sur la défensif, Shiryu recula d'un pas mais ne put empêcher Shun de fixer quelque chose sur le haut de sa tête. Il cligna des yeux et leva une main pour y tâter ce qui avait été installé. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une matière poilue mais douce de forme triangulaire. Il reconnue alors la forme caractéristique d'une paire d'oreilles animales.

« Maintenant, tu es un adorable petit chaton. » Railla Hyoga.

Shiryu lança alors un regard blasé à Shun qui brandit alors une queue noire de la même matière que les oreilles.

« Ton déguisement sera plus original comme ça, expliqua-t-il en attachant l'appendice dans son dos.  
_Et plus mignon aussi ! » Ajouta Seiya en se redressant.

Shun cacha la pince sous la ceinture de son kimono et l'observa ensuite de haut en bas.

« Tu es parfait ! » Conclut-il en claquant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

Derrière lui, Hyoga et Seiya acquiescèrent et Shiryu se résigna alors à porter ses accessoires ridicules.

**OoOoO**

Shun finissait de lacer ses patins quand Hyoga s'approcha de lui.

« C'est quoi ce massacre ? »

Le garçon releva les yeux vers lui sans comprendre et l'autre jeune homme s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Tu risque de te tordre une cheville si tu ne serres pas plus. »

Les mains dorés du russe défirent bien vite les lacés durement noués. Shun sentit ses joues se réchauffer et laissa ses mains reposer sur ses genoux serrés, porter une jupe n'était vraiment pas chose aisée quand on n'avait pas l'habitude... Il sursauta quand sa cheville se retrouva vivement enserrée. Hyoga tirait sur les liens avec facilité et bientôt, les deux patins à glace furent parfaitement attachés.

« Shiryu les avait aussi mal attaché. Vous patinerez beaucoup mieux comme ça. »

Il se releva et marcha vers la sortie des vestiaires aussi facilement que s'il portait des baskets. Shun se décida alors enfin à se lever. Il le suivit avec beaucoup plus de peine mais rattrapa malgré tout Shiryu qui ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise depuis leur arrivée à la patinoire.

Une fois devant une des nombreuses entrées, les deux retardataires prirent le temps d'admirer le lieu. Le complexe était immense et beaucoup d'étudiants étaient venus. La patinoire était un immense ovale où on distinguait des lignes de hockey sur la glace. Une cafétéria était présente à l'entrée. Elle avait été changé en bar pour l'occasion et on pouvait y acheter un verre d'alcool, à boire en dehors du sol gelé.

Plein de néons et de spots renvoyaient des couleurs vives et diverses sur les sols immaculés et de la musique électro étouffait les cris de joie et les rires.

Ils virent Hyoga et Seiya progresser sur la glace à une vitesse folle, se lançant sûrement dans une course puérile. Shun chercha son frère aîné des yeux mais tout le monde était déguisé et il ne reconnut personne.

Ils firent un premier pas sur la glace et Shiryu s'accrocha aussitôt à la barrière de sécurité qui entourait l'immense surface glissante. Shun avança plus rapidement et bien qu'il ne soit pas très à l'aise non plus, aida son ami a trouver son équilibre.

Un vampire et une momie les dépassèrent et Shiryu poussa un long soupire, incapable de retirer ses mains de la barrière et du bras de Shun.

« Tu devrais avancer seul, tu iras plus vite..  
_Mais non, le rassura le plus jeune. J'aimerais juste trouver mon frère pour lui dire qu'on est arrivé.  
_Il est là-bas. »

Surpris, Shun suivit la direction indiqué et discerna son frère parmi un groupe d'étudiant. Avec tout ce monde en mouvement, il n'était pas évident de le voir tout de suite.

« Comment tu as fait pour le trouver si vite ? »

Shiryu se contenta de hausser les épaules et le lâcha.

« Va le voir, j'irais pas très loin si tu me cherches. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Tout en s'éloignant lentement de lui, Shun se dit qu'il était bien moins évident d'avancer sans se tenir à quelqu'un. A plusieurs reprise, dépassé par quelqu'un de plus expérimenté et de plus pressé, il manqua de chavirer. Puis il y eu la bousculade de trop et il se sentit partir dangereusement en arrière. Il battit vainement les bras pour tenter de se rattraper mais ses patins ne purent le retenir et il chuta. Mais au lieu de rencontrer le sol gelé, son dos rencontra un torse chaud et des bras forts. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard pétillant de Aiolia.

« Un peu plus et tu te retrouvais sur les fesses. Cela aurait été ennuyeux avec cette jupe. »

Il l'aida à se redresser et d'un mouvement ample et fluide, glissa devant lui.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'es vraiment déguisé en écolière. Si j'avais su que tu m'écouterais, j'aurais réfléchis un peu plus avant de parler. »

Il croisa les bras mais son ton morigénant était faussé par un sourire en coin. Shun rit et montra son visage.

« Et toi alors ? Tu es passé par le stand maquillage ?  
_Exactement. Devine ce que je suis sensé être, parce que Milo est une quiche en dessin. »

Ignorant qui était le dit Milo, le garçon se pencha vers lui pour mieux observer son visage. Il manqua de basculer en avant mais Aiolia le soutint sans pour autant l'écarter. Tout en se tenant à ses bras, il demanda :

« Une sorte de chat des montagnes ?  
_Plus simple. Et plus gros aussi. »

Il continua alors de le détailler. Le bout du nez noir, les moustaches, la peinture jaune orangée couvrant sa peau. Pas de tâches.

« Un lion ?  
_Bingo.  
_C'est vrai qu'il est nul. »

Ils rirent, ne s'éloignant toujours pas.

« Et toi alors ? Ou as-tu trouvé cette jupe ? Elle me dit vaguement quelque chose.  
_Ikki l'a pris à une pom-pom girl je crois... »

Instinctivement, il lissa la jupe plissée et l'étudiant acquiesça.

« Mais oui, je me souviens maintenant. Et tu loge dedans... Impressionnant. Et donc... »

Il ne put poursuivre, un groupe les entoura et un autre homme passa un bras autour des épaules du « lion ».

« Tu fous quoi ? On te cherchait nous.  
_J'ai vu quelqu'un que je connaissais. » Expliqua simplement Aiolia.

Son ami tourna alors un regard curieux vers le lycéen. Il portait un maquillage blanc sur le visage, du rouge à lèvre et une étoile noire était peinte sur son œil gauche. Ses longs cheveux violets tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et il était tout de noir vêtu.

« Milo, voici Shun, Shun, voici Milo, présenta rapidement l'étudiant.  
_Ta maquilleuse, conclut-il sous son regard amusé.  
_C'est à peu près ça..  
_C'est qui ? D'où il sort celui-là ? » Demanda alors « la maquilleuse », vexé du surnom.

Aiolia se pencha alors vers lui et murmura fort d'un air conspirateur :

_C'est lui, le petit frère du Phoenix. »

Les yeux tout aussi bleus de Milo s'écarquillèrent.

« Nooon... Le Phoenix a un frère... Le monde est perdu... »

Shun plissa les yeux.

« C'est qui le « Phoenix » ? »

Milo lâcha Aiolia pour le prendre par les épaules, les yeux hagards.

« Le Phoenix est une légende vivante, le fêtard du siècle, capable de se relever après la plus dure des cuite ou le plus rapide des _Binge Drinking*_ ! C'est un demi-dieu, sûrement immortel, que l'excès d'alcool ne peut souiller... »

Tout en arquant un sourcil et en repoussant ses mains, Shun lança un regard confus à Aiolia qui éclaira gentiment sa lanterne :

_Ton frère est très respecté par beaucoup étudiants. Il tient très bien l'alcool et sait franchement s'amuser quand il est d'humeur. De plus, il a réussi à continuer à faire la fête après des jeux d'alcool qui en aurait tué plus d'un. D'où le surnom du Pheonix.  
_Celui qui renaît de ses cendres, souffla Milo.  
_Oh, je ne savais pas... » Murmura Shun.

Il rechercha son frère du regard mais il avait de nouveau disparu. Milo l'observait intensivement et finit par déclarer :

_T'es sûr que c'est son frère ? Il lui ressemble pas du tout.  
_Je t'assure qu'ils peuvent avoir le même caractère. »

Milo ne semblait pas convaincu mais finit par être alpagué par quelqu'un d'autre et s'éloigna. Finalement, après s'être entre-regardé quelques secondes, Shun et Aiolia commencèrent à avancer côte à côté tout en abordant un autre sujet.

**OoOoO**

Shiryu manqua de sursauter quand Hyoga et Seiya attrapèrent chacun un de ses bras.

« Aller ! Tu vas pas rester scotché à la rambarde toute la soirée, fit le blond.  
_On va t'aider à avancer plus vite !  
_Arrêtez ça tout de suite. » Gronda le japonais en tentant de se dégager.

Mais il était si raide qu'il put être facilement manipulé par ses soit-disant amis. Et ils le firent avancer sur la glace, vers le milieu de la piste, sous les « non » répétitifs de Shiryu. Puis, à deux, ils le poussèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il aille très vite.

Quand ils le lâchèrent, Shiryu continua à avancer bien malgré lui.

« Tu es sûr que c'est comme ça qu'on apprend à ne plus avoir peur ? Demanda Seiya qu'un éclair de lucidité venait de traverser.  
_Ça a bien marché pour moi ! » Répondit innocemment le blond avec un sourire.

Shiryu retint un cri. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage mais il était bien incapable de faire de même, il allait simplement attendre de rencontrer la barrière de sécurité, bien trop loin encore à son goût, pour enfin stopper sa course.

Mais malheureusement, quelqu'un se trouva sur son chemin et ne le vit pas. Il rencontra son dos de plein fouet avant de s'écraser maladroitement sur les fesses. L'impact s'était concentré dans son nez, déjà bien malmené quelques jours plus tôt, et Shiryu crut un instant qu'il allait pleurer de douleur.

Seiya et Hyoga s'étaient retourné vers lui au bruit du choc et écarquillèrent les yeux.

« On va se faire tuer., chuchota le russe.  
_Vite, fuyons ! » Susurra courageusement le châtain avant de prendre le bras de son ami et de le tirer plus loin.

Les deux fautifs fondus dans la foule, Shiryu plaqua ses mains gelées sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal et la vision trouble, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se relever tout de suite. La personne contre qui il s'était cogné s'était tourné vers lui, peu affecté par le coup, et s'agenouilla vers lui.

« Hey, petite, ça va ? »

Écarquillant les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermé, Shiryu releva la tête vers Ikki qui, bien malgré lui, ne l'avait pas du tout reconnu.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Je sais, mes chapitres sont tout petits mais c'est pour répartir le plaisir et poster plus vite, m'voyez ? Donc qu'en pensez-vous ? Les couples - pas très originaux je vous l'accorde - se précisent.**

***Binge Drinking : Boire le plus vite possible pour se bourrer le plus vite possible la gueule. Très mauvais jeu que je déconseille. L'alcool est très mauvais pour la santé et nos petits bronzes et nos petits ors ne sont pas des exemples à suivre ! **

**Que pensez-vous des déguisements ? C'était pas facile à trouver mais s'ils vous ont donné la curiosité d'aller voir Cry Baby et The Rocky Horror Picture Show, alors c'est cool ! N'hésitez pas à aller sur google pour vous faire une idée ! Donc Seiya en Cry Baby parce que je trouve que cela lui va très bien, Hyoga en Rocky parce que je trouve Rocky très craquant (avec un justaucorps pour notre russcof parce que je pense pas qu'on ait le droit d'entrer torse poual dans une patinoire...), Shun en écolière parce que cela se suffit à lui-même ! Et notre petit Shiryu en kimono parce qu'il fallait bien au moins un cliché par chapitre ! Aiolia en lion, c'est pas très original, je sais, merci beaucoup !**

**Enfin ! Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Ça fait très plaisir donc... Continuez ! °w° C'est toujours le meilleur moyen pour faire partager vos ressentis et qu'est-ce que j'aime lire vos ressentis ! Mais n'hésitez pas non plus à envoyer un petit MP, je suis très gentille !**  
**Je m'excuse encore auprès de celles et ceux qui suivent une fic que j'ai abandonné ou que je n'arrive pas à continuer régulièrement. Toutes explications sont dans mon profil et toutes réclamations se fait par MP (avec un pseudo siouplé, ne vous cachez pas derrière un Guest !). Celle-là, j'arrive particulièrement à tenir la barre pour le moment et j'espère que j'y arriverais jusqu'au bout ! De toute façon, on m'a mis au défi de la finir donc c'est une question d'honneur !**

**Bref ! Merci encore ! **

**A la prochaine, bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eh voui, je poste vite cette fois ! L'écriture est venue toute seule et avec toutes vos belles reviews, j'étais encore plus motivée !**

**Pour répondre rapidement à ce qui a été demandé :  
\- Miss Homme Enceinte 2 (que c'est étrange d'écrire ça ^^) : un MP est un message privé, on peut en envoyer sur ce site et c'est bien plus pratique pour discuter directement et plus intimement avec un auteur ! Et un "Guest", c'est le nom qui est mis automatiquement quand on poste une review sans avoir de compte et que l'on ne met ni pseudo, ni adresse. **

**D'ailleurs, je trouve dommage de le laisser, c'est un peu se cacher derrière un pseudo indéfini, c'est plus facile pour certain de critiquer ainsi ou de tout simplement s'exprimer (c'est l'anonymat d'internet quoi !) mais ça m'ennuie un peu car, tant pis s'il n'y a pas d'adresse mail à laquelle répondre, on ne sait pas qui c'est, si la personne était déjà venu commenté, si elle vient régulièrement, toussa, toussa. J'aime bien identifier mes lecteurs par leur pseudo ! On peut voir l'évolution de leurs pensées, de leur cheminement, voire si ça leur plait toujours, etc ! Donc voila, ce n'est pas un coup de gueule, j'accepte toutes critiques (positives ou négatives) tant qu'elle est justifié (et c'est ce que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent donc je m'en plaint pas du tout). **

**Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mes loulous au sucre ! **

* * *

« Hé, tu m'entends ? »

Ikki se pencha davantage vers la jeune fille à genoux devant lui. Les mains plaquées sur le bas de son visage et tenant visiblement son nez, elle le regardait fixement. L'étudiant arqua un sourcil et la releva de force. Il n'était pas du genre à venir en aide aux gens mais il était plutôt de ceux qui riait quand quelqu'un trébuchait devant eux ou faisait de l'ironie quand une bêtise avait été faite.

Cependant, quand il eut reçu ce choc dans le dos, suivit d'un grand fracas, il se retourna pour voir qui avait bien pu lui rentrer dedans et un sentiment qu'il détestait s'était insinué en lui. Le même qui le prenait quand, enfant, Shun trébuchait et s'écorchait le genoux. Le même qui le poussait à accourir près de lui pour l'aider, le consoler, lui faire un bisous magique et même – même – à chanter _Soft Kitty*_ pour calmer les pleures de son petit frère.

Ce sentiment qui le poussa à s'enquérir de la santé de cette jeune fille aux oreilles de chat et qui, visiblement, souffrait beaucoup du coup encaissé. Ce fut donc bien malgré lui qu'il l'aida à se relever, à tenir sur ses patins à glace et à gentiment l'emmener à l'infirmerie du bâtiment sous de nombreux regards.

**OoOoO**

« Tu as eu de la chance. Il n'est pas cassé. Mais la prochaine fois, ne va pas aussi vite. »

Mû s'écarta pour observer le jeune homme. Debout dans un coin, les bras croisés, Ikki les observait et il lui lança un sourire doux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda l'étudiant en troisième année de médecine.

Les deux garçons étaient arrivé à l'infirmerie alors qu'il aidait un pauvre étudiant qui était mal tombé sur le bras. Il les avait longuement dévisagé. Il connaissait bien Ikki mais pas le jeune homme qu'il soutenait. Sans aucune explication, l'étudiant avait assis le blessé sur le lit et lui avait ordonné de « la » soigner.

Il avait donc, avec sa douceur naturelle, écarté les mains crispées et tremblantes du lycéen de son visage et l'avait longuement ausculté. Il n'avait pas été loin de se casser le nez pour de bon mais le dos de Ikki n'était pas assez dur pour ça.

Lentement, Shiryu prit la parole :

_Deux crétins se sont amusés à me pousser. Je pouvais plus m'arrêter et c'est là que je suis rentré dans Ikki... »

Ce dernier, tendu sur place, avait attentivement écouté cette voix grave qui n'appartiendrait jamais à une femme. Mais la seule question idiote qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

_ Comment tu connais mon prénom ? »

L'adolescent lui lança un nouveau regard noir, le même dont il avait eu droit quand il l'avait appelé petite, et sa mâchoire se contracta.

Mû haussa les sourcils et les dévisagea tour à tour.

« Je vais vous laisser... » Chuchota-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Shiryu ferma les yeux afin de retrouver son calme olympien et marmonna :

_Je suis un ami de ton frère. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'un bleu égyptien de l'étudiant en sport. Son masque vénitien avait été relevé sur le haut de son crâne après leur impact et dégageait ainsi son front et son visage, bien que quelques mèches retombent encore sur ses tempes et ses joues. Il ne portait qu'une simple chemise assortie à ses yeux et ses cheveux, et un jean noir, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal et de moins cher.

Shiryu se sentit alors subitement stupide et arracha le serre-tête avec les oreilles de chat qu'il portait encore. Ikki ne semblait pas le croire quand il lui disait être un ami de Shun et il se sentit alors obligé de se justifier :

_ Tu ne sais jamais qui je suis, Shun trouve cela marrant... Mais ça t'aurait peut-être évité de me prendre pour une fille. »

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, piqué au vif, Ikki répliqua :

_C'est à cause de tes cheveux et de ton déguisement. Excuse moi si tu as l'air féminin. »

Shiryu pinça les lèvres et se leva d'un bond. Cependant il avait oublié qu'il portait encore ces fichus patin et retomba aussitôt assis. Ikki prit le temps de l'observer. Affalé dans son kimono bleu nuit, ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés sur ses épaules, son nez légèrement rougi, ses lèvres boudeuses et son regard sombre. Il poussa un soupir et l'aida à se lever.

« Je te ramène aux vestiaires ?  
_Avec plaisir. » Souffla alors le lycéen avec dépit.

**OoOoO**

« Et tu fais quoi exactement comme étude ? » Demanda alors Shun, piqué par la curiosité.

Il n'avait jamais parlé aussi longuement avec Aiolia. Les trajets en voiture se faisaient généralement dans le silence ou sous les railleries mais à cet instant, l'ambiance était différente. Ils patinaient tranquillement côte à côte, parfois interrompu par un ami de l'étudiant ou un énième chauffard, parfois le plus jeune attrapait son bras pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre et parfois – souvent même – il riait d'une plaisanterie de l'autre.

« Je suis en sport, comme ton frère.  
_Au même niveau ?  
_Ouais, c'est un peu compliqué... » Répondit lentement le lion avec gêne.

Shun chercha son regard mais l'autre était bien décidé à ne pas le regarder pour le moment.

« J'aime bien les histoires compliqués. »

Finalement, leurs regards se croisèrent et le plus vieux capitula.

« Tout d'abord, j'ai loupé mon bac, j'étais un mauvais élève et je me suis vraiment mis à bosser pendant ma seconde année de terminale. »

Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement et Shun sourit, il était un bon élève et ne redoutait pas le baccalauréat, lui.

« Sauf qu'au début, reprit-il, je savais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'ai fait une première année en psycho, parce que tous mes amis allaient là-bas et que c'était facile au niveau des cours et des horaires. Mais finalement, j'ai pas eu mon année alors je me suis réorienté. J'ai fait une année de lettres et langues, toujours sans résultats puis j'ai essayé une première année de sciences. J'étais pas nul mais pas excellent non plus. Alors un prof m'a conseillé le sport.  
_Quel est le rapport entre les deux ?  
_C'est une filière de fainéant.  
_Hé, s'indigna Shun, mon frère n'est pas un fainéant ! Il travaille beaucoup !  
_C'est bien un des seuls. »

Surpris du ton étrangement calme et non-moqueur du châtain, Shun reprit son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Aiolia l'observa un moment et sourit.

« Les cours sont pas forcément simple. Il y a l'anatomie et tout un tas de chose pas drôle à voir et à savoir. Et il y a les cours de sport, au sens propre du terme qui sont bien plus facile pour un gabarit comme lui ou moi. »

Rasséréné, Shun acquiesça.

« Tu fais aussi de l'athlétisme comme lui ?  
_Non. Je fais de l'escalade. Mais on se retrouve ensemble pour les cours de musculation.  
_De l'escalade ? Répéta le plus jeune, les yeux pétillant d'intérêt.  
_Et ouais, répondit l'étudiant avec une pointe de fierté. Je te ferais essayer un jour.  
_Pourquoi pas. » Dit Shun avec réelle envie.

Alors qu'un silence agréable s'installait, rythmé cependant par la musique ambiante et la foule qui les entourait, Shun se surprit à ne pas avoir lâché depuis un moment le bras large et ferme de Aiolia. Il voulut rapidement retirer sa main mais une bousculade le déstabilisa et il s'y accrocha plus fermement. Un de ses patins ripa et c'est avec un rire amusé que l'étudiant l'empêcha de faire un grand-écart sur la glace.

« Tu ne patine pas souvent n'est-ce pas ?  
_Non, c'est Hyoga, le champion de patinage... »

Shun se remit sur ses pieds et remit instinctivement sa jupe en place. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait peut-être du mettre des collants plutôt que de simple guêtres noires.

« Hyoga ? Murmura Aiolia plus pour lui-même que comme une vrai question.  
_Oui, il est entraîné par... Camus, c'est bien ça ? »

Le lion écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais oui ! Hyoga, le petit protégé de Camus depuis deux ans ! Il est arrivé ici et il lui a mis une pâté au hockey ! Alors que Camus est né avec des patins à glace aux pieds ! »

Shun rit à cette anecdote.

« Oui, il nous l'a raconté, il était bien fier de lui. Mais il est content que Camus lui ai appris les règles malgré tout. Il n'avait jamais eu de professeur et faisait un peu n'importe quoi.  
_C'est vrai ? Alors c'est pour ça que ce cher Camus répète sans cesse qu'il ne respecte rien à leur art... »

Tout en hochant de la tête, Shun chercha son ami blond du regard mais il y avait de plus en plus de monde. Il ne voyait même plus Shiryu et s'en voulut aussitôt de ne pas être resté avec lui. Puis il leva les yeux vers Aiolia.

« Ça ne va plus, princesse ?  
_Je ne vois plus aucun de mes amis. Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Je ne suis pas une fille à la fin ! »

Un rire échappa au lion.

« Tu es un peu paradoxal quand même, s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu ne veux pas être pris pour une fille, donc tu te coupes les cheveux, mais ! Tu mets une jupe ?  
_Et alors ? C'est sensé être drôle, bouda le plus jeune en croisant les bras, s'arrêtant contre la barrière de sécurité.  
_Cela serait très drôle, fit le châtain en s'arrêtant à son tour, se postant devant lui, sur moi. Mais sur toi, ça... Comment dire... Cette jupe te va à ravir.  
_Mais je t'emmerde ! »

Les jours rouge, indigné, Shun venait de lui crier cela au visage sans une once de retenu ou de regret. D'abord choqué par son élan d'agressivité, Aiolia se plia en deux, hilare. De plus en plus agacé, Shun lui frappa le haut du crâne, enfin à sa hauteur, et vexé de le faire davantage rire, s'éloigna rapidement.

Il n'entendit plus rien à par la musique assourdissant et quand il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit Aiolia le poursuivre. Une montée d'excitation – et d'adrénaline très certainement – fit battre son cœur plus vite et tout en regardant de nouveau devant lui, il accéléra la cadence pour le semer.

A plusieurs reprises, il évita de justesse un étudiant. Il manqua à plusieurs fois de tomber mais étrangement, il réussit à fuir, jusqu'à ce que, à force de tourner en boucle sur la patinoire, il te tombe face à face avec la rambarde. Il se savait bien incapable de freiner ou de tourner au dernier moment et c'est avec joie qu'il sentit des bras forts l'attraper. Il poussa un petit cri et, au lieu de heurter violemment l'obstacle à sa course, rencontra de nouveau le torse chaud de Aiolia.

L'étudiant fit une embardé au dernier moment, Shun dans les bras, et dans un dérapage contrôlé, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Hyoga et Seiya, tous deux choqués de la scène qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux.

Les yeux émeraude de Shun s'ouvrirent lentement pour découvrir ses deux amis, statufiés et le bas des jambes recouvertes de glace que Aiolia venait de leur envoyer sans le vouloir. Puis il leva doucement la tête vers le lion qui lui tira la langue.

« Je t'ai attrapé, princesse. » Susurra-t-il, sa voix légèrement recouverte par la musique.

**OoOoO**

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

Assis sur un banc dehors, près de la patinoire, Shiryu et Ikki s'étaient ainsi installés au calme, là où l'air froid était moins mordant et enfin à plat dans leurs paires de chaussures. Le lycéen lança un regard légèrement surpris à l'aîné mais se reprit aussitôt.

« On devait aller chez Seiya après la soirée. Je vais les attendre, répondit-il calmement.  
_Ah ouais, c'est vrai... »

Sous le regard clair du japonais, Ikki se détourna et fixa le vide droit devant. Shiryu se mordit la lèvre. Même si l'étudiant l'avait toujours ignoré, il le connaissait bien par le biais de Shun. Il savait que c'était un homme sûr, qui prenait soin de ceux qui lui étaient cher et plus particulièrement Shun, sa seule et unique famille. Il était protecteur, très protecteur avec lui et pourrait le protéger au péril de sa vie. Il mettait même ses études et sa santé en péril pour lui donner la meilleure hygiène de vie.

C'était quelqu'un de confiance et même si lui, ne le connaissait pas, il voulait lui demander... Il voulait que ce soit lui...

« Est-ce que, commença-t-il lentement. Je pourrais te demander un service ? »

Ikki releva les yeux vers lui. Shiryu, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué parce que le jeune homme était trop silencieux et discret par rapport à Hyoga et Seiya, restait un ami proche de son petit frère et s'il avait besoin de lui, il pouvait bien l'aider.

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

L'hésitation du jeune homme se fit palpitante et Shiryu se tortilla les doigts.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles, avec Shun, au niveau financier alors... »

Ikki fronça les sourcils et se mit sur la défensive. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Peut-être que tu pourrais me rendre quelques services et... Tu serais rémunéré en échange et...  
_Non mais ça va pas ? »

Bondissant sur ses pieds, l'étudiant lui fit face.

« Tu m'as pris pour quoi ? Je suis pas à vendre ! Et on a pas besoin de ta pitié, OK ? »

Abasourdi et devenu muet, Shiryu se contenta de le regarder déverser sa colère soudaine sur lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce sujet soit si sensible pour lui.

« Refais moi une proposition comme celle là et même ta mère ne voudra plus de toi ! » Gronda-t-il en brandissant un poing serré et aux jointures blanches.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla dans la nuit. Shiryu poussa un long soupir en courbant le dos et il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de le choisir lui, l'indomptable Ikki.

**OoOoO**

« Putain, Shun ! Il vient de te sauver la vie ! » S'écria Seiya en s'approchant.

Le susnommé s'écarta de son sauveur/chasseur et eut un rire crispé.

« Euh, ouais, on peut dire ça...  
_Je te jure ! S'il t'avait pas rattrapé, tu te serais éclaté la bouche.  
_Herm, pas besoin de détail, râla Hyoga en s'approchant à son tour. Tu vas bien ? »

Il posa sa main dans son dos et Shun sentit son ventre et ses joues se réchauffer davantage.

« Oui. » Souffla-t-il.

Son corps bouillonnait encore de sa course et de l'excitation qui en était né. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent lentement et sa respiration reprit son rythme habituel.

La musique lui semblait de plus en plus forte mais la chaleur de Hyoga traversait aisément sa chemise blanche pour réchauffer sa peau.

« Tu veux faire une pause ? S'enquit le blond en douceur.  
_Oh, non, ça va.  
_Tu es tout rouge, remarqua Seiya. Tu devrais t'asseoir. »

Silencieux, Aiolia les observait jusqu'à ce que Milo ne se jette sur son dos.

« Eh, on se retrouve tous chez Shura après la patinoire, tu viens ?  
_Ouais, j'arrive.  
_Cool ! » S'écria-t-il par dessus la musique avant de filer.

Shun et Aiolia échangèrent un regard. Puis un sourire. Et l'étudiant s'éclipsa.

* * *

**Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre tout choupi à quelques exceptions près ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

***Warm Kitty : Warm Kitty **_(Chaton tout chaud)_**, Soft Kitty **_(Chaton tout doux)_**, little ball of fur **_(petite boule de poil)_**. Sleepy Kitty **_(Chaton endormi)_**, Happy Kitty**_ (Chaton joyeux)_**, purr, purr, purr **_(ronronne, ronronne, ronronne)_**. Petit chanson enfantine, ceux qui connaisse The Big Bang Theory comprendront !**

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! Je m'y attendais pas du tout, débarquant tout juste sur le fandom, et je peux vous assurez que je ne regrette pas le moins du monde de m'être jeté dans cette aventure avec vous ! Donc, je vous fais d'énormes poutous bien baveux et plein d'amour et de gratitude !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et me revoilà ! J'aurais mis du temps à l'écrire celui-là... J'étais toute bloqué et je n'ai pu écrire que le dimanche après-midi, une fois ma famille partie au ski, me laissant dans ma grande maison toute seule à aller en cours tous les jours... Buh. Je veux des vacances ! **

**Sinon à part ça, je vous remercie pour vos charmantes reviews ! Je ne suis pas très fier de ce chapitre mais faut bien faire des transitions et mettre quelques petits trucs doucement en place !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture mes petits chous ! **

* * *

Ikki serra les poings, ferma son casier vide et quitta les vestiaires, son sac bien lourd sur l'épaule droite. Dehors, Shina, un peu en retrait, courut vers lui et saisit son bras. Le ciel était couvert, sombre, et une légère bruine tombaient sur leurs visages. A cette heure-ci, le restaurant et le parking étaient vide. Deux voitures étaient au drive et quelques passants marchaient rapidement aux alentours, se dépêchant de se mettre à l'abris pour éviter la pluie imminente.

« Attend, Ikki.. »

Il darda sur elle un regard furieux et repoussa vivement ses mains.

« Ne me touche pas. A cause de tes conneries, j'ai été viré ! »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête, entourant son ventre de ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais... Te remercier de ce que tu as fait... »

Il la regarda de haut quelques secondes, la trouvant misérable dans son uniforme tâché et frissonnante de froid. Il poussa finalement un soupir.

« Retourne bosser tant que tu peux. Et viens plus m'emmerder avec ton problème, tu sais ce que j'en pense. »

Puis il tourna les talons et la planta là, les nerfs à vif.

**OoOoO**

Seiya et Shiryu avaient des emplois du temps légèrement différents de celui de Shun et de Hyoga par leur spécialités respectives. Les deux bruns faisaient de l'anglais spécialisé tandis que leurs deux amis étaient en histoire de l'art pour Shun et en sport-étude pour Hyoga. C'est en laissant ses deux amis dans la cours, sur un banc, que le châtain découvrit un spectacle surprenant.

« Shiryu, qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ? »

A quatre pattes au beau milieu du couloir encore vide, le dit Shiryu releva la tête vers Seiya, planté devant lui et qui le regardait curieusement, la tête penché sur le côté. Un certain malaise les envahit rapidement tous les deux et le jeune homme se releva rapidement.

Le silence régna, tous deux se fixant dans l'attente d'une réaction. Seiya baissa lentement les yeux pour fixer le bout de ses chaussures mais quelque chose de luisant attira son regard. Il s'agenouilla et ramassa ce qui semblait être une lentille. Il releva la tête et put admirer le visage blême de son ami aux longs cheveux.

« C'est ça que tu cherchais ?  
_Ne le dis à personne ! » Souffla Shiryu avec un regard suppliant.

Seiya cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

« Euh, si tu veux... »

Il lui rendit sa lentille et l'observa la nettoyer avant de la ranger dans une petite boîte avec la seconde qu'il retira par la suite. Le châtain eut une grimace.

« Comment tu peux mettre ça sur tes yeux ? T'as pas peur qu'elles glissent derrière ? »

Shiryu releva la tête vers lui et un moment surpris, pouffa d'amusement.

« Hé, rigole pas ! »

Il croisa les bras, boudeur, avant de réaliser une chose.

« Depuis quand tu portes des lentilles ? »

La gêne de Shiryu fut de nouveau palpable et il regarda ailleurs.

« Depuis très longtemps. Je dois normalement porter des lunettes mais je ne supporte pas ça... »

Devant son malaise évident, Seiya sourit et posa une main sur son épaule tendue.

« Bah, on finira tous avec une paire de binocle sur le nez. C'est pas un drame. J'ai déjà oublié ce qu'il vient de ce passer. On va en cours ? »

Shiryu se détendit aussitôt et acquiesça alors que d'autres élèves affluaient dans le couloir. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours.

**OoOoO**

Assis côte à côte sur un banc dans la cour, Shun et Hyoga riaient aux éclats des bêtises que Seiya avait pu faire le week-end précédant, après qu'ils soient tous revenus de la patinoire. Ils avaient retrouvés Shiryu dehors, le regard vague et les épaules basses, puis étaient rentrés chez le châtain pour y passer la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis. Ils avaient chahuté, fait une bataille d'oreillers aux scores bien discutables et mangé et grignoté plein de cochonneries tout en se racontant des histoires effrayantes à la lumière d'une lampe torche.

Après coup, Shun se rendit compte que les histoires ne faisaient pas si peur que cela mais l'ambiance et les nombreux doigts qui étaient venus le chatouiller et le faire sursauter y avaient été pour beaucoup. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir quand tout le monde fut allongé sur les matelas gonflés pour l'occasion, et blottit dans son duvet, il avait trembloté jusqu'à ce que Shiryu, à sa droite, et Hyoga, à sa gauche, ne se rapprochent et l'enferment dans un cocon rassurant.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, une chaleur diffuse saisit ses joues et en dirigeant son regard vers le blond souriant, il se dit qu'il avait bien eu de la chance de se lover contre lui toute une nuit. Doucement, il se rapprocha un peu de lui.

« Dis, Hyoga... »

Il ressentait soudain le besoin urgent de lui avouer ses sentiments. Déjà presque deux heures qu'ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux, deux ans qu'il le connaissait et l'admirait discrètement. Il se sentait prêt à lui dire et l'espoir que ses sentiments soient réciproques se faisaient de plus en plus puissant. Mais avant, il devait s'assurer d'une chose très importante qui, en cas de refus, lui assurerait de garder l'amitié du russe.

Hyoga se tourna plus franchement vers lui et lui sourit, comme s'il l'encourageait à continuer. La respiration légèrement tremblante, Shun formula lentement sa question :

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses des garçons qui... »

Il hésitait désormais devant ce visage au teint halé, ses yeux d'un bleu si clair et si transperçant, ses cheveux blond brillants même sous les lourds nuages et ses lèvres qui paraissaient si douces, si tendres au touché. Les sourcils de Hyoga se plissèrent.

« Des garçons qui quoi ? Insista-t-il doucement.  
_Qui... Qui préfèrent... Enfin, qui sont différents, tu vois ? »

Le blond le fixa longuement.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre... Tu parles des garçons androgynes comme toi ? »

Shun pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire et Hyoga reprit alors :

_Moi, ça me dérange pas. Les gens sont comme ils sont. Et t'inquiète pas, même si tu étais une brute épaisse ou si tu préférais... mettre des jupes comme ce week-end, on serait tes amis !  
_C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Finit par marmonner le plus jeune.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu ne veux pas t'habiller en fille ? Demanda-t-il d'un air penaud.  
_Non.  
_Ah. »

Il parut presque rassuré et ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux d'un vert émeraude.

« Alors quoi ?  
_Tu sais, les garçons qui... Préfèrent d'autres garçon ? »

La bombe fut lâchée et Hyoga écarquilla lentement les yeux, bouche bée.

« Mais... Shun... Voyons, bien sur que ça me dérange pas ! »

Un immense soulagement envahit le jeune lycéen et un sourire ravi détendit et illumina son visage. Le blond passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

« Je me répète mais quoi que tu sois, on t'acceptera. »

Shun sentit son cœur battre bien plus vite et s'emballer pour de bon quand Hyoga claqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue avant de se redresser.

« Merci, Hyoga. Cela me rassure vraiment de le savoir alors... Parce que j'avais peur de l'annoncer à quelqu'un en particulier.  
_Tu sais, fit le blond, légèrement penseur. Je crois que ça ne m'étonne même plus à cause de Camus. Il se fait toujours courser par un de ses amis... J'ai oublié son prénom mais ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble, l'autre le colle toujours. Camus fait semblant d'être agacé et le repousse mais au fond, je crois qu'il l'aime bien... »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Hyoga ajouta sur un ton conspirateur :

_Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ce n'est pas Aiolia qui court après Camus. »

Une pierre tomba au fond de l'estomac du plus jeune.

« Comment ça ?  
_La voix est libre, tu n'as plus qu'à foncer. Je peux t'assurer que cela le dérangera pas du tout, à voir comment il te regardait à la patinoire ! Et j'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble. »

Il n'avait pas compris. Cette personne particulière, ce n'était pas Aiolia. C'était lui. Son ami. Blond. Russe. Distingué. Délicat. Romantique. Pas Aiolia. Cet étudiant. Châtain. Grec. Indiscret. Rugueux. Grossier. Insupportable. Macho. Musclé.

Shun secoua la tête et voulut le rectifier mais le téléphone portable de son ami se mit à sonner. Hyoga y jeta un coup d'œil et se leva.

« Oh, mince ! Je suis en retard ! Cam' va me tuer ! Je dois te laisser... »

Il attrapa son lourd sac de sport d'où sortait de moitié une cross de hockey et après un vague signe de la main, fila au pas de course. Laissé seul face à lui-même, Shun soupira et se demanda ce qui, aux yeux de Hyoga, avait bien pu faire croire qu'il était intéressé par l'étudiant.

**OoOoO**

« Hey, Shun. Tu rêves ? »

L'appelé leva la tête vers Seiya et Shiryu qui venaient de sortir de cours et de le rejoindre sur son banc. Il leur offrit un sourire un peu faiblard et se leva.

« Vous êtes déjà sortit ?

_Le prof' nous a lâché cinq minutes en retard, bouda Seiya en gonflant les joues.  
_Oh... »

Shun jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale du bâtiment et réalisa l'heure qu'il était. Déjà seize heure.

« On fait un truc cette après-midi ? Proposa Seiya avec un entrain renouvelé.  
_Je dois y aller, dit calmement Shiryu en replaçant une longue mèche de cheveux noire derrière son oreille. A demain. »

Il leur fit un petit signe de la main et quitta le lycée. Seiya souffla et fixa Shun.

« Toi aussi, tu vas devoir partir ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux verts secoua la tête.

« Aiolia ne doit venir me chercher que vers dix-huit heures. Il a un cours.  
_Cool ! »

Le châtain l'emmena alors au centre commercial à deux pas de leur lycée et ils y firent du lèche-vitrine. Arrêté devant un vendeur de glace, Seiya se pencha sur les parfum exposé.

« Choisis ce que tu préfères, je te l'offre.  
_Hors de question. » Répliqua alors Shun en secouant la tête.

Il ne voulait surtout pas lui devoir quelque chose. Bien qu'il n'ait pas autant de difficulté que lui, Seiya n'était pas le plus riche de ses amis. Il vivait seulement avec sa mère et sa sœur et ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or, devant faire de temps en temps attention. C'est pourquoi Seiya avait souvent son jean déchiré au niveau des genoux et de simples sandwichs à manger le midi.

Tout en faisant la moue, le châtain sembla capituler.

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais c'est quoi ton parfum préféré alors ? Que je découvre de nouvelles saveurs, ajouta-t-il rapidement sous le regard sceptique du jeune lycéen.  
_Bon, marmotta Shun en se penchant à son tour. Je me souviens avoir bien aimé au caramel quand Shiryu m'avait fait gouté l'année dernière.  
_T'as pas mangé de glace depuis ?  
_Non. »

Seiya soupira tristement avec exagération et se tourna vers le vendeur.

« Une glace au chocolat et une autre au caramel, s'vous plait !  
_Seiya ! » S'exclama Shun avec colère.

Mais déjà le jeune homme paya et le glacier ne tarda pas à leur servir deux cônes. Seiya lui tendit celui au caramel. Shun eut beau le fusiller du regard, ressemblant très bien à son frère à ce moment, l'autre ne se départit pas de son sourire fier.

« Aller, je t'en pris. Accepte au moins cette glace. On se fait bien des cadeaux entre amis.  
_Mais moi, je peux pas vous en faire ! Grogna alors le garçon aux cheveux verts.  
_Je te demande pas de m'en faire. »

Son large sourire fut malheureusement contagieux et malgré sa colère, Shun ne put retenir un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Finalement, il prit la glace que Seiya lui tendait toujours et la dégusta jusqu'à la dernière miette.

**OoOoO**

Ils revenaient devant les grilles du lycée à l'heure convenue, Shun riant aux pitreries de son ami, quand ils s'arrêtèrent, tous les deux surpris.

Ce n'était pas Aiolia qui attendait Shun comme à son habitude mais Ikki, adossé aux grillages, figé dans le froid, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

« Ikki, tu as finis plus tôt ? » S'enquit le plus jeune en s'avançant vers son frère.

L'étudiant ne lui répondit pas mais se redressa. Bien que content de voir son aîné, Shun était un peu déçu de ne pas voir Aiolia.

« Tu viens ? On a des courses à faire, marmonna Ikki sans les regarder.  
_Ah, euh... d'accord... A demain Seiya ?  
_Ouais, à demain. »

Le châtain lui fit un sourire, rayonnant quoiqu'un peu inquiet du comportement de son frère, et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus. Shun observa Ikki qui fuyait toujours son regard et le suivit.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un supermarché pas trop cher et proche de leur appartement, là où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller.

**OoOoO**

Tout en poussant lentement le caddy, Shun observait le comportement plus qu'étrange de son frère aîné. Il jetait la nourriture dans leur immense panier à roulettes sans regarder le prix ou la quantité et cela était vraiment très rare chez eux. Ils avaient toujours fait attention, surtout quand ils faisaient les courses. Ils attendaient les promos, comparaient les prix, calculaient pour combien ils en auraient à la caisse avec toujours une petite somme pré-destinée à leurs achats.

Alors il était plus qu'étonnant de voir Ikki agir ainsi, sans réfléchir. Mais Shun ne dit rien. Arrivés à la caisse, ils déposèrent les articles sur le tapis roulant et Shun entendit clairement son frère marmonner plus lui-même :

_Voilà comment on chasse aujourd'hui... Tu parles d'un homme... »

Shun arqua un sourcil et devant l'air grognon et teigneux de l'aîné, la caissière ne fit pas de cas et s'empressa de les encaisser.

**OoOoO**

Une fois chez eux, à ranger leur victuailles, Shun se tourna vers Ikki.

« Ikki ?  
_Hn.  
_Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ? »

Un long silence suivit.

« Ikki ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au travail ? »

Un autre silence.

« Et pourquoi tu m'as acheté un paquet de bonbons ? » Insista-t-il encore en brandissant un sachet de crocodiles en gelé.

Ikki poussa alors un long soupir et s'affala dans le canapé avec un grognement. Avec douceur, Shun vint s'asseoir près de lui. Sa main parut minuscule quand il la posa sur la sienne.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » Murmura-t-il.

Le museau bas, Ikki renifla et finit par relever les yeux vers son petit frère. Il n'était pas de ceux qui pleurait facilement ou qui avouait leurs peurs et leurs angoisses. Encore moins de ce qui laissaient paraître leurs faiblesses. Mais à cet instinct, Ikki avait juste l'air d'un petit garçon perdu et sans repaires avec ses yeux rougis et sa mâchoire serrée. Mais Ikki n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être un petit garçon.

« J'ai été viré. » Finit-il par avouer, la voix enrouée.

Shun écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en un O parfait.

« Que s'est-il passé ?  
_J'ai frappé et insulté le manager. »

Le choc se peignit sur les traits si doux du lycéen. Il s'en remit difficilement et balbutia :

_Ikki... Je peux comprendre que tu sois de caractère violent parfois... Mais ton manager ? »

Ikki rebaissa piteusement le nez et Shun s'en voulut de son reproche.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Un énième silence prit place et il fallut un long moment à Ikki pour trouver une excuse.

« Il humiliait tous les employés. J'ai craqué – un autre silence – pardonne moi, Shun. »

Son frère n'était pas non plus de ceux qui s'excusaient aisément. Shun serra fort sa main et attira Ikki contre lui. De légers tremblements faisaient vibrer la cage thoracique de l'aîné alors qu'il se blottissait contre son cadet.

« Pardonne moi, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.  
_Chhut... Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Les mains de son frère s'accrochèrent à son t-shirt vert en coton et sa poigne se fit si forte que Shun crut un instant que le tissu allait se déchirer. Les mains claires et légères du plus jeune vinrent caresser le dos et les cheveux bleus de Ikki dans un geste apaisant et - presque - maternel.

« On va s'en sortir, comme à chaque fois, lui susurra-t-il tendrement. Tu devrais en profiter pour enfin te concentrer sur tes études, d'accord ? »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ikki acquiescer contre son ventre et il continua à chuchoter :

_Nous paierons le loyer avec ce que tu reçois en bourse d'étude, on allumera les lumières le moins possible. J'irais prendre mes douches au gymnase du lycée et toi, à ceux de ta fac, d'accord ? »

Nouvel acquiescement.

« Et... Je demanderais à Shiryu si on peut faire nos lessives chez lui. Il me l'a déjà proposé et m'a toujours dit de ne pas hésiter. »

Ikki releva la tête à ce nom mais Shun n'y fit pas attention et continua sur sa lancée.

« On ira faire nos courses dans les magasins discounts. Même si c'est moins bons, ça sera moins cher. D'accord ?  
_D'accord, Shun. »

Ils se sourirent et collèrent leur front l'un à l'autre. Tout cela était possible en effet mais Ikki ne voulait pas et ne voudrait jamais que son petit frère se contente de si peu. Et s'il devait désormais ravaler sa fierté pour le rendre heureux, il le ferait.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alooooors ? Pas de Aiolia dans ce chapitre, désolé les filles ! ;P Mais un Ikki tout triste, snif. J'espère que cela vous a plus, la suite au prochain chapitre ! Que va faire Ikki ? Quand Hyoga va-t-il enfin tilter que Shun est trop in love de lui ? Mon petit Seiya n'est-il pas adorable à payer des glaces ? Il peut m'en offrir quand il veut, j'ai aucun remord, ni aucune fierté pour ma part !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou mes ptits choux ! Vous allez bien ? J'ai dû ronger mon frein pour attendre un peu et ne pas poster ce chapitre le jour où je l'ai écrit, c'est-à-dire lundi, le jour suivant le postage du précédant chapitre. Faut pas trop vous gâter non plus, hein ? M'enfin, il a été très facile et rapide à écrire, j'ai mis environ deux heures et demi (oui, j'ai du temps à perdre parce que j'emmène mon petit frère à l'école et de ce fait, j'arrive tôt à la fac. Mais pourquoi perdre son temps à réviser quand on peut écrire ?), bref je m'étonne moi-même de ma rapidité (en espérant qu'elle reste !).**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Shiryu ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le réverbère à ses côtés. Il venait tout juste de finir les cours et de sortir du bus quand un vertige le prit. D'abord, sa vue se brouilla et l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Puis il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter un clou dans la tempe droite. Puis dans la tempe gauche. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent au lampadaire jusqu'à ce que ses jointures bleuissent sous la force et le froid.

Il aurait pu se cogner le crâne au point de s'assommer pour que la douleur parte mais elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu et il rouvrit les yeux. Les contours étaient encore flous et il faisait beaucoup plus sombre qu'avant.

Il attendit encore un peu, toujours appuyé contre son poteau. Sa vision redevint enfin nette et claire et il put enfin rentrer chez lui.

Seulement, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait certainement pas, c'était de trouver Ikki assis sur le petit muret blanc qui entourait sa maison. Il eut alors un temps d'arrêt en le voyant et finit pas s'avancer lentement, avec méfiance. Peut-être revenait-il pour le frapper ? Peut-être venait-il lui parler de Shun qui était resté ailleurs toute la journée, et ce depuis deux jours déjà ?

Il continua alors d'avancer, de plus en plus curieux, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant l'étudiant. Ikki releva ses yeux bleu comme un ciel de nuit d'été. Son regard sembla s'illuminer mais aucun sourire ne vint se répercuter sur ses lèvres.

« Ikki ? Hasarda le jeune homme.  
_Shiryu ? » Répondit – plaisanta ? – l'autre.

Il se releva du muret, épousseta la poussière de pierre blanche qui avait pu se coller à son jean et croisa les bras avec gêne. D'abord dépité, Shiryu arqua un sourcil quand il le vit chercher ses mots, le regard fixé sur le bout de ses converses rouge.

« On... On peut discuter ?  
_De quoi donc ? »

Ikki se mordit la lèvre avec violence pour ne pas le secouer comme un prunier et sans relever les yeux de ses chaussures qu'il trouvait désormais fort passionnantes, il marmonna tout bas :

_De ta proposition. »

Une douce chaleur envahit Shiryu et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

« D'accord. Viens. »

Il le dépassa et s'engagea dans l'allée. Il entendit leurs pieds crisser sur les graviers comme si le son avait été amplifié et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour vérifier que l'étudiant en sport le suivait. Une fois devant la large porte en chêne de sa maison – ou plutôt, de son manoir, comme se plaisaient à l'appeler ses amis – il prit ses clefs et l'ouvrit.

Ikki accueillit la chaleur avec un soupir. Depuis le temps qu'il était dehors à ne rien faire, juste à attendre, il ne sentait ni ses orteils, ni le bout de ses doigts pourtant bien enfouis dans ses poches. Le froid avait mâchonné ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit difficile d'articuler des mots haut et fort et ses lèvres n'avaient jamais été aussi sèches, prêtes à craquer s'il ouvrait trop la bouche. Peut-être devrait-il se procurer une écharpe...

La décoration de la spacieuse maison était très édulcorée. Tout était blanc et en inox. Peu de babioles traînaient sur les vastes meubles. Seules de nombreuses photos étaient accrochées au mur. Shiryu le conduisit à sa chambre et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son immense lit à baldaquin. Ikki avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait de lit de princesse qui ne pouvaient être que d'un rose bonbon à vous faire vomir des arcs-en-ciel. Mais les draps d'un blanc immaculé et les nombreux voiles semi-transparents de diverses teintes de bleu donnait au lit – et par extension à la chambre – une impression de nuage, de rêve, et Ikki eut simplement envie de s'allonger et de se reposer. Il était même prêt à parier que s'il se laissait choir sur les nombreux oreillers – combien y en avait-il ? Huit ? Neuf ? Mille ? –, il s'endormirait aussitôt.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Proposa la voix douce de Shiryu tandis qu'il retirait sa veste.

Ikki secoua la tête et le jeune homme quitta la pièce sans insister. L'étudiant en profita pour observer davantage la chambre qui faisait bien la même taille que son propre appartement, voire même un peu plus grande. Le sac du lycéen était sagement posé sur la chaise de bureau, bureau qui était parfaitement rangé, comme s'il n'avait jamais étudié dessus. Mais les nombreux rangements et classeurs sur l'étagère juste au dessus prouvaient le contraire.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur un immense cadre où plusieurs photos étaient punaisées. Ikki se leva et s'approcha pour distinguer les visages présents. Il reconnut son frère, entouré de ses trois amis, sur des minuscules photos de photomaton. La plus grande image était une photo de classe datant de l'année dernière, où Seiya faisait des oreilles de lapin à un élève qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais son frère avait la même et lui avait décrite en riant. Le nom lui échappait... Jabot ? Juba ? Jabu ? Oui, c'était ça, Jabu.

L'étudiant eut un sourire narquois mais posa ensuite les yeux sur des photos moins récentes. La plus ancienne était en noir et blanc. Un couple de japonais pur souches tenaient un nourrisson dans leurs bras et ils semblaient s'aimer follement. Sur une autre photo, un petit garçon de trois ans, il reconnut Shiryu, était assis sur le dos d'un poney du nom de Kiwi (d'après le nom écrit au feutre sur ses rênes), sa bombe de travers et la moue boudeuse. Le sourire de l'étudiant s'élargit quand il vit la petite bouille ronde, le nez rougit par le froid et les yeux larmoyants. Une autre photo représentait Shiryu, sûrement âgé de huit ans, devant une immense cascade gelée et en compagnie d'un vieil homme qui le tenait par l'épaule. Le gamin riait aux éclats, engoncé dans sa combinaison de ski et un snowboard à sa taille planté dans la neige près d'eux. Puis sur un autre cliché, Shiryu, âgé d'une douzaine d'année, le visage fermé, les bras croisés, ses long cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute, était assis au bord d'un lac avec ses deux parents. Ikki reconnut le couple de la première photo. Ils avaient quelques années en plus mais leur sourire était rayonnant. Cette photo avait du être prise en été car ils ne portaient qu'un t-shirt et un short, ainsi qu'une paire de bottine pour faire de la randonné. Les genoux de Shiryu étaient rougies et un large pansement en recouvrait un. A bien y regarder, un autre, plus petit, recouvrait sa joue où les rondeurs enfantines n'avaient pas encore complètement disparu. Peut-être était-il tombé, d'où son visage boudeur...

D'autres photos étaient accrochées et Ikki y devinait les parents et grand-parents de Shiryu. Parfois, il supposait qu'il s'agissait d'oncles et de tantes, de cousins, de cousines. Et la dernière photo, en noir et blanc, était une simple photo de Shiryu de profil. Elle était récente au vue de ce visage fin, de ce regard perdu au loin et de ses longs cheveux qui s'étalaient sur ses épaules tels de nombreux ruisseaux d'encre noire. Il semblait être sur un porche, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose et Ikki ne sut définir quoi. Mais sur cette image, il ne voyait pas un simple adolescent gâté par la vie.

« C'est Shun qui a pris celle-là. Et c'est même lui qui l'a accroché ici. »

Ikki sursauta violemment, surpris par l'arrivée de son hôte. Shiryu déposa un plateau sur son lit. Il contenait une théière en fonte chinoise, deux petites tasses sans hanse, un ramequin rempli de sucres en morceau et une minuscule carafe de lait.

Il s'approcha ensuite du cadre et posa son regard vert d'eau sur la photo en noir et blanc.

« Seiya avait trouvé l'appareil de mon père et s'amusait à prendre des photos. Shun lui a reprit des mains avant qu'il ne le casse et il s'y est aussi essayé. Il a essayé plein de filtres et d'angles différents sur Hyoga puis il s'est tourné vers moi. »

Les yeux si bleu de Ikki le scrutaient si profondément que le jeune japonais se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

_Je regardais le soleil se coucher, j'étais fatigué ce jour-là. »

Puis il se détourna du cadre, mettant fin à la conversation. Il s'assit en tailleur d'un côté du plateau et incita le garçon aux cheveux bleus à faire de même. L'étudiant s'assit simplement au bord du lit, les pieds fermement ancrés au sol.

Du thé fut servi dans chaque tasse et Shiryu lui en tendit une. Devant son regard farouche, il ajouta :

_C'est simplement pour te réchauffer les mains. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en boire. »

Ikki prit alors doucement la tasse et la garda au creux de ses paumes. Cela réchauffait vraiment. Mais il n'était pas là pour prendre du bon temps.

« J'ai été viré, dit-il avant que Shiryu ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Et j'ai besoin de trouver quelque chose pour le moment, en attendant que je trouve un autre emploi. Alors c'est quoi les services dont tu as besoin ? »

Shiryu posa le regard sur le thé fumant dans son gobelet et inspira. L'angoisse remonta, enserra sa gorge et il dut se la racler avant de commencer à parler.

« J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper de moi pendant quelques temps. »

Les sourcils de Ikki se haussèrent avant de se froncer.

« T'as besoin d'une nounou ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Tu te fous de moi ou qu/..  
_Non ! Je... »

Maintenant, il devait lui dire. Et cela était plus compliqué qu'il ne l'escomptait. Il se racla de nouveau la gorge, but une gorgée de son breuvage et se brûla la langue.

« C'est pas exactement ça...  
_Alors quoi ? Crache le morceau à la fin ! »

La vision du lycéen se troubla et il ferma les yeux. Les mots sortirent, tels une coulée de lave bouillante qui vous anesthésie la gorge et vous écorche les lèvres.

« Je vais devenir aveugle si je ne subis pas une opération très importante des yeux. Sauf qu'après cela et pendant quelques mois, je serais bien incapable de voir convenablement. Je ne pourrais pas m'orienter ou me déplacer seul. Je devrais louper les cours, je ne pourrais pas lire, ni cuisiner. Donc j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui... M'accompagne dehors, qui puissent me lire les cours, qui me conduisent dans les différentes pièces de ma maison... »

Bouche bée, Ikki l'observait en silence. Cela semblait lui coûter d'avouer sa future vulnérabilité et à sa place, il n'aurait pas fait le fier non plus. Tout ce que l'étudiant trouva à répondre fut :

_Mais je sais pas cuisiner, moi... »

Shiryu rouvrit les yeux, l'observa un tantinet avant de réagir et finit par sourire doucement. Ses yeux en amande se plissèrent légèrement, ses traits s'adoucir davantage et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il parut alors bien plus jeune et Ikki s'en trouva fort troublé.

« Je sais bien, murmura Shiryu. Mais tu crois que tu saurais m'aider à ne pas me couper ou me brûler si je le fais moi-même ? »

Ikki sembla réfléchir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il porta sa boisson à ses lèvres, but un peu et grimaça. Shiryu lui ajouta du sucre. Finalement le « Phoenix » hocha la tête avant de continuer à boire – ajoutant aussi du lait au passage.

Le visage de Shiryu s'éclaira et il se pencha un peu vers lui.

« Tu acceptes alors ?  
_Tout dépend du salaire, fit Ikki avec une fausse désinvolture.  
_Bien entendu... »

Shiryu réfléchit à son tour.

« Ce genre de travail est très bien payé, tu sais ? Mais je suis sûr que si je te paye « trop » bien, tu penseras que j'ai de la pitié pour toi. »

Ikki arqua un sourcil et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Exact. »

Shiryu réfléchit encore.

« Combien tu gagnais dans ton fast-food ?  
_Le salaire minimum autorisé pour un mi-temps, grogna-t-il avec amertume.  
_Je t'offre le triple... »

C'était trop beau pour Ikki et le « d'accord » qui sortit de ses lèvres vint couper Shiryu. La bouche encore entrouverte, le lycéen le regarda, un peu surpris. Ikki était-il si désespéré pour accepter n'importe quel job ?

« Vraiment ?  
_Oui.  
_Tu es sûr ?  
_Oui.  
_Le triple?  
_Ça me va très bien.  
_Par semaine ?  
_Ouais.. Attend, quoi ? »

La mine déconfite du bleuet fit sourire Shiryu.

« Il y a un souci ?

_Ouais, un gros même ! »

L'inquiétude reprit le lycéen. Ikki avait vite fait le calcul. S'il gagnait le triple par semaine, trois fois le salaire d'un mois par semaine, alors multiplié par les quatre semaines dans un mois...

« Tu te moque de moi, c'est ça ?  
_Mais pas du tout. »

Shiryu faisait tout pour garder son calme.

« Il est hors de question que j'accepte autant d'argent de ta part.  
_Ce n'est pas un don, Ikki. Tu l'auras gagné, cet argent. Ce ne sera pas évident de t'occuper de moi presque toute la journée... Tu verras moins ton frère, tu sais ? »

Ikki fit une pause, s'arrêta quelques secondes pour penser à cette éventualité.

« Il saura ce que je fais ?  
_Bien sûr, je compte lui dire dés que j'aurais trouver un homme « à tout faire ». »

L'étudiant ignora le surnom presque affectueux que venait de prononcer Shiryu. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se gratta la joue. Il devait réfléchir vite. Vite et bien. C'était une opportunité en or. Mais il devait en savoir plus.

« Cela durerait combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il en reposant son regard sombre sur le plus jeune.  
_Trois à quatre mois. Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de temps durera ma convalescence mais ça durera plusieurs mois.  
_Je devrais venir à quelle heure le matin ?  
_Vu que je n'irais pas en cours... »

Il fit tourner le fond de son thé dans sa tasse.

« Disons neuf heures ? (Ikki acquiesça)  
_Et je partirais à... ?  
_Après le dîner. Mais tu pourras passer la nuit ici si parfois, ça tarde trop. »

L'étudiant hocha lentement de la tête.

« Ça serait quoi exactement le plan d'une journée ? »

Shiryu pinça les lèvres. Ikki était décidément très curieux.

« Quand je n'ai pas cours, je me réveille généralement entre huit heures et huit heures trente. J'irais me préparer et je t'attendrais pour le petit-déjeuné. Tu pourras manger avec moi vu l'heure. Ensuite, jusqu'au déjeuné, tu me liras les cours que voudra bien me donner Hyoga ou Shun..  
_Pas Seiya ?  
_Il est illisible. Ensuite on déjeunera. Tu avisera ce que je ferais en cuisine au cas où. Ou s'il y a des trucs trop compliqués à faire, tu le feras. Ensuite, dans l'après-midi, j'aurais un jour sur deux une séance de rééducation pour mes yeux. On peut y aller en bus donc tu seras responsable de mes papiers et de mon argent. On rentrera ensuite. Généralement, je fais du sport en fin d'après-midi, je prends une douche et je dîne.  
_Et pour le ménage ?  
_J'ai une femme de ménage qui vient tous les trois jours. »

Ikki hocha lentement de la tête, assimilant le tout.

« Évidemment, Shun peut venir manger avec nous le soir si tu ne veux pas le laisser seul.  
_Hm, je verrais avec lui. Et dans la salle de bain, tu n'auras pas besoin de moi ? »

Shiryu rougit à cette idée et secoua la tête.

« Non, je pense pouvoir y arriver. Tu devra simplement m'y conduire au début. Mais une fois dans ma chambre, je peux me débrouiller, normalement.  
_D'accord.. »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis Ikki lui tendit la main.

« Tout est bon pour moi. »

Shiryu la prit et la serra.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il, infiniment soulagé.

**OoOoO**

Ikki posa les verres sur la table, un devant chaque assiette. Les couverts étaient déjà mis, ainsi que la carafe d'eau, et il se tourna vers Shun qui lui tournait le dos. Devant la gazinière, il cuisinait des émincés de poulet tout en fredonnant.

Il était vrai que depuis quelque temps, son frère avait complètement la tête dans les nuages. Souvent, Ikki le surprenait à rêvasser, à fredonner ou tout simplement à regarder fixement devant lui, généralement pris dans de profondes réflexions. Mais sur quoi ? Cela restait encore à savoir et Ikki doutait qu'elles portent sur le contenu de son assiette ou sur le plancher de leur petit appartement.

Doucement, pour ne pas le surprendre, il posa ses mains sur ses bras et s'approcha de son dos. Shun sourit quand il vint humer ce qu'il préparait par dessus son épaule et laissa y reposer son menton, recouvrant son petit frère d'une chaleur protectrice.

« C'est bientôt prêt.  
_Hm... Ça va, toi ? »

Un peu décontenancé par la question aux allures bien anodines mais qui dissimulait très mal l'inquiétude de son aîné, Shun releva la tête vers lui.

« Bien sûr que ça va. On mange du poulet ce soir, c'est pas trop cool ?  
_Je parle pas de ça. »

Shun plissa les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles alors ?  
_Tu es souvent dans la lune ces derniers temps. Il y a un soucis ? »

Les lèvres de Shun se pincèrent et sa poigne se resserra autour de sa spatule. Bien sûr qu'il y avait un soucis. Il n'avait toujours pas rectifié le tire avec Hyoga. Ce dernier le pensait toujours attiré par ce rustre d'Aiolia et le couvait même d'un regard bienfaiteur quand on évoquait le sujet. Il en était même venu à se demander s'il avait vraiment une affection apparente pour l'étudiant en escalade. Bien sûr, il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il l'estimait davantage qu'il apprenait à le connaître réellement et on pouvait même dire qu'il le trouvait un tout petit peu – mais vraiment un tout petit peu – attirant. C'était vrai. Il s'entretenait convenablement. Son corps était solide, bien proportionné et son visage n'était pas laid, loin de là.

Mais il ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Ils n'allaient vraiment pas ensemble. Ils dépareillaient. Aiolia était fait pour une femme plus grande, sportive elle aussi. Shun, lui, était trop petit, trop frêle. Il se casserait sûrement lors d'une étreinte – même s'il ne s'était pas aventuré à imaginer ce que cela donnerait, bien entendu – et il ne satisferait jamais un tel carnivore.

Shun secoua vivement la tête. Voilà qu'il comparait l'ami de son frère à un animal. Mais il l'imaginait tout de même très gourmand en ce qui concerne le... Shun grogna et retourna les morceaux de poulet avec rage.

« Tout va bien. » Dit-il sans une once de bonheur et de bien-être.

Ikki arqua un sourcil mais décida de ne plus l'embêter avec ça.

« Tant mieux alors. Parce que j'ai trouvé un petit emploi temporaire. »

Les problèmes de Shun s'envolèrent aussitôt et il se tourna vivement vers son aîné, le regard pétillant.

« C'est vrai ?  
_Oui.  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

C'est là que cela devenait plus ardu. Doucement, Ikki coupa la gazinière et fit asseoir son frère, un peu déboussolé de son comportement.

« Tu sais que Shiryu a des problèmes de santé en ce moment. »

Le visage du plus jeune blêmit et il acquiesça.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a ?  
_Oui. En fait, il m'a demandé un service. Il va subir une opération et je l'aiderais le temps qu'il se remette complètement. »

Les yeux vert feuille de Shun s'agrandirent.

« Quel genre d'opération ?  
_Des yeux. Il saura mieux t'expliquer que moi. Mais il me paiera bien et je ne serais pas traiter comme un chien. Par contre, je serais moins souvent à la maison, cela ne te dérange pas ? »

Ikki observa son petit frère devenu silencieux et attendit une quelconque réaction avec une certaine crainte. Finalement, Shun sourit et se jeta à son coup. D'abord surpris, Ikki l'étreignit avec force.

« Je suis content que tu ai trouvé du travail, même temporaire. Tu verras, Shiryu est formidable. »

Tout en caressant ses boucles vertes, l'étudiant approuva d'un signe de tête, soulagé et heureux. Les choses pourraient enfin s'améliorer un peu.

* * *

**Voilà ! et vi, toujours pas de Aiolia, héhé... Désolé. Mais il arrive au prochain chapitre, mais oui, mais oui ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour faire partager votre avis, vos ressentis, vos impressions, vos affects, etc, etc. **

**Je vous aime fort, mes chères petites lectrices (lecteurs ?) et reviewers ! Vos commentaires me touchent et je m'excuse de ne pas vous répondre (parce que je manque de temps : faut pas déconner, faut que je bosse quand même un peu à la fac si je veux mon année et mon diplôme vu que je ne gagne rien à écrire des fanfics et c'est bien dommage). Donc, encore une fois, MERCI ! **

**Bisous bisous !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eh bien... Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Je me suis laissée déborder par mes cours, mes révisions, mon stage, mes émotions, toussa toussa... Et je suis grave à la bourre donc... Désolé ! °A° Je voulais pas mettre autant de temps, surtout en vue de ce que je vous ai pondu... Mais bon, on fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut... Et j'aurais peut-être pas du écrire cet OS super bizarre pour la saint valentin.. 'Fin bref, voici enfin ce chapitre dont j'ai eu du mal à accoucher et j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et que vous m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aiolia eut un sourire victorieux quand, enfin, il mit la main sur un harnais plus petit. Il le brandit dans les airs avec un « Bouya ! » triomphant alors qu'il était agenouillé devant un des nombreux coffres accolés au mur du gymnase.

En ce samedi matin, Shun et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire de l'escalade ensemble mais il n'avait pas été évident de trouver un harnais de sécurité à la taille du lycéen. Avant que ce dernier n'arrive, il avait fouillé partout avec l'aide de son meilleur ami, Milo, et ils avaient dû chercher jusque dans le matériel pour collégiens. Une petite étiquette lui indiquait que c'était du douze ans mais les mensurations étaient les bonnes.

Milo poussa un soupir de soulagement et se releva.

« Enfin ! Mais tu es sûr que ça sera à sa taille ? Ça m'a l'air bien petit quand même.  
_T'inquiète pas, va. Je suis sûr de mon coup, assura le châtain en refermant le coffre.  
_Et comment tu peux en être si convaincu ? Tu l'as jamais peloté, tu sais pas si cela va lui aller. »

Aiolia lui lança un regard fatigué et tout en lâchant le harnais près de plusieurs rouleaux de cordes, il commença à vérifier l'état de ses mousquetons.

« Je le sais parce que je lui ai demandé la taille de ses vêtements.  
_Et il t'a répondu comme ça ? Sans chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment ? Et ça t'a suffit ? Insista l'étudiant aux cheveux violets.  
_Bien sur que non. Il porte souvent des vêtements trop grand pour lui.  
_Alors... ?  
_Alors il a mesuré la circonférence de ses cuisses et de sa taille. »

Milo cligna des yeux.

« Il fait la taille d'un enfant de douze ans ?  
_Non, nos baudriers taillent grand. Mais ceux de seize auraient été trop grand. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'habiller trop épais pour le coup mais vu ce que j'ai trouvé, c'était pas la peine. »

Concentré à vérifier son matériel, Aiolia ne vit pas le grand sourire qui prit place sur le visage de Milo quand ce dernier remarqua l'arrivée du lycéen. Il sortait tout juste des vestiaires et portait un ample t-shirt blanc et un short vert foncé assez court pour dévoiler ses genoux et une partie de ses cuisses.

Shun s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer les lieux. Le gymnase était immense et bien plus entretenu que celui de son lycée. De nombreuses lignes de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs étaient dessinées sur le parquet au sol. Par la porte où il entrait, il se trouvait face à des gradins gigantesques et derrière lui, de larges coffres étaient installés contre le mur.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Aiolia, dos à lui et se racla la gorge. L'étudiant eut un léger sursaut et se tourna vers lui. A ce moment là, Milo vit parfaitement leur deux visages s'illuminer d'un sourire.

« Excuse moi du retard, je ne trouvais pas le bâtiment, ni les vestiaires, marmotta Shun en déplaçant son poids d'un pied à l'autre.  
_Ce n'est rien, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un équipement à ta taille. »

Il se baissa, ramassa le harnais et l'agita sous le nez du lycéen.

« Mais j'ai réussi ! »

Shun sourit et le laissa s'approcher et le préparer à sa future ascension. Le sourire goguenard de Milo s'allongea alors que son meilleur ami prenait visiblement son temps pour bien attacher chaque sangle sur la taille et chaque cuisse. Shun ne paraissait même pas remarquer les doigts qui s'attardaient sur son genoux, l'intérieur de sa cuisse, sur son ventre. Il semblait même très absorbé par le mur d'entraînement, installé derrière le but de handball et le panier de basket.

Aiolia se redressa enfin – à grand regret – et se saisit d'une corde.

« Pas trop effrayé ?  
Ça m'a l'air facile. » Fit Shun avec un sourire de défi.

Aiolia eut un rire et le souleva sans peine par le devant de son baudrier. Le garçon aux cheveux verts laissa échapper un petit cri et rit à son tour en battant des bras et des jambes.

« Repose moi ! S'exclama-t-il.  
_Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Shun cessa de rire et de s'agiter et sembla réfléchir.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Aiolia le reposa au sol avec un sourire et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Tu ne devais pas t'entraîner, toi ? »

Ou comment lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait un peu d'intimité. Un peu parce que Milo serait simplement à l'autre bout du gymnase sur ses barres parallèles.

« Hum... Nan, finalement, j'ai bien envie de vous regarder faire. Ça à l'air sympa l'escalade. » Dit-il avec le plus innocent des sourires.

Aiolia leva les yeux au ciel, comme si le gymnaste pouvait se découvrir une passion nouvelle pour son sport, et il débuta son cours sous l'œil avisé et amusé de Milo.

**OoOoO**

Shun fut l'élève parfait. A l'écoute, pertinent dans ses remarques et ses questions, il apprenait très vite. Après plusieurs exercices d'échauffement et quelques petits jeux sur le mur, le lycéen commença sa réelle ascension.

Le mur d'escalade faisait presque dix mètres de hauteur et Aiolia lui avait légèrement incliné pour que cela soit plus facile. Mais après avoir escaladé près de la moitié du mur, Shun jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Aiolia l'assurait et Milo, non loin, l'observait avec attention. Mais ils lui paraissaient minuscules de là où il était, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les gens d'en haut et il commençait à sentir ses bras faiblir. Ils tremblaient tant il s'accrochait aux prises et une angoisse nouvelle vint naître dans son ventre. La prochaine prise était trop haute. Ou alors était-ce lui qui avait les bras trop courts ? Peu importe. Mais s'il se hissait et qu'il la manquait, ses pieds risquaient de ne pas retrouver leur appuie et il tomberait. Mais si à ce moment là, Aiolia n'était pas très concentré ? Et qu'il le lâchait ?

Shun se crispa un peu plus, ses bras le faisant davantage souffrir.

« Je crois qu'il est coincé, susurra Milo au châtain.  
_On dirait bien... Shun, tu veux descendre ? »

Le garçon hocha assez fort la tête pour qu'il le voit faire mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. De là où il était, Aiolia voyait ses bras vibrer sous l'effort. Il se tourna vers Milo.

« Je vais monter le décrocher. » Souffla-t-il.

L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux céruléens. Milo s'approcha alors et prit la relève de l'assurage. L'escalade n'était pas sa spécialité mais la gymnastique lui avait donné assez de force pour soulever le poids plume qu'était Shun.

Aiolia prit une autre corde, la glissa dans son mousqueton et commença à grimper tout en s'assurant lui-même. Shun le regardait faire avec crainte. L'étudiant escaladait deux mètres, accrochait sa corde à un point d'ancrage et recommençait à monter. Cela le rassurait un peu de le voir venir mais la crainte que même lui, habitué, rate une prise et tombe, persistait.

Finalement, Aiolia arriva à sa hauteur et se stabilisa. D'un simple appuie de la jambe, il lâcha le mur et l'entoura d'un bras protecteur.

« Déplie tes bras, tu va te faire mal comme ça, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme.  
_M-mais je vais tomber en arrière si je fais ça... »

Shun était haletant et en sueur. La montée n'avait pas été aussi aisée pour lui et la peur de chuter rendait sa voix chevrotante. Aiolia lui offrit le plus doux des sourires.

« Tu ne tomberas pas, je suis là. Et ta prise sera meilleure. Fais moi confiance. »

Légèrement rasséréné, Shun étendit ses bras fins et blancs. Il sentit celui, chaud, de l'étudiant contre son dos et la douleur se dissipa rapidement. Ce fut un premier soulagement. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger de là.

Avec douceur, Aiolia se rapprocha.

« Tu vas t'accrocher à moi, on va descendre en rappel. »

Shun eut beaucoup de mal à lâcher ses prises mais trouva un nouveau point d'ancrage au cou et aux épaules solides d'Aiolia. Il le serra si fort que ce fut étonnant que le châtain ne s'en plaigne pas mais il était trop préoccupé par le vide sous lui pour lui demander quoique ce soit.

L'étudiant donna deux petits coups sur la corde tendue de son élève et Milo cessa l'assurage. Ce dernier vit son meilleur ami enrouler les deux cordes autour de son bras, le garçon aux cheveux verts cramponné à lui puis il commença à descendre. Une chose étonnante se passa alors. Shun poussa un cri. Non de peur par le sol qui se rapprochait subitement à une vitesse folle. Mais de joie. Ce cri lui avait échappé comme quand on fait un manège à sensation. Comme quand son estomac semble remonter dans son corps, comme quand il se tord sous l'adrénaline.

Surpris, et inquiet malgré lui, Aiolia s'arrêta.

« Euh... ça va ? »

Quelques secondes plus tôt, Shun tremblait d'épuisement et de crainte. Puis il s'accrochait fermement à lui de peur de tomber. Et maintenant, il criait. L'étudiant se pencha en arrière pour essayer de voir son visage et Shun releva la tête vers lui. Sa peau était toujours recouvert d'un léger filme de sueur mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement et d'excitation. Un gloussement lui échappa et il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de continuer.

Un sourire incertain naquit sur les lèvres de son professeur d'un jour.

« Excuse-moi, balbutia le lycéen en réprimant encore un petit rire. C'est tordant de descendre comme ça. »

Le sourire d'Aiolia s'agrandit légèrement et il lui murmura de s'accrocher. C'est avec plaisir qu'il vit Shun lui obéir, nouant un de ses bras fins autour de son cou et l'autre dans son dos, et blottir son visage au creux de son cou pour ne pas voir le vide. Le châtain était bien heureux qu'il ne se contente pas simplement de fermer les yeux et ils recommencèrent leur désescalade. Shun rit contre sa gorge et quelques boucles émeraudes vinrent chatouiller le menton d'Aiolia. Sans s'en rendre compte avant d'être arrivé en bas, il avait posé sa joue contre son crâne.

« C'était génial ! » S'exclama le plus jeune une fois posé à terre.

Aiolia lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je vais ranger le matériel, expliqua-t-il en le détachant, tu peux aller prendre ta douche. »

Shun jeta un coup d'œil aux cordes et aux baudriers puis à l'horloge murale recouvert d'une grille. Déjà une heure et demi était passé.

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?  
_Non, Milo va le faire et...  
_Hé ! Pourquoi moi ?  
_Je te rejoins vite. »

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et Shun acquiesça alors avant de se rendre aux vestiaires. Il appréhendait un peu ce moment. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans ces vestiaires et par extension, dans les douches. Il posa son sac sur un des nombreux banc et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une serviette de bain et un gel douche.

Au lycée, c'était différent. Les douches n'étaient pas obligatoires mais les plus pudiques – et la majorité des élèves – la prenaient en maillot de bain. Ici, c'était loin d'être le cas. Un homme nu lui passa devant pour se diriger vers son sac tandis que deux autres se lançaient dans un duel de serviettes mouillées. Le rouge aux joues, il se déshabilla avec des gestes lents et avec sa serviette noué à la taille et le flacon de shampoing dans la main, se dirigea vers la pièce voisine où l'eau coulait à flot. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il ne vit pas une simple et immense salle avec plusieurs pommeaux de douche accrochés aux murs et où chacun pouvait s'observer mais une pièce tout en longueur où chaque douche était séparée d'une fine cloison. On pouvait uniquement voir la tête et les épaules de son voisin. Pas plus.

Il y avait une dizaine de compartiment et seulement celle du fond était occupé par un étudiant. Il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait de son frère par ses cheveux bleus mais ils étaient un peu plus courts. C'est donc sans s'attarder davantage qu'il s'engagea dans une cabine. Il laissa sa serviette pendre sur le bord d'une cloison et pressa le large bouton de l'arrivée d'eau.

De l'eau chaude s'écoula alors dans un jet puissant et il se glissa dessous avec un soupir d'aise.

**OoOoO**

Milo s'approcha d'Aiolia tandis qu'il refermait le cadenas du coffre.

« On aurait dit que tu décrochais la lune en montant le chercher. »

Aiolia leva les yeux vers lui et son sourire énigmatique. Puis il repensa à la peau douce de Shun. Elle était d'un blanc crémeux et elle avait la douceur et la fluidité de la soie sous ses doigts rugueux. Puis il y avait son visage avec encore quelques rondeurs enfantines. Et c'est vrai que jusque là, Shun pouvait être apparié à l'astre lunaire. Mais ses yeux étaient trop vifs, trop verts. Ses cheveux, trop rebelles à rebiquer adorablement sur son visage. Et son tempérament, trop brûlant pour être celui de la lune.

Aiolia secoua doucement la tête.

« Ce n'était pas la lune. C'était autre chose. »

Il se releva et avec un sourire entendu, les deux étudiants se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

**OoOoO**

Shun finissait de se laver les cheveux quand il perçut un mouvement à sa droite. Aiolia venait d'arriver et accueillait la douche avec soulagement.

« Enfin, souffla-t-il en plaquant en arrière ses mèches brunies par l'eau. Alors, tu as trouvé ça comment ? »

L'étudiant semblait parfaitement habitué à taper la discute sous la douche et avec leur nudité cachée par la cloison, Shun se permit de faire de même presque sans gêne.

« C'était cool. Mais... Désolé d'être resté bloqué en haut. »

Aiolia haussa les épaules.

« On finit toujours par se bloquer au début. C'est normal. »

Il commença à se savonner avec énergie.

« Ce qui aurait été étonnant, c'est que tu arrive à atteindre la prochaine prise. Elle était vraiment très haute et tu aurais dû t'élancer, avec le risque de se rater... Mais tu es plutôt doué pour un débutant »

Shun sentit ses joues le chauffer et l'odeur du shampoing de son voisin commençait réellement à l'étourdir légèrement. C'était l'odeur d'Aiolia mais en plus intense, en plus concentré.

« C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il presque timidement.  
_Oui, tu es monté plus haut que la plupart des premières années. Et tu étais très rapide sur les exercices d'échauffement. Ne te sous-estime pas. »

Aiolia lui adressa un clin d'œil et continua de se mousser avec fermeté. De là où il était, Shun ne pouvait qu'admirer les muscles roulants sous la peau cannelle. Il voyait précisément les trapèzes et les deltoïdes particulièrement bien développés de son ami. A côté de ce corps musclé et halé, le lycéen eut l'impression d'être une petite crevette rose.

« La vue te plaît ? Plaisanta alors l'étudiant sans le regarder et Shun vira subitement au rouge corail.  
_N-non, non ! Balbutia-t-il. Je me disais juste que tu étais très musclé... »

Le châtain leva finalement la tête vers lui et Shun rougit davantage. Il se dépêcha alors d'ajouter :

_Comme mon frère, voire plus. Tu dois passer ton temps libre à la salle de muscu, non ? »

Le rire soudain d'Aiolia le détendit un peu.

« En effet, je dois y aller trois fois par semaine quand j'ai le temps. Mais je fais surtout beaucoup de sport à côté, c'est tout. »

Ils se rincèrent en même temps mais dans un accord tacite, restèrent encore un peu sous l'eau chaude.

« Tu fais quoi d'autre à part l'escalade ?  
_Euh... »

L'étudiant sembla hésiter mais quelqu'un répondit à sa place.

« Il donne des cours de zumba, ils sont fabuleux. »

Shun sursauta et se tourna vers un étudiant en peignoir. Il portait un bonnet de bain et sentait fort le chlore mais son visage était le plus beau et le plus fin que le lycéen n'est jamais vu. Puis il tiqua. Cet étudiant – ou étudiante ? Maintenant il avait un doute – les observait sans gêne.

« Aphrodite, on t'a rien demandé, grogna Aiolia. Va mater ailleurs. »

Une moue dédaigneuse apparut sur le visage du dit, ou de la dite, Aphrodite.

« Benh quoi ? Il est bien mignon, celui-là. D'où tu le sors ? »

Alors que les étudiants discutaient, ou plutôt se disputaient, Shun tilta enfin.

« Attendez une minute, s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers le châtain. Tu donnes des cours de « zumba » ? »

Le gêne s'empara alors d'Aiolia et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Aphrodite eut un sourire satisfait en retirant son bonnet. De longues et soyeuses boucles turquoises tombèrent sur ses épaules alors qu'il - elle ? - se dirigeait vers le fond de la pièce.

« Je vous laisse papoter tous les deux. » Dit-il/elle en rejoignant l'étudiant aux cheveux bleus au fond de la pièce.

Shun dirigea son regard vers Aiolia. Il était surpris, voire même choqué.

« Bah quoi ? Tenta l'étudiant. Faut bien que je mange ! Et les greluches qui viennent payent super bien ! »

Le lycéen cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour retrouver ses esprits, puis un sourire goguenard prit place sur son visage.

« Est-ce que j'aurais droit à un cours particulier ? Comme aujourd'hui ? Nargua-t-il, le nez plissé d'amusement face à la gêne évidente du châtain.  
_Hors de question. »

Le ton d'Aiolia se voulait dur et fermé à toute discussion mais le sourire de Shun persista tandis qu'une mèche de cheveux chatouillait le coin de ses lèvres.

« Oh, si ! S'il te plaît ! Ou laisse moi au moins assister à un de tes cours ! Ça va être marrant.  
_Je t'ai dis non. »

Shun fit alors une moue boudeuse tout-à-fait enfantine et tout aussi adorable et il s'enroula dans sa serviette.

« T'es pas cool.  
_Ouais, t'es pas cool, Aiolia ! Laisse le petit te voir te ridiculiser ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers Milo dans un même mouvement. A l'entrée des douches, il était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Il vivra mieux s'il ne voit pas ça, argua Aiolia sans se démonter. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devais pas y aller ?  
_Si, mais... »

Il s'avança de quelques pas.

« J'attends Camus, son cours a commencé avec une demi-heure de retard. Vous venez à la patinoire avec moi ? Vous aviez bientôt fini, non ?  
_Non, répondit sèchement le châtain.  
_Mais si, moi j'ai finis, je t'y suis ! Et je comptes sur toi pour me dire quand ont lieu ses petits cours de danse ! » Fit Shun avec une mine taquine.

Le lycéen tira la langue à Aiolia et s'en alla aux vestiaires. Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Milo s'approcha de son meilleur ami qui s'était assombris.

« Benh alors, mon chat ? Tu bouges pas ? C'est que j'ai pas que ça à faire de ma journée, moi ! »

Aiolia grogna mais ne bougea pas, tourné vers le pommeau de douche. Le gymnaste arqua un sourcil et s'accouda à la cloison.

« J'y crois pas. T'as la trique ? Tu sais qu'il est mineur et que c'est considéré comme../  
_Merde. »

**OoOoO**

« Au fait, Shun ! J'organise une fête ce soir. Ça te dit de venir ? »

Sur le chemin pour la patinoire, Milo s'était tourné vers le lycéen sous le regard boudeur de son meilleur ami.

« Une fête ? S'enquit le plus jeune avec curiosité.  
_Pour mon anniversaire. » Ajouta le gymnaste sur le ton de la conspiration.

Le regard de Shun s'illumina et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est vrai ? Tu as quel âge ?  
_Vingt-quatre ans de avant-hier ! Répondit-il en levant fièrement le menton.  
_Joyeux anniversaire alors.  
_Tu viendras ?  
_Eh bien, il faut que je vois ça avec mon frère...  
_Il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait ! Amènes tes amis aussi ! Y aura sûrement Hyoga.  
_D'accord, je tâcherais de venir alors. »

Aiolia plissa les yeux et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Milo eut un léger ricanement face à l'empressement du garçon et au comportement infantile de son ami mais ne fit pas de remarque. La soirée promettait si ces deux-là buvaient...Et l'alcool coulerait à flot cette nuit-là.

* * *

**Bon benh, voilà... Toute cette attente pour ça... Mais j'ai mis des garçons tout nu, ça compense, non ? Non ? Bon... **

**Mais le prochain chapitre sera mieux, je vous le promets ! (Enfin, j'espère...) Il s'agira donc de l'anniversaire de Milo et j'adore les fêtes ! J'espère aussi que mes Ors vous plaisent quand même, je suis pas du tout habitué à les faire (au même titre que les bronzes mais c'est bizarrement plus facile avec eux...). **

**Voilà, si vous avez des questions, des commentaires positifs ou négatifs, des remarques, n'hésitez pas ! Encore merci à celles et ceux qui follow, favorite et review !**

**Bisous bisous !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon benh, je suis encore désolé de l'attente mais le rythme va drastiquement ralentir parce que... Parce que les examens arrivent ! Voilà, je m'excuse donc mais c'est le dernier chapitre avant un bon bout de temps : je dois réviser, passer mes examens, les avoir, commencer mon job d'été, refaire une lettre de motiv et un CV pour septembre dans le but de trouver un travail en librairie parce que je me réoriente. Et si j'ai rien, faudra que je trouve une formation ou des stages. Donc ça sera pas la joie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurais le temps d'écrire quand même cet été, enfin j'espère. Mes examens sont fini le 13 mai au soir donc on va pouvoir reprendre de l'activité avant les résultats !**

**En attendant, je m'excuse encore, je réagis très mal au stress et j'ai une tendance à bloquer mon cerveau dans ces cas-là. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est trouver de nouvelles idées de fics sans réussir à les noter ou les écrire. Voyez comme je suis productif !**

**Enfin voilà, sur ce...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La musique était assourdissante. La bière et divers alcools remplissaient les nombreux verres en plastiques tenus dans une des mains des hôtes ou posés sur la moindre surface plane. Les discussions et les rires fusaient de tous les côtés. Des doigts gourmands ou distraits piochaient et attrapaient des chips dans de grands bols. Et Shun ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Assis sur un des canapés près de son frère Ikki, il avait pris le temps en début de soirée d'observer l'appartement de Milo. Il s'agissait d'un studio qu'il louait avec deux de ses amis, Mû, un étudiant en médecine rarement présent, et un certain Shaka, étudiant en histoire de l'art. Le salon s'était très vite rempli d'étudiants en tout genre et de toutes facultés. Le lycéen avait rencontré Camus, professeur de Hyoga et petit ami de Milo, étudiant en lettres et langues. Il lui avait paru très froid au départ, grimaçant des étreintes données par son amant et ne répondant que brièvement aux questions de courtoisie.

Puis tout le monde avait commencé à se disperser et il s'était retrouvé entre lui et Aphrodite, qu'il avait croisé plus tôt dans les douches. C'est alors qu'il avait découvert sans vraiment le vouloir une nouvelle facette de cet homme. Ils discutaient des prochaines vacances de Noël et Camus se moquait gentiment de Milo.

« Normalement, on le passe chez mes parents mais comme tous les ans, il va se mettre à paniquer quand il va commencer à neiger. En même temps, un grec en Sibérie... Tu le verrais... »

Il prit alors une voix nasillarde et inquiète :

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On va pas pouvoir rouler là-dessus ! On va rester coincé dans un faussé au milieu d'un coin pommé et on va mourir d'hypothermie, c'est ça que tu veux ? Moi je sors pas par ce temps, pas question de me faire dévorer par un loup ! Et la rage, tu y as pensé à la rage ! Je suis pas vacciné ! »

Aphrodite rit. Shun était dubitatif. Hyoga lui avait toujours décrit Camus comme quelqu'un d'introvertie, de très stricte et qui ne plaisantait jamais. Mais finalement, quand il s'agissait de se moquer de Milo...

« Tu l'imite de mieux en mieux. Moi, le mien – Shun eut l'impression qu'ils parlaient désormais d'animaux de compagnie – il adore la neige. Tu le verrais se rouler dedans, il s'amuserait presque plus qu'en boîte de nuit et c'est pour te dire ! Si tu l'y voyais, il danse avec tous le monde, sur les tables, sur le bar, n'importe où ! Une fois, il s'est même fait prendre en photo avec des danseuses qui avaient les seins nus.  
_Le mien n'a pas intérêt à faire ça. Sinon, il sait ce qui l'attend. »

Les deux étudiants avalèrent une gorgée de leur gobelet et Aphrodite se tourna alors vers Shun.

« Et toi alors ? Ça se passe comment ?  
_Euh, moi ?  
_Oui, avec ton petit copain ! » Lui lança celui/celle aux cheveux turquoises.

Le lycéen rougit alors et secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas de petit ami.  
_Comment ça se fait ? Demanda alors Aphrodite. On ne t'a pas encore sauté dessus ? »

Il/elle sembla chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard.

« Non, souffla Shun avec gêne.  
_Alors cela ne saurait tarder, j'en suis sûr ! Mais penses à aller un peu danser sur la piste si tu veux qu'un beau jeune homme te remarque. »

Camus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu cherches quelqu'un de mature, c'est pas là que tu vas le trouver. »

Shun rit un peu et acquiesça. La musique s'intensifia alors et le sol commença à vibrer. Shiryu se laissa tomber près de Shun dans un soupir et Ikki s'assit de l'autre côté de son frère. L'aîné lui donna alors un verre et le garçon aux cheveux verts l'interrogea du regard.

« Quoi ? Tu as cru que t'avais pas le droit de boire ? Fit l'étudiant en arquant un sourcil.  
_Tu n'es jamais très content que j'absorbe de l'alcool.  
_Sous ma surveillance, c'est différent. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu et Shun porta le gobelet blanc à ses lèvres. Le goût et l'odeur du rhum et du cola envahit son palais. Seiya et Hyoga vinrent aussi les rejoindre et s'assirent à même le sol. Ils semblaient en plein débat.

« Je te dis que ça doit être dégueulasse, râla le brun.  
_Et en quoi ? T'as même pas goûté, tu peux pas savoir, soupira le blond avec véhémence.  
_Même. T'aime ta mère ?  
_Je vois pas le rapport.  
_T'aime le sexe ?  
_Seiya...  
_Bah les deux mélangés, non ! Alors pour le poulet au sirop d'érable, c'est pareil ! »

Hyoga se tut alors en se tapant le front du plat de la main et Shun ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il entendit Shiryu et Ikki à ses côtés soupirer tous les deux en même temps tandis que Camus et Aphrodite observaient la scène sans savoir quoi dire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous assis reclus dans votre coin ? Venez vous mélanger ! » Ordonna Milo, un verre dans chaque main.

Aphrodite se leva alors et se dirigea vers le bar par défaut : une table basse accolée dans un coin où l'on avait installé toutes les bouteilles et les verres. Les meubles et les deux canapés avaient été aussi collés au mur pour laisser un grand carré libre au milieu de la pièce pour que les invités puissent danser.

Milo plissa les yeux quand il vit que Shun restait confortablement assis entre son frère et un de ses ami et il décida alors de prendre les devant.

« Shun, viens un peu là ! »

Surpris, le lycéen se leva et s'approcha de l'étudiant, son verre à la main.

« Oui ?  
_Suis moi. »

Il tourna alors les talons, ses long cheveux violets virevoltant derrière lui et disparut dans la cuisine. Shun jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné mais ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur son verre à moitié vide, se demandant peut-être s'il n'était pas plutôt à moitié plein. Il chercha donc un de ses amis mais tous regardaient ailleurs. Alors il s'engagea à la suite de Milo et entra dans la cuisine. La pièce était aussi bondée que le salon mais tous étaient regroupés autour de la table qui leur servait à leur jeu.

« On fait un bière-pong et il nous manque un joueur. T'es de la partie ? » Demanda Milo, les mains enfin vides.  
_Euh, benh, je... Je ne sais pas jouer...  
_Mais c'est très simple. Poussez-vous les gars, laissez passer ! »

La petite foule s'écarta comme la mer rouge devant Moïse et Shun sentit ses joues se réchauffer de gêne alors que le gymnaste le faisait gentiment avancer. Dix grands verres remplis de bière étaient installés de chaque côté de la table.

« Le but, c'est d'envoyer la balle dans un des verres de ton adversaire et si tu y arrive, il doit le boire cul-sec.

Alors qu'il acquiesçait, Shun se tourna vers Milo.

« T'essaierais pas de me saouler par hasard ?  
_Moi ? S'exclama le jeune homme avec un faux air offusqué. Jamais de la vie ! »

Il lui donne une petite claque dans le dos et le poussa une dernière fois vers la table. Shun jeta un regard autour de lui mais ne reconnut aucun visage familier. Il prit alors la petite balle blanche qu'on lui tendait et la lança.

**OoOoO**

Shun grimaça, un verre dans chaque main. Comment pouvait-il être si nul ? Et comment son équipe pouvait être aussi nulle ? Et pourquoi devait-il boire lui-même tous les verres ?

Alors qu'on lui tendait un énième gobelet, il croisa le regard de son frère qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ikki s'approcha et le débarrassa d'un verre.

« Je vois que tu as été piégé par Milo.  
_On dirait bien, souffla Shun. Tu viens me sauver ? »

Ikki acquiesça et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres. Il murmura derrière son verre :

_Prend la fuite maintenant avant qu'ils ne te voient. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Shun et il fila après avoir claqué un baiser sur sa joue. Il retourna au salon qui lui sembla encore plus rempli qu'auparavant. Puis après avoir tout bien observé, il se glissa difficilement entre les nombreux corps dansant, il venait d'apercevoir Hyoga à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et l'alcool aidant, il joua des coudes et arriva enfin à l'entrée du couloir où s'était engouffré son ami quelques secondes plus tôt. Il vit Shiryu plus loin, coincé entre plusieurs danseurs, lui faire signe avec énergie. Shun agita à son tour la main avec un sourire amusé et s'avança dans le couloir.

La musique était bien moins assourdissante et le lycéen put enfin respirer. L'endroit était vide et il passa devant chaque porte ouverte. La salle de bain était vide. Les toilettes étaient vide. Et la chambre de Milo était à priori vide. Il s'approcha alors de la chambre de Shaka dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Il entendit le rire étouffé de Hyoga et poussa le battant sans faire de bruit. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le surprendre.

Mais Shun se figea. Hyoga était bien dans la chambre. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il collait une jeune fille contre le mur et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il reconnut la sœur aînée de Seiya, plus ébouriffée que jamais et la jupe largement remontée sur ses cuisses. Ses longues jambes enserraient la taille de Hyoga dont le jean était au bas de ses chevilles. Puis ses mains aux ongles trop longs se glissèrent sous les vêtements du blond. Les effigies de Bouddha accrochées au mur menaçaient de tomber sous les coups de reins répétés tandis qu'un bruit de chair humide en rythme avec la musique accompagnait les gémissements des deux adolescents.

Shun aurait aimé s'enfuir, hurler, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais il restait bloqué sur place. C'était pire que tout. Pire que l'envie de vomir. Pire que de se cogner dans un coin de meuble. Pire qu'un cauchemar. Pire que la faim dans le monde. Pire que la bombe nucléaire. Pire que de marcher pied nu sur un tout petit Lego. Pire que le fils du voisin qui se met à la flûte. Pire que de regarder le pire film d'horreur du monde. Pire que de changer de famille d'accueil. Pire que tout.

Une main se posa alors sur ses yeux et il se sentit partir en arrière. Le temps d'être traîné dans la chambre de Milo, un sanglot l'étrangla et sa voix se brisa alors qu'il gémissait de tristesse. Shiryu l'assit sur le lit et le sermonna gentiment.

« Je t'avais bien fait signe de ne pas y aller. »

Mais sa voix fut couverte par les pleurs du jeune garçon. Le japonais soupira et s'assit près de son ami.

« Shun... » Commença-t-il avant que le susnommé ne se tourne vers lui, le visage défait, les yeux trempés et le nez rouge et coulant.  
_Je... J'suis amoureux de Hyoga m-mais... Lui... Il préfère troncher cette gourde de Seika alors qu'elle tripote tout le temps ses cheveux, c-c'est dégueulasse et... »

Le flux de parole embrouillé était entrecoupé par les nombreux sanglots de Shun et étouffé par ses mains agrippées à son visage. Shiryu retint un nouveau soupir et l'attira contre lui. Shun continua à pleurer de longues minutes, ses reniflements couverts par la musique.

Après un moment, ils furent rejoint par Ikki.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Shun ? Ça va ? »

Son attitude nonchalante disparut rapidement et il fut très vite auprès de son petit frère à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Ikki ! » Shun se redressa et se jeta dans les bras forts de son grand-frère.

Il recommença à se lamenter, étouffant sa voix entre les deux pectoraux à la manière d'une trompette bouchée. L'aîné interrogea Shiryu du regard et ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules avant d'expliquer vaguement la situation, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les plaintes d'un octave.

« Bon, hasarda Ikki en tapotant le dos de son petit frère comme on flatte le flanc d'un cheval, on ne va rien dire à Seiya, on va oublier tout ça et retourner à la fête...  
_'veux pas ! » Brailla Shun en frottant son visage contre le T-Shirt rouge d'Ikki.

Mais ce dernier le décolla malgré tout de son torse où demeurait une large tâche humide, et il frotta ses joues avec une certaine rudesse.

« Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour ce ruskov, il ne te mérite pas. Maintenant, tu vas me suivre au salon et boire tout ce que tu veux, d'accord ? »

Shun acquiesça lentement, les yeux rouges. Shiryu, les bras croisés, arqua un sourcil et se demanda si c'était réellement la meilleure méthode pour réconforter le plus petit. Mais comme à son habitude, il ne dit rien et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un regard équivoque au poster de Scorpions derrière la porte.

Il fut vite suivit par les deux frères. Ikki tenait Shun par le bras et le tirait tant bien que mal en direction de la piste de danse. Mais il fut alpagué par Milo en chemin.

« Où vous étiez tous passé ? » S'écria-t-il pour se faire entendre par dessus la musique.

Ikki aurait aimé lui répondre mais Camus tirait et continua de tirer son petit ami en direction des chambres. Le Phoenix laissa donc tomber et se tourna vers son cadet qui avait... Disparu. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir lâché. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Plus de Shun. Il n'était pas retourné dans le couloir, sinon il l'aurait vu faire. Il porta alors son regard sur le salon et soupira. La suite allait être longue.

**OoOoO**

Shun prit un verre des mains d'un inconnu et le but cul-sec avant de lui rendre et de continuer à avancer. Il en trouva un autre, et un autre. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il était si petit par rapport aux autres étudiants. Peut-être qu'ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'il était là. Alors il continua à vider les gobelets qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Il ne sut jamais comment il se retrouva avec une bouteille de rhum dans les mains, à en boire de longues gorgées sans grimacer tout en dansant au milieu de autres danseurs. Peut-être avait-il décidé de tout oublier. Une bonne cuite l'aiderait sûrement dans ce cas.

Il se rendait bien compte que sa démarche était un peu chancelante. Il avait très certainement l'air ridicule à ce moment-là. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Hyoga ne l'aimait pas. Et il ne l'aimerait jamais parce qu'il était hétéro. Shun aurait pu y penser, à cette possibilité, mais parfois, oui parfois, il avait juste l'impression que tout le monde était gay et heureux de l'être, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et Hyoga était parfait, jusqu'à cette nuit. Comment on pouvait faire ça dans la chambre d'un inconnu ? Bon, il pouvait parler, lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Des petits amis, oui, il en avait eu, au collège. Et au tout début du lycée. Mais il ne pouvait pas les ramener chez lui. Vous imaginez la tête de son frère ? Ils ne pouvaient pas dormir à trois dans le même lit. Et si son petit ami avait tripoté Ikki par mégarde ? Shun ricana. Qu'il aurait aimé voir ça, qu'il aurait rit aussi.

Ça lui manquerait presque d'avoir un petit ami, d'ailleurs. Déjà deux ans qu'il n'avait pas été embrassé. Ni câliné, enlacé, caressé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti ça ? Le petit tambourinement dans sa poitrine, celui qui précède un premier baiser ? Celui qui vient quand on aperçoit son amoureux au loin qui nous attend ? Celui que l'on a quand on monte dans sa voiture ? Puis celui, quand on doit en descendre et lui dire au revoir, et que l'on n'ose pas l'embrasser, parce qu'on est amoureux d'un autre qui n'en à rien à foutre de nous !

Shun porta de nouveau le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres et fut déçu de ne rien sentir couler au fond de sa gorge. Il pesta contre la bouteille, Hyoga, son frère et le monde entier, tant qu'on y est. Il s'arrêta de danser et regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait toujours aucun de ses amis. Même son frère avait disparu. Même les amis de son frère n'étaient plus là. Il laissa la bouteille tomber sur le tapis et chercha à s'extirper de la foule. C'est qu'il commençait à étouffer là-dedans.

Mais plus il tentait de partir, plus il étouffait. Et plus il étouffait, plus les larmes affluaient dans ses yeux. Il en avait marre de cette fête, il voulait rentrer chez lui, pleurer un bon coup et lire son bouquin préféré en mangeant des _MonChéri_. Il commençait réellement à désespérer quand, enfin, une poigne forte et sûre attrapa sa taille et le sortit de cet enfer. Il fut déposé dans un coin et retrouva enfin une partie de son espace vital. Il aurait aimé remercier son sauveur mais ses yeux larmoyants ne s'asséchèrent aucunement quand il entendit un :

_Ça ne va pas, princesse ? »

* * *

**Eh bien, voilà, encore une longue attente pour pas grand chose. **

**Merci à Kato sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait jamais avancé, merci à elle pour m'avoir fait rajouter des "bruitages" à la scène de Hyoga et Seika, et encore merci à elle pour me botter les fesses et me motiver à écrire ! D'ailleurs, elle m'a fait quelques petits fanart tout simplement géniaux. Dés que les couples seront officiellement dévoilés, elle les postera sur son deviantart (KuroKato), je vous mettrais les liens !**

**J'espère que les effets de l'alcool se voient un peu mais ils apparaîtront plus au prochain chapitre ! Prochain chapitre qui promet, je peux vous l'assurer ! Mais en attendant que je survive - ou non - à mes examens, je vous souhaite de bonnes... vacances ? Prenez soin de vous, lisez beaucoup, faites vous plein de bisous ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review de mécontentement !**

**Bisous bisous !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Je pensais pas poster aussi vite, même si j'ai mis du temps à vous pondre ça. L'université a été très généreuse avec moi et nous a mis deux gros examens la semaine dernière, ne nous laissant que peu de temps pour réviser huit cours et il ne nous reste plus que deux semaines pour réviser deux cours. Donc, je pense que je suis large maintenant. Et cela tombe bien car mon état de stress post-examen m'a donné plein d'idée et surtout de l'inspiration pour des OS ou fics que j'ai déjà pris plaisir à commencer en procrastinant. **

**Je suis bien contente d'être tombé sur ce fandom, j'espère de tout cœur ne pas m'en lasser. Surtout que j'adore voir et revoir les épisodes de l'anime. D'ailleurs, petite anecdote personnelle : J'ai commencé à regarder du tout début dans le salon où ma maman lisait. Devinez qui a arrêté de lire pour regarder ? Elle peut se targuer de trouver ça idiot mais elle fait plein de remarque genre : "Tiens, ils lui ont mis une voix de mec maintenant (en parlant de Shun)", "elle est morte et elle ressemble à ça ?(en parlant de la môman de Hyoga)", etc, etc. Elle dit non quand je lui propose de mettre pause mais elle me spécifie bien qu'elle va s'absenter dix minutes, donc faut quand même mettre pause. AH, la jeunesse !**

**Dans tous les cas, merci pour vos encouragements et surtout vos reviews, je prends un réel plaisir à vous lire, mes chers petits loulous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Ça ne va pas, princesse ? »

Aiolia souriait mais son sourire se fana bien vite quand Shun fondit littéralement en larmes dans ses bras. Il l'avait bien vu boire à tord et à travers jusqu'à danser sans s'inquiéter des autres mais de là à avoir l'alcool triste et à se mettre à pleurer... Mal à l'aise, il tapota son dos.

« C'est tout, c'est tout... » Soupira-t-il avec maladresse.

L'étudiant ne savait pas réconforter les gens. Il n'aimait pas les voir pleurer ou souffrir. Il ne savait jamais trouver les bons mots pour les faire sourire ou au moins, qu'ils sèchent leur larmes. Il tenta bien de se souvenir de ce que faisait Milo dans ses conditions. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'il avait dû au moins une fois le voir aider quelqu'un.

Mais les seuls souvenirs qui lui vinrent, furent quand il câlinait étroitement Camus devant un film triste et quand lui-même n'allait pas bien et que son meilleur ami, démuni, lui donnait la moitié de son dessert à la cantine. Bon, il ne connaissait pas assez Shun pour savoir ce qui lui ferait vraiment plaisir et allait se contenter de le laisser pleurer sur son épaule quand le plus jeune se redressa subitement et renifla :

_J'ai plus rien à boire, Aiolia... »

Ce dernier retint une grimace. Le lycéen était dans un état pitoyable. Il prit une serviette en papier et tamponna ses joues trempées en douceur. Shun renifla et il lui tendit une autre serviette.

« Tiens, mouche toi. »

Le garçon obéit puis jeta la boule de papier par dessus son épaule, le visage terne.

« La vie est nulle. » Marmonna-t-il.

Aiolia réussit à l'entendre par dessus la musique et frotta son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Lui demanda-t-il assez fort.

Shun le dévisagea un moment, les pommettes roses et le nez rougi. Puis il cria par dessus la musique :

_J'ai besoin d'un vrai mec ! »

Aiolia ne put se retenir de rire et visiblement, cela vexa Shun puisque sans crier gare, il lui envoya une droite dans le ventre. L'étudiant s'étouffa et toussa un peu. Le petit poing du lycéen lui avait à peine fait mal mais il ne s'y attendait pas.

Shun affichait une mine boudeuse et commença à se détourner de lui pour se pencher vers le bar. Le plus vieux le retint et l'attira près de lui.

« Tu devrais éviter de boire maintenant. Tu as dû en boire plus que dans toute ta vie.  
_Je m'en fous. Si je bois, j'oublie cet idiot de Hyoga qui s'envoie en l'air avec la sœur de son meilleur ami. »

Aiolia cligna des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, désolé. Il s'était bien douté de l'affection qu'il portait au blond. Shun fit la moue.

« Je peux boire maintenant ? Grogna-t-il.  
_Attends un peu. Tu risque d'être malade sinon.  
_Tss... »

Shun se détourna de lui, visiblement en colère.

« Tu sers à rien. » Marmotta-t-il en observant les danseurs.

**OoOoO**

« Ça avance ? Souffla Milo en s'appuyant contre Aphrodite qui observait le petit couple dans le coin de la pièce.  
_Non, Shun n'est vraiment pas d'humeur, là... »

Le gymnaste fit la moue. Pourtant la musique était bien, ils auraient dû avoir envie de danser ensemble à la seconde même où ils se seraient vu. Surtout que d'après ses sources, ils avaient tous les deux pas mal picolé en son absence.

Aphrodite lui lança un regard et pouffa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
_Ça se voit tellement à chaque fois que tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air. »

Milo baissa les yeux sur son T-shirt, remis à l'envers. Son jean était davantage froissé et ses chaussures étaient délacées. De plus, même s'il ne le voyait pas, ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffé et l'œil expert de son ami voyait chaque petit détail comme une preuve de plus qu'il était tête en l'air.

Alors qu'il réajustait son haut,_ Enjoy the silence_ d'Anberlin commença et il se mit à sautiller.

« C'est notre chanson ! Camus ! » S'écria-t-il en filant.

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel mais un petit sourire tendre étira ses lèvres pulpeuses. C'était toujours comme ça avec eux. Il commençait à s'y faire. Puis il reporta son regard sur le couple en devenir. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être encore au collège avec tous ces petits arrangements pour caser leur ami mais finalement, c'était amusant. Surtout quand il vit le regard de Shun s'illuminer en observant les danseurs.

**OoOoO**

« On va danser ? » Demanda le lycéen de but-en-blanc.

Ikki leva les yeux de sa bière et observa Shiryu qui fixait la foule. Tous les deux assis dans le canapé, ils commençaient légèrement à s'ennuyer.

« Je ne sais pas danser, répondit simplement l'aîné avant d'avaler une énième gorgée de bière.  
_Moi non plus, fit remarquer le jeune japonais. Mais ça nous occuperait. » Ajouta-t-il en prenant la petite bouteille verte de ses mains.

Ikki râla. Shiryu sourit en voyant Camus et Milo l'un contre l'autre au milieu des danseurs, ondulant sensuellement au rythme de la musique.

« Et pourquoi tu trouve pas Shun pour danser avec lui. Il y était tout à l'heure.  
_Il tire Aiolia sur la piste, je vais éviter de les déranger.  
_Comment ? »

L'étudiant se pencha alors subitement sur lui pour essayer de voir ce que lui ne pouvait observer de sa place. Shiryu évita de justesse la main qui prit alors appuis entre ses cuisses et sur laquelle Ikki mit tout son poids.

« Où ils sont ? Je les vois pas. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le lycéen ne puisse contenir un rire franc et amusé. Ikki tourna la tête vers lui, à la fois surpris et outré de son comportement. Mais il était avant tout décontenancé par la proximité de leur visage et se recula alors.

« Pourquoi tu rigole ?  
_Pour rien de spécial. » Souffla alors Shiryu, le regard posé sur la bière entre ses doigts.

Il gardait un sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres fines et Ikki fit la moue.

« Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas, tenta-t-il en tendant la main vers sa boisson favorite.  
_Je ne bois pas. Mais j'en ai assez de te regarder boire. Et je ne veux pas y aller seul comme un grand, expliqua alors Shiryu en écartant la bouteille.  
_Bien. » Souffla alors le Phénix.

Il se leva.

« Mais je te préviens. A la moindre remarque, je me casse de la piste. »

Shiryu sourit alors, lui rendit sa bouteille et se leva à son tour.

**OoOoO**

Shun quitta la piste de danse et s'écroula sur le canapé, épuisé. Aiolia s'assit près de lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Déjà fatigué ? Le taquina-t-il gentiment.  
_Hm, grogna le lycéen. Dis moi... - Il se redressa laborieusement pour le regarder – Tes cours de zumba, là, ils durent combien de temps ? »

Aiolia ne se départit pas de son sourire. Shun était tout simplement adorable avec ses joues rouges et ses lèvres humides.

« Une heure et demi, répondit-il.  
_J'avais aucune chance... »

Emmener l'étudiant danser et espérer le fatiguer un tant soit peu avait été une bêtise. Déjà parce qu'il s'était ridiculisé face à lui. Il était incapable de suivre la cadence et même quand Aiolia avait pris le temps de le guider dans quelques pas, il avait trouvé le moyen de trébucher sur ses propres pieds, de tourner dans le mauvais sens ou encore de s'écrouler contre son torse. De plus, cette bête là semblait increvable...

Bien qu'il soit conscient de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ses pieds étaient incapables de lui obéir correctement. Mais même s'il avait eu l'air d'un parfait idiot, Aiolia n'avait cessé de sourire et de rire tout du long, sans jamais se moquer de lui. Et Shun avait remarqué quelque chose quand son nez s'était collé contre sa gorge. Il sentait extrêmement bon. Un mélange de parfum et de sueur due à la danse. Mais cette fragrance lui avait retourné l'estomac. Il avait eu l'envie de respirer son odeur à plein poumons et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait ainsi, tout chose, à cause de son odorat.

Là encore, il posa sa tête contre son épaule afin d'inspirer un tout petit peu de son parfum mais ils furent rejoint par Aphrodite, qui ne supportait plus que les choses stagnent autant. Il s'assit sur la table basse face à eux et posa un plateau remplis de petits verres sur ses genoux.

« Shooters ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
_Ah non, j'ai pas trop envie... » Fit Aiolia avec une petite moue.

Shun se redressa vivement.

« Moi si ! Dit-il.  
_Aller, pour goûter. » Fit alors Aphrodite en leur tendant chacun un petit verre remplis de vodka.

Shun le prit et Aiolia dut faire de même de mauvaise grâce. Ils trinquèrent tous les trois et les deux garçons burent cul-sec tandis qu'Aphrodite envoyait le liquide par dessus son épaule.

« Un autre ! » S'exclama-t-il de nouveau en leur donnant un deuxième puis un troisième verre.

Shun avalait chaque verre que pouvait lui tendre l'étudiant aux cheveux bleus sans jamais discuter ou se plaindre. De son côté, Aiolia râlait mais sa fierté l'obligeait à en boire tout autant. Puis le second étudiant posa le plateau à ses côtés.

« Bien, maintenant, on s'embrasse ! » S'écria-t-il en tournant leur deux visages l'un vers l'autre.

Ils se défirent aussitôt de sa prise pour se détourner et rougir.

« Oh, non. Je peux pas faire cela, balbutia Shun avec un petit sourire timide.  
_Bien sur que si. C'est juste « pour goûter »... » Lui chuchota alors Aphrodite en prenant son visage en coupe.

Shun se laissa faire, surpris et Aiolia écarquilla les yeux quand Aphrodite posa ses lèvres roses sur celles du lycéen. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. La musique ne leur parvenait plus et la pièce s'était comme vidée. Le garçon aux cheveux verts ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la douce pression.

Un bout d'une langue taquine vint effleurer ses lèvres et l'étudiant en sport assis près d'eux vit clairement sa bouche s'entrouvrir et accueillir le petit muscle rouge. Aphrodite était en train de rouler une pelle si sensuelle à Shun...

Aiolia réagit à peine quand ils se séparèrent, trop choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne vit pas Aphrodite sourire et chuchoter quelque chose au lycéen. Il ne put lire le « A votre tour » sur ses lèvres et il ne comprit pas le sourire qui prit place sur celles de Shun.

Il reprit simplement conscience de ce qui l'entourait quand Shun posa ses petites mains blanches sur ses joues et l'embrassa à son tour.

**OoOoO**

Shiryu n'avait jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie. Oubliée, sa timidité. Oubliés, ses soucis de santé. Oubliés, ses sentiments non-partagés. Et oublié, le regard des autres. A ce moment précis, il se sentait si bien. Il sentait la présence d'Ikki contre son dos. Il sentait ses doigts qui effleuraient ses hanches de temps à autres. C'était plus simple de lui tourner le dos, de ne pas le voir. Ainsi, aucun des deux n'était mal à l'aise.

Il aimait danser. Danser et oublier. Tout oublier. Il fermait souvent les yeux. Et il avait décidé de le faire jusqu'à ce qu'on le bouscule malencontreusement. Des bras forts lui évitèrent une chute ridicule et il entendit la voix hachée d'Ikki tout contre son oreille.

« Ça va ? »

Shiryu sourit et voulut dire oui. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé et il murmura un non. Ikki lui demanda pourquoi et sans réfléchir, il saisit son menton et le fit regarder dans la même direction que lui.

**OoOoO**

Leurs bouches s'écartèrent à peine une seconde pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle. Puis elles se rencontrèrent de nouveau avec plus de force. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient de temps en temps mais leurs langues ne cessaient de revenir l'une contre l'autre, de se caresser, de se cajoler.

Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui échangé avec Aphrodite. Ce dernier était doux, comme du velours. Embrasser Aiolia, c'était comme embrasser un volcan. Une chaleur diffuse s'était répondu sur ses lèvres et surtout dans son ventre. C'était comme sentir son odeur mais en dix fois, non, cent fois plus fort.

Shun n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Ce fut comme si les papillons qui s'agitaient dans son bas-ventre avaient pris soudainement feu. Comme si les doigts qui parcouraient ses hanches et son dos laissaient des marques au fer rouge. Comme si la bouche qui dévorait la sienne contenait un brasier ravivé.

Il n'avait jamais été embrassé ainsi. Jamais avec une telle passion. Jamais avec une telle ardeur. Jamais avec une telle bestialité. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait glissé sur ses genoux. C'était lui qui dominait de toute sa hauteur. Pourtant, Shun se sentait complètement dominé, possédé et dépossédé. Ses mains s'accrochaient comme elles pouvaient à ses épaules larges ou à sa nuque. Il avait l'impression de griffer quand il aurait aimé caresser. Ses doigts cherchaient une prise, un point d'ancrage et ils plongèrent finalement dans les cheveux châtains qu'ils trouvèrent.

Aiolia gronda contre sa bouche quand il tira inconsciemment sur ses cheveux et ses propres doigts glissèrent dans sa masse de cheveux verts. Sa paume emprisonna sa nuque et pressa davantage ses lèvres contre les siennes. Shun eut l'impression qu'ils auraient pu fusionner de cette manière.

Puis le souffle leur manqua et il s'écartèrent à peine. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient encore mais l'air pouvaient enfin s'engouffrer dans leurs poumons. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils pouvaient respirer par le nez. Shun se rendit alors compte de ses genoux qui serraient si fort la taille d'Aiolia. Il se rendit compte de la paume chaude sous son haut, posée au creux de ses reins. Et il se rendit compte de la chaleur qui se dégageait de leur deux corps collés l'un à l'autre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Deux perles vertes face à deux orbes bleus. Shun se sentit de nouveau fondre quand la bouche gourmande d'Aiolia vint taquiner ses lèvres douloureusement rougis et que la main dans le bas de son dos commença à migrer encore plus vers le bas. Et il se serait sûrement laissé allonger sur le canapé si une poigne forte ne s'était pas saisi de son épaule et ne l'avait pas brusquement écarté.

« Ikki ! » Râla alors Shun en découvrant son frère aîné, visiblement furibond.

A bien y regarder, pas mal de regards étaient tournés vers eux et Aphrodite avait disparu. Aiolia grogna un peu pour la forme mais visiblement, la présence soudaine d'Ikki venait de freiner ses ardeurs.

Ikki observait minutieusement le visage rouge de son petit frère et plus particulièrement, ses pupilles. Elles étaient dilatées et son regard était humide. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment déterminer s'il était complètement soûl dans cet état d'excitation. Il le saisit alors par les épaules et le mit debout sous les regards effarés de Shiryu et d'Aiolia. Shun tanguait légèrement mais tenait la route.

Aiolia se leva à son tour.

« Écoute, je pensais aller le coucher vu son état, et... Tenta-t-il mais Ikki le saisit par le col.  
_Je te préviens tout de suite. Si tu lui fais quoique ce soit alors qu'il n'a pas totalement conscience de ce qu'il fait, t'aura affaire à moi, pigé ? »

L'étudiant acquiesça bien sagement et il le lâcha. Bien qu'Ikki soit plus jeune et légèrement plus petit que lui, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de lui désobéir. Il avait trop de respect pour chacun des frères et surtout pour celui qui venait de souffler et de poser sa tête contre son épaule d'un air boudeur.

Ikki soupira, leur lança un dernier regard et s'en alla. Il disparut rapidement dans la foule et un sourire éclaira le visage de Shun. Il releva la tête vers l'étudiant et proposa :

_On va se coucher ? »

**OoOoO**

« Tu pars déjà ? »

Tandis qu'il enfilait sa veste, Aiolia leva les yeux vers Milo qui le dévisageait avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Oui, Shun a besoin de prendre l'air et...  
_Ne te justifie pas. Mais tu sais ce qu'il arrive à ceux qui partent les premiers, le menaça gentiment son ami en le désignant d'un doigt moqueur.  
_Je sais, sourit le châtain. Je serais là. »

Milo sourit et se pencha vers Shun.

« Hey, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre de son meilleur ami.  
_Hey, sourit le lycéen avant de prendre un air contrit. Désolé, Milo, j'ai pas vraiment de cadeau pour toi...  
_Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Demanda doucement le gymnaste d'un air conspirateur.  
_Non, fit alors Shun en secouant la tête.  
_Que tu te souviennes d'une seule petite chose. »

Il avait toute l'attention de Shun à ce moment précis, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Aiolia pour vérifier qu'il ne l'écoutait pas et murmura au lycéen :

_Aiolia adore qu'on lui dise qu'il est un lion. C'est son animal fétiche, tu sais ? Tu t'en souviendras ? »

Shun acquiesça lentement. Milo sourit, offrit une tape dans le dos à Aiolia et se détourna rapidement d'eux quand il fut alpagué par un autre étudiant. Aiolia secoua doucement la tête et se tourna vers Shun qui visiblement, galérait à enfiler son manteau. Il poussa un petit soupire et l'aida.

« On va où ? Demanda le lycéen d'un air boudeur. On peut pas rester ici ? J'ai vu des lits dans les chambres.  
_On va pas très loin. J'habite deux rues plus loin.  
_Je vais voir ta tanière ? Roucoula alors Shun avec un demi-sourire.  
_Exactement. » Conclut Aiolia en remontant sa fermeture éclaire jusque sous son menton.

Puis d'une main dans le dos, il le guida dehors. Le pas de Shun était loin d'être assuré et il le soutint fermement dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Une fois dehors à l'air frais, le plus jeune inspira longuement et laissa échapper un petit rire léger.

« Il fait meilleur ici ! J'avais si chaud... »

Il tendit son visage vers le ciel et ferma les yeux. L'hiver débutait et le froid était assurément sec. Le lycéen repoussa alors la poigne de l'autre et commença à marcher seul. L'air glacial venait très certainement de le réveiller quelque peu. Aiolia fourra alors ses mains dans ses poches en grommelant et le suivit.

« Où tu vas ? Tu sais même pas où c'est. »

Shun fit une pause et se tourna vers lui.

« Ah oui ! »

Il rit encore. Son attention se porta davantage sur l'étudiant qui avait enfoncé la tête dans les épaules et qui arborait un sourire crispé.

« Tu as froid ? Demanda alors innocemment Shun.  
_Ouais, souffla le plus vieux. Je suis très frileux. »

Le lycéen eut alors un sourire tendre et vint glisser sa petite main dans sa poche heureusement assez large.

« Dépêchons-nous alors. »

Aiolia eut un sourire et ils traversèrent les deux rues plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prédis. Il sortit ses clés où un badge était accroché et ouvrit la porte du grand hall. Le temps qu'il vérifie sa boîte aux lettres, Shun s'était mis à lire tous les noms à haute voix et à ricaner quand il trouvait l'un d'eux marrant. Finalement, Aiolia réussit à l'emmener jusqu'à l'ascenseur et ils montèrent dans un silence confortable.

Shun lui lança un regard en coin quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au fond du couloir et l'étudiant déverrouilla la porte. Shun ouvrit de grands yeux admiratifs en découvrant l'appartement visiblement flambant neuf. Les murs étaient d'un blanc crème tout à fait reposant tandis que le sol était recouvert d'un parquet flottant en bois de pin. De plus, c'était un grand appartement. Le salon et la cuisine réunis devaient faire au moins une trentaine de mètres carré et trois portes donnaient sur deux pièces, dont une chambre, et une salle de bain.

La décoration était assez sobre. Le canapé était en cuir brun sans aucun coussin. La table basse était en teck foncé. La cuisine, séparée du reste par un fin muret d'un mètre vingt, était immaculée. Aucune vaisselle sale. Pas de carton de pizzas ou de poches en papier. Un simple saladier comportait des fruits.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si bien rangé, souffla Shun.  
_Étonnant, hein ? » Grinça ironiquement l'étudiant en fermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

Il retira son manteau à Shun et le suspendit dans le placard de l'entrée avec le sien. Shun l'observa quelques secondes et l'imita en retirant ses chaussures.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de les enlever, le rassura Aiolia.  
_Pourquoi tu le fais alors ? Bouda Shun en envoyant valdinguer une de ses baskets.  
_Parce que je passe le plus clair de mon temps pieds nus, ou en chaussettes quand il fait froid. En Grèce, la politesse veut qu'on retire ses chausses.  
_Comme au Japon ? S'illumina alors le lycéen.  
_Comme au Japon. »

Ils avancèrent dans la « tanière » d'Aiolia et ce dernier lui dit de faire comme chez lui. Shun alla jusque devant l'immense baie-vitrée dans le salon et admira la vue.

« C'est beau ici... »

Aiolia acquiesça dans son dos et Shun se tourna vers lui. De la cuisine, accoudé au muret, Aiolia l'observait avec un léger sourire. Le lycéen lui sourit timidement et s'approcha.

« Tu te sens comment ? S'enquit alors le châtain en se détournant de lui.  
_Je me sens mieux. Par rapport à Hyoga. »

Aiolia se figea et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Bien que les joues de Shun soient encore roses à cause de l'alcool, il semblait un peu dessoûlé. Un peu plus calme et posé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? Demanda-t-il.  
_Offre moi à boire et je te raconte tout. » Susurra alors le lycée avec un sourire ravageur.

L'étudiant émit un petit ricanement et alla ouvrir son frigo. Aussitôt, Shun fut tout près de lui à y fourrer son nez.

« Et à manger aussi. J'ai dû avaler que trois cacahuètes ce soir.  
_Hm ! Je m'y attendais à celle-là. » S'exclama alors Aiolia en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux.

Shun rit alors et s'appuya contre lui. Ils n'étaient pas couchés.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Un premier bisou ! Peut-être que la scène avec Aphrodite et les shooters vous aura rappelé un film que j'ai honteusement trouvé drôle ! Je sais que tout cela se déroule lentement mais courage. On y arrive bientôt. Que va-t-il se passer dans ce bel appartement, hein ? Et qu'arrive-t-il à ceux qui partent les premiers d'une soirée ? J'espère que vous avez assez eu de Aiolia cette fois (il s'était fait désiré ! Mais si vous êtes gentille, je peux peut-être faire disparaître quelques vêtements, gnéhéhé...) et une micro scène avec Shiryu et Ikki. **

**Pour avoir un petit Shun bourré, je me suis basé sur mon propre comportement en soirée, c'est-à-dire danser, picoler, rire niaisement pour rien. Mais franchement, c'est vraiment pas évident à faire. Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je serais ravi de l'entendre !**

**Bisous bisous !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous ! Et me revoilà déjà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai plutôt vite avancer, ce chapitre était terminer le mardi, c'est-à-dire le lendemain où le dernier chapitre a été posté. Voui, voui, j'ai fait vite mais j'ai découvert que j'étais beaucoup plus productive avec un casque sur la tête et à écouter de la musique classique. C'est très reposant et ça donne une ambiance à ce que l'on écrit. Je vous conseille d'essayer si vous aimez bien ou si vous n'avez jamais essayé !**

**Sur ce, un petit chapitre concentré sur nos deux héros, Aiolia et Shun. Je vous promets que Ikki et Shiryu vont revenir plus tard. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« C'est dingue, tout ce que tu peux avoir à manger... » Soupira Shun en enfournant un énième cookie dans sa bouche.

Assis à ses côtés, Aiolia le regardait doucement tout en grignotant un paquet de petits beurres. Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon, sur le canapé en cuir, et depuis une petite heure, ils avalaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Enfin, surtout Shun qui avait alors un appétit d'ogre. Mais au lieu de se sentir sucer jusqu'à la moelle par un pique assiette, l'étudiant le trouvait tout simplement adorable. Il hésitait toujours à ouvrir quelque chose ou à se servir, de peur de dépasser les limites des conventions sociales. Alors Aiolia avait tout ouvert et lui tendait régulièrement un paquet pour qu'il se serve.

« Je sais, Milo s'en donne toujours à cœur joie quand il vient. En fait, je prends tout ce qui me fait envie quand je fais mes courses et rendu chez moi, j'ai plus faim. »

Shun eut un petit rire amer.

« Tu as bien de la chance. Quand on fait les courses avec Ikki, on compte toujours au centime près. Et les gâteaux, c'est pas notre priorité... »

Une tristesse commençait à perler dans sa voix. Aiolia lui tendait un sachet de mini-muffins et aussitôt, Shun se vengea dessus.

« Heureusement que Shiryu va payer mon frère pour des services, marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine.  
_Quel genre de service ? » S'enquit l'étudiant avec curiosité.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec Ikki. Qu'il n'avait pas eu une vraie discussion avec lui. Depuis septembre, en fait. Depuis que l'aîné des deux frères allait mieux.

« Benh, en fait, Shiryu va avoir une opération des yeux et il va rien voir pendant un moment. Alors ça sera pour le guider. Je vais être souvent tout seul. » Ajouta-t-il avec une légèrement moue boudeuse.

Aiolia acquiesça lentement, c'était bon à noter ce genre d'information. Il se redressa, sortit une petite brique de jus de fruit de son pack de six et y planta une paille.

« Tiens, bois un peu ou tu vas t'étouffer, lui dit-il en lui portant la paille aux lèvres.  
_Je vais m'endormir si j'avale trop de trucs d'un coup.  
_C'est ça l'idée. »

Shun secoua doucement la tête et but quelques gorgées.

« Tu sais, c'est pas parce que mon grand frère t'a engueuler que tu dois plus me toucher. » Susurra-t-il d'une voix sucrée, les lèvres brillantes.

Il ondula de l'épaule et dégagea sa gorge blanche. Aiolia eut un sourire en coin.

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises à cause de l'alcool, et si tu m'expliquais cette histoire avec Hyoga ? »

Shun soupira et se renfonça dans son siège. Il remua un peu, mal à l'aise et enfourna rapidement une poignée de gâteau.

« Y a pas grand chose à expliquer, tu sais...  
_Dis moi toujours. »

Le lycéen se renfonça dans le sofa et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il aimait bien faire cela, il le faisait toujours avec son frère. Mais avec Aiolia, c'était différent. S'il n'y pensait pas ou à peine avec Ikki, il frémissait rien qu'à l'idée de sentir la chaleur du châtain tout contre sa joue.

« D'accord. Mais je t'interdis de te moquer.  
_Je n'oserais jamais... Princesse. »

Shun grogna à cet adjectif qui, décidément, l'agaçait plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Il l'agaçait tellement. Mais en même temps, il sentait clairement ses joues se réchauffer et cela, de façon plutôt agréable.

« Dis-moi, lui chuchota alors Aiolia.  
_D'accord, d'accord, souffla le plus jeune avant de prendre une longue inspiration. Comme beaucoup l'ont remarqué, sauf l'intéressé, je suis amoureux de Hyoga depuis la seconde. »

Aiolia acquiesça lentement.

« Sauf que tout à l'heure, poursuivit doucement Shun, le regard perdu sur un cookie, je l'ai surpris en train... En train de faire l'amour à la grande sœur de Seiya. »

Il mordit dans son biscuit. Étrangement, il ne détestait pas Seika. Même pas après ce qu'il avait vu. Elle avait toujours agis comme une sœur, voire une mère de substitution, avec lui. Quand il faisait des pyjamas partie chez Seiya, elle leur préparait à manger, les conduisait au cinéma ou en centre-ville. Elle avait toujours été très gentille et bienveillante.

Alors il essayait encore de comprendre le pourquoi du comment elle couchait avec Hyoga. Était-ce simplement passager ? Ou était-il ensemble ? Est-ce que Seiya était-il au courant ? Est-ce que tout le monde savait tandis que lui était aveuglé par ses sentiments ? Ou était-ce simplement dû à l'alcool ?

Il repensa à tous ces moments avec Hyoga. Ses sourires, ses caresses sur son bras, ses gestes tendres. Il avait toujours agis ainsi avec lui alors qu'il n'était pas tactile de nature. Il était même plutôt distant physiquement avec Seiya et Shiryu. Mais à bien y réfléchir, peu de personne hésitait à le toucher. Beaucoup avaient des petites attentions, une douceur quelconque quand il s'agissait de poser une main sur son épaule, de prendre sa main. Encore et toujours ces mêmes petits gestes.

« Tu imagines le choc, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de regarder un film porno, moi... Et franchement, si ça ressemble à ça, je comprends pas l'intérêt. » Continua-t-il pensivement.

Aiolia retint un sourire.

« En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment représentatif de la réalité. » Chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Shun leva les yeux vers lui, la joue toujours posée contre son épaule large.

« T'aime ça ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, le regard surpris et cela fit rire l'étudiant.  
_Disons plutôt que tout le monde finit par en regarder un jour ou l'autre. » Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Mais son grand sourire grivois le décrédibilisait totalement. Shun sourit à son tour mais l'image qui lui vint à l'esprit le laissa silencieux. A quoi ressemblait Aiolia en se caressant ? Est-ce que son visage restait stoïque, concentré, les sourcils froncés ? Ou s'abandonnait-il totalement ? Le faisait-il dans son lit ? Ou sous la douche ? Devant un ordinateur ou un magazine ?

Ses orbes vertes se posèrent sur l'étudiant qui s'ouvrait une nouvelle brique de jus de fruit. C'était étrange. Il ne s'était jamais posé ce genre de questions avec Hyoga. Il s'était bien demandé un jour comment son grand-frère trouvait le moyen de se soulager. Ils dormaient presque toutes les nuits ensemble et Ikki passait le minimum de temps syndical sous la douche. Quant à Hyoga, il n'avait jamais osé imaginer ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'intimité du blond. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Mais quand il s'agissait d'Aiolia, il avait soudainement envie de tout savoir, de tout voir.

De même quand il l'avait embrassé sur le canapé de Milo. Il avait ressenti une chaleur non-familière mais tout à fait agréable. Il avait d'ailleurs envie de recommencer. Pour vérifier si cela avait lieu de nouveau, évidemment. Alors il passa une main fébrile sur le bas de son visage afin d'enlever les miettes de gâteaux qui avaient pu s'y coller, et il mit de côté les nombreux paquets sur leurs genoux. Aiolia lui lança un regard curieux mais ne dit rien quand il le vit se redresser. Shun s'agenouilla tout près de lui et commença à enrouler ses bras fins autour de sa nuque.

Ils allaient s'embrasser, Shun allait se laisser aller contre lui et coller son corps au sien, quand Aiolia le saisit par la taille et l'écarta doucement.

« Je pense que tu devrais aller dormir. On devrait aller dormir tous les deux. » Murmura-t-il, le regard fiévreux.

Un sourire amusé prit place sur le visage de Shun et il se releva.

« Évidemment. »

Aiolia se leva à son tour et le conduisit à sa chambre. Shun prit le temps de l'observer un peu. Le lit avait l'air immense et les draps étaient d'un blanc immaculée. Il y avait une table de chevet de chaque côté du lit, avec une lampe sur celle de gauche. Il y avait un grand placard aux portes coulissantes du même côté et une porte fenêtre à droite qui donnait sur un petit balcon. Aiolia ferma les volets et alla ouvrir le placard.

« Tu dors dans quelle tenue d'habitude ? Demanda-t-il distraitement.  
_Je pique un truc à mon frère.  
_Ah oui ? »

Il se tourna vers le lycéen avec un sourire amusé. Shun acquiesça et s'approcha. Il leva la main et tira sur le col de sa chemise. Aiolia baissa un regard sur lui-même et dans un accord tacite, il la retira avant de la donner au lycéen.

« Merci, minauda Shun.  
_Fais comme chez toi. » Ajouta l'étudiant avant de sortir ranger le salon.

Shun attendit que la porte soit fermée pour se déshabiller et enfiler la chemise blanche trop large et trop longue pour lui. Elle lui arrivait mi-cuisses et donc, dans un léger rougissement, il fit glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes. Il laissa ses vêtements pliés au pied du lit et s'assit sur le lit.

Il attendit un moment. Il pouvait entendre le froissement des papiers et les portes de placard s'ouvrirent et se refermer. Quand le silence se fit et que personne ne retourna dans la chambre, Shun se releva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Aiolia et le lycéen sourit timidement. Son regard parcourut le torse nu de l'étudiant. Il était imberbe, parfaitement musclé et avait un teint halé qui rappelait le caramel.

« Je... Je prends juste un oreiller et je vais sur le canapé, expliqua l'étudiant.  
_Oh non ! Tu peux dormir avec moi ! Il y a assez de place ! » Tenta alors Shun en le tirant doucement à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Aiolia secoua doucement la tête.

« Mieux vaut éviter, tu te rappelleras sûrement de rien demain matin et tu risques d'avoir peur si je dors encore à côté de toi, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire chaud.  
_Mais non ! Bouda Shun. Je suis pas violent le matin, ne t'inquiète pas.  
_N'insiste pas, s'il te plaît. »

Pourtant ils étaient déjà près du lit. Shun grimpa dessus sans lâcher son bras. Il lui offrit alors le plus doux de ses sourires une fois à genoux, chétif dans cette grande chemise. Aiolia laissa son regard courir sur ses genoux, sur ses mains presque recouvertes par les manches trop longues et sur sa gorge largement dévoilée par le col et ses deux premiers boutons ouverts. Puis il posa ses yeux si bleus sur le visage de Shun. Ses joues étaient encore et toujours roses. Ses yeux pétillants l'observaient avec envie. Et son sourire... Son sourire...

« Shun...  
_J'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi pour dormir. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir un corps fort et chaud... »

Il caressa lentement son bras nu jusqu'à son épaule.

« Contre lequel me blottir. »

Aiolia eut un maigre sourire. S'il s'allongeait à ses côtés, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir. Mais le regard de Shun était si brillant. Il s'écarta et ouvrit les couvertures.

« Aller, allonge toi. » Ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Shun obéit et se laissa tomber entre les nombreux oreillers. La chemise remonta légèrement sur ses cuisses et Aiolia se sentit vibrer. Il rabattit rapidement les draps sur lui et le borda tout en essayant de ne pas penser à la peau crémeuse qu'il avait pu apercevoir.

« Tu dors avec moi ? Demanda le lycéen avec douceur.  
_Je serais très bien sur le canapé, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il se redressa et se dépêcha de gagner la porte. Mais avant qu'il ne franchisse le sol, il sentit quelque chose de mou heurter son dos. Il fit volte-face, entre l'amusement et la surprise, et découvrit sa chemise à ses pieds. Il leva lentement les yeux vers Shun qui s'était redressé et qui serrait le drap contre son corps, les épaules nues et dévoilées à son regard.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que c'était inutile, que cela avait eu l'effet inverse et qu'il ne le rejoindrait surtout pas s'il était dénudé dans son lit – bien qu'il commençait à douter réellement de ses capacités de résistance – mais Shun le devança et murmura :

« Reste avec moi, dors avec moi... Mon Lion. »

Les yeux cobalts d'Aiolia s'assombrirent subitement. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent au maximum et ne laissèrent qu'un cerceau bleu électrique autour de deux puits sans fond. Il serra les poings, ses muscles se bandèrent et Shun sourit lentement. D'un signe gracieux du doigt, il lui fit signe d'approcher et Aiolia fut près de lui à la vitesse de la lumière.

Aussitôt, le plus âgé fut sur ses lèvres. Shun enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'attira au dessus de lui. Les draps seulement les séparaient mais Aiolia pouvait sentir chaque courbe du corps fin sous le sien. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Les mains de Shun ne cessaient de caresser le dos fort et musculeux de l'étudiant tandis que ce dernier serrait fort les couvertures entre ses doigts.

Finalement, Aiolia s'écarta, le souffle court et les lèvres humides.

« Non, Shun. On ne peut pas, souffla-t-il.  
_Pourquoi ? » Demanda le garçon en nichant son visage contre sa gorge, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

Aiolia retint un soupire et tenta de le saisir à la taille pour le repousser mais ses doigts glissèrent sur une peau extrêmement douce. Il se mordit vivement la lèvre, les yeux clos, et caressa le plus doucement possible les hanches légèrement arrondies qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Tu as bu, tu ne te souviendras de rien demain matin et ton frère essaiera de me tuer...  
_Je t'en prie, fit Shun dans un léger rire. Je fais encore ce que je veux. Et pour une fois que je passe la nuit chez quelqu'un d'aussi sexy...  
_Tu divagues, soupira alors Aiolia.  
_Vague. » Marmonna le lycéen contre sa peau avant de se redresser quelque peu pour rencontrer son visage.

Du bout des lèvres, il effleura son menton, puis sa joue droite avant de venir embrasser le coin de ses lèvres. Les baisers furent aériens et délicats, ils se déposèrent sur sa peau comme des flocons de neige chauds.

« J'ai dix-sept ans, lui chuchota l'adolescent. Je fais ce que je veux, avec qui je veux. Et c'est pas un petit coup dans le nez qui y changera quoique ce soit. »

Le lycéen tira sur le drap et Aiolia frémit en sentant leurs peaux entrer en contact. Brusquement, il se retira de l'étreinte et alla s'asseoir au bout du lit, le souffle court. Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Il ne pouvait pas craquer aussi facilement, avec seulement quelques mots et quelques baisers. Il n'était pas une bête aux dernières nouvelles et le corps de Shun avait l'air si fragile. Il pourrait le briser s'il ne se méfiait pas.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attendre, le corps chaud de Shun vint se blottir contre son dos. Ses mains glissèrent sous ses bras et vinrent se poser sur son ventre. Aiolia inspira difficilement par le nez et tourna la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il ne pouvait déterminer son expression puisque le garçon avait enfoui son visage contre sa nuque. Il sentait simplement son souffle tiède sur sa peau et cela le fit frémir.

« Shun ? Appela-t-il en douceur.  
_Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience, n'est-ce pas ? Ou je ne suis pas désirable ? » Demanda le garçon d'une voix basse et triste.

Aiolia soupira et se retourna, le prenant aussitôt dans ses bras.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es désirable. Et l'expérience, on s'en fiche au fond !  
_Alors quoi ? Le supplia Shun.  
_Tu... »

L'étudiant caressa doucement son bras.

« Tu viens d'avoir le cœur brisé. Tu as bu toute la soirée pour oublier ce que tu as vu. Ce ne serait pas un service que je te rends en profitant de la situation ainsi. »

Le visage fébrile du garçon se métamorphosa. Un sourire réapparut et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« C'est ça qui te tracasse ? »

Aiolia acquiesça presque timidement et il sentit Shun fondre tout contre lui.

« Je ne te demande pas un service. Je ne te demande pas de me réconforter ou de me faire penser à autre chose. Je n'ai pas le cœur entre les cuisses, bon sang ! »

L'étudiant se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et détourna la tête. Shun saisit alors son visage et le tourna fermement vers le sien.

« En fait, je te demande juste une faveur, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses deux brillantes émeraudes dans ses yeux.  
_Laquelle ? » Souffla Aiolia.

Shun sourit et se recula doucement. Inconsciemment, l'étudiant chercha à le retenir, ses doigts agrippèrent à sa peau mais il se détendit quand il le vit simplement s'étendre sous ses yeux. Le drap encore enroulé autour de sa taille, Shun l'attira tout contre lui.

« Couche toi près de moi. Et arrête de penser. »

Ses mains coururent sur son torse jusqu'à sa ceinture et avec des gestes lents, un peu maladroit, elles détachèrent son pantalon. Aiolia respirait mesurément. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, ce qui était bien ou mal. Shun semblait avoir quelque peu dessoûlé. Ses joues étaient peut-être simplement rose à cause du désir.

Une fois que la ceinture eut volé et que la braguette fut descendu, les doigts de Shun remontèrent sur le ventre musclé d'Aiolia. Il compta à voix basse – un, deux, trois – chaque ligne abdominal, caressa le grand dentelé au niveau de ses côtes gauche et cela fit frémir vivement Aiolia. Il était chatouilleux. Puis il glissa son attention sur le creux formé entre ses deux pectoraux avant de cajoler avec tendresse le sternum à cet endroit même.

Aiolia n'osait plus bouger, couché sur le dos. Shun était complètement absorbé par les reliefs de son torse et il était tout à fait fascinant avec ce regard. Et chaque effleurement, chaque caresse était un délice. La pulpe de ses doigts vint frôler sa clavicule avant de suivre le muscle de sa gorge.

« Comment s'appelle ce muscle-là ? Demanda alors le lycéen avec une réelle curiosité.  
_Muscle sterno-cléido-... Hum... »

Il fut perdu une seconde par une caresse plus appuyée à l'angle de sa mâchoire. Instinctivement, il tendit le cou et frémit sous les doigts fins et frais qui commençaient à dessiner de divines arabesque sur sa gorge. Il avait toujours adoré les attentions portées à son cou. La peau y était si fine, si sensible, qu'il aurait pu se mettre à ronronner s'il avait pu.

Au lieu de cela, son sexe durcit contre la cuisse de Shun et il poussa un soupire de plaisir. L'adolescent sourit largement et continua ses petites papouilles de ses doigts avant d'y joindre ses lèvres de l'autre côté. Aiolia s'arqua contre lui. Il saisit ses hanches instinctivement et pressa son bassin contre le sien. Et toujours ce drap et ces vêtements qu'ils portaient.

Il aurait aimé se redresser, finir de se déshabiller et totalement dévoiler Shun à son regard... Mais cela voulait dire qu'il devrait mettre fin à la délicieuse sensation que lui procurait l'adolescent à ce moment-même.

Il attira alors fermement le lycéen au dessus de lui et retira le drap. Pour sentir son torse contre le sien, sentir sa chaleur, les battements de cœur. Shun se redressa et Aiolia grogna. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête aussi brusquement.

A cheval sur les hanches du plus âgé, Shun sourit. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pincées de frustration et s'écarta pour tirer sur le jean en trop. Aiolia leva le bassin pour lui simplifier la tâche et bien vite, son jean et son caleçon rejoignirent les vêtements du lycéen au pied du lit. Puis Shun s'agenouilla près de lui. Il fit une pause, simplement pour l'admirer. De ses boucles qui paraissaient brunes-rousses à la lumière de la lampe de chevet, de son torse large et protecteur, de ses cuisses musclées et puissantes, jusqu'à son sexe fièrement dressé, là sous ses yeux.

Aiolia se racla un peu la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'habitude que ses conquêtes l'admirent. Mais pas avec autant de minutie. Il leva la main et tourna son visage vers le sien. Shun lui sourit et chuchota :

_Les statues grecques n'avaient pas menti. Sauf pour une chose.***** »

Aiolia sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Doucement, il attira Shun près de lui et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, couchés sur le côté. L'étudiant glissa sa main sur la hanche douce et chaude qui s'offrait à lui et il vit Shun frissonner. Il baissa les yeux et put admirer le petit triangle sombre entre ses cuisses si blanches. Il y approcha sa main mais Shun l'attrapa en cours de route avant de se coller à lui.

Aiolia ferma les yeux et l'étreignit fortement. Il entendit clairement leurs cœurs battre l'un contre l'autre et huma son odeur à plein poumons. Shun portait une odeur de savon, en plus de sa fragrance naturelle. Rien d'autre. Cela le rendait si simple, si pur. L'étudiant captura ses lèvres et peu à peu, il s'allongea sur lui. Shun ouvrit aussitôt ses jambes et le châtain crut devenir fou. Son membre se logea entre ses cuisses, contre ses fesses si blanches, et il aurait pu se laisser si vite aller sous tant de douceur.

Shun s'accrocha à sa nuque et poussa un petit gémissement. Il ouvrit une bouche humide de baisers et l'appela encore « mon Lion ». Aiolia en aurait rugi de plaisir et c'est avec une impatience certaine qu'il dévora ses lèvres offertes. Puis il attaqua sa gorge et y laissa une marque de dents. Shun gémit plus fort. Ses ongles pourtant courts griffèrent la nuque du châtain et ses cuisses enserrèrent davantage le bassin brûlant entre elles.

Aiolia commença donc à onduler lentement contre lui, frottant son membre dur contre le sien. Le lycéen gémit clairement plus fort et chercha maladroitement à accentuer le mouvement. Aiolia eut un sourire tendre et saisit doucement ses hanches. Lentement, il imprima un nouveau geste dessus. Il prit le temps de lui apprendre. Apprendre à onduler, à rouler des hanches, à venir à sa rencontre.

Malléable entre ses doigts, Shun se laissa faire, ses yeux verts brumeux ancrés dans les siens. Ses doigts se cramponnaient difficilement à ses épaules humides. Ils commençaient tous les deux à avoir réellement chaud.

Leurs ventres trempés de sueur glissaient de plus en plus aisément l'un contre l'autre et ainsi, les ondulations de leur corps frémissants en furent facilitées. Ils gagnèrent en force et en vitesse dans leur coups de reins. Shun ferma les yeux, tremblant dans les bras d'Aiolia. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il miaulait, ahanait, soupirait, haletait au creux de son oreille et l'étudiant crut se perdre.

Ses mouvements devinrent désordonnés quand Shun cria son prénom. Son souffle se coupa sous la beauté du jeune homme sous lui alors qu'il s'abandonnait totalement, les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte dans un nouveau cri, muet cette fois-ci. Ses mains agrippèrent plus fermement ses hanches vibrantes, son seul point d'ancrage pour ne pas s'abandonner à son tour. Puis il sentit un liquide brûlant se répandre sur son ventre. Les jambes qui serraient sa taille tremblèrent. Des ongles se plantèrent dans sa nuque et son épaule. Il se fit griffer encore. Shun ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient humides. Des milliers d'étoiles semblaient y briller. Aiolia laissa alors échapper un râle rauque et s'effondra, fauché par le plaisir et l'abandon total.

* * *

**Et... Voilà ? C'est toujours un peu stressant d'écrire un Lime (parce que je trouve pas que ça ressemble à un Lemon) et de vous le présenter, donc j'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous n'avez pas été choqué, que vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre, sans sens ou mal placé. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, à la base, cela devait être leur première fois mais je me suis dit finalement que c'était peut-être trop d'un coup.**

**Pour ce qui est de l'alcool, je peux comprendre que cela ait pu gêner, c'est pas toujours sympas de voir un personnage que l'on aime se mettre minable (même si généralement, les beuveries qu'écrit Sylphideland me font franchement et bêtement rire), mais c'est la jeunesse, mes amis, on oublie dans l'alcool et les gâteaux ! On danse jusqu'à ce que nos pieds nous fassent mal ou que l'on fasse une crise d'asthme et ça passe ! Mais ne vous en faîtes, il en faudrait plus pour oublier notre cygne chéri (quoique...). **

**Pour ce qui est du "Mon Lion", je ne sais pas vous, mais en tant que fan de Game of Throne, quand j'ai écris ça, j'ai entendu Shae dans ma tête susurrer "My Lion" à l'anglaise avec un accent (de je-ne-sais-plus-où) très sexy. C'est de là que m'est venu l'idée de base. Voilou, juste pour info. **

***Suis-je la seule à trouver que les statues grecques ont un tout petit kiki ? Parce que voui, ils sont très bien foutu mais regardez le David de Michel-Ange, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu petit ? Enfin, après, ce n'est que mon avis, hein ? **

**Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est ce qui me fait vivre et qui m'encourage à continuer. Je serais très heureuse d'avoir vos ressentis, vos critiques, toussa toussa dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! **

**Bon week-end ! Bisous, bisous ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà un rapide chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose...  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Shiryu retint difficilement un bâillement. Il avait trop dansé ce soir. Ces pieds étaient douloureux et ses yeux papillonnaient. Il songeait à s'éclipser discrètement et rentrer chez lui quand Ikki s'écroula près de lui. Il avait été alpagué par Milo et ses amis pour des jeux d'alcool et il ne l'avait plus revu de la soirée. Visiblement, il avait un peu trop bu.

« J'suis crevé... J'crois que j'vais rentrer chez moi. » Marmotta l'étudiant en se frottant les yeux.

Il était quatre heure du matin passé et Shiryu se sentait tomber de sommeil, tout comme Ikki.

« Ou est Shun ? Marmonna ce dernier d'une voix pâteuse.  
_Il est partit avec Aiolia il y a au moins deux heures.  
_Oh, murmura le Phoenix. Bon benh je rentre tout seul alors. »

Il se releva laborieusement et vacilla sur ses jambes. Shiryu se leva à son tour et vint le soutenir.

« Je vais te raccompagner, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire.  
_Hein ? »

Ikki lui lança un regard vitreux. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air capable de rentrer tout seul. Shiryu préférait s'assurer qu'il ne s'écroule pas dans la rue ou ne s'endorme sur un banc. Et dans son état, l'étudiant était tout simplement trop épuisé pour refuser.

Le lycéen l'aida alors à enfiler sa veste et ils sortirent tous les deux dans le froid de novembre.

**OoOoO**

Shun s'étira lentement. Il se sentait si bien à cet instant. Le corps chaud recouvert d'un drap frais et doux. Un large rayon de soleil venant réchauffer son dos nu. Des oiseaux chantant dehors. Quelques voitures qui roulaient, le carillon d'un vélo, le rire d'un enfant.

Un soupire d'aise lui échappa et il roula sur le dos avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. La porte-fenêtre était légèrement entrouverte pour laisser entrer l'air frais, les volets encore à demi-fermés. Il s'assit lentement et regarda autour de lui. La chambre d'Aiolia était identique à la veille. Il se demanda alors ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller et son regard se posa sur la porte entrouverte. Aucun bruit ne parvenait de l'appartement. Tout était calme et reposant. Le lycéen se laissa alors retomber dans les oreillers et sentit un tissu différent sous ses doigts. Il tourna la tête et vit la chemise, sagement pliée sur d'autres vêtements. Les siens apparemment. Shun sourit et enfila la chemise pour ne plus être totalement nu.

L'odeur d'Aiolia y était encore et il la respira à pleins poumons. Le parfum était plus intense au niveau du col et cela lui fit tourner la tête. Un rire léger lui échappa alors qu'il se rallongeait. Alors qu'il allait refermer les yeux, la porte fut poussée et Aiolia entra sans faire de bruit. Il ne portait qu'un jean sombre et ses cheveux étaient humides. Mais à la forte odeur de savon et de déodorant, Shun devina qu'il sortait de la douche. Il sourit alors que l'étudiant s'efforçait de ne pas faire de bruit, sûrement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Shun ne bougea pas et le regarda évoluer tranquillement. Il enfila un T-shirt blanc et s'empressa de fermer la porte-fenêtre avant que le froid ne prenne possession des lieux. Puis il porta son regard sur le lycéen et sursauta.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » Murmura-t-il en poussant un bouton qui fit s'ouvrir les volets avant de s'approcher.

Shun secoua doucement la tête et s'assit. Il se frotta doucement les yeux et admira le jeune homme qui prit place à ses côtés.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » S'enquit alors Aiolia en écartant une mèche folle de son visage fin.

Il glissa la mèche derrière son oreille et Shun acquiesça. Le lycéen leva la main et glissa ses doigts dans une boucle encore humide sur la joue d'Aiolia. Lentement, il ouvrit la bouche et demanda :

_Et toi ? »

Le sourire qu'eut alors le plus âgé fut si lumineux et si doux que Shun sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Bien, si ce n'est tes ronflements. »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Shun et il lui tapa le bras alors qu'Aiolia éclatait d'un rire tendre et amusé. Le lycéen gonfla ses joues d'un air boudeur avant de regarder autour de lui.

« Au fait, fit-il avec incertitude. Comment j'ai atterris dans ton lit ? Et nu qui plus est ? »

Le rire de l'étudiant s'arrêta aussitôt et il blêmit d'un coup.

« Tu... Tu ne te souviens de rien ?  
_Eh bien, je me rappelle que j'étais en train de danser avec une bouteille dans les mains. Je crois me souvenir être venu ici en fin de soirée mais... Je crois que j'ai un trou noir ! »

Shun lui offrit un sourire contrit alors qu'Aiolia semblait se décomposer sur place. Il se détourna du plus jeune et se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un pas soucieux.

« Euh... Aiolia ?  
_Ton frère va me tuer. Il va me tuer. Il va me décapsuler la tête avec un décapsuleur géant et il rira diaboliquement en peignant avec mon sang...  
_Aiolia ?  
_Et toi aussi, tu vas essayer de me tuer... Tu n'y arriveras peut-être pas du premier coup mais... Bon sang, je vais me faire bouffer...  
_Aiolia...  
_Non, non, tout est ma faute, j'ai craqué et je te jure que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.  
_Aiolia, soupira alors Shun.  
_Tu es sûr que tu ne te souviens de rien ? Parce que tu avais l'air tellement lucide et...  
_Mon Lion ! » Le coupa alors le plus jeune et le dit « Lion » se tourna lentement vers lui, rendu devant la porte-fenêtre.

Là, à l'instant même, les cheveux en bataille, le visage encore adorablement froissé de sa nuit, dans une chemise trop grande pour lui et dans son propre lit, Aiolia vit Shun lui faire un petit sourire taquin en portant un doigt à sa bouche rose.

« Je plaisantais, tu sais ? Je me souviens de tout.  
_Et... Et tu regrettes ? S'assura alors le Lion, désemparé.  
_Pas le moins du monde. Mais c'est pour avoir dit que je ronflais ! »

Shun vit alors Aiolia se jeter sur lui et il se cacha rapidement sous le drap en riant. Bien vite, Aiolia l'eut rejoint et l'assaillit de chatouilles. Riant aux éclats, le lycéen se débattit comme il put mais l'étudiant le surplombait de tout son poids et de toute sa hauteur. A cheval sur ses jambes, il l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Shun rit, gémit et cria grâce.

Finalement, Aiolia s'arrêta et rit, plus que soulagé. Le lycéen cligna des yeux et fut subjugué un instant par la beauté de son Lion. Le drap les recouvrait tous les deux et la lumière du soleil naissant dans son dos donnait une aura doré à l'étudiant. Ses cheveux courts et ondulés parurent blond avec des reflets de miel et sa peau tannée lui sembla plus sombre et plus douce encore.

Aiolia mit fin à cette apparition en se relevant et en l'aidant à faire de même. Shun se sentit alors vulnérable dans la grande chemise qui le recouvrait. A la fois vulnérable et libéré dans ses mouvements. Il aurait pu se mettre à chanter en virevoltant dans la chambre s'il avait été une princesse. Mais à la place, il suivit le châtain jusqu'à la cuisine et s'assit sur une des chaises hautes qui entouraient la table qui faisait aussi bar.

« Tu manges quoi le matin ?  
_Ce que je trouve. »

Aiolia eut un rire amusé et s'affaira au plan de travail. Shun prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. Des oranges avaient été pressées et du jus reposaient tranquillement dans une carafe en verre. Un sucrier attendait sagement à côté. Un tout petit peu plus loin, il y avait des petits pots de confiture et une plaquette de beurre. Aiolia posa alors une petite panière en osier où il venait de trancher du pain, il apporta ensuite une théière fumante et il s'assit en face de lui.

« Sers toi. Tout doit disparaître. »

Shun rit tendrement et c'est avec simplicité et sans gêne aucune qu'il se servit une tasse de thé. Aiolia versa du jus d'orange dans deux verres et il commença à tartiner une tranche de pain. Le plus jeune décida alors d'engager la conversation avec légèreté.

« Tu t'es réveillé tôt ?  
_Oui, je me lève vers six heures, répondit alors Aiolia en étalant un peu de confiture de fraise sur sa tartine avant de la lui donner.  
_Pourquoi ? S'enquit alors Shun avec une réelle curiosité en mordant dans la tranche offerte.  
_Je fais un footing d'une heure.  
_Tous les matins ? Marmotta le garçon, la bouche à moitié pleine.  
_J'essaye. Ensuite, je fais quelques exercices de Taï-Chi. »

Le visage de Shun s'éclaira alors.

« C'est génial, ça ! Mais c'est étonnant que toi, tu en fasse.  
_Oui, acquiesça doucement Aiolia. J'ai toujours été très impulsif et colérique. Surtout quand j'étais plus jeune. Et un vieux professeur chinois m'a conseillé d'en faire quand j'étais au collège. Pour apaiser les tensions.  
_Je vois, fit Shun avec un réel intérêt. Tu en fais dans ton salon ?  
_Sur le balcon, répondit-il en désignant la baie vitrée du menton, ou au parc où je vais courir. »

Shun se pencha alors vers la baie et put mieux voir le petit balcon, plus grand que celui de la chambre. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir l'astre solaire se lever. Il était tout juste huit heures.

« Tu salue le soleil tout les matins alors ? Se moqua gentiment le lycéen.  
_En fait, je l'aide à se réveiller et à monter dans le ciel. » Plaisanta Aiolia.

Le rire de Shun se répercuta dans tout l'appartement silencieux. C'était presque naturel de prendre le petit déjeuné ensemble. Un silence confortable s'installa et ils mangèrent dans une chaude tranquillité.

Aiolia commença à débarrasser la table et interdit strictement au lycéen de l'aider.

« La salle de bain est là-bas. Va plutôt te préparer. » Lui ordonna-t-il en lui indiquant une porte de l'autre côté de l'appartement.

C'est donc d'un air boudeur que Shun s'y dirigea et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le miroir ovale était encore légèrement recouvert de buée et une serviette sèche avait été déposée à son attention sur le rebord du vasque. Une brosse à dent neuve attendait sagement dans son emballage où elles étaient trois à l'origine. Shun sourit, Aiolia était un garçon très prévenant.

Une haute panière à linge sale trônait à côté du lavabo et il mit la chemise. Puis il entra dans la cabine de douche. Il mit l'eau à couler et la laissa tiède. Ce fut avec un réel bonheur qu'il se glissa sous le jet rafraîchissant et qu'il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière. Une fois totalement trempé, il coupa l'arrivée d'eau et se pencha sur les flacons posés dans un coin du receveur de douche. Il y avait un shampoing aux amandes douces pour cheveux secs – sûrement à cause des douches à répétition que prenaient tous grands sportifs – et un gel-douche pour le corps à la noix de coco. Il les attrapa un à un et se lava avec attention. C'était l'odeur d'Aiolia. En partie seulement car il manquait sa propre fragrance naturelle, l'odeur de sa peau même. Mais Shun alors l'impression qu'il était tout près de lui.

Il se sentit rougir en glissant sa main sur son ventre puis entre ses cuisses. Leurs semences avaient séché dans la nuit mais il avait encore l'impression de les recevoir, de sentir leur chaleur, de les sentir couler très légèrement sur son corps brûlant alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux dans les limbes du sommeil. Il regrettait presque de se laver. Il ne comprenait pas ceux qui allaient prendre une douche directement après le coït alors que c'était si agréable de rester bien au chaud au creux des bras de son partenaire et des draps souillés par l'acte, de poser sa tête contre son torse large et d'écouter les battements de son cœur ralentir tout doucement, de s'étreindre encore un peu avant que tout ne se termine.

Shun se sentit trembler et alluma le jet d'eau une dernière fois pour se rincer. Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas vraiment couché ensemble mais c'était tout comme pour lui. La douleur en moins, très certainement. Il quitta ensuite rapidement la douche et se sécha avant de se brosser les dents enroulé dans sa serviette.

Aiolia vit un peu plus tard la porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrir et Shun pointer le bout de son nez, les cheveux encore mouillé et une mèche taquine venant jouer sur son nez. Il lui offrit un petit sourire timide et agita sa brosse à dent.

« Où est-ce que je la mets ?  
_Laisse la sur le bord de l'évier. »

Shun obéit et réapparut rapidement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apporter mes vêtements qui sont restés dans ta chambre ? S'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.  
_Je suis pas ton valet, Princesse. » Railla alors le Lion avec un sourire moqueur.

Shun lui offrit une moue tout-à-fait adorable et avant tout vexé avant de s'extirper de la salle de bain. Il tenait sa courte serviette sur ses hanches et Aiolia put admirer à loisir les fines gouttelettes qui s'écoulait encore de sa nuque et qui glissaient tranquillement jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Mais Shun disparut rapidement dans la chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte et s'appuya contre. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Il s'empressa d'enfiler ses vêtements de la veille et sortit, la serviette sur la tête. Aiolia était appuyé contre le muret, les bras croisés sur son torse, et il le regarda dés qu'il apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Je me démêle les cheveux et je suis prêt, le prévint le lycéen avec un petit sourire désolé.  
_Prends ton temps. »

Aiolia lui offrit un sourire et Shun traversa l'appartement, se dépêchant de rejoindre la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer, mais son regard tomba sur une petite console derrière le canapé et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la veille. Il y avait des cadres photos et il s'arrêta pour les observer. Son regard d'émeraude s'illumina alors avec admiration.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais pompier volontaire !  
_Je ne le suis pas. » Répondit calmement l'étudiant.

Shun lui lança un regard circonspect avant de prendre le petit cadre dans ses mains. A bien observer la photographie, le jeune homme pris en photo dans son bel uniforme et qui souriait fièrement à l'objectif n'était pas Aiolia, bien qu'ils se ressemblent vraiment beaucoup. Cependant, ses cheveux étaient bien plus foncés et tirait plus sur le brun que sur le châtain. Et ses yeux étaient verts feuille et non bleus myosotis. Il n'avait pas l'air vieux mais la photo, si, abîmée par les années.

Aiolia s'approcha et murmura :

_C'est mon grand-frère. »

Shun leva alors les yeux vers lui et il vit une grande tristesse peindre ses traits. Ses yeux bleus céruléen fixaient doucement l'image et le visage avec une certaine mélancolie. Le lycéen reposa doucement le cadre et se tourna plus franchement vers lui.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un grand-frère toi aussi, murmura-t-il.  
_Parfois, je l'oublie. »

Shun attrapa sa main chaude et la serra contre son cœur. Aiolia cessa alors de fixer le cliché et posa son regard sur lui.

« Tu trouves toi aussi que je lui ressemble ? » Demanda-t-il lentement.

Le plus jeune acquiesça doucement et Aiolia soupira. Mais Shun resta silencieux. Il n'osait pas poser la question. Il n'osait pas, il ne voulait pas s'insinuer, se faufiler, dans ses secrets et son intimité. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de lui raconter, qu'il se sente mis à nu ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais il mourrait d'envie de savoir.

Puis à sa grande surprise, Aiolia chuchota :

_Il est mort il y a treize ans. Le lendemain où cette photo a été prise. »

Shun posa de nouveau son regard sur la photo. Le jeune homme avait l'air si heureux à ce moment précis. Ses doigts se refermèrent davantage sur la paume inerte contre sa poitrine. Aiolia devait très certainement sentir son cœur battre à vive allure sous sa main.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda finalement Shun sans oser le regarder.  
_Il y a eu un incendie dans un immeuble. »

Le plus jeune sentit ses jambe trembler et leva lentement les yeux vers l'étudiant qui fixait la photo.

« Ils évacuaient les locataires quand il a entendu les pleurs d'un bébé. Il a prévenu ses collègues qu'il arriverait vite. Qu'il ne serait pas long. Et il est retourné sur ses pas. »

Les doigts d'Aiolia se resserrèrent lentement autour des siens alors que les nombreux discours des médecins, de la police et des pompiers mêmes lui revenaient en mémoire.

« L'enfant était peu couvert dans son lit. Alors il l'a enveloppé dans son manteau ininflammable. Et il était si minuscule, avec toutes ces poutres qui s'effondraient, qu'il l'a logé dans son casque. »

Shun serra ses doigts à son tour mais Aiolia ne le regardait plus. Il semblait ailleurs mais continuait de parler, d'expliquer et de se remémorer.

« Le pire, c'est qu'il a réussi à sortir de l'immeuble. Il avait les bras et le visage brûlés, une poutre lui avait démis l'épaule, mais le bébé n'avait rien. Il a pu le donner à sa mère avant... Avant de mourir. Quelque chose avait heurté son crâne et il a fait une hémorragie interne. »

De la colère se lisait dans ses yeux alors que le reste de son visage restait si calme. Shun allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser d'avoir abordé le sujet mais Aiolia poursuivit :

_Il est resté sous respirateur artificiel pendant sept ans. Mes parents refusaient de le débrancher parce qu'ils refusaient de l'accepter. Pour eux, s'ils pouvaient respirer, même grâce à une machine, c'est qu'il y avait encore une chance pour qu'il se réveille un jour. Même si les médecins nous avaient bien spécifié qu'il était mort cliniquement. Mais une fois que j'ai eu dix-huit ans, j'ai signé la décharge et il a été débranché. »

Aiolia se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Les nombreuses machines et instruments qui avaient entourés son frère aîné durant toutes ces années avaient été enlevées. Et Aioros avait paru si fragile, si minuscule dans ce grand lit, dans cette grande chambre. Il s'était assis près de lui et l'avait écouté respirer pendant une heure avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Un poids énorme s'était alors envolé de ses épaules. Mais ses parents avaient été si furieux qu'ils repartirent le lendemain en Grèce pour l'y enterrer. Il leva enfin les yeux vers Shun et eut un sourire amer.

« Ma mère pleure à chaque fois qu'elle me voit. Elle me reproche toujours d'avoir fait ça. Et je lui rappelle trop son fils perdu.  
_Tu te retrouve tout seul alors ? Demanda tout bas le lycéen et le sourire d'Aiolia s'adoucit.  
_Je ne suis pas seul, j'ai Milo qui a toujours été auprès de moi. Et j'essaye d'aller les voir pour leur anniversaires. Mon père a fini par me pardonner. Mais je lui ressemble quand même.  
_Tu ne lui ressembles pas ! » S'écria presque Shun avant de rougir violemment.

Aiolia lui lança un regard curieux et le lycéen se mit à bafouiller. Il se tripotait nerveusement les doigts tout en s'expliquant.

« Vous n'avez ni la même couleur de cheveux, ni la même couleur d'yeux... Et il a quel âge sur cette photo ? Tu fais plus vieux aujourd'hui. Vous avez des airs en commun mais quand on regarde bien, tu ne lui ressembles pas tant que ça. Je t'assure !  
_Respire, Shun. »

Le plus jeune reprit enfin son souffle et leva timidement les yeux vers lui. Aiolia lui offrit un petit sourire amusé.

« C'est gentil, ce que tu me dis. Et je veux bien te croire. Mais cela ne changera rien à ce qui se passe du côté de mes parents, d'accord ?  
_Hm, hm, acquiesça Shun, les joues roses.  
_Et si tu allais te démêler les cheveux ?  
_Je suis désolé de t'avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenir, souffla le lycéen en détournant la tête.  
_Shun... »

L'étudiant eut un sourire et lui pinça tendrement la joue.

« Va finir de te préparer au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

Shun obéit et disparut dans la salle de bain. Le sourire d'Aiolia s'effaça alors et il reposa un regard las sur la photo. Il redressa le cadre pour qu'il soit parallèle aux autres. Il n'aimait pas ressasser tout cela mais étrangement, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé d'en parler à Shun. Tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il comprendrait son geste, qu'il ne le prendrait pas en pitié comme beaucoup d'autres. Il avait simplement lu une grande compassion dans ses yeux. Il y avait lu de la tristesse aussi. Et des remords pour les avoir confondu. Mais même lui, quand ses cheveux étaient plus foncés à cause de l'hiver et l'absence de soleil, il avait un sursaut en se regardant dans le miroir, quand il était mal réveillé le matin.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa sauvagement. Une fois Shun sorti, ils mirent leurs chaussures et quittèrent l'appartement. Sur le chemin jusqu'à chez Milo, Aiolia lui demanda de mentir et d'assurer auprès de tout le monde qu'il l'avait ramené chez lui la veille et qu'il était venu le chercher ce matin. Afin d'éviter les remarques grivoises de la part de son meilleur ami. Mais revenir était inévitable alors il devait se mettre d'accord sur une version des faits. En effet, les premiers à quitter la soirée se devaient de revenir le lendemain pour tout ranger et nettoyer.

Le Lion lui avait bien proposé de le ramener chez lui pour éviter la corvée mais Shun insista pour l'accompagner. Après tout, c'était bien de sa faute s'ils étaient partis avant tout le monde. Pour la prochaine fois, Shun se jura de ne pas boire autant.

* * *

**Tadam ! Ouais, je sais, où sont Ikki et Shiryu ? Bon, en fait, on se concentre davantage sur Aiolia et Shun pour le moment donc... On les verra beaucoup plus après ! Donc en attendant, on en sait un peu plus sur le Lion ! **

**Je sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre puisque je vais me concentrer sur mes examens. Le 13, j'aurais fini et je pourrais reprendre l'écriture donc voilà, à la prochaine !**

**Bon week-end ! Bisous, bisous ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous ! Et ouais, j'aurais pris mon temps pour celui-là et bien qu'il soit un tout petit peu plus long que les autres, il casse pas trois pattes à un canard donc bon...  
**

**MAIS ! J'ai été un peu surbooké depuis ces dernières semaines parce que... J'AI EU MA LICENCE ! Bouya ! Donc fallait fêter ça. De plus, ma famille est composé à 70% de gémeaux. Ouais, je suis entouré de Kanon et de Saga. Mais pas le gentil Saga, hein, le Dark Saga complètement fou et mal léché (Sauf mon papi qui était un sage et gentil Saga, héhé !). Donc vous comprendrez bien que tous mes week-ends étaient, sont et seront pris par des anniversaires. Surtout que pour le coup, j'ai emmené mon cousin ce faire tatouer (encore un gémeau) et ma cousine se faire percer (ah, un taureau !) parce que je suis la grande cousine rebelle tatouée et percée de la famille ! Je suis THE référence et c'est pas tous les jours rigolo... Mon porte-monnaie souffre, surtout qu'il y avait aussi la fête des mères et que ma maman est aussi gémeaux, double combo (et bientôt, la fête des pères pour mon petit poisson de papa !). On se sent seul avec mon frère (Scorpion), mon papa et moi-même (Balance) avec tout ces gémeaux, c'est vraiment dur parfois, snif... Mai/Juin, on est tous fauché ! Mais ! Parce qu'il y a un mai, j'ai commencé à travailler dans un supermarché où je m'étais engagé depuis un moment ! Donc mes journées sont bien remplies ! Oui, oui, je ne fous pas que dalle à câliner mon chaton, même si j'adore ça ! **

**Donc voilà, un petit résumé de vie dont tout le monde s'en fout ! Mais c'est pour tout ces petits facteurs que l'écriture du chapitre a bien, bien, biiiieeen tardé ! **

**De plus ! TRES IMPORTANT ! LISEZ ! : Katô a fait des petits fanarts des couples de cette fic. Vi vi ! Parce qu'il n'y a plus de doute possible, ils sont publiés sur son deviantart (KuroKato) et je l'ai tellement contaminé qu'elle a fait aussi un petit dessin de Deathmask et un autre d'Aphrodite ! Le lien est au début de mon profil, allez voir et n'hésitez pas à commenter, elle est très gentille et elle répond aux commentaires mis ! D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui a fait le petit Shun en illustration de cette fic ! Héhé ! **

**Sur ce... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après avoir frappé et entendu un « entrez ! » crié par Milo, Aiolia entra, suivi de près par Shun. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au salon et tombèrent sur Milo et Camus affalés sur le canapé, en train de regarder les dessins animés du matin tout en vidant un paquet de céréales au chocolat. Shun eut un sourire attendri tandis que le Lion se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Milo décolla finalement son regard de la télé pour le poser sur lui. Ses grands yeux bleus le détaillèrent un instant, encore imprégnés de l'innocence du programme qu'ils visionnaient. Shun les trouva touchant, ainsi installés l'un contre l'autre dans des pyjamas dépareillés et aux couleurs vives, les cheveux en désordre et d'épaisses chaussettes bariolées aux pieds pour ne pas avoir froid. Un plaide léopard était roulé en boule dans un coin du canapé alors qu'un autre à l'effigie de Bouddha les recouvrait partiellement.

Ils avaient tout l'air de deux enfants s'étant réveillés trop tôt alors qu'il n'y avait pas école et qui s'étaient installés devant la télé en attendant que leurs parents se lèvent. Mais cette douce image se fissura quand un sourire grivois apparut sur les lèvres de Milo qui déclara :

_J'en connais deux qui se sont envoyés en l'air ! »

Jusqu'alors absorbé par son dessin animé, Camus se tourna enfin vers lui, le visage encore un peu froissé par le sommeil, les yeux légèrement plissés. Il détailla un Shun rougissant sous leur regards inquisiteurs : ses joues roses, ses yeux pétillants, ses cheveux humides, les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Il n'était donc pas rentré chez lui et il s'était passé quelque chose.

Aiolia choisit ce moment pour revenir avec deux sacs poubelles. Il en tendit un à Shun sans un mot mais lança un regard d'avertissement au couple sur le canapé. Camus se détourna alors bien vite de leurs invités pour retourner à la télé alors que Milo ne quittait pas Shun des yeux. Le lycéen se détourna avec gêne.

« Par où je commence ? Marmonna-t-il en prenant conscience du nombre incroyable de verres, de bouteilles, de sachets de chips – et de ce qui restait de leur contenus – étalés dans tout l'appartement.

_Tu n'as qu'à faire les chambres, fit Aiolia en plissant le nez en avisant un amas de serviettes imbibées d'alcool par terre.

_D'accord.. »

Il se dirigea vers le couloir, non sans sentir le regard de Milo sur sa nuque, sûrement à la recherche d'une quelconque marque. Il regrettait parfois de s'être fait coupé les cheveux si courts, même s'ils avaient recommencés en pousser.

Il entra dans la première chambre qu'il n'avait pas vu la veille. Ce devait être celle de Mû car elle était pleine à craquer de livres, de feuilles et de notes étalés au sol, sur les murs et même dans le lit. Même sur a fenêtre y étaient dessinés des schémas complexes. Le lit était légèrement défait et la petite poubelles près du bureau était pleine de préservatifs usagés. Au moins, les squatteurs d'une nuit avait su rester propres et couverts. Shun vida la poubelle dans son sac et jeta un dernier regard alentour. Pas de verres, ni de bouteilles d'alcool. Il souleva la couverture au cas où et fit ensuite le lit au carré avant de sortir.

Il entra ensuite dans la chambre de Shaka, là où il avait surpris Hyoga avec Seika. L'air lui parut plus lourd et il s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Là encore, les draps étaient froissés et la poubelle, pleine de capotes usagés. Mais quelques verres en plastiques résidaient sur le bureau et la table de chevet. Il se mit à jeter les intrus tout en se faisant violence pour ne pas repenser aux images de la veille. Il s'empressa ensuite de sortir après avoir refermé la fenêtre et entra dans la chambre de Milo.

La seul et unique porte-fenêtre de l'appartement s'y trouvait et menait sur un petit balcon. Il l'ouvrit à son tour pour laisser l'air et la lumière pénétrer la pièce. Le lit y était bien plus défait que les deux autres et il détourna le regard en remettant la couette en place. Il vida la poubelle et grimaça en voyant le nombre de verres à moitié plein sur la table de chevet et le foutoir qui servait de bureau. Il prit un gobelet et alla sur le balcon. Il était petit et vide à l'exception d'une petite plante verte et d'un cendrier. Shun vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne en bas et versa le fond d'alcool par dessus la barrière. Par chance, il y avait un petit carré d'herbe juste en bas. Il recommença pour chaque verre. Quand il récupéra le dernier verre, il aperçut enfin un cadre photo sur la table de chevet. Il se pencha un peu pour voir son contenu et sourit. Milo et Camus se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, de larges et rondes oreilles noires sur le haut de la tête alors qu'ils étaient à Disneyland. À la gauche de Milo se tenait Peter Pan et à la droite de Camus, une immense fée Clochette. Ce qui attira l'attention de Shun, ce ne fut pas leurs mines réjouies, ni le regard doux que posait Camus sur Milo. Mais leurs couleur de cheveux. Milo était d'un blond très clair, presque similaire à celui de Hyoga, tandis que Camus était aussi rouge que la cerise.

« On a été à Disney pour fêter nos un an. » Murmura Camus derrière lui.

Shun sursauta et fit volte-face. L'étudiant lui offrit un mince sourire et alla ouvrir le placard, très certainement à la recherche de vêtements propres.

« On était encore au lycée.

_Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander le lycéen.

Camus parut réfléchir, levant les yeux au plafond, un doigt aux lèvres. Ses lèvres murmurèrent des chiffre. Dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt, vingt et un, vingt-deux, vingt-trois...

« Ça fera sept ans cet été. On est sortit ensemble en première. Après avoir passé toute notre scolarité à se voler dans les plumes.

_C'est-à-dire ? » Rit doucement Shun.

Le sourire de Camus s'élargit lentement alors qu'il attrapait deux jeans.

« On s'est toujours détesté, on se faisait les pires coups bas, on en venait même au poing... »

Camus se souvenait parfaitement. En maternelle, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, de voler le goûter ou les jouets de l'autre. En primaire, Milo lui tirait souvent les cheveux et lui-même l'accusait de tricher pendant les contrôles parce qu'ils étaient toujours assis côte à côte. Au collège, c'était l'horreur. Ils commencèrent à s'insulter copieusement, à se bagarrer. En seconde, c'était devenu vraiment tendu. Milo avait changé, il était plus séduisant, beaucoup plus séduisant et Camus s'était alors rendu compte de ses sentiments. Son corps avait commencé à réagir au son de sa voix, à son toucher, à son regard posé sur lui. Alors il était devenu plus agressif. Agressif et très distant. On dit bien qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour.

Puis vers la fin de la seconde, alors qu'il quittait la patinoire après un cours du soir, il avait entendu du bruit et avait trouvé Aiolia et Milo, entrés par effraction pour profiter de la glace sans payer. Ils avaient voulu se séparer pour ne pas être attraper. Le châtain avait pris la fuite par la droite tandis que Milo, par la gauche mais il ne savait alors pas patiner et avait glissé. Camus l'aurait volontiers laissé là, agonisant sur la glace mais Milo, mal retombé, l'avait appelé, supplié de l'aider parce que son poignet formait un angle bizarre.

« Une fois, on a passé une nuit aux urgences à cause de lui. » Murmura l'étudiant avec un bref sourire nostalgique.

Ils avaient passé des heures à attendre. Dans la souffrance pour Milo, dans l'ennui et la gêne pour Camus. Alors ils avaient commencé à parler, à discuter réellement. Camus avait même regretté que le médecin n'arrive et n'emmène le blond. Les jours suivant, ce fut avec une certaine gêne qu'ils se recroisèrent dans les couloirs et en salle de classe. Et de fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient vu à la bibliothèque, à la patinoire, au gymnase. Ils s'attendaient à la fin des cours, à la sortie du lycée. Milo était d'abord devenu un ami, un confident puis un amant.

Shun le regarda jeter les vêtements sur le lit puis prendre une large pince crocodile sous l'oreiller pour attacher ses longs cheveux vert d'eau. Le lycéen se mordit la lèvre et ne put, encore une fois, s'empêcher de poser une question indiscrète.

« Comment tu as su que c'était le bon ? »

Camus leva un regard surpris vers lui et aussitôt, Shun se reprit et agita les mains d'un air gêné.

« Oublie ça, j'ai pas à me mêler de ta vie comme ça. J'aurais pas du demander ça.. »

Il commençait à quitter la pièce quand l'étudiant murmura :

« Tu hésites encore entre Hyoga et Aiolia. »

Shun se figea près de la porte, la main sur la poignet, et leva un regard timide vers lui. Camus l'observait en silence, l'expression si neutre qu'il paraissait fait de cire. Tout doucement, le plus jeune hocha de la tête et s'empressa d'ajouter.

« Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance avec Hyoga... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me rabattre sur Aiolia. Même si je l'apprécie beaucoup. Et... Et j'aime Hyoga... » Avoua-t-il après une brève hésitation.

Camus pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de réfléchir. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau. Il vira une grande partie des feuilles de cours et des cahiers par terre pour trouver un album photo.

« S'il croit qu'il est bien caché là-dessous, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Pour répondre à ta question... »

Il s'assit sur le lit et l'invita à faire de même. Shun se posa vite près de lui, curieux.

« Cela dépend des gens mais pour ma part, la vérité m'a frappé en pleine face quand je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Il ouvrit le recueil et Shun découvrit une première photo de classe. En lisant la date dans un coin, il apprit que le cliché avait dix-huit ans. Camus eut un sourire en coin et lui montra une petite bouille aux joues un peu trop ronde et aux cheveux blonds, presque blanc.

« A l'époque, on le surnommait Bouboule. Il déteste ce surnom... »

Shun écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Milo sur la photo. Derrière son large sourire où une incisive manquait, ses grands yeux bleus, toujours les mêmes aujourd'hui, pétillaient d'amusement. Mais l'enfant était visiblement en surpoids pour son âge.

« Il mangeait bien à la cantine, nota le lycéen avec un sourire attendri.

_C'était surtout sa mère qui le laissait manger tout et n'importe quoi, en plus de lui faire à manger tout le temps. »

Puis son doigt glissa à l'opposé de la photo et il désigna un petit garçon aux cheveux rouge. Camus avait une mine renfrogné et il était ce qu'il y avait de plus fin et fragile dans son large pull en laine. Le contraste était étonnant.

« Déjà à l'époque, on voyait une différence. » Murmura-t-il.

Avant de tourner la page, il montra silencieusement un troisième enfant, assis à côté de Milo. Les cheveux châtain clair, presque blond, le regard perçant mais le sourire narquois. Shun reconnut bien vite Aiolia, qui avait tout l'air d'un vrai garnement avec ce large pansement sur le genoux droit et ces nombreuses égratignures qu'il avait sur les jambes et les bras.

Camus fit lentement défiler les photos, les montrant à chaque fois tous les trois. Tout comme Camus, Aiolia resta un moment rachitique, jusqu'au collègue où il commença enfin à s'étoffer. Mais le petit Camus restait maigre tandis que les courbes de Milo restait rondes et généreuses. Les dernières années du collège furent marquées par des moues renfrognées de la part des deux meilleurs amis et Camus lui expliqua brièvement qu'ils avaient hérité de magnifiques appareils dentaires. De même au lycée. Mais de la dernière photo du collègue à la première du lycée, Milo avait dû perdre au bas mot une vingtaine de kilos, sinon plus. Et les muscles s'étaient développés très rapidement par la suite.

« Milo a beaucoup changé, souffla Shun.

_Hn. Il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon au collège. Mais il l'a repoussé parce qu'il était « trop moche » d'après lui. Peut-être que le poids et les bagues y étaient pour beaucoup. Personne n'a eu de nouvelle de lui pendant tout l'été. Même pas Aiolia. Et à la rentrée en seconde, il était métamorphosé. »

Camus ferma l'album et le glissa sous le lit. Il savait que Milo n'avait pas décidé de changer pour ce garçon. Mais pour se sentir bien dans son corps. Et quand ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble, Camus commença à prendre du poids de son côté. Parce que même si Milo faisait attention à ce qu'il mangeait, il était hors de question qu'il se prive tout le temps. Et alors que Camus n'avait jamais été un gros mangeur pour rester « mince », il prit peu à peu quelques kilos à être tout le temps avec lui, à sortir en ville avec lui, à manger avec lui. Les creux entre ses côtes se remplirent, ses joues reprirent des couleurs, ses muscles se développèrent et sa fragilité s'estompa. Camus put faire pleinement du sport sans être rapidement fatigué. Il pouvait enfin faire ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, patiner pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. Et dans les bras de Milo, sous ses mains et son regard, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il se sentit beau. Il se sentit désirable. Ce fut lors de leur première fois qu'il réalisa que Milo était le bon pour lui.

Camus regarda Shun et prit le temps de lui expliquer. Il lui expliqua que Milo était le bon car il l'acceptait comme il était. Il acceptait ses nombreux défauts, son caractère maussade, son côté stricte mais aussi très bordélique quand il s'agissait de son propre appartement, sa capacité à laisser deux gouttes de lait dans la bouteille et à la remettre quand même au frigo, son incapacité à faire une lessive correcte ou à s'occuper d'une plante ou d'un animal. Il pouvait même dire que Milo appréciait toutes ces petites fissures dans sa carapace d'homme intransigeant. Et de son côté, Camus aimait être réveillé par les ronflements de Milo, le voir pleurer devant un film triste, l'entendre chanter faux sous la douche, lui piquer sa nourriture et l'entendre se plaindre.

Shun sentit ses mains trembler alors que l'étudiant se confiait si facilement auprès de lui. Finalement, Camus se tut et le regarda longuement. Il posa finalement sa main sur les siennes et lui chuchota d'un air complice :

_Choisis celui qui te comble le plus. La passion apparaît la première mais elle est éphémère. L'amour, lui, s'installe au fil du temps et s'entretient chaque jour. »

L'adolescent acquiesça vivement, buvant ses paroles. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement sur Milo et Aiolia.

« Oh, vous faîtes quoi ici ? Aiolia a dû se débrouiller tout seul !

_Oh mince ! »

Shun bondit sur ses pieds et se confondit en excuses. Aiolia retint un rire.

« Aah, mais je sais pas si je vais te pardonner, soupira-t-il faussement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

_Fais de lui ton chien servile pendant une semaine, c'est de sa faute si tu as du te salir les mains ce matin. » Ajouta fièrement Milo en croisant les bras.

Shun entendit Camus soupirer derrière lui alors que les deux meilleurs amis commençaient à ricaner bêtement. Mais avant que le châtain n'ouvre la bouche, le lycéen s'exclama sans méchanceté mais avec argne :

_On ne t'a rien demandé, « Bouboule » ! »

Puis il sursauta en réalisant la portée des mots qu'il avait prononcé. Milo blêmit et ouvrit la bouche, outré. Aiolia se figea et Shun sentit Camus se tendre derrière lui. Puis le jeune homme aux cheveux indigo se tourna vers Aiolia et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

« Tu lui as dit ?

_Quoi ?

_Faux-frère !

_Mais !

_Traître ! »

Aiolia secoua vivement la tête.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit !

_Mais bien sûr ! Tu l'as ramené chez toi et vous avez enfilé des perles ?

_Mais non !

_Tu lui as dit, tu m'en dois une !

_Je te dis que je n'ai rien dit ! C'est pas vrai ça ! » Cria presque le châtain qui se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire.

Le visage de Milo se colora de rouge sous la colère et ce fut ce moment que choisit Camus pour se lever et prendre la parole.

« C'est moi qui vient de lui dire. »

Il reçut un regard surpris de la part de son petit ami.

« Mais Cam'... C'est pas sympa ! Fit-il alors puérilement, à court de mots.

_Je sais, mais du coup je t'en dois une. »

Le silence se fit alors que les yeux de Milo s'agrandissaient d'intérêt. Il lança un regard à Shun puis à Aiolia. Puis il regarda Camus, comme pour être sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers leurs deux invités.

« Vous pouvez partir, je passerais l'aspi' plus tard. »

Shun manqua de s'étouffer. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Milo leur fit un petit signe de la main, toute colère envolée, un large sourire aux lèvres et Aiolia saisit la main du lycéen.

« Fuyons vite avant qu'il ne change d'avis, ou qu'ils se sautent dessus. » Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Éberlué, Shun se laissa tirer dehors et regarda Aiolia une fois que la porte fut close.

« J'ai pas compris..., marmotta-t-il en descendant les marches.

_Entre eux, « je t'en dois une » veut dire qu'ils peuvent échanger les rôles au lit. Cette fois, Camus va se laisser prendre sans se plaindre ou du moins, sans essayer de prendre le dessus, expliqua l'étudiant juste derrière lui. Parfois, c'est galère. Par exemple au camping, ils font un de ces boucans...

_Ils échangent les rôles pour ça ?

_Ouais, ils le font pour tout et n'importe quoi. C'est un truc entre eux.

_Du coup... Il n'y a pas de « rôle » attitré... »

Aiolia leva les yeux vers un Shun songeur.

« Tu sais, Shun... Il n'y a pas de rôle, ni de règle avec celui que l'on aime. Ils font ça pour s'amuser et mettre un peu de « piment ». Ou faire chier le monde aussi... »

Shun le regarda et sourit. Sa main était toujours dans la sienne et les doigts d'Aiolia étaient chauds et doux dans sa paume.

« Je n'aurais pas du l'appeler comme ça...

_En effet, il a tendance à se vexer très facilement. Mais c'est étonnant que Camus t'en ai parlé.

_En fait, il m'a montré vos photos de classes...

_Pourquoi ? » Demanda un peu brusquement l'étudiant.

Tout en haussant les épaules, Shun regarda droit devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, du moins pas maintenant.

OoOoO

Ils retrouvèrent la voiture d'Aiolia garée plus loin et l'étudiant le reconduisit chez lui. Un léger silence s'était installé et Shun se pencha vers la radio. Il s'agissait d'un vieux modèle et il eut du mal à l'allumer puis à trouver une station potable. Puis il se renfonça dans son siège et regarda le paysage défiler par sa fenêtre.

Aiolia lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le lycéen avait l'air complètement ailleurs depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement de son meilleur ami et il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait le faire réfléchir autant. Finalement, il se gara devant son immeuble et se tourna vers lui.

Shun se détacha et le regarda. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite sans savoir quoi dire. Quelques minutes passèrent où ils se contentèrent de se regarder sans dire un mot. Finalement, Aiolia amorça un mouvement vers lui. Shun sentit ses joues lui brûler et ferma les yeux. L'étudiant le détailla une demi-seconde : ses cils épais et long, ses petits sourcils légèrement plissés, ses lèvres roses, ses boucles vertes qui se chamaillaient sur son front et ses joues. Finalement, il déposa un chaste baiser sur une de ses joues brûlantes et s'écarta.

Shun rouvrit les yeux avec surprise et l'interrogea du regard mais Aiolia lui renvoya un simple sourire amusé.

« On se voit lundi, à la sortie des cours. » Lui dit-il lentement.

Le lycéen acquiesça et ouvrit la portière mais avant de descendre, il claqua lui aussi un baiser sur sa joue et fila comme le vent. Aiolia, un sourire surpris aux lèvres, le regarda s'éloigner à travers la fenêtre et murmura pour lui-même :

_S'il se retourne, c'est que je lui plais. »

Il le répéta comme une litanie jusqu'à ce que Shun atteigne la porte. Il chercha ses clés puis lui jeta un dernier regard avant d'entrer rapidement. Aiolia ne put retenir un large sourire d'apparaître sur son visage et il redémarra avec joie.

OoOoO

Shun gravit les nombreuses marches sans s'arrêter et sans reprendre son souffle avant d'entrer en trombe dans l'appartement. Il referma la porte et s'y appuya, le souffle erratique, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur battant jusque dans ses paupières closes. Il avait tellement eu envie de l'embrasser, que Aiolia l'embrasse et le retienne encore un peu dans sa voiture. Il aurait aimé que ce moment dure un petit peu plus et qu'ils ne se séparent pas avant lundi. Il porta des doigts tremblants à sa joue embrassée et se sentit davantage rougir à ce souvenir. Il secoua vivement la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête. L'alcool lui avait fait faire une bêtise la veille. Aiolia devait très certainement se dire qu'il n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, ou du moins, qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre eux. Sinon, il l'aurait embrassé, n'est-ce pas ? Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il agissait comme un collégien. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'étaient embrassé – et plus si affinité – la veille, que cela voulait forcément dire qu'ils étaient en couple. Et aucun des deux n'irait voir l'autre pour lui demander s'il voulait sortir avec lui. Shun se traita mentalement d'imbécile d'avoir songé à un possible baiser et à sa signification pendant tout le trajet en voiture alors qu'il aurait été plus intelligent de parler avec l'étudiant. Maintenant, il devrait attendre jusqu'à lundi soir...

« Shun, c'est toi ? » Demanda timidement une voix.

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux. L'appartement était dans le noir complet et il s'empressa d'ouvrir le vasistas.

« Shiryu ? »

Son meilleur ami lui offrit un sourire gêné alors qu'il était recouvert par le corps endormi d'Ikki. Le lit n'était pas défait et ils portaient toujours leurs vêtements de la veille.

« Qu'est-ce que...

_Je l'ai raccompagné hier soir parce qu'il était trop ivre pour marcher droit, lui expliqua calmement le brun, les poumons légèrement compressés. Quand j'ai voulu l'aider à se coucher, il m'est tombé dessus et depuis... Je suis coincé, avoua-t-il avec honte.

_Ikki fait le poids d'un âne mort quand il est ivre, souffla le plus jeune en secouant la tête. Attend, je vais t'aider, on va le faire rouler sur le côté... »

Shiryu acquiesça vivement. Il avait à peine réussi à dormir avec une telle masse sur lui mais surtout avec le souffle chaud d'Ikki qui s'échouait sur sa gorge. Ils arrivèrent laborieusement à le dégager de là et l'aîné des deux frères émit un grognement pas content quand toute source de chaleur disparut.

« Je suis désolé, marmonna Shun.

_C'est pas grave, j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

_Non, tu étais déjà assez sympa de le raccompagner. Il était ivre comment ?

_Assez pour ne rien se rappeler, j'espère... »

Shun eut un petit sourire contrit et mit de l'eau à bouillir.

« Tu veux du thé ? »

Shiryu acquiesça et se frotta les yeux en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Shun déposa deux mug sur la table.

« Tu dois être épuisé. Une fois, il s'est retourné dans son sommeil et j'ai fini en dessous. J'ai jamais pu finir ma nuit, soupira-t-il en lançant un regard sombre à son grand frère toujours endormi très profondément.

_Je dormirais cet après-midi, le rassura alors Shiryu en agitant la main.

_Et ça ira pour demain ? »

Le brun lui sourit et acquiesça.

« Tu n'appréhendes pas trop ? Demanda Shun en versant de l'eau bouillante dans chaque tasse.

_Non. Ça ira, les chirurgiens sont des professionnels. Ils font ça tous les jours.

_Ouais mais c'est pas ceux de Grey's Anatomy. Ils ne seront pas aussi doués. »

Shiryu laissa échapper un rire tranquille et observa son sachet de thé infuser. Malgré tout ce qui pouvait dire, il trouvait lui-même qu'il était un peu trop calme alors qu'il se ferait opérer le lendemain matin.

« Ikki t'y emmène à quelle heure ?

_Je dois y être pour neuf heure mais je ne sais pas quand exactement on viendra me chercher, ni à quelle heure je sortirais... Du coup, je ne sais pas non plus à quelle heure Ikki sera rentré. » Répondit-il avec gêne.

Au fond, il s'en voulait de priver Shun de son grand-frère et de sa seule et unique famille. Le garçon aux cheveux verts lui offrit un doux sourire.

« Il m'a dit qu'il resterait avec toi le soir, pour être sûr que ça va, et qu'il rentrait sûrement très tard. »

Malgré lui, Shiryu en fut très rassuré et heureux. Il ne savait pas encore comment il arriverait à se débrouiller le soir, surtout le premier. Et la présence d'Ikki était un plus qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. En parlant d'Ikki, ce dernier commençait à émerger et dans un grognement, il se redressa sur son séant. Les cheveux en bataille, le regard peu éveillé mais tout de même farouche, il observa quelques secondes les deux autres garçons comme s'ils étaient des intrus. Puis il se releva, encore un peu chancelant, et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Les deux lycéens s'entre-regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Pour l'un, cela lui fit oublier un moment le dilemme qui occupait son cœur, pour l'autre, il pensa enfin à autre chose qu'à sa prochaine cécité.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Tout ce beau monde avance bien ! Même si la scène entre Camus et Shun n'était pas du tout prévu... J'ai un peu exploité le cliché du confident. En fait, dans cette fic, j'essaye (je dis bien j'essaye) de parler de la découverte de l'amour et de la sexualité, la découverte de son corps, de ses sentiments, etc. De l'éveil de tout ce qui se joue dans une relation amoureuse. Evidemment, je me penche sur mes propres relations amoureuses qui n'ont jamais vraiment... Aboutis ! Mais on a tous connu ce petit état d'euphorie quand on commence à tomber amoureux, etc... Et le couple Camus/Milo serait alors le... couple de référence ? En tout cas, Camus est l'aîné, est passé par là, contrairement à Shiryu qui patauge un peu encore alors... Voilà, petit rapprochement !**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir choqué avec un petit Milo gros. Je pense personnellement que les enfants obèses ne le sont pas par leur faute. Après tout, c'est à leur parent de faire attention qu'ils ne se goinfrent pas entre les repas et qu'ils mangent équilibrés. Et à cet âge, ce n'est pas encore hormonale (je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai pris 14 kilos avec deux pilules différentes). Et j'ai personnellement un petit cousin qui est obèse alors qu'il n'a que huit ans, tout comme sa grande soeur de douze ans. Et malheureusement, on ne peut rien dire à leurs parents sans qu'ils ne deviennent agressif. Ouais, je parle beaucoup de ma famille mais c'es pour vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix. Après tout, Milo n'est qu'un personnage secondaire mais tout le monde n'est pas parfait et taillé comme un grecque dés le plus jeune âge. On façonne son corps pour s'y sentir bien dedans. Et non pour plaire aux autres, même si le regard des autres nous rend mal à l'aise et peut être l'élément déclencheur. Et c'est pareil quand on est trop maigre ! **

**Enfin, voilà, j'espère que c'était clair et que ça ne vous a pas trop ennuyé, cette petite déviation Camus/Milo, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Prochain chapitre : Opération de Shiryu, on va enfin retrouver notre Phoenix préféré ! Et Shun va revoir Hyoga... Tin, tin, tin !**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment toujours un plaisir de vous lire ! Bisous, bisous mes adorés !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou ! **

**Bon bah voilà, j'ai encore mis du temps à poster un nouveau chapitre... Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire ces derniers temps ! Je manque de temps, mes jours de congé et mes dimanches sont presque tous pris... Donc j'ai enfin pris ma journée pour taper taper taper avec juste une pause courses. Et voilà ! Enfin !**

**Du coup, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Assis sur le lit, Shiryu regardait droit devant lui. Sa peau était légèrement orangée après les deux douches à la bétadine qu'il avait dû prendre et les vêtements à usage unique qu'on lui avait donné commençaient à le démanger. Il se sentait vulnérable en dessous, totalement nu. Mais dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il était seul. Ikki n'arriverait que dans quelques heures et serait là à son réveil, peut-être même plus tard, quand il aura eu le temps de se changer. Et c'était tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit ainsi.

Il s'arrêta subitement de se tortiller les doigts en réalisant qu'il le faisait et glissa ses mains sous ses genoux pour les empêcher de bouger. Son regard fixait la porte en face de lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'un infirmier entre avec un lit à roulette à tout instant. Mais alors qu'il baissait peu à peu sa garde et qu'il commençait à rêvasser, la porte fut poussé brusquement. Il sursauta et vit Ikki freiner sa course de justesse tout près de son lit, essoufflé, un lourd sac à dos pendant sur son épaule droite.

Le regard que l'étudiant posa sur lui le brûla. Le bleu de ses yeux était aussi sombre que la nuit tandis que ses longs cils noirs voilaient l'éclat de lumière qui s'y reflétait habituellement. Son souffle était court et Ikki poussa un soupir de soulagement en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

« Bah mon vieux... J'ai cru que le bus n'arriverait jamais... Et c'est quoi tout ce monde aux ascenseurs ? J'ai du prendre les escaliers à cause de tous ces idiots.. »

Shiryu l'observa quelques secondes, à la fois statufié de surprise et de honte. Puis il marmonna tout bas sans s'en empêcher que Shun lui avait dit qu'il avait peur des ascenseurs. Ikki darda ce même regard sur lui et le lycéen se sentit brusquement nu. Ses doigts toujours sous ses genoux remuèrent et il balança les jambes de gêne. Ikki se redressa alors.

« Et il a dit aussi que t'avait la frousse.  
_C'est faux. » S'empressa de contrer le jeune japonais.

Au sourire en coin qui prit place sur le visage de l'étudiant, Shiryu comprit rapidement qu'il s'était fait avoir et se détourna. Il fixa de nouveau le mur en face de lui et demanda d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

_Tu n'avais pas cours ce matin ?  
_J'ai été dispensé.  
_Pourquoi ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger du regard et Ikki leva légèrement le mollet où trônait une attelle à la cheville.

« Tu t'es fait mal ?  
_Non. C'était pour arriver à temps. »

Ce fut à ce moment précis, ce moment où leur regards se croisèrent, que le titulaire en charge de son opération, accompagné de deux résidents et quatre internes, entra dans la chambre. Ikki s'arracha à la vision du lycéen sans défense pour regarder les nouveaux arrivant. Ils reconnurent alors Mû, le garçon doux et très intelligent qui avait pris Shiryu en charge à la patinoire. Il leur offrit un sourire si rassurant que Shiryu sentit les battements de son cœur affolé se calmer un peu.

Après un discours médical que le lycéen avait déjà entendu des centaines de fois et qui passa totalement au dessus de l'esprit d'Ikki, Shiryu s'allongea correctement dans le lit et il fut conduit en dehors de la chambre.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Ikki, debout près d'une chaise, devant les fenêtres, qui lui offrit un léger rictus et il sourit à son tour avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Ils traversèrent de nombreux halls, prirent un ascenseur beaucoup trop lent mais immense et s'arrêtèrent enfin dans une énième allée. Seul Mû resta près de lui et lui installa une perfusion.

« Tu n'appréhendes pas trop ? Demanda-t-il en vérifiant ses allergies dans son dossier.  
_Non. Enfin, je crois. »

L'étudiant en médecine leva les yeux vers lui et eut encore ce même sourire doux et avenant.

« C'est normal lors d'une première opération de ne pas vraiment comprendre ce que l'on ressent. Ton cerveau ne sait pas comment appréhender la situation. »

Il partit dans une pièce adjacente et revint avec divers électrodes. Avec des gestes précis et étrangement non-intrusifs, il détacha les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour coller de minuscules ventouses sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Puis il connecta la perfusion à une poche au liquide transparent. Shiryu devina qu'il s'agissait d'un anesthésiant et il sentit rapidement son bras s'engourdir.

Il fut de nouveau transporté et arriva bien trop vite au bloc. Sa tête fut légèrement incliné en arrière une fois sur la table d'opération, ses bras coincés sous les draps. L'anesthésiste se pencha alors subitement au dessus de lui et ses cheveux courts et bleus lui firent penser à Ikki. Sur son badge, il lut le prénom Kagaho mais fut incapable de déchiffrer le nom de famille. Il tapota le bout de son nez et avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur, demanda :

_Comment ça va ici ? »

Shiryu ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ou il n'y arriva pas. Il ne savait plus. Puis Mû réapparut dans son champs de vision et cela le rassura, encore une fois. Il déposa un masque sur son visage et lui demanda de compter jusqu'à dix. A peine fut-il arriver jusqu'à deux qu'un noir total s'empara de lui.

**OoOoO**

Shun regarda la chaise vide à côté de lui. Puis les deux places vacantes derrière la sienne. Shiryu était à l'hôpital avec Ikki. Seiya lui avait envoyé un message le prévenant qu'il serait absent lui aussi. Et Hyoga ? Il tourna la tête vers la porte en espérant à la fois qu'il serait absent et présent. Il ne voulait pas passer la journée seul. Mais se retrouver en tête à tête avec le blond n'était pas la première chose qu'il avait envie de faire.

Malheureusement pour lui, Hyoga arriva tout juste avant la sonnerie et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en jurant contre un bus beaucoup trop lent. Puis il lui sourit comme si de rien n'était et ils échangèrent des mots dignes d'une conversation sms avant le début du cours. Hyoga fut égale à lui-même durant les deux heures de mathématiques puis d'histoire géographie, discutant joyeusement pendant la pause, échangeant des regards amusés ou complices avec lui quand un élève posait une question idiotes ou se faisant reprendre par le professeur. Son attitude si naturelle attisa peu à peu l'agacement puis la colère de Shun dont la jambe tressautait d'énervement sous la table.

Le coup de grâce fut à la pause déjeuné quand ils se dirigèrent vers le self d'un pas traînant.

« Au fait, tu as pu conclure avec ton étudiant en sport ? Parce que t'étais vraiment rond comme une queue de pelle à l'anniversaire de Milo. »

Shun sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et marmonna d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant :

_J'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
_Quoi ? Ton amoureux t'a laissé tomber ? »

La plupart du temps, son léger accent russe qui roulait les r le charmait et avait le don de le dérider. Mais cette fois-ci, Shun ne put refréner un grognement et le choppa par le col pour le ramener à sa hauteur. Hyoga écarquilla ses beaux yeux bleus glaciers mais ils lui parurent fade après ceux céruléens d'Aiolia. Même ces cheveux étaient trop claires, sa peau trop parfaitement lisse, son visage trop fin.

« Écoute moi bien, Hyoga. Aiolia m'a plus comblé en deux jours que toi, ou n'importe qui d'autre, en deux ans. Alors quand je dis que je veux pas en parler, on en parle pas, compris ? »

Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche comme de l'eau s'écoule d'une bouteille à l'envers. Cela lui fit un bien fou de reconnaître cette vérité. Il avait passé deux jours quasiment parfaits en compagnie de l'étudiant. Et bien qu'il leur arrivait souvent de s'enquiquiner et de se chicaner, ce n'était plus avec la même agressivité qu'au début mais plus pour le plaisir du sport. Deux jours qu'il aurait aimé faire durer indéfiniment. Il avait même l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se lasser de sa présence et désirait ardemment la fin de journée pour le retrouver à la sortie des cours.

Et ce qui fut encore plus satisfaisant, ce fut le visage ahuri de Hyoga et son hochement de tête bateau qu'il fit plus pour ne pas l'énerver davantage que parce qu'il avait réellement compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Le plus jeune retrouva alors subitement son calme, il lâcha le t-shirt blanc de son ami et lui sourit amicalement.

« Cool. On va manger ? J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais avaler... Un lion ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un rire léger.

Hyoga le regarda avancer, une sueur froide glissant le long de sa nuque, avant de rapidement le suivre.

**OoOoO**

Une douleur atroce avait pris place dans son crâne mais il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il souffrait ainsi. Sa gorge le brûlait, comme si de l'acide y avait été versé et il avait l'impression que des aiguilles s'enfonçaient lentement dans ses yeux, sans jamais avoir de fin. Après la sensation de douleur intense, Shiryu commença à sentir l'engourdissement dans ses mains, ses pieds, puis dans ses bras et ses jambes. Même avec toute la volonté qu'il possédait, il n'arrivait pas à les bouger. Enfin, il sentit son cœur battre à ses oreilles avant d'entendre quelques bruits alentours. Des bruits de pas lointains, une page qui se tourne, un bip régulier, un enfant qui pleure, une télé qui diffuse un dessin animé.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience, Shiryu sentit le picotement familier des larmes se mêler à la douleur des aiguilles. Un sanglot l'étrangla alors que l'air dans ses poumons se bloquait. Quelque chose entravait sa bouche et sa gorge. Cela l'empêchait de respirer et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à s'ouvrir. Ses larmes redoublèrent, résultat de la douleur et du soulagement d'être réveillé, et ses sanglots augmentèrent, comme pour répondre à ceux de l'enfant qui pleurait toujours.

« Bah alors, il ne faut pas pleurer. » Lui dit une voix inconnue, sûrement celle d'une infirmière.

Cela eut pour effet de le calmer mais le souffle lui manquait toujours, la douleur était insupportable et il tenta d'atteindre sa bouche pour arracher ce qu'il y avait. Il entendit des files bouger, des roulettes avancer alors que son bras se levait difficilement. Une main froide mais moite se posa sur son poignet et le bloqua. De nouveau, la voix inconnue s'éleva et le sermonna.

« Arrêtez, ne bougez pas. »

La panique l'envahit doucereusement. Il ne pouvait pas voir autour de lui, sa tête menaçait d'exploser, quelque chose lacérait le fond de sa trachée et sa respiration se faisait réellement laborieuse. Il commençait à se débattre quand l'infirmière appela à l'aide, sa voix couverte par les cris de l'enfant.

« Shiryu, doucement, fit la voix de Mû près de lui. Nous avons dû t'entuber pendant l'opération. Tu dois rester calme pendant que nous te retirons le tube, d'accord ? »

Une main chaude et rassurante se posa sur la sienne et il s'apaisa le temps d'un instant. La chose qui prenait place dans sa gorge et sa bouche fut enfin retirée et il serra la main chaude dans la sienne. Il y eut un bruit métallique et il sentit Mû se pencher de nouveau sur lui.

« Sur une échelle de un à dix, à combien évalue-tu ta douleur ? »

Un air frais s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Il l'avala avec bonheur le temps du seconde avant d'être de nouveau frapper par sa migraine et ses aiguilles.

« Sept, souffla-t-il d'une voix enrouée.  
_Tu évacue rapidement la morphine, on dirait, plaisanta doucement l'interne. Tu ne devrais plus rien sentir dans une petite minute. »

Shiryu devina le bruit d'une aiguille que l'on tapote et sa perfusion se balança légèrement après que Mû l'ai relâché.

« Je reviendrais te voir plus tard. »

La main chaude était toujours dans la sienne et quand il entendit des pas s'éloigner, il se demanda à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir. Un doute s'insinua en lui. Ce n'était pas l'infirmière, ni Mû qui venait de partir. Il chercha à retirer ses doigts et la panique l'envahit de nouveau. Il aurait tellement voulu ouvrir les yeux à ce moment-là. La main moins rassurante désormais le lâcha et une voix qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu depuis son réveil lui murmura :

« On peut pas dire que tu as le réveil facile, toi. »

Shiryu empêcha un sourire ravi de naître sur son visage mais il ne put refréner un léger soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas que la voix d'Ikki pouvait se faire aussi douce mais à cet instant, la morphine endormant chaque douleur une à une et le rendant aussi mou que du chewing-gum, cette voix aux tonalités si basses et si tendres le relaxa davantage. Il n'entendait même plus les pleurs de l'enfant, ni les bruits de la télé ou du bip de son moniteur. Sa main s'ouvrit, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, et ses doigts s'accrochèrent à ceux qui vinrent si loger. Le soulagement était tel que le jeune homme se rendormit.

**OoOoO**

Shun se réveilla en sursaut quand la sonnerie retentit et il se leva d'un bon, faisant sursauter Hyoga à son tour. Le reste de la journée avait été bien plus calme et détendu. Le blond n'avait osé piper mot et s'était contenté de répondre à Shun quand ce dernier engageait la conversation, se méfiant d'un nouvel éclat de colère.

Mais Shun était resté souriant durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, se permettant même une petite sieste en cours de littérature. La journée était enfin finie et il se tourna vers Hyoga avant de filer.

« On se voit demain !  
_Une minute, mon garçon. »

Les deux adolescents levèrent alors les yeux vers leur professeur qui, les bras croisés et un air visiblement agacé sur le visage, fixait Shun.

« Oui, monsieur Tokumaru ? Fit Shun avec son air le plus angélique.  
_Je n'apprécie pas du tout que l'on dorme pendant mes cours. »

Le jeune lycéen prit alors son air le plus embêté.

« Je suis désolé, cela n'arrivera plus.  
_J'y compte bien. Vous rattraperez la leçon que vous venez de manquer samedi matin, lors de vos deux heures de colle. »

Shun écarquilla les yeux. Lui, collé ? Il n'avait jamais été collé de toute sa scolarité. Il était un élève modèle, à côté de son grand frère qui était insolent et colérique avec les professeur. Il ne pouvait pas être collé ! S'il s'était endormi, c'était à cause du week-end qu'il avait passé. Tant de chose s'était passé et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer. Il devait le dire à son professeur, il devait lui expliquer. Mais déjà, l'homme rangeait ses affaires et quittait la salle, tout comme le reste des élèves.

Hyoga se leva lentement et s'approcha de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, les heures de colle ne sont pas marquées dans ton dossier. Et Ikki ne va pas t'engueuler pour ça.  
_Mais je peux pas être collé ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais face au regard noir du plus petit, il se ravisa et haussa bêtement les épaules. Shun grogna et ressembla davantage à son frère qu'au garçon doux et aimable qu'il était la plupart du temps. Puis il quitta la salle d'un pas rageur, semant Hyoga dans les escaliers. Il déboula bien vite dans la cour, repéra Aiolia appuyé contre sa voiture et jouant très certainement à un jeu sur son portable, et s'élança vers lui. Il était peu de dire qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

Aiolia n'eut même pas le temps de le voir arriver qu'il lui prenait le téléphone des mains.

« Eh, attention ! C'est fragile ces petites bêtes-là ! » Se plaignit l'étudiant.

Mais Shun ne lui laissa pas le temps de bouder et de lui reprendre le portable. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et, sous le regard d'un bon nombre d'élèves et de professeurs, il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres furent douces et fraîches contre les siennes. Les mains d'Aiolia trouvèrent rapidement leur place sur ses hanches et doucement, ils se laissèrent aller tous les deux à un long baiser chaste. Quand l'étudiant rompit le baiser, il s'écarta légèrement pour l'observer.

« Tout va bien ?  
_Je suis tout seul ce soir, tu restes avec moi ? » Demanda rapidement Shun pour ne pas répondre à la question.

Aiolia arqua un sourcil. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. L'étudiant acquiesça, décidant qu'il le cuisinerait plus tard. Shun lui offrit un sourire rassuré et ils montèrent dans la voiture.

**OoOoO**

« Ikki ? C'est quoi cette odeur ? »

Assis dans son immense salon, Shiryu sentit une puanteur émaner de la cuisine, là où son « homme à tout faire » faisait le dîner. N'ayant pas de réponse, le lycéen se leva lentement, fit une petite pause quand un léger vertige le prit et avança à tâtons jusqu'à la source de l'odeur nauséabonde.

« Ikki ? » S'enquit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Une odeur bien plus agressive, de brûlé, assaillit ses narines et il porta une main à son visage. Il avança encore, un seul bras tendu vers lui, en direction de l'odeur, et une poigne puissante saisit son poignet.

« Touche pas, lui ordonna l'étudiant.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cramer ? Demanda le lycéen en plissant le nez.  
_On s'en fout – il fit une pause – On commande des pizzas ? »

Shiryu sentit un rire monter dans sa gorge encore douloureuse et secoua doucement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça valait le coup d'attendre que tu prépare à manger.  
_Alors ? Insista l'étudiant dont l'agacement et la honte perçaient dans la voix.  
_Oui. Il y a ce qu'il faut près du téléphone. »

Ikki le reconduisit au salon et ramena ensuite le téléphone mobile et un prospectus d'une pizzeria.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

**OoOoO**

« Je sais pas trop..., souffla Shun en parcourant le papier des yeux. Celle au saumon, tiens ! »

Il rendit la feuille à Aiolia avec un sourire et ce dernier se pencha de nouveau sur son portable.

« Donc une norvégienne une personne, une reine deux personnes avec supplément d'anchois et une salade fermière.  
_Ce sera tout ? » Grésilla la voix à l'autre bout du file.

Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent, affalés sur le canapé-lit de Shun, et Aiolia confirma avant de raccrocher.

« Ils seront là dans vingt minutes.  
_T'étais pas obligé de m'offrir une pizza, j'avais ce qu'il faut au frigo.  
_Garde les pour Ikki, tes cannellonis en boîte. »

Shun fit la moue et croisa les bras. Aiolia posa le prospectus sur la petite table basse et se pencha vers lui.

« Maintenant, dis moi ce qui va pas. T'as vingt minutes.  
_Je vais plutôt aller prendre une douche. » Fit Shun en s'empressant de se lever.

Mais à peine fut-il debout, qu'il fut vivement tiré en arrière pour atterrir sur les genoux d'Aiolia.

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement. C'est à propos de Hyoga ?  
_Non. Ce crétin n'a rien à voir là-dedans. » Bouda le lycéen en croisant les bras, finalement bien installé là où il était.

Aiolia l'observa une demi-seconde.

« C'est à cause de moi ?  
_Non plus, soupira Shun.  
_Alors quoi ? Tu as eu une mauvaise note ?  
_Pire... Je suis collé.

L'étudiant s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte. Puis un fou rire le prit.

« Rigole pas, c'est pas drôle !  
_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être collé ?  
_Je me suis endormi en cours.. » Avoua piteusement le garçon, le nez bas.

Le rire d'Aiolia se calma et il caressa sa joue.

« C'est pas si grave, tu aurais pu faire bien pire.  
_Oui mais je suis collé ! Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé ! S'exclama Shun avec verve.  
_Et bien crois en mon expérience en tant que roi de heures de colle, c'est pas grave. Et cela te permet de travailler en même temps. »

Il tenta un sourire rassurant mais le visage du lycéen ne se déridait pas. Son regard se baissa sur ses petites mains fines et blanches douloureusement serrées de colère et il les recouvrit de ses paumes.

« Shun, ça arrive ce genre de chose.  
_Et t'embrasser devant tout le monde sur un coup de tête, ça arrive ?  
_Eh bien bizarrement, oui. »

Shun croisa son regard amusé et il pouffa doucement.

« Je me sens si bête.  
_Tu es fatigué, expliqua calmement l'étudiant. Tu n'as pas l'habitude des soirées arrosées.  
_On dirait bien... »

Le lycéen sourit un peu et se blottit enfin contre son torse. Le visage enfoui dans son sweat, il marmonna de plates excuses et Aiolia ébouriffa tendrement ses boucles si douces.

« Si tu recommences, tu seras tout pardonné. » Roucoula le Lion en humant son parfum contre sa gorge.

Shun releva lentement la tête, le visage si neutre et figé qu'Aiolia crut un instant avoir dit une bêtise. Puis le plus jeune sourit, les joues roses et déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**On peut dire que Shun et Aiolia sont officiellement ensembles ! :) En ce qui concerne l'hôpital, les opérations, toussa toussa, je n'y connais rien ! J'adore Grey's Anatomy mais j'ai été opéré une seule fois, pour les dents de sagesse. Alors, j'y ai été en douceur, en parlant pas trop du côté médical pour éviter les grosses erreurs. **

**Merci pour vos commentaires, merci pour vos félicitations, vos remarques, vos avis. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire alors n'hésitez pas à continuer ! **

**Sur ce, bisous bisous, et j'espère à bientôt !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut ! **

**Est-ce que j'aurais mis encore un demi-siècle pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre ? On dirait bien que oui... Je m'en excuse fortement ! Depuis que je travaille, le temps passe trop vite ! L'été est passé en une demi-seconde et nous voilà presque en septembre... Bonne chance à ceux qui préparent leur rentrée, d'ailleurs !**

**Donc voici un petit chapitre dont je ne sais quoi dire. Camus et Aphrodite se sont incrusté, pour le coup... C'était pas vraiment prévu. Mais j'espère que ça va quand même vous plaire. Merci à mes amis qui sont ma première source d'inspiration pour ces deux personnages. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la soirée pizza. Un mois depuis ce baiser devant tout le lycée. Un mois depuis que Shun et Aiolia formaient un couple officiellement. La veille, Aiolia avait proposé au lycéen de passer la soirée du samedi ensemble, pour « fêter ça ». Shun lui avait presque rit au nez. Parce qu'ils passaient quasiment toutes leurs soirées ensemble. Mais face à la moue boudeuse de son petit ami, le garçon aux cheveux verts s'était excusé et avait accepté.

Un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils se retrouvaient presque tous les soirs pour dîner et à l'occasion, quand ils regardaient un film et qu'il était trop tard pour que l'un ou l'autre rentre chez lui, ils passaient la nuit ensemble. Assis à sa table en ce samedi matin, Shun repensait à ses quelques nuits passées l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient fait qu'échanger des baisers et dormir. Et la frustration commençait doucement à étreindre le plus jeune. Ce n'était pas tant le manque qui l'assaillait mais la curiosité. Et aussi la douce chaleur dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'Aiolia s'allongeait tout près de lui et passait un bras autour de ses reins. Mais l'étudiant se contentait de lui donner un baiser sur la tempe ou sur la joue. Alors Shun en déposait un tout près de ses lèvres, puis ils s'embrassaient enfin. Mais tout s'arrêtait ensuite. Et Shun avait tellement envie d'en découvrir plus.

On toqua vivement à sa porte et le lycéen arrêta de touiller son thé pour aller ouvrir. Camus et Aphrodite se tenaient devant la porte, essoufflés de la longue montée des escaliers, et ils se redressèrent comme ils le purent quand ils le virent.

« Tu sais, souffla Aphrodite, un ascenseur ne serait pas de trop ici. »

Ils s'installèrent rapidement sur le lit de Shun replié en canapé et son propriétaire leur offrit à tous les deux un thé.

« Merci, commença Camus en se réchauffant les mains sur la tasse. Alors, tu voulais nous voir ? »

Shun acquiesça, sentant une certaine gêne l'envahir. Il se tortilla les doigts et murmura :

« Cela fait un mois que je suis avec Aiolia et...  
_C'est vrai ! S'exclama Aphrodite. Félicitation !  
_Tout va bien entre vous ? S'enquit Camus avec sollicitude.  
_Oh oui, vraiment ! Il est très gentil, très attentionné et... Enfin... »

Il y eut un silence où Shun ne sut comment exposer son problème.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
_On se voit ce soir pour fêter ça alors... Je voudrais être plus...  
_Présentable ? Proposa Camus.  
_Sexy ! » Compléta Aphrodite avec excitation.

Il y eut de nouveau un bref silence où le littéraire lança un regard à la fois fatigué et dépité à son compère étudiant mais Shun, le rouge aux joues, confirma.

« C'est ça. J'aimerais vraiment lui plaire ce soir. Où en tout cas... Être prêt à toutes éventualités...  
_Très bien, mon chaton. Je veux bien être ta marraine la bonne fée pour ce soir, fit Aphrodite en fermant les yeux, une main sur le cœur. Camus, tu seras Maléfique.  
_Pourquoi je joue toujours la méchante ?  
_Très bien, très bien, accepta Aphrodite avant d'ajouter d'un petit air moqueur, Pimprenelle alors.  
_Maléfique, c'est très bien. »

Camus croisa les bras et les jambes, visiblement vexé. Shun retint un rire dans un hoquet.

« Je ne vous en demande pas tant... Je voudrais juste quelques conseils.  
_Tu peux tout nous demander. En ce qui me concerne, je suis l'expert en amour. L'expression des sentiments, tout ça, tout ça. Quant à Camus, il s'y connaît plus sur le plan physique, tu vois ?  
_Pardon ? S'indigna son ami. Moi aussi, je m'y connais en amour.  
_On sait que tu l'aime, ton Milo. Mais c'est pas ce que vous abordez le plus tous les jours. Par contre, le nombre de fois où ça se réconcilie sous la couette...  
_Tu peux parler, avec ton taré de petit ami.  
_S'il vous plaît, intervint Shun.  
_C'est vrai, excuse nous. Alors dis moi, où est-ce que vous en êtes sur le plan physique ? Puisque Camus ne veut pas s'en charger.  
_Je n'ai jamais dit ça... »

Shun ne répondit pas tout de suite et les deux étudiants posèrent leurs yeux si bleus sur lui. Ils n'étaient pas céruléen comme ceux d'Aiolia. Ceux d'Aphrodite étaient clair comme le ciel alors que ceux de Camus était égyptien et orageux, pas autant que ceux d'Ikki mais presque. Pourquoi tant de personne qu'il connaissait avaient les yeux bleus...

« Shun ? S'inquiétèrent-t-il.  
_Nul part.  
_Comment ça ? S'indigna Aphrodite. Vous avez bien dû faire quelque chose en un mois.  
_Benh... non...  
_Et à l'anniversaire de Milo ? Quand vous êtes rentrés, vous... ?  
_Pas encore..  
_Vous avez bien dû expérimenter certaines choses alors ?  
_En quelques sortes...  
_C'est-à-dire ?  
_Aphrodite, il ne va pas te raconter en détail ce qu'ils ont fait, intervint alors Camus d'un air ennuyé.  
_Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, toi ?  
_Si mais..  
_Alors ? »

Shun baissa les yeux.

« Juste à l'anniversaire de Milo... On est rentré et... »

Il haussa les épaules, leva un peu les mains. Comment expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ?

« On s'est contenté des préliminaires...  
_Ah, ça ne m'étonne pas d'Aiolia ! Et depuis ? Rien ? »

Shun secoua piteusement la tête.

« Peut-être parce que vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de le faire, non ? Tenta de le rassurer Camus.  
_On a déjà dormi de nouveau ensemble plusieurs fois et... On passe toutes nos soirées ensembles puisqu'Ikki est chez Shiryu.  
_Là, c'est bizarre. » Marmonna Aphrodite.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent avec Camus. Puis le regard de ce dernier s'illumina.

« Mais bien sur. Si Aiolia ne fait rien à Shun, c'est parce qu'il est plus jeune que toutes les autres personnes avec qui il est sortit. Donc forcément, il fait plus attention.  
_Comment tu peux en être sûr ? S'enquit Shun, pas plus rassuré.  
_Parce qu'on a toujours entendu des compliments sur ses performances. Et cela très rapidement après la mise en couple.  
_Oh... »

Shun baissa les yeux. Apprendre cela l'inquiéta davantage. Peut-être que son petit ami ne le désirait pas alors...

« Shun, vous avez sept ans d'écart. C'est normal qu'il fasse un peu attention, non ? Dit Aphrodite d'une voix douce. Il attend sûrement que tu sois prêt.  
_Mais je me sens prêt ! J'ai envie de le faire »

Il eut un hoquet de surprise et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Cela lui avait échappé. Aphrodite et Camus le regardaient, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Quoi ? Se justifia le lycéen. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas attendu très longtemps pour le faire, vous !  
_Bon... D'accord, avoua finalement Camus en secouant doucement la tête. Tu devrais lui dire.  
_Je n'oserais jamais... J'espère que ce soir... Enfin, vous voyez, ça fait un mois alors...  
_Moi, je vois très bien ! S'exclama Aphrodite. Nous allons te pomponner et te rendre irrésistible. Et ce soir, ce sera ta fête ! »

Shun sourit un peu mais perdit rapidement son sourire quand il ajouta :

_Mais d'abord, on doit aller acheter de quoi t'équiper. »

**OoOoO**

Shun regarda l'étalage avec une certaine appréhension.

« Allez, ne sois pas timide et choisis le paquet qui te fait envie. » L'encouragea Aphrodite à sa droite.

Camus acquiesça à sa gauche et se permit même d'attraper une boite accroché en hauteur. Shun eut juste le temps d'y lire « Menthe glaciale » avant de fermer les yeux de gène.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est utile... Peut-être qu'Aiolia en aura déjà...  
_Ah oui ? Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà fait des pâtes ? Demanda Camus.  
_Oui, pourquoi ?  
_Est-ce qu'il a pensé à saler l'eau ?  
_Euh... Non, mais ça ne veut rien dire, si ?  
_Si, insista Aphrodite. C'est une vrai tête en l'air. Parfois, je me demande s'il n'y a pas que de l'eau dans sa tête. »

Ils rirent discrètement avec Camus. Une vieille dame passa près d'eux pour prendre un flacon de déodorant et leur lança un regard choqué. Shun sentait ses joues le brûler littéralement.

« Et sinon, vous pouvez pas choisir pour moi ?  
_Oh non, non, non ! Tu dois les choisir en fonction de la taille et de tes goûts. On ne peut pas savoir à ta place.  
_Je vois...  
_Déjà, regarde d'abord la taille. Il n'y a pas toujours toutes les mensurations possibles. »

Shun leva un regard paniqué à Camus.

« Quoi ?  
_La taille...  
_Oui, eh bien ?  
_... »

Il y eut un long silence où les deux étudiants le fixèrent sans comprendre avant que Shun n'explose.

« Mais j'ai pas été mesurer la longueur, ni la circonférence ! Je dois aussi calculer l'angle que ça fait avec le bas ventre quand il est en marche pour acheter des préservatifs ?! »

Il y eut un long, très long silence, où Shun reprit son souffle. De nombreux clients les observaient. Même l'hôtesse de caisse avait tourné la tête vers eux. Finalement, Camus sortit son téléphone. Le lycéen eut le temps de voir une photo d'un Milo grimaçant en fond d'écran avant qu'il n'aille chercher dans ses contacts. Il mit le haut-parleur et attendit que son petit ami décroche.

« _Allo, mon petit esquimau_ ? Roucoula la voix de Milo à l'autre bout du fil.  
_Salut. T'es où ?  
__Euuuuh... Je suis encore dans les vestiaires.. On devait se retrouver quelque part ?_  
_Non, est-ce qu'Aiolia est dans les parages ?  
__Ouais, pourquoi ? Tu veux lui parler ?_  
_Non, je vais te demander de te faire discret quand tu vas me répondre.  
__Hein ?_  
_Est-ce qu'il est habillé ?  
__Pas encore... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Si c'est encore..._ »

Les yeux de Shun s'agrandirent quand il réalisa ce que faisait Camus et il ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir d'urgence mais l'étudiant en littérature leva le doigt. Ce simple geste le figea et il écouta passivement la suite de la conversation.

« Ne pause pas de questions. Tu peux garder un secret ?  
__Tu sais bien que non._  
_Il va bien falloir. Au moins jusqu'à demain.  
__... Camus, tu me fais peur là... Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?_  
_Est-ce qu'Aiolia s'intéresse à ce que tu fais, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?  
__Non, il s'essuie mais..._  
_Parfait. Par rapport à toi, il est comment, en bas ?  
__Je te demande pardon ?_  
_Réponds à ma question.  
__Mais je..._  
_Maintenant ! »

Le ton de sa voix était si autoritaire que Shun et Aphrodite reculèrent d'un pas. Ils pouvaient facilement imaginer Milo frémir de peur à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« _Bon, bon... Laisse moi une seconde..._ »

Il y eut un bruissement, un bruit de pas. Shun reconnut la voix d'Aiolia qui demanda alors à Milo ce qu'il faisait.

« _Rien, rien, je t'emprunte un truc..._  
__Bah, j't'en pris sers toi_, râla la voix étouffé d'Aiolia alors que Milo s'éloignait de lui.  
__Camus, tu m'en dois une..._  
_Alors ? »

Il y eut un silence vexé de la part de Milo avant qu'ils puissent l'entendre grincer un :

__Plus grand._  
_Plus grand comment ?  
__Écoute, j'ai pas envie de disserter là dessus. C'était assez gênant d'observer mon meilleur ami d'aussi près !_  
_Très bien, comme tu veux. Mais ce sera ta main et seulement la tienne qui...  
__D'accord, d'accord_, capitula aussitôt Milo. _Mais dis-moi d'abord pourquoi j'ai dû faire une chose pareil._ »

Shun secoua vivement la tête quand Camus le regarda.

« Avec Aphrodite, on voudrait leur offrir un truc, à Shun et lui.  
__... C'est tout_ ? Demanda Milo avec méfiance.  
_Chéri, donne moi des détails, s'il te plaît. »

Le ton de Camus se fit plus doux, plus mielleux.

« Si tu me dis tout, je serais très, très sage ce soir.  
__Sage comment ?_ Hésita Milo.  
_Tu te souviens de notre week-end en Grèce ?  
_._.. Plus épais. Et p'tète bien un tout petit peu plus long mais de pas beaucoup. Je te conseille de prendre la taille au dessus. Ça sera plus sûr._  
_Merci, Milo. A ce soir alors.  
__A c'soir..._ »

Quand il eut raccroché, Camus sourit simplement.

« Tu peux prendre ceux-là, ceux-là, ceux-là et... Tous ceux là.  
_Il s'est passé quoi lors de ce week-end en Grèce ? Demanda Aphrodite avec un petit sourire coquin.  
_Il faisait très chaud, répondit simplement Camus.  
_C'est-à-dire ?  
_La chaleur me rend complètement amorphe, c'est un cauchemar. Tu trouves, Shun ?  
_Non, marmonna l'adolescent, perturbé par la conversation téléphonique précédente. Il y a trop de choix possibles...  
_Tu en veux des parfumés ? Demanda Aphrodite.  
_Euh... Non... Je sais pas trop...  
_Mieux vaut commencer par des basiques si tu n'es pas sûr d'apprécier les autres...  
_D'accord... »

Il tendit la main vers un paquet bleu où le mot Classic était écris en gras. Soudain, Camus se racla la gorge.

« Ne prend pas ceux-là. Ils se percent facilement. »

Shun eut un sourire légèrement crispé et tendit la main vers un autre paquet, rouge cette fois.

« Hum... Ils ne sont pas très bien lubrifié, ceux-là, si tu veux mon avis, lui souffla Aphrodite.  
_Mais rien ne t'empêche de prendre du lubrifiant à côté, ajouta Camus.  
_Attend une minute, quelques soient les capotes qu'il prend, le lubrifiant est un must pour une première fois. Sinon, le pauvre chou reviendra nous voir en pleurant demain matin. »

Le lycéen retint un soupir, attrapa la boite violette plus en hauteur et prit rageusement un tube rose vif au hasard.

« Ça ira, ça ?  
_Je ne pensais pas que tu choisirais un lubrifiant parfumé à la framboise mais...  
_Je m'en fiche », contra rapidement l'adolescent avant de se diriger vers la caisse.

Aphrodite se pencha vers son ami et lui murmura :

_Je crois qu'il appréhende un peu...  
_Tu crois ? » Susurra Camus d'un ton sarcastique avant de prendre deux boîtes de « Menthe glaciale » supplémentaires.

**OoOoO**

« Bien. Maintenant, on va parler de mise en beauté et... D'épilation ! » S'exclama Aphrodite en brandissant fièrement une pince à épiler.

Assis tous les trois dans la chambre de ce dernier, Shun avait pris le temps d'observer la pièce. Grande, lumineuse, décorée richement et avec goût. Un grand lit à baldaquin en bois massif, un épais tapis bleu vif au sol, une gigantesque coiffeuse avec tout un tas de produits et de cosmétiques et trois énormes placards qui dépassaient sûrement son propre appartement en superficie.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'étudiant quand il prononça ce dernier mot.

« Pardon ? »

Installé sur le tapis, en train de s'appliquer du vernis rouge, Camus releva à son tour la tête vers Aphrodite.

« Eh bien, oui, continua Aphrodite. Les poils sont tes pires ennemis lors d'une soirée en amoureux.  
_C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour l'intégrale, lui souffla Camus avec une certaine inquiétude.  
_L'intégrale de quoi ? Balbutia Shun.  
_A ton avis ? » Lui sourit le garçon aux cheveux bleus en s'approchant de lui.

Aussitôt, Shun recula et se cacha derrière Camus.

« Non ! Coupa-t-il aussitôt. Hors de question !  
_Et pourquoi non ?  
_Je suis pas une fille ! J'ai pas besoin de m'épiler !  
_Il n'y a pas que les filles qui s'épilent, voyons.  
_Parce que vous le faites, tous les deux ? » Demanda alors le lycéen, horrifié.

Les deux étudiants s'entre-regardèrent. Camus baissa de nouveau la tête sur ses ongles.

« Eh bien, commença Aphrodite, pour la piscine, je suis obligé. Et c'est bien plus propre pour le reste !  
_Mais, vos copains, ils s'en fichent, non ?  
_Mon chéri adore, répliqua aussitôt Aphrodite avec un sourire conquis.  
_Et Milo ? »

Shun se tourna vers Camus, le suppliant de l'aider. Mais Camus fuyait son regard.

« Milo adore, lui aussi. Quand c'est juste fait, il peut lui faire des an/..  
_Tais toi ! Le coupa vivement Camus, les joues roses. S'il n'a pas envie de s'épiler, tu le laisses ! »

Aphrodite fit une moue boudeuse.

« Aller... Juste les sourcils alors.  
_Non plus, j'ai pas besoin de toute façon.  
_Et comment tu peux en être sur, hein ? »

Shun s'approcha mais resta à distance raisonnable. Il remonta la jambe de son pantalon et découvrit son mollet quasiment imberbe.

« C'est pareil sous les bras. Et entre les jambes, c'est limite aussi. Alors tu me laisse tranquille avec ça, d'accord ?  
_Bon... »

Shun crut l'avoir vexé pendant un instant mais Aphrodite se redressa et claqua ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

« Alors, mise en beauté ! Il me reste deux avocats bien mûrs ! » Chantonna-t-il presque avant de sortir.

Le lycéen se tourna alors vers Camus, l'air de lui demander s'il était sérieux et l'étudiant haussa les épaules.

« Me regarde pas comme ça. C'est très bon pour la peau. »

**OoOoO**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'opération de Shiryu. Ce dernier ne pouvait se plaindre de sa condition physique et donc de sa cécité tant Ikki prenait soin de lui. Il était toujours à l'heure et partait souvent plus tard que prévu, après s'être assuré que tout serait à porté de main du plus jeune. Parfois, ce dernier se demandait même s'il ne passait pas la nuit sur le canapé pour être là en cas de problème.

Malgré son incapacité à cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable, il s'arrangeait toujours pour que le brun n'ait pas le ventre vide. Que ce soit en commandant des repas pas vraiment diététique ou en faisant réchauffer des plats préparés.

En échange, Shiryu glissait toujours un peu plus d'argent dans l'enveloppe qu'il donnait chaque semaine. Bien sur, Ikki s'en rendait compte et cherchait à lui rendre les billets en trop mais le lycéen réussissait toujours à les lui cacher dans sa veste ou son sac. Après, il était bien incapable de savoir si Ikki ne les trouvait pas non plus et les lui rendait sans rien dire. Ce fut pourquoi il insistait à chaque déplacements pour payer les frais ou les repas.

Et ce fut pourquoi il avait reçu deux places au lieu d'une ce soir-là. Il lui avait timidement proposé de l'accompagner au théâtre, plutôt que de l'attendre bêtement dans le hall ou de faire des allers-retours pour l'emmener et le chercher. Et étrangement, Ikki avait accepté, prétextant que cela le sortirait un peu.

Avançant dans le long couloir menant à leur loge, Ikki regardait de travers les hommes en costume qui leur ouvraient systématiquement les portes. Shiryu se tenait à son avant bras et si au début, il le faisait avec gène et le touchait du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de se brûler, désormais il s'accrochaient fermement à lui avec la force de l'habitude.

Une fois dans la loge, il conduisit Shiryu à son siège et prit le temps d'observer la scène encore vide. L'étudiant jeta un coup d'œil à en bas du balcon et un vertige le prit. Il recula bien assez vite et s'assit à son tour.

« A quoi ça sert d'avoir une telle vue si c'est pour ne pas en profiter ? » Ronchonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Shiryu eut un simple sourire et dit d'une voix très calme :

_L'acoustique. »

Ikki le regarda un instant avec des yeux de merlan fris. Puis les lumières s'éteignirent et le rideau se leva.

**OoOoO**

Shun sursauta quand on toqua à sa porte et il bondit sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir. Il se sentait un petit peu mieux dans sa peau depuis que Camus et Aphrodite l'avaient pomponné. Ils lui avaient nettoyé la peau en profondeur avant d'apposer le masque à l'avocat. Sa peau était encore plus lisse et douce, Aphrodite ne pensait pas cela possible... Ils lui avaient ensuite fait un soin pour les cheveux, le maudissant de les avoir coupé quelques mois plus tôt.

Puis après avoir bataillé pour ne pas se faire mettre du fond de teint ou une teinte de gloss rose sur les lèvres, Shun avait capitulé devant un engin de guerre qui semblait capable de l'énucléer. Un recourbe-cil. Aphrodite avait bien essayé de lui mettre du mascara pour que « cela marche mieux » mais Shun avait tenu bon. Camus avait alors pris l'objet entre ses doigts fraîchement et parfaitement manucurés et lui avait recourbé les cils avec un étrange savoir faire.

Puis ils l'avaient ramené chez lui pour l'aider à s'habiller. Aphrodite était parti à jeter la quasi-totalité de sa garde-robe et Shun se serait retrouvé avec un placard encore plus vide si Camus ne l'en avait pas empêché. Après une longue réflexion, ils optèrent finalement pour un jean gris et un pull blanc aux manches trois-quarts. Le second vêtement avait appartenu à Ikki, quelques années plus tôt et il était un peu plus large que nécessaire mais Aphrodite l'avait rassuré en lui disant que cela mettrait ses jambes en valeur. Finalement, ils lui avaient fait promettre une journée shopping avec eux avant les fêtes, avant de partir et de le laisser se préparer.

Une fois prêt, Shun avait glissé ses petits achats de la journée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste – en fait, il s'agissait d'une veste en cuir brun qu'il avait piqué à Aiolia en rentrant un soir tard – et il se demandait s'il devait prendre une écharpe quand on frappa à sa porte.

Il ouvrit à Aiolia et prit le temps de l'observer alors qu'il se frottait les mains pour se les réchauffer. Il avait troqué ses baskets blanches contre des bottines noires à lacets. Son jean était d'un bleu très foncé et faisait ressortir le blanc éclatant de sa chemise, partiellement recouverte d'un caban gris qu'il ne portait que depuis que le temps s'était grandement rafraîchi. Et autour de son cou, une écharpe émeraude était enroulée, dissimulant la pointe de son menton.

Shun sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. S'il avait eu peur de ce qui pourrait se passer ce soir, il se voyait désormais rassuré rien que par la présence de son petit ami. Aiolia lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer mais Shun ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'avança, posa les deux paumes sur son torse et l'embrassa.

* * *

**Décidément, deuxième chapitre à se terminer par un baiser en Shun et Aiolia ! Bon, ce dernier a été quelque peu absent durant ce chapitre mais il va se rattraper dans le prochain. **

**Alors, alors ? Shun va-t-il réussir à mettre le lion dans son lit ? Est-ce que Ikki va apprécier sa soirée au théâtre (c'est de l'opéra qu'ils vont voir, pas une simple pièce mais je ne me souviens plus s'il y a un autre endroit pour les opéras...) ? **

**Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos reviews, pour la fidélité de certaines qui sont toujours là malgré ma lenteur et pour tous les petits favo/follows qui font toujours très plaisir !**

**Je m'excuse pour les petites coquilles qui sont restés dans le texte (mais je ne m'excuse pas pour celles restées dans les blablas que je mets en début et fin de chapitre, nah ! J'ai pas le temps de faire attention, je me dépêche de vous poster ce chapitre, voyons !). **

**Sur ce, bisous bisous, et j'espère (encore une fois) à bientôt !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut ! **

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre écrit à la sueur de mon front dans un temps record ! Parce que je viens d'en écrire les trois quart ce soir, je suis très très fatigué, mes yeux me piquent, je vais me coucher tard et me lever tôt demain matin alors le voici, le voilà ! **

**Un grand merci à vous tous ! On a dépassé les 100 reviews et j'ai un peu de mal à y croire. Mais ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de vous lire à chaque fois. Vos avis, vos remarques et vos ressentis me font toujours sourire bêtement ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Shun se frotta le ventre et poussa un soupir de bien être alors que l'air glaciale de décembre rafraîchissait son visage.

« J'aurais pas dû manger autant, souffla-t-il en s'appuyant contre Aiolia tandis qu'ils marchaient tranquillement jusqu'à sa voiture. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté ?  
_Tu m'aurais très certainement grogné dessus, répondit Aiolia en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.  
_Même pas vrai... » Bouda alors Shun.

Il glissa sa petite menotte dans une des poches d'Aiolia et la logea contre la paume de ce dernier. Les doigts de l'étudiant se refermèrent sur les siens et ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable jusqu'au parking du restaurant.

« On va où maintenant ? S'enquit le lycéen en s'installant sur le siège passager.  
_Je ne sais pas, où tu veux. »

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Aiolia lui avait proposé d'aller au restaurant puis d'aviser selon les envies du plus jeune.

« Tu peux me redire ce que l'on peut faire ?  
_Eh bien, on peut aller au cinéma, à la patinoire, au bowling, à..  
_Au bowling ! Je n'y suis jamais allé ! Après ce repas, je risque de m'endormir devant un film. »

Et Shun ne voulait surtout pas s'endormir. Il se devait d'être en forme pour leur retour. A la patinoire, il risquait de tomber et donc de se faire mal, donc, mauvais plan. Mais il n'y avait rien de dangereux à faire un bowling, non ?

« D'accord, va pour le bowling, fit Aiolia dans un sourire avant de pianoter sur son portable.  
_Tu fais quoi ?  
_Rien. »

Il verrouilla son téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche avant de démarrer.

**OoOoO**

Shun entra dans le bowling avec une certaine excitation. Il y avait du monde mais le lieu n'était pas bonder. Une chance. Des lumières clignotaient de partout, le roulement des boules et le fracas des quilles étaient accompagnés d'une musique électro et des spots bleutés rendaient chaque surface blanche fluorescente. Le lycéen adorait déjà cet endroit !

Il se tourna vers Aiolia pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue pour les chaussures et il enroula ses bras autour de son torse. Aiolia baissa la tête vers lui et Shun en profita pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentit le plus âgé sourire et le lui rendre après un léger temps. Une main chaude se glissa sur sa nuque gracile et le baiser allait s'approfondir avec passion quand un remue ménage de plus en plus bruyant les interrompit.

« Aïe, pardon, excusez moi ! Poussez vous. Pardon, poussez moi, excusez vous. Pardooon... Salut les amoureux ! »

Ils se séparèrent et Milo passa un bras autour de leurs épaules.

« Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici, s'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement surpris.  
_Ouais, quelle surprise, grinça Aiolia d'un air presque... Soulagé ?  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Shun.  
_Eh bien mon p'tit Shun, sache que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à sortir en amoureux. Malheureusement pour moi, Camus a invité sa tarée de meilleure copine. »

Il montra quelque chose du pouce et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Shun aperçut Camus et Aphrodite à l'autre bout de la queue.

« Deathmask n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Aiolia.  
_Si. Mais on l'a perdu de vue... On va bien finir par le retrouver, hein ? Sinon, à trois, on va bien s'ennuyer sinon. Sauf si vous venez jouer avec nous. Là, ça sera marrant. »

Les deux amoureux s'entre-regardèrent. Aiolia haussa les épaules et Shun sourit.

« Pourquoi pas, ça serait amusant. »

Milo sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je vais chercher les autres, faites la queue ! »

Il allait faire demi-tour et choppa Aiolia par le bras.

« Tiens, viens avec moi, Ia-ia. Faut que l'on cause. »

L'étudiant lança un regard désolé à son petit ami et disparut dans la foule. Shun ne put s'empêcher de rire et garda sagement leur place dans la file d'attente. D'une certaine manière, c'était rassurant de savoir qu'il ne serait pas seul toute la soirée avec Aiolia et peut-être que la présence de ses amis dériderait l'étudiant qui, même s'il tentait de le dissimuler, semblait ailleurs, voire carrément à l'ouest.

Shun comprenait alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à appréhender leur retour à l'appartement. Peut-être qu'Aiolia avait eu le même cheminement de pensée que lui et s'attendait à quelque chose ce soir et que, pour se détendre un peu, avait demander à Milo de rappliquer au plus vite.

Shun sourit. Ce n'était qu'une supposition mais le hasard avait bon dos et dans ce cas présent, il n'était pas dupe. Camus lui avait dit dans la matinée qu'il comptait lire ce soir. Et non sortir avec Milo. Tout comme Aphrodite qui, lui, devait se faire un masque et se coucher tôt. Si Aiolia avait vraiment demandé à son meilleur ami de venir, alors Shun trouvait cela adorable, même touchant. Et rassurant, il n'était pas le seul à stresser.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il continua d'avancer mais ne fit pas très attention et rentra dans quelqu'un qui passait au travers de la queue.

« Hé, tu peux pas faire gaffe ?  
_Toi, fais gaffe ! S'indigna le lycéen.  
_Pardon ? »

Celui qu'il avait bousculé fit marche arrière et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Parfois, Shun oubliait qu'il était si petit. Mais quelque chose d'autre l'interpella. Il lui semblait connaître ce visage. Si ces cheveux bleus lui étaient familier, c'est parce qu'ils lui faisaient penser à ceux de son grand-frère. Mais pas seulement... Il les avait déjà vu quelque part...

« Ouais, regarde un peu où tu vas, tête de pioche ! » Grogna Shun en se tenant bien droit.

L'homme en face de lui, qui ne semblait pas très vieux, la trentaine très certainement, saisit son épaule.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, sale mioche. T'as l'air teigneux mais t'es qu'une crevette. »

Vexé, Shun écrasa son talon dans le pied de son adversaire et le jeune homme poussa un cri sonore qui attira l'attention de tous. Le lycéen se défit de sa prise et recula de quelques pas alors que l'autre sautillait presque sur place, à cloche pied. Mais il se reprit bien vite et s'approcha dangereusement en grondant.

« Espèce de sale petit...  
_Chouchou ! Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Il est des nôtres ! »

Aphrodite s'accrocha à son bras et le serra fort contre lui en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je te demande pardon ? Coinqua l'homme sans chercher à s'écarter.  
_C'est Shun, le petit ami d'Aiolia. »

Devant son air circonspect, Aphrodite se sentit obligé d'ajouter.

« Le petit frère d'Ikki.  
_... Ah ! Ooh... Je me disais bien que ce petit air teigneux me disait quelque chose... Sale gosse.  
_Je peux t'écraser l'autre pied si tu insistes, menaça le lycéen en serrant les poings.  
_Ne vous battez pas, intervint Camus. Pas question de partir aux urgences ce soir. Si l'un de vous est blessé, il attendra demain matin.  
_Cela t'arrangerait, hein ? Minauda Aphrodite en entortillant une mèche de cheveux bleus de son – peut-être – petit ami autour de son index manucuré.  
_Je pourrais peut-être accusé Milo d'une chute dans l'escalier... Non ?  
_Quoi ? T'es assez taré pour te laisser tomber dans tes escaliers juste pour louper un oral ? » Grinça l'homme aux cheveux égyptiens.

Camus allait répliquer quand Shun s'exclama.

« Tu es le mec des douches ! »

Trois regards bleus se posèrent sur lui alors qu'il portait un doigt sur son ancien ennemi.

« Je te demande pardon ?  
_La première fois que j'ai vu Aphrodite, c'était sous la douche ! Il est ensuite parti te rejoindre !  
_M'en rappelle pas...  
_Mais si, Chou. Rappelle toi, c'est quand on a fait le... »

Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille puis reprit à voix haute.

« On a attendu qu'ils partent pour le faire.  
_Ah mais oui ! Aiolia, d'habitude Monsieur-je-mets-à-peine-cinq-minutes-pour-me-doucher-montre-en-main, a bien pris le temps de se savonner ce jour-là. Tellement que j'ai failli les virer moi-même... Et je me souviens de toi maintenant. Je croyais que t'étais une groupie, enfin une gonzesse. »

Shun montra les dents et mit sa menace à exécution.

« Eh bien, Deathmask, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu crier comme ça, commenta Aiolia avec amusement, Milo hilare à ses côtés.  
_Toi.. Tiens donc ta copine un peu mieux. Elle est plus teigneuse qu'un bulldog et t'apportera des tas de problèmes à agresser tout le monde comme ça !  
_Tu le vaux bien, Deathmask.  
_Et je ne suis pas une fille ! » S'exclama Shun, rapidement retenu par Aiolia avant de frapper le jeune homme de nouveau.

Milo sembla enfin se remettre et passa un bras possessif autour des épaules de Camus.

« Et si on avançait ? Je me dois de vous mettre une raclée.  
_C'est toi qui va te prendre une raclée, contra son petit ami, l'air de rien.  
_J'attends de voir ça. »

Ils louèrent chacun une paire de chaussures et s'installèrent sur une large banquette en forme de U, face à une piste. Rapidement, ils se chamaillèrent pour faire équipe et finalement, Milo, Deathmask et Aiolia s'assirent à gauche et leurs petits amis de l'autre côté. Camus s'installa cinq minutes au petit îlot central et rentra les noms de chacun dans l'ordinateur afin de compter les points. Puis la partie put commencer.

Shun dut s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais autant ri en une soirée, même durant les nuits pyjamas passées chez l'un de ses amis du lycée. Entre les répliques cinglantes de Deathmask, les chamailleries entre Milo et Camus, la maladresse d'Aphrodite et les piques narquoises d'Aiolia sur sa façon de lancer la boule – c'est-à-dire mal, il ne cessait de pouffer bêtement et de sourire. Ses joues commençaient même à le tirailler durement.

De nouveau, Aphrodite échappa sa jolie boule bleu qui partit vers les jambes de ses amis. Un glapissement de douleur échappa à son petit ami aux cheveux bleus et Milo grinça avec amusement :

_Et de un orteil en moins, un ! »

Shun eut de nouveau un éclat de rire et se tint le ventre.

« Bon, pause pipi ! » Piailla Aphrodite, vexé de n'avoir encore renversé aucune quille, adepte des rigoles.

Heureusement que Camus ne savait faire que des strikes et relevait le niveau. Car même si Shun avait eu la chance du débutant quelques tours, il avait de plus en plus tendance à viser les gouttières, trop en proie au rire pour viser juste. Et l'équipe adverse en jouait beaucoup.

Aphrodite s'éclipsa aux toilettes, suivit par Deathmask. Milo ordonna à Aiolia d'aller leur chercher à boire et son Lion disparut à son tour. Milo en profita alors pour glisser sur la banquette et se coller à son petit ami.

« Un petit bisou ? Quémanda-t-il en cajolant sa gorge de ses lèvres.  
_Nous ne sommes pas seuls, tu sais ? » Marmonna Camus en recomptant méthodiquement les points et en calculant leurs chances de l'emporter.

Milo posa alors un regard perçant sur le lycéen et Shun se sentit rougir sous l'accusation silencieuse. Mais un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres.

« Je ne bougerais pas. » Déclara-t-il sous le sourire amusé de Camus.

D'abord boudeur, Milo attira plus fermement son amoureux à lui et tira la langue au lycéen.

« Tant pis pour toi alors ! »

Il renversa ensuite le littéraire sur ses genoux – Littéraire qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, ses longs cheveux bleus rabattus en arrière – et l'embrassa. Shun ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant les doigts se noyer dans les cheveux et les lèvres s'ouvrirent les unes aux autres. Puis il se crispa en notant la main câline de Milo descendant peu à peu sur le ventre de Camus.

Mais son ami ne le laissa pas faire plus longtemps et tapa gentiment la mimine taquine. Finalement, il put uniquement se redresser quand Aphrodite et Deathmask reprirent leur place sur la banquette.

« Déjà là ? Grinça Milo de mauvaise grâce.  
_Ouais, je craignais que tu n'essayes de soudoyer Camus, souffla Aphrodite en remettant quelques mèches de cheveux turquoises en place.  
_Ne t'inquiète pas. Il en faudrait bien plus, fit Camus en se recoiffant distraitement à son tour.  
_En même temps, Shun est resté pour nous surveiller. T'as raison, Deathmask, c'est un vrai bulldog. Comme son frère.  
_J'ai toujours raison. » Commenta le dit Deathmask.

Aiolia revint à son tour avec un plateau et la partie put reprendre.

**OoOoO**

Ikki bailla bruyamment alors que les rideaux se fermaient enfin. Presque deux heures et demi qu'il était enfoncé dans ce fauteuil trop confortable et il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer ferme.

« C'est pas trop tôt, grogna-t-il en s'étirant. On peut y aller ?  
_Ce n'est que l'entracte, répondit Shiryu avec dogme, exalté par la merveilleuse musique qu'il venait d'entendre. Il aimait tellement l'opéra et la musique classique, si apaisante à ses oreilles sensibles.  
_... Hein ?  
_Nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié. Mais tu as dix minutes avant que cela ne recommence. »

L'étudiant croisa les bras, mécontent. Il en avait tellement marre d'entendre cette bonne femme brailler toute seule. Et le bruit du piano et des violons lui tapaient sur le système. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et Shiryu retint difficilement un sourire.

« Sache que je ne reste ici que parce que t'es là, dit lentement Ikki en se massant les tempes. Pas question que j'attende dehors dans le froid.  
_Évidemment. » Acquiesça ironiquement le plus jeune.

**OoOoO**

« Au fait, intervint Shun en grimpant les escaliers, rompant le silence confortable installé depuis leur départ du bowling, c'est quoi le prénom de Deathmask ?  
_Aucune idée. » Répondit bêtement Aiolia, juste derrière lui.

Le lycéen se stoppa brusquement et se tourna vers lui, tout juste à sa hauteur grâce à ses deux marches d'avance.

« Tu plaisante, là ?  
_Non, je te jure. On a jamais su son vrai prénom.  
_Pourquoi ? »

Aiolia eut l'air embêté et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Benh... On a pas pensé à lui demander au début, avec Milo. On l'a rencontré à la fac et... Quand on lui a demandé, après deux ou trois mois de cours, il s'est vexé et n'a jamais voulu nous répondre.  
_Alors pourquoi Deathmask ?  
_Tu comprendras quand tu verras son appartement. »

Shun le dévisagea un moment. Ses longs cils brun, ses yeux myosotis, ses lèvres ourlés et son nez typiquement grec, dont la pointe était légèrement retroussé. Aiolia était si beau, si fort.. Et il sortait avec lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la porte de l'appartement en vue, il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aiolia glissa les mains sur sa taille et le souleva. Shun en profita pour nouer ses jambes autour de ses hanches et se laissa porter jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement.

Aiolia l'y colla en douceur et tout en plaquant son corps contre le sien et sans cesser de l'embrasser, partit à la recherche de ses clés vicieusement cachées dans l'une de ses poches. Le baiser fut chaud et doux mais aussi long. Shun ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de sortir les clés de sa propre poche.

« C'est cela que tu cherches ? Roucoula-t-il en agitant le petit trousseau.  
_Sale petit voleur. » Ronronna presque l'étudiant en les attrapant.

La porte fut déverrouillée et presque aussitôt claquée derrière eux. Sans le lâcher – il ne l'aurait fait pour rien au monde – Aiolia alla le déposer sur le lit et Shun reprit ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Le lycéen se sentit fébrile quand il fut allongé sur l'épaisse couette blanche et il sut que ce qu'il attendait arrivait enfin.

S'en suivit un effeuillage toute en douceur et en caresses. Shun rosit quand son pull fut retiré. Son cœur battit plus vite quand son pantalon fut déboutonné par une main experte et il retint son souffle quand le jean glissa sur ses jambes. Il entreprit de déshabiller Aiolia à son tour mais ses mains tremblaient tellement d'excitation qu'il ne réussit qu'à faire sauter un bouton qui tomba sur le parquet.

Aiolia rit tendrement et s'écarta légèrement pour retirer lui-même son vêtement. Shun, de ses yeux bien sobres, admira le hâle doré sur la peau imberbe. Il glissa les doigts sur son ventre sensible et remonta sur les pectoraux avant de saisir sa nuque et de l'attirer au lui. Il happa ses lèvres, les dévora même, ses doigts fourrageant dans les cheveux châtains. Aiolia dut presque le freiner, caressant ses reins de façon apaisante.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent nus et vibrants l'un contre l'autre. Shun haletait, les sens en ébullition. Il avait même fermé les yeux pour se concentrer sur le reste. D'abord sur les mains brûlantes d'Aiolia qui parcouraient son corps. Mais aussi sur la respiration rapide contre sa gorge, le souffle chaud qui s'échouait sur sa peau frémissante. Puis, et surtout, sur les hanches collées aux siennes, avec leurs deux sexes lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Shun poussa sur ses jambes tremblantes, frottant leur deux corps humides de sueur. Il en voulait plus et écarta les cuisses quand une main caressante s'insinua entre elles. En soit, la préparation ne fut pas vraiment douloureuse, bien au contraire. Cette nouvelle sensation le rendit pantelant et le fit couiner plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu...

De sa main libre, Aiolia ouvrit sa table de nuit et en sortit un préservatif. Shun sourit et resserra son étreinte sur ses épaules si puissantes. Il n'osa cependant pas regarder Aiolia la déballer et la mettre mais il s'ouvrit comme une fleur au soleil quand son Lion se plaça entre ses cuisses et avec la plus grande délicatesse, la plus grande douceur, la plus grande précaution, se glissa en lui. La pénétration fut plus désagréable. Son corps dut s'étirer et s'adapter mais le tiraillement ne dura pas.

Aiolia patienta, les lèvres tout près des siennes. Il l'embrassa et le cajola le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Puis il se recula et se rengaina lentement. Un cri strident échappa alors à Shun.

**OoOoO**

Ikki se réveilla en sursaut quand une note – un cri suraiguë – plus haute que les autres raisonna dans le théâtre. Il se demanda un moment où il était puis il vit Shiryu assit à ses côtés, écoutant sereinement le chef-d'œuvre musicale qu'il était incapable de comprendre. Il comprit alors qu'il s'était endormi. Il essaya alors de replonger dans les limbes du sommeil en refermant les yeux et en s'enfonçant davantage dans son fauteuil. Plus jamais il n'irait à l'opéra, même pour les beaux yeux aveugles de Shiryu.

**OoOoO**

Si la douleur qui le fit crier subitement s'estompa rapidement par quelques habiles caresses de son petit ami, le plaisir se montra timide et ne pointa pas le bout de son nez. Shun, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur le plafond, attendait le moment tant attendu. Haletant, il était à l'écoute du moindre ressenti de son corps, du moindre changement. Pourtant, le rythme était doux, profond et Aiolia semblait se donner du mal, les muscles du dos tendus sous ses doigts si fins. Mais rien ne vint. Quand l'étudiant poussa un soupire de soulagement et s'effondra sur lui, la déception envahit le lycéen. Déception qu'il cacha derrière un petit sourire fatigué quand Aiolia releva la tête vers lui.

« Est-ce que... Ça va ? S'enquit-il avec une réellement inquiétude.  
_Tu as été parfait. » Conclut l'adolescent en caressant son visage.

Car il l'avait été. Pour une première fois, il n'avait presque pas souffert. Et si quelque chose clochait, cela devait très certainement venir de lui, l'inexpérimenté et insouciant lycéen. Aiolia sembla se détendre et lui promit que, la prochaine fois, il aurait beaucoup moins mal. Shun acquiesça et se blottit entre ses bras réconfortant.

* * *

**Et voila... qu'en pensez-vous ? J'imagine que vous voyez déjà le tournant que vont prendre les choses. Cependant, je vous laisse mariner pour le moment ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et que l'on se reverra très vite !**

**Je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes, je dois plisser les yeux pour lire donc je corrigerais tout ça demain !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous. **

**J'espère sincèrement que vous allez tous bien et qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a été touché de près ou de loin par les attentats du treize novembre. Si jamais vous en ressentez le besoin, vous pouvez m'en parler par MP. Je serais à votre écoute.**

**J'ai eu la chance de me trouver loin et de ne connaitre personne personnellement là-bas, même si je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour mes amis vivant là-bas. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, on connait quelqu'un, qui connait quelqu'un qui, etc. Alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, même si c'est pour rien dire de spécial ! ;)**

**Sinon, pour le coup, on peut dire que ce chapitre arrive en avance car je voulais, à la base, faire un simple résumé de la soirée de Noël mais étant donné les circonstances, on a tous besoin d'amour et de bonheur, d'un peu de joie et de guirlandes clignotantes donc la sortie du prochain chapitre devrait normalement correspondre à Noël si tout va bien. Au moins, je serais dans le thème. **

**Donc voici un petit chapitre de transition, si je puis dire ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

« Plus jamais... Je te jure que plus jamais je ne t'accompagnerais à l'opéra, râlait et ne cessait de répéter Ikki en guidant Shiryu en dehors du théâtre.  
_Tu dis cela parce que tu n'as pas pris le temps d'apprécier. » Osa le lycéen en frémissant à l'air glacé de l'extérieur.

Ikki ne lui répondit que par un grognement et Shiryu esquissa un sourire amusé avant de sursauter. Quelque chose de froid et d'humide venait de se déposer sur son nez.

« Il commence à pleuvoir, nota-t-il.  
_Il neige. » Répliqua Ikki, avec une voix étrangement sereine.

L'aveugle cessa d'avancer et lâcha Ikki pour lever les mains, paumes vers le ciel. En effet, de gros flocons tombaient lentement. La rue était silencieuse, ils avaient traîné à sortir et les autres spectateurs étaient partis depuis un petit moment. Les voitures se faisaient rares à cette heure-ci de la nuit et ne restaient que les quelques bruits nocturnes, étouffés par la neige qui chutait au ralenti. Il entendait Ikki respirer à ses côtés et attendre patiemment qu'il se décide à rentrer.

L'étudiant prit ainsi le temps de l'observer et fut étonné de le voir soudainement si abattu alors qu'il rayonnait d'apaisement quelques secondes plus tôt. Les flocons de neige se déposaient en douceur sur sa longue chevelure d'encre ramenés sur son épaule gauche, lui donnant ainsi l'aspect d'un ciel étoilé. Et Ikki était persuadé qu'ils se seraient aussi échoués sur les longs cils du jeune japonais si ses yeux n'avaient pas été recouverts d'un bandeau.

Quand toute chaleur quitta les doigts de l'adolescent et qu'ils commencèrent à trembler, Ikki prit la main de Shiryu dans la sienne.

« T'aime pas la neige ? Demanda-t-il devant son air si nostalgique.  
_Si, mais... Hésita le lycéen en serrant doucement ses doigts, nous sommes déjà le vingt décembre...  
_Et alors ?  
_Est-ce que j'ai un nouveau message sur mon portable ? »

Ikki fouilla ses propres poches et sortit le téléphone noir et plat de Shiryu de sa poche.

« Euh... Ouais. De tes parents. »

Shiryu passa un doigt sur le téléphone pour le déverrouiller et demanda timidement à Ikki de le lui lire. Ikki parcourut les lignes enrobées de sucre et de miel pour mieux faire passer la mauvaise nouvelle. Ses parents ne seraient pas là pour les fêtes mais lui promettaient un nombre conséquent de cadeaux pour se faire pardonner. Ikki fronça les sourcils et comprit ce qui minait tant le jeune brun. La peur de passer Noël tout seul. Il rangea le cellulaire dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et prit autoritairement le bras du garçon pour le ramener chez lui.

« J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu le soir du vingt-quatre. Parce qu'on risque de squatter ta jolie baraque avec mon frère et quelques amis. »

Il lança un coup d'œil au lycéen et fut rassuré de voir un sourire sur ses lèvres tendres. La prise de Shiryu sur son bras s'affermit et il le remercia timidement. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la « jolie baraque » dans un silence confortable et une fois à l'intérieur, bien au chaud, et avant qu'Ikki ne file comme le vent, Shiryu le retint.

«Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux, proposa-t-il timidement. Il est très tard et il fait vraiment froid dehors. »

Il sentit Ikki hésiter, piétiner sur place en réfléchissant et finalement, la porte d'entrée fut lentement fermé à clés.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, Ikki se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de musculation pour sa séance de dix-sept heure. De la musique résonnait depuis un vieux poste radio, recouverte par des halètements, le bruit de l'acier s'entrechoquant et de quelques discussions discrètes, très souvent émises par des voix d'hommes.

Il se dirigea vers un groupe de trois étudiants qui accaparaient un coin tout entier de la salle, quasiment déserte à cause des vacances. Aiolia était sur un tapis de course, ayant remis son jogging matinal au soir pour rester un peu plus longtemps au lit avec son petit ami. Deathmask était debout, des altères dans les mains tandis que Milo, installé sur un long banc matelassé, travaillait ses abdos.

« Hé, héla le Phénix en s'arrêtant près d'eux. Vous faîtes quoi pour le réveillon ? »

Les trois compères relevèrent la tête vers lui, cessant toutes activités. Aiolia en descendit de son tapis et se gratta la tête.

« Je comptais kidnappé ton petit frère pour la soirée si tu étais occupé.  
_Donc t'es libre.  
_Je... suppose ? »

Ikki se tourna ensuite vers Milo qui se redressa, la mine réjouie.

« On devait aller chez les parents de Camus mais avec la neige, plus aucun avion ne va décoller et atterrir là-bas pendant une semaine au moins. Je vais vivre une année de plus, les gars !  
_Ouais bah moi, j'échapperais pas au dîner avec la belle famille, râla Deathmask en reposant ses poids.  
_Aiolia, Milo, on fait ça chez Shiryu. Venez à Dix-neuf heure trente. Pas avant. Pas après. Je verrais avec Shun pour les courses à faire. »

Sur cela, il tourna les talons et partit s'installer à une machine de musculation à l'opposé, seul et au calme. Les trois autres étudiants s'entre-regardèrent et Deathmask finit par ricaner.

« Je vous envie presque, les gars. Presque. »

**OoOoO**

Shun posa son lourd panier de linge sale sur la machine et s'essuya le front. Il s'agissait du troisième qu'il emmenait à la laverie en bas de l'immeuble d'Aiolia. Il était dix-sept heure et le lycéen avait proposé à son petit ami de faire toute la lessive, afin d'y retrouver ses deux nouveaux meilleurs amis, Camus et Aphrodite. Il avait insisté pour laver le linge afin de les voir en toute intimité pendant qu'Aiolia serait à la salle de sport. Il se devait de leur demander leur avis, il n'y avait qu'eux pour l'éclairer sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Aphrodite lui fit un grand sourire en le voyant enfin se poser. Ses longs cheveux turquoise étaient attachés en queue de cheval et retenus par un bandana rouge. Ils étaient tous les trois en tenue du dimanche, ou plutôt, en tenue « petit copain ». Camus portait un pull trop grand pour lui au nom de l'université sportive. Aphrodite avait un T-shirt blanc beaucoup trop large pour lui et par rapport aux hauts qu'il mettait habituellement. Quand à Shun, il avait enfilé une chemise en coton et à carreau trouvé dans le placard d'Aiolia, par dessus son t-shirt.

« Tout ça ? S'exclama le nageur.  
_Aiolia se change souvent, souffla le lycéen en enfournant les vêtements dans une machine à laver libre.  
_Je connais cela, Milo se change tous les jours parce que, vous comprenez, il se doit d'être toujours beau et propre pour moi. » Marmonna Camus au milieu de ses cinq poches cabas remplies à ras bord de vêtements froissés.

Shun eut un sourire complice avec lui et sortit la monnaie que son chéri mettait de côté pour la lessive. Une fois la machine en route, il alla s'asseoir avec Aphrodite sur des sèche-linges pendant que Camus triait difficilement le blanc et les couleurs pour sa prochaine tournée, demandant de temps en temps, assez souvent en fait, l'avis d'Aphrodite.

« Donc, c'est ça vos dimanches-lessive ?  
_Ouais. On peut y passer des heures, râla Aphrodite avec une moue boudeuse. Et si on a le malheur d'y envoyer nos hommes, on ne retrouve pas nos vêtements dans un très bon état...  
_Ah oui ? S'enquit Shun avec amusement.  
_Connais-tu le coup de la chaussette rouge restée avec la machine de linge blanc, Shun ? Demanda sombrement Camus en s'installant près d'eux et en entreprenant de tresser ses longs cheveux, Aphrodite prenant rapidement le relais.  
_Euh... Oui, mon frère m'a fait le coup il y a longtemps... Mais avec un pull rouge et blanc. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le mettre avec le blanc ou les couleurs. »

Sa petite anecdote eut le mérite de les faire rire alors qu'Aphrodite nouait un élastique à la longue tresse qu'il lança ensuite par dessus l'épaule de Camus. Ce dernier admira un petit moment son travail.

« Tu l'as fait en épi ?  
_Oui, tu n'aimes pas ?  
_J'adore. D'ailleurs, ma couleur est à refaire, soupira l'étudiant en littérature en observant de plus près ses mèches de cheveux.  
_Je te ferais ça avant Noël. Et si on élabore un plan ce soir, on arrivera très certainement à piéger Milo pour lui faire la sienne.  
_Merci.  
_Milo ne veut plus se faire de couleur ? Intervint Shun.  
_Si. Mais Môsieur pense savoir le faire tout seul et c'est un carnage à chaque fois. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de ses cheveux.  
_Tu te souviens quand il a voulu se teindre le bas ? Ricana Aphrodite, et Shun eut réellement du mal à ne pas rire à l'anecdote.  
_Ne me parle plus de ce massacre, s'il te plaît..  
_Oh si, c'était marrant !  
_Et toi ? Tu veux que je te rappelle de cette fois où ton cher Deathmask a utilisé ton fer à friser et ton lisseur, respectivement pour ses cheveux et ses poils pubiens ? »

Le visage d'Aphrodite s'assombrit tandis que Camus portait un rictus moqueur.

« J'ai dû remplacer le matériel de l'institut avec ses bêtises... Mon patron a failli me virer. C'était loin d'être drôle.  
_Tu travailles dans un institut ? S'enquit le lycéen qui réalisait alors qu'il ne savait pas ce que faisait Aphrodite de ses journées.  
_Oui. Je suis au _Passage Bleu_ de la galerie marchande du centre commercial. »

Shun ouvrit de grands yeux et se sentit rougir de honte.

« Tu fais quoi exactement ? Demanda-t-il timidement.  
_Je suis en coiffure et en esthétique.  
_Tu veux dire que...  
_Oui, je coupe des cheveux et j'épile des poils à longueur de temps.  
_Cela ne dérange pas tes clientes que tu sois.. ?  
_Un homme ? Les trois-quarts me prennent pour une femme, rigola franchement Aphrodite.  
_C'est vrai... Même Milo pense que tu es une fille, ajouta le lycéen en regardant le petit ami du dit Milo.  
_Milo, c'est différent, expliqua Camus. Il refuse simplement d'admettre qu'il est un garçon. C'est trop compliqué pour lui. »

Shun rit avec indulgence pour celui dont les oreilles devaient siffler dans la salle de musculation. Aphrodite se pencha alors vers Shun, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Il faut que tu viennes à mon salon et je te chouchouterais pour que tu sois tout chou pour ton chéri.  
_Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile...  
_Tu sous-estimes le massage à l'huile d'argan. Et l'effet dévastateur que peut avoir un masque à l'avocat sur un visage.  
_D'ailleurs, coupa Camus, comment s'est passé ta fin de soirée ? »

Les grands yeux bleus d'Aphrodite s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Shun se pinça les lèvres et se massa la nuque sous l'angoisse. Lui, n'avait pas oublié. Et il n'avait su comment aborder le sujet... Il inspira doucement et marmotta :

_Je n'ai pas eu mal...  
_Et ?  
_Et c'est tout.  
_Comment ça c'est tout ? S'indigna Aphrodite en sautant de son sèche-linge pour venir lui faire face, les poings sur les hanches. Cela ne peut pas être aussi simple que cela... Vous l'avez fait au moins ?  
_Quel bêtise à fait Aiolia ? Demanda à son tour Camus.  
_Bien sûr qu'on l'a fait ! Et Aiolia a été parfait ! Il y a été lentement, en douceur, et je n'ai presque pas eu mal. Mais c'est juste que... Je n'ai pas pris de plaisir...  
_Rah, cet Aiolia... Même pas capable de se servir de ses deux mains ! » Se scandalisa le garçon aux cheveux turquoise en allant sortir son linge de la machine pour le mettre dans le sèche-linge sur lequel il était précédemment assis.

Shun secoua la tête pour démentir mais comment expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ? Camus posa une main apaisante dans son dos et le rassura d'un simple sourire.

« Ce n'était que le début. C'est forcément un peu brouillon la première fois.  
_C'est vrai ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa première fois, à lui...  
_Il appréhendait quand même. Je te rappelle que tu es encore mineur. Il fait doublement plus attention à toi qu'à ses ex-petits amis. »

Shun sentit ses joues se réchauffer de plaisir et Aphrodite reprit la parole, de nouveau calme mais légèrement boudeur.

« C'est pas une excuse pour le priver d'un bel orgasme. Tu sais ce que j'aurais fais si mon Chouchou avait raté notre première fois ?  
_C'était différent pour vous. Vous avez couché ensemble sans être en couple.  
_Et alors ? Piailla le nageur en lançant une nouvelle machine.  
_Alors, il y avait un énorme enjeu. C'était même pas prévu que vous sortiez ensemble à la fin. Ma première fois avec Milo n'a pas été toute rose non plus. »

A ses derniers mots, Shun finit de se détendre. Alors si même Camus et Milo avaient des ratés au lit, c'est qu'il n'était pas une cause perdue, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et du coup, vous avez utilisé ce que tu as acheté ?  
_Non, répondit le lycéen en secouant ses boucles vertes, il avait prévu ! » Ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Il y eut un petit silence admiratif où Aphrodite resta bouche ouverte et où Camus hocha doucement la tête, une moue impressionnée sur ses traits aristocratiques.

« Tu sais ce que cela signifie, Camus ?  
_Notre petit lionceau grandit.  
_Il mûrit enfin.  
_Ce n'est pas trop tôt.  
_C'est si extraordinaire que cela ? Commença à s'offusquer le lycéen.  
_Eh, bien, Aiolia a toujours su faire deux choses et uniquement deux choses, expliqua doucement Camus.  
_Danser, reprit Aphrodite.  
_Et faire sa lessive tout seul. » Ajouta finalement le littéraire.

Shun ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé malgré tout. Puis une idée germa dans sa petite tête.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de danser, est-ce que vous savez où ont lieu ses cours de Zumba ? Je veux voir ça.  
_Hélas, seul Milo sait où cela se passe. Et par je ne sais quelle solidarité « masculine », il a toujours refusé de nous le dire, pontifia Camus.  
_Il m'a bien montré en vidéo le début mais il a dit qu'il me montrerait le reste quand j'aurais craché le morceau sur le prénom de Deathmask, souffla Aphrodite en enlevant une boucle folle retombant sur son nez mutin.  
_Tu le connais ? Intervint Shun.  
_Oui. Et je lui ai promis de ne rien dire. Même pas à Camus. Et ni à toi. »

Shun fit la moue et en retourna à sa propre lessive quand un portable se mit à déclamer une sonnerie retentissante. Camus se leva et décrocha.

« Oui, Milo ? »

Il attendit patiemment que son petit ami lui parle de quelque chose, jeta un coup d'œil à Shun après quelques secondes puis acquiesça pensivement.

« D'accord. Je me ferais une note en rentrant. A ce soir. »

Il resta silencieux et à l'écoute un instant, rougit légèrement et marmotta tout bas :

_Moi aussi. »

Il rangea ensuite son téléphone après avoir raccroché et revint s'asseoir près de Shun.

« Alors comme ça... On fête Noël chez Shiryu cette année ? »

Shun sentit son visage se réchauffer et un large sourire y prit place. Il s'agirait du premier noël qu'il passerait avec autant de personnes, alors qu'il était habitué à le passer avec son frère uniquement. Ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il bondit sur ses pieds pour s'occuper de sa lessive, l'esprit désormais entièrement tourné vers les futurs préparations.

**OoOoO**

« Mais ne mets pas tout et n'importe quoi dans le caddy ! » Gronda Shun en tapant du pied.

Aiolia lui lança un regard dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce qui est de trop, cette fois ? Demanda-t-il.  
_Tu crois vraiment avoir besoin d'autant de mouchoirs ?  
_Oui, renifla le Lion en s'appuyant contre le chariot.  
_On fait les courses pour Noël. On va exploser le budget si tu prends des trucs inutiles.  
_Mais détend toi, ce n'est pas toi qui paye, non ?  
_Et alors ?  
_Alors concentre toi sur ta liste. Ne regarde pas ce que je mets de mon côté et tout ira bien. »

Il lui offrit un petit sourire coquin tout en caressant sa hanche et Shun se détendit légèrement. Quelle idée de lui faire faire les courses pour leur réveillon ? Et quelle idée de s'y prendre aussi tard ? Certaines denrées se faisaient rare la veille de Noël où, par chance, les magasins étaient exceptionnellement ouverts. Et Aiolia qui se permettait de dévier de leur itinéraire pour prendre des gâteaux, un livre, du papier aluminium... Comme si c'était le jour ! Il ne calculait même pas le montant total de leurs achats et cela rendait le lycéen complètement dingue, voire hystérique.

Il posa une énième fois les yeux sur la liste fait à la va-vite avec son frère et Shiryu et il blêmit devant ce qu'il restait à prendre.

« Tu t'y connais en champagne ? » Demanda-t-il fébrilement à Aiolia.

Ce dernier se gratta la joue, pensif.

« Non... Suffit de prendre le plus cher, non ?  
_Non !  
_Mais qui voilà ? »

Milo et Camus s'approchèrent d'eux et de leur caddy complètement en désordre, les poches écrasées sous la montagne d'articles. Aiolia sourit.

« On est pas vraiment en avance.  
_Je vois ça.. On vous entend vous chamailler depuis le rayon pour bébé ! » S'exclama Milo, attirant davantage l'attention sur eux.

Pourtant ils étaient dans un très grand magasin, un de ceux avec une immense galerie marchande et le tout abondamment décoré pour les fêtes. Ils avaient même croisé trois pères Noël depuis leur arrivée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans le rayon bébé ? S'enquit Aiolia en fourrant ses mains gelées dans ses poches.  
_Benh voyons, Aiolia, on achetait des couches pour notre futur enfant ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
_Je crois que... Tu as encore les mains trop sèches, mon cher Milo ?  
_Bingo. »

Camus leva le tube de crème hydratante spéciale peaux sensibles pour nourrisson et le châtain rit aux éclats, se moquant royalement de son meilleur ami et de ses fragiles mimines.

« Tu aurais aussi les mains abîmées si tu ne gardais pas les tiennes dans les poches et que tu t'occupais convenablement de ton petit ami. » Le nargua alors le gymnaste, les poings sur les hanches.

Aiolia cessa immédiatement de rire alors que Shun blêmissait et lançait un regard horrifié à Camus. Ce dernier secoua doucement la tête pour le rassurer. Il n'avait rien dit. Mais alors comment... ?

« Répète un peu pour voir ?  
_Gros frileux. Tu es sourd en plus ? Tu ressembles plus à un gros chartreux avachis devant une cheminée qu'à un lion. C'est normal que Shun soit aussi agacé avec toi si tu es aussi actif au lit. »

Alors qu'Aiolia ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Camus entraîna dans un autre rayon.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux.  
_Pourquoi ils se disputent comme ça ? S'inquiéta le lycéen en jetant un regard derrière lui.  
_A mon avis, c'était un coup monté, marmonna Camus.  
_Un coup monté ? De quel genre ? » Argua Shun en croisant les bras, peu convaincu.

Ils continuèrent de s'éloigner jusqu'à atterrir dans le rayon des livres. Aussitôt, le littéraire commença à feuilleter les nouvelles parutions.

« J'ai insisté pour accompagner Milo s'acheter cette fichue crème pour les mains.  
_Il n'en a pas besoin, en fait ?  
_Pas pour le moment. Il était très embêté que je vienne mais il n'a pas osé dire non. Et tu aurais vu sa joie quand il vous a aperçu. »

Shun détaillait son ami tout en assimilant ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils auront laissé le chariot au milieu de l'allée si on y retourne maintenant. »

Camus se saisit d'un livre de poche dans l'étagère et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu sais ce qu'Aiolia va t'offrir ? »

Le lycéen se tortilla alors sur place, mal à l'aise.

« Non. Et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé une bonne idée de mon côté...  
_C'est donc pour cela que tu es si nerveux ? » Demanda doucement le patineur.

Shun acquiesça. Camus coinça le livre sous son bras qui tenait toujours la crème et prit sa main.

« Aller, viens. On va lui trouver quelque chose dans la galerie marchande.  
_Et... Et les courses ? Hasarda le plus petit.  
_Je vais t'aider à les finir. »

Comme Camus l'avait prédis, le caddy avait été déserté et avec l'aide précieuse de son ami, Shun eut tôt fait de finir les courses. Le littéraire semblait connaître par cœur cet immense centre commercial que Shun visitait pour la seconde ou troisième fois. Et il repérait toujours les bonnes affaires. Une veine pour le petit lycéen qui restait malgré tout très économe avec la carte de son petit ami.

Ils arrivèrent très vite à la caisse où le garçon aux cheveux bleus se figea.

« Tu as de quoi payer, au moins ? Parce que sinon, il va falloir trouver Aiolia et Milo d'abord. »

Shun eut un sourire de renard et sortit la carte dorée de sa poche. C'était bien la première fois qu'il en avait une en sa possession.

« Et ta-dam ! S'exclama-t-il. Il me l'a laissé bien gentiment quand on est arrivé. Pour que je l'empêche d'acheter n'importe quoi, à part les courses. »

Camus eut un léger sourire amusé et à quatre mains, ils déchargèrent et rechargèrent leur caddy en un temps record. Et alors qu'ils passaient devant une boutique de vêtements, Shun demanda :

_Qu'est-ce que tu offres à Milo, toi ?  
_Un Pandinus Imperator, soupira Camus. Il m'a coûté un bras... »

Shun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son cerveau turbinant à cent à l'heure pour trouver de quoi il pouvait s'agir mais déjà, Camus parcourait la galerie photo de son téléphone pour lui montrer.

« Ah... On a le droit d'avoir un truc aussi dangereux chez soi ?  
_La preuve que oui. Il en a déjà un qui passe l'hiver en Grèce. Maintenant, il en aura deux pour... Enfin, tu vois. »

Shun acquiesça et sourit tendrement en concluant :

_Faire des petits bébés scorpions ! »

Le littéraire hocha lentement de la tête, quelque peu fier de son cadeau mais inquiet de ce qui pourrait arriver dans les mois à venir. Plus il y repensait, et plus il se trouvait inconscient de faire ce genre de cadeau.

Il passèrent devant une bijouterie et firent une halte devant la vitrine illuminée de mille feux.

« Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour une bague ? S'inquiéta le lycéen à Camus, dont le regard s'était directement posé sur ces dernières.  
_Hm ? » S'enquit le plus vieux en sortant de ses pensées. Ah oui, va donc voir à l'intérieur, je t'attends ici avec le caddy.

Le lycéen obéit sans trop savoir quoi chercher. Il parcourut rapidement les bijoux des yeux, expédiant rapidement tout ce qui était bien trop féminin. De plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dépenser une fortune avec l'argent de poche que lui laissait gentiment Ikki. C'était bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu mais pas assez pour dépasser les trois chiffres. Puis ses orbes émeraudes se posèrent sur quelque chose qui attira son attention. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort et il sut alors ce qu'il avait envie d'offrir à Aiolia.

* * *

**Voila, mes petits loulous, la suite au prochain épisode ! Alors, alors ? Des idées pour les cadeaux ?**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse. Aimez-vous, faites vous des bisous, des poutous et on se revoit très vite pour Noël ! Bisous, bisous !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, j'aurais pris mon temps pour poster ce chapitre et je m'excuse auprès de celles et ceux auxquels je n'ai pas répondu aux messages. Je suis impardonnable mais je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant... Donc, pardon, pardon, pardon ! Ne me molestez pas, sivouplé !**

**Donc voici un petit chapitre tout en fêtes et cadeaux. Après relecture, je trouve les cadeaux un peu beaucoup kitsch mais bon 8D c'est bien niais à souhaits alors sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mes petits loulous ! **

* * *

« Des bonbons ou un sort !  
_... Encore une blague comme ça, Milo, et tu vire.  
_Mais Ikki ! »

L'étudiant susnommé fit un pas sur le côté et laissa entrer les deux retardataires. Il était quasiment vingt heures et Camus et Milo pointaient enfin le bout de leur nez sous le regard dépité du Phénix, déjà agacé par les lourdes blagues du gymnaste.

Assis près de la cheminée allumée, Shun rayonnait de bonheur tout en discutant avec Shiryu tandis qu'Aiolia et Seiya tentait de faire avouer à Hyoga des secrets inavouables sur Camus. Ils se stoppèrent directement à la vue de ce dernier et le châtain partit rapidement rejoindre son petit ami près du feu.

« Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Seiya en s'agitant frénétiquement autour d'eux.  
_Hé, c'est malpolie d'arriver en avance, expliqua Milo en déposant des paquets enveloppés de papier cadeau bleu sous le sapin.  
_Ça l'est tout autant d'arriver en retard, souligna Shun en se relevant.  
_Mais mieux vaut venir tard que trop tôt, hein mon Amour ? Répliqua l'ancien blond en se tournant vers Camus.  
_Seulement au lit, Milo. Seulement au lit. »

Sa réponse eut le don de vexer Milo qui lui tourna le dos afin de donner l'impression de bouder. Camus leva les yeux au ciel et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée pour embrasser Shiryu. Shun sourit, simplement de voir tout ce petit monde réunit le rendait heureux. Il se tourna vers Aiolia et lui prit la main. L'étudiant baissa les yeux vers lui et embrassa son front. Shun se sentit rougir de plaisir et se lova contre lui.

Quand tous eurent fini de se dire bonsoir et de papoter un peu, Seiya sautilla sur place en demandant à tout le monde de se mettre à table. Shun se tortilla sur lui-même pour se défaire de son petit ami et l'entraîna aussitôt vers la salle à manger. Il n'avait jamais eu à mettre une table aussi grande pour une fête. Il trépignait de bonheur et poussa Aiolia vers sa chaise.

« Je vais chercher les plats ! » S'exclama-t-il en claquant un baiser sur la joue du châtain.

Aiolia sourit tendrement et le regarda disparaître dans la cuisine. Il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Milo et quand il tourna la tête vers lui, son ami lui fit un grand sourire grivois. Il ressemblait à un loup affamé.

« Passez pas la soirée à vous bécoter, hein ?  
_On va essayer. » Souffla-t-il sans pouvoir retenir un sourire béant et amoureux de prendre place sur son visage.

**OoOoO**

Le dîner passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant, chacun riant et plaisantant avec les autres. Même Ikki se laissa aller à s'amuser de Seiya et Hyoga. Camus et Milo ne cessaient de se lancer de gentilles piques l'un sur l'autre pendant que Shun et Aiolia échangeaient de douces œillades entre chaque bouchée. Les deux orphelins n'avaient jamais aussi bien mangés de toute leur vie et Shun se sentit repu bien avant la fin des plats. Mais sa fierté et sa gourmandise l'empêchait de s'arrêter tout de suite. Il se faisait un devoir de tout goûter.

Quand minuit sonna, Ikki ouvrit une bouteille de champagne. Le bouchon partit dans les airs et tous rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules pour éviter de se le prendre avant de rire de bon cœur. Finalement, après deux coupes de champagne, ils décidèrent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Ils s'installèrent sur le tapis, devant le sapin, dans une ronde parfaite et celui le plus près de la pile de cadeaux – Hyoga – fit passer un par un les paquets. En l'espace d'un quart d'heure, la pièce fut remplis de boules de papiers multicolores froissés. Milo avait même collé un nœud rouge dans les cheveux de Camus sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Le gymnaste avait hurlé de joie devant la photo de son nouveau scorpion. Il l'avait brandit devant le nez de tout le monde, même de Shiryu, pour que chacun puisse admirer ce que « l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde entier » lui avait offert. De son côté, Camus était resté muet d'admiration devant sa nouvelle paire de patins à glace aux initiales C&amp;M gravé sur la lame. Touché par l'émotion qu'il voyait dans les yeux bleus saphirs de son ami, Shun se lova contre les côtes d'Aiolia. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte sur sa taille et embrassa son cuir chevelu avant de retourner au dépeçage des paquets cadeaux. Ikki reçut de la part de son petit frère et d'Aiolia une montre à gousset que le plus jeune avait retrouvé dans les vieilleries ayant appartenu à leurs parents. Ils l'avaient fait nettoyer et réparer, et l'objet en argent brillait désormais de milles feux près de toutes les guirlandes clignotantes ornant le sapin de Noël. Ikki attira son petit frère contre lui avec possessivité et le serra si fort qu'ils eurent mal tous les deux mais Shun s'en fichait et lui rendit son étreinte. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, simplement de sentir l'autre contre eux-même.

Shun se sentit défaillir en ouvrant le cadeau de la part de son frère. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un simple téléphone portable, un modèle basique sans beaucoup d'option mais il s'agissait du première cellulaire que possédait Shun. Il embrassa son grand-frère sur les deux joues, le remercia mille fois et retourna s'asseoir contre Aiolia. Quand vint leur tour d'ouvrir leur cadeaux, Shun se pencha à l'oreille d'Aiolia et lui murmura :

« Je préfère attendre que l'on soit rentré. »

L'étudiant acquiesça et lui tendit un paquet. Shun le prit. Il était si léger mais le lycéen ne doutait pas de sa valeur. Avec la plus grande délicatesse, et sous le regard de tous leurs amis réunis, il ouvrit le papier sans le déchirer et trouva finalement une boite d'un noir brillant. Son cœur battait si fort que cela en était douloureux. Il ouvrit la boite avec des doigts tremblants et trouva, déposé sur un petit coussin blanc nacré, une chaîne et un pendentif en or représentant la moitié d'un cœur sur la pointe duquel était gravé un petit A calligraphié. S'il avait été debout, Shun se serait effondré sur lui-même. Il attrapa le menton d'Aiolia et tourna son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser goulûment. Il n'avait jamais été si euphorique.

« Hé ! Shiryu, tu as un karaoké ? S'exclama Seiya qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir le large meuble télé près de lui.  
_Mes parents en ont un. » Répondit calmement le lycéen en ne cessant d'effleurer la couverture en cuir du livre que Ikki lui avait offert.

Personne ne voulait lui dire de quoi il s'agissait et l'étudiant aux cheveux bleus lui avait alors ordonné de recouvrer au plus vite la vue pour le lire. Les joues encore brûlantes de gêne et de joie mêlés, il acquiesça vaguement quand Seiya le supplia d'allumer le karaoké. Ikki et Camus râlèrent pour la forme alors que Hyoga et Milo se dépatouillaient avec tous les fils emmêlés. Camus finit par intervenir devant leur incompétence avant qu'ils ne cassent quoique ce soit. Son jeune élève le couvrit d'un regard plein d'admiration alors que les fils s'alignaient sagement jusqu'à leur branchement. Seiya parcourut avec Shun les nombreux DVD provenant de plusieurs pays différents. Milo se jeta alors vivement entre eux sans crier gare et sortit du lot un DVD en particulier.

« Lui ! Cria-t-il en l'agitant devant le nez de tous, comme il l'avait fait avec la photo de son scorpion.  
_Hé ! C'est des chansons françaises ! On va tous perdre face à Camus.  
_Meuh non, je serais là pour remonter le niveau, assura le gymnaste.  
_Toi ? Alors que tu es incapable de prononcer le son r correctement ? Grinça Hyoga en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
_Dixit celui qui parle avec un accent russe dés qu'il ressent une émotion, argua alors Milo.  
_Ne vous chamaillez pas encore. » Intervint Camus en mettant le DVD.

Shun, tout appuyé qu'il était contre Aiolia qui pianotait sur son téléphone, découvrit une nouvelle facette de son ami blond. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'il s'entende si mal avec Milo. Était-ce du à la jalousie à l'encontre de celui qui accaparait toute l'attention et le temps de son professeur tant adoré ? Camus était une figure paternelle très importante dans son monde recomposé et le plus jeune tourna la tête vers son frère aîné, trop occupé à taquiner gentiment Shiryu sur sa cécité pour le remarquer. Eux qui n'avaient eu ni père, ni mère, Ikki représentait cette figure parental qui lui avait toujours manqué. Il était dur et strict quand c'était nécessaire mais aussi doux et attentionné quand il en avait besoin. Mais qui avait bien pu jouer ce rôle pour Ikki ? Ce n'était certainement pas les bonnes sœurs du foyer où ils étaient qui l'auraient fait. Et bien qu'il arrivait souvent à Shun de consoler un grand frère en proie à de nombreux questionnements et doutes, il n'avait pas la carrure qu'il fallait.

Aiolia baissa le nez vers lui et frotta sa joue contre sa tempe et Shun leva le menton vers lui. Ses orbes émeraudes rencontrèrent les deux puits céruléens qui le faisaient tant frémir et doucement, il leva la main et caressa sa joue légèrement rugueuse sans le paraître. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour. Il était tout contre lui, entouré des personnes qu'ils chérissaient le plus tous les deux. Les lèvres d'Aiolia frôlèrent sa pommette avant de descendre sur sa joue et de venir taquiner le coin de sa bouche. Shun se sentit défaillir sous le touché si léger et pourtant si entêtant alors qu'une douce chaleur se réveillait dans ses reins.

La musique débuta et le son fut monté au fur et à mesure des chansons.

« A qui tu parles comme ça ? » S'enquit-il en désignant son téléphone.

Etant donné que son meilleur ami était présent à la soirée, Aiolia ne devraient discuter avec personne par sms... Enfin, il s'agissait du côté possessif de Shun qui l'avait présumé. Aiolia eut un sourire amusé par son comportement faussement détaché mais se retint de tout commentaire.

« Deathmask. La soirée chez les parents d'Aphrodite se termine enfin.  
_Oh, ils rentrent chez eux, alors ?  
_Ils vont surement aller boire un verre en ville d'abord. »

Shun fit une moue triste et se tourna vers son frère et Shiryu.

« Ils peuvent venir ? » Demanda-t-il avec un regard suppliant de chien battu.

Ikki ne réfléchit pas longtemps car Shiryu répondit le premier.

« Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent venir. »

Et peut-être voudront-ils bien lui lire le titre de son livre en échange de son hospitalité... Shun sourit et secoua Aiolia jusqu'à ce qu'il envoie un message à Deathmask. Une réponse positive ne tarda pas et Shun fut ravi.

« _Des robes longues pour tous les garçons habillés comme ma fiancée.. Pour des filles sans contrefaçon maquillées comme mon fiancé.._ » Chantaient en cœur Milo et Camus dans un français approximatif pour l'un et dans une parfaite maîtrise de sa langue maternelle pour l'autre.

Les chansons passèrent sans se ressembler puis un DVD après l'autre, un autre verre de champagne par ci, par là, si bien que Shun se retrouva à chanter « _Toucha toucha toucha touch me_ » avec, certes, une légère timidité au début. Pas qu'il chantait faux, ce serait toujours mieux que ce que faisait Seiya, Hyoga ou même Milo, mais Camus avait choisi particulièrement cette chanson pour lui, espérant que les paroles, bien qu'en anglais, résonnent dans l'esprit d'Aiolia. Après tout, l'histoire que cela racontait faisait écho aux dernières semaines. Une jeune fille sage sous tout rapport et évidemment vierge se retrouvant propulsée dans un monde de débauches et de luxure, découvrant les joies du sexe d'abord dans les bras d'un travesti avant d'en redemander auprès d'une créature bodybuildé blonde simplement créé pour les plaisirs charnels. Et dont le petit ami – pardon, fiancé – restait bien trop chaste. Il termina la chanson, rouge et essoufflé, mais étrangement très amusé par la situation. Il laissa le micro à Seiya tout en s'approchant d'Aiolia dont le regard perçant ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait commencé à chanter.

Est-ce que cela avait fonctionné ? Shun ne saurait l'affirmer, rejoignant son amoureux sur la piste de danse improvisée alors que son ami entonnait « _The final countdown_ ». Aiolia passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira tout contre lui. Et la voix recouverte par celle de Seiya, ils chantèrent l'un pour l'autre tout en dansant lentement l'un contre l'autre.

« _We're leaving together but still it's farewel. And maybe we'll come back to earth, who can tell ?_ »

Shun n'avait jamais vu un sourire éclatant sur le visage d'Aiolia. Il semblait aussi heureux que lui. Et Shun ne put s'empêcher d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Et alors qu'il sentait leur cœur battre fort dans leur poitrine, il rapprocha ses lèvres de sa bouche et dit, assez haut pour qu'il l'entende par dessus la musique mais assez bas pour que personne d'autre que lui ne l'entende :

_Je t'aime. »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, n'osant relever la tête vers Aiolia mais ce dernier resserra son étreinte sur son petit corps, le faisant perdre pied. Il le sentit prendre une inspiration laborieuse et s'il avait regardé, il l'aurait vu ouvrir la bouche avec hésitation, le regard perdu dans les lumières rougeoyantes du sapin. Mais au lieu de cela, Shun s'écarta en riant alors que « _I need a hero_ » débutait sur l'écran. Et toujours sans le regarder, il s'extirpa pour bousculer Milo et lui piquer son micro afin de chanter avec Camus.

Aiolia le regarda s'éloigner à regret, la main encore tendue dans sa direction mais le lycéen lui tournait désormais le dos, ses cheveux balayant sa nuque au rythme de ses mouvements. Il resta indécis un moment jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami tope dans sa main ouverte. Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps et offrit un sourire timide au regard à la fois inquiet et curieux de Milo.

Deathmask et Aphrodite ne tardèrent pas à arriver par la suite, ramenant avec eux leur lots de cadeaux et de chocolats. La présence des deux autres étudiants intensifia la fièvre qui les prenait tous et le volume de la télé fut monté au maximum pour faire profiter de la musique à tout le voisinage. Mais en ce soir de fête, personne ne vint se plaindre.

**OoOoO**

La soirée se termina bien tard et après avoir jeté les papiers cadeaux et rangé le salon en désordre, chacun rentra chez soi. Ikki resta dormir chez Shiryu tandis que Shun suivait Aiolia. Il bidouilla un moment la radio avant de trouver une radio nostalgique et de laisser un tube connu de Cindy Lauper. Il se mit alors à fredonner tandis qu'Aiolia montait le chauffage.

« _Oh girls... Just want to have fun..._ »

Il somnola bien vite, confortablement calé dans son siège et bercé par la musique, et n'émergea qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur, dans les bras d'Aiolia. Il vint picorer sa joue de baiser et l'étudiant eu un sourire amusé.

« Enfin réveillé, princesse ?  
_Oui. Tu peux me déposer ?  
_Non, minauda le châtain en sortant de l'ascenseur. Je vais te porter jusqu'à l'intérieur. »

Shun retint un gloussement et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Une fois à l'intérieur, Aiolia se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre où il l'allongea sur le lit. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Shun le repoussa doucement.

« Attend, je dois te donner ton cadeau..  
_Et si on s'embrassait encore un peu avant ? Supplia adorablement le sportif en caressant ses hanches.  
_Non... S'il te plaît.. »

Il réussit à s'extirper de son étreinte et commença à descendre du lit quand un éclat de lumière attira son regard. Il posa alors les yeux sur le torse d'Aiolia où brillait le même médaillon qu'il avait reçu plus tôt. Son subit intérêt fit sourire Aiolia qui détacha lentement sa chemise. Shun se mordit la lèvre avant de se retourner vivement.

« Ne me tente pas ! »

Il se leva rapidement sous le rire franc de son petit ami et courut chercher son manteau. Il revint ensuite, un paquet dans la main. Il bondit sur les genoux d'Aiolia et s'assit confortablement avant de la lui tendre. Aiolia l'ouvrit et se figea. Shun se tendit alors et retint son souffle. Il avait si peur que cela ne lui plaise pas. Il tritura le bord de son pull avec angoisse. Peut-être avait-il été trop loin. Surtout après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Peut-être allait-il trop vite. Après tout, Aiolia ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Et bien qu'il soit attentionné avec lui, il ne lui avait jamais laissé sous-entendre que c'était du sérieux entre eux. Mais il avait ce pendantif lové au milieu de ses clavicules. Cette moitié de cœur qui trouvait son âme-soeur contre le torse d'Aiolia. Il avait envie de les réunir simplement pour voir le petit S et le petit A se rejoindre... Perdu dans ses réflexion, il sursauta presque quand Aiolia amorça un mouvement. Il caressa finalement sa joue rose pour le rassurer et prit son présent dans son autre main. Il s'agissait d'un médaillon doré, à peu près de la même taille que ceux qu'ils avaient tous les deux, mais de forme ovale, il portait la sculpture d'une tête de lion faite dans une pierre blanche dont les yeux étaient ornés de deux petites topazes bleus. Aiolia eut un sourire en coin, détacha la chaîne qu'il portait et y glissa le pendentif avant de le remettre. Tout cela dans un silence religieux.

Shun se mordilla la lèvre et croisa enfin son regard. Aiolia le renversa soudainement sur le lit et l'embrassa.

« Tu es génial. » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Shun se détendit aussitôt et l'enlaça. Aiolia alla dévorer sa gorge. Il le lécha, le mordilla et Shun se sentit fondre. Ils roulèrent sur le lit jusqu'à ce que Shun arrive au dessus, à cheval sur ses hanches. Il en profita pour écarter les pans de la chemise d'Aiolia et caressa son torse. Il put ainsi admirer le bijou lové dans le creux de sa gorge. L'autre moitié de cœur que portait son petit ami avait un petit S calligraphié dans la pointe. Le lycéen eut un regard tendre et se pencha pour embrasser son cou. Tout doucement, ils se déshabillèrent tout en s'embrassant et en se cajolant. Shun se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Il se sentait plus adulte, peut-être plus mature. Plus désirable.

Aiolia se redressa un peu et écarta les boucles vertes qui couvraient son visage rouge. Shun lui sourit et l'étudiant sentit son cœur battre plus vite encore. Il n'avait encore jamais ressentit cela. Il sentait son cœur et toute sa poitrine se gonfler d'adoration pour Shun. Pour ses grands yeux verts si brillants. Pour ses lèvres roses si douces et si tendres. Pour son petit nez mutin. Pour ses cheveux si légers et si doux. Pour sa voix clair et apaisante. Pour son odeur enivrante au réveil. Et même le soir. Après la douche. Ou bien après un effort. Ou encore à cet instant précis, alors que leur deux corps souhaitaient de nouveau s'unir.

Il allongea alors lentement le plus jeune sur les oreillers blanc. Sa peau crémeuse n'en parut que plus douce. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur son ventre, son bras, sa hanche... Une cuisse... Seuls les petits soupirs qui échappaient à Shun l'empêchaient de perdre complètement la tête, bien qu'ils ne cessaient d'attiser le feu dans son bas ventre. Mais comme la première et dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, le lycéen s'ouvrit à lui et le laissa prendre possession de son corps.

**OoOoO**

Couché sur le côté, la joue posé contre son poing fermé, Shun observait Aiolia dormir de tout son saoul. Il l'avait senti. Il avait senti ce petit échauffement dans ses reins. Il avait senti tout son corps se tendre encore et encore dans l'attente, dans le désir. Mais il avait aussi senti Aiolia se retentit. Il l'avait senti se restreindre, rester au même rythme alors que lui ne désirait que davantage. Il l'avait vu se tenir à la tête de lit. Son dos s'était raidi et Shun avait bien remarqué qu'il avait tenté de refréner toute la puissance qu'il aurait souhaité mettre dans ses coups de reins. Il l'avait senti.

Shun retint difficilement un soupir de dépit. Comment lui en vouloir ? Peut-être qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que souhaitait vraiment l'étudiant... Mais cela lui ferait tellement plaisir s'il voulait bien se laisser aller avec lui. Il n'était pas si fragile. Il pouvait – et voulait – encaisser tout le désir qu'avait Aiolia pour lui. Il voulait l'accueillir pour mieux le ressentir, pour mieux en mesurer l'ampleur. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul et pour enfin oser le lui rendre. Car si jusqu'ici, il s'était gentiment laisser prendre sans rien dire, l'envie de montrer à Aiolia à quel point il l'aimait le taraudait de plus en plus. Il savait bien qu'il lui faudrait du temps et de l'expérience. Mais il était prêt à le refaire autant de fois que nécessaire. Autant de fois que son Lion aurait envie de le faire. Il se promettait d'être insatiable jusqu'à ce qu'Aiolia lui fasse l'amour sans se retenir, sans craintes de lui faire mal et même si cela impliquait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup, d'entraînement au préalable.

**OoOoO**

Alors que l'été pointait enfin le bout de son nez et que les examens prenaient fin, Shun s'arrêta devant le bâtiment principal de la faculté de sport. Il regarda son portable et ouvrit un nouveau message de Camus qui l'informait qu'il l'attendait dans les gradins de la piscine. Il chercha alors sur le plan présent sur chaque devanture de fac où se trouvait la dite piscine. Il mémorisa mentalement l'itinéraire, entra dans le bâtiment « C3 », descendit au sous-sol puis reprit des escaliers pour atteindre les gradins.

Il trouva finalement son ami sur les premiers bancs, en bas, près du bassin. Une barrière les séparaient de la piscine. Avec les hauts plafonds, le moindre son résonnait dans toute la salle et le clapotis de l'eau avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il alla s'asseoir près de Camus et posa son sac sur le sol bétonné peint en bleu ciel.

« Alors ? S'enquit l'étudiant, un livre dans les mains.  
_On verra bien le jour des résultats. » Marmonna le lycéen en observant les nageurs présents.

Plusieurs cours avaient lieu en même temps, et divers groupes étaient formés dans l'eau.

« Ils sont au fond là bas. » Lui indiqua Camus en pointant un groupe.

Shun plissa les yeux et aperçut finalement Milo leur faisant coucou, au risque de subitement couler. Il eut un sourire amusé et vit enfin Aiolia. Trop concentré sur sa longueur en crawl pour qu'il l'aperçoive, Shun attendit patiemment que leur séance se termine. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un cours et rapidement, Milo arrêta le châtain pour lui désigner du menton l'adolescent dans les gradins. Aiolia tourna la tête vers lui et Shun sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Cela faisait du bien de le voir après deux semaines de baccalauréats.

Sans se soucier davantage des cours qui avait lieu dans le reste du bassin, Aiolia coupa plusieurs lignes à la nage et sortit du bassin. Shun se mordit alors vivement la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement d'envie. Le corps déjà un peu tanné par le soleil timide de juin, Aiolia s'avançait vers lui, dans un short de bain noir. Les maillot de bain ample étant prohibé, celui la collait parfaitement à son corps et particulièrement à ses fesses et à la naissance de ses cuisses. Il en avait presque oublié à quel point elles étaient musclés, fermes et fuselés. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas le petit sourire de Camus et fut surpris de voir Aiolia si près de lui, accoudé à la barrière.

Deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient fait que de se croiser. Deux mois que Shun, concentré sur ses révisions, fuyaient les nuits à deux pour convenablement dormir et réussir ses examens. Il ne se retint plus en vint l'embrasser avec avidité. Bien que l'odeur du chlore camouflait totalement le parfum d'Aiolia, il retrouva le contact doux de ses lèvres, bien qu'humides. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal et enroula ses bras autour de son cou trempé. Tout lui avait manqué chez Aiolia et il ne pouvait attendre qu'il ait pris une douche et se soit habillé pour retrouvé tout cela. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il dévora sa lèvre inférieur, ses doigts parcourant sa nuque, jouant avec la fine chaîne en or attachée autour de son cou, avant de descendre sur son torse. Finalement, ce fut Aiolia qui rompu le baiser en murmurant un petit « doucement.. » tout bas. Il posa sa large main sur sa joue tendre.

« Je te rejoins dehors, d'accord ? » Lui promit-il avant de s'écarter.

Shun acquiesça en silence et le regarda disparaître dans les vestiaires, rapidement suivit par Milo.

« Eh bien, eh bien... » Souffla Camus derrière lui.

Il sursauta, ayant oublié sa présence, et se tourna vers lui. Camus avait un sourire en coin et s'éventait de la main.

« Quoi ? Grogna finalement le lycéen.  
_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois autant en manque. »

Shun poussa un long soupire et se laissa tomber près de lui.

« C'est horrible...  
_Tant que cela ? Nargua habilement Camus en rangeant son livre dans son propre sac.  
_Oui. On en est toujours au même point..., soupira le plus jeune avec dépit.  
_Est-ce qu'au moins tu lui as parlé de ton désir ? »

Shun lui fit de gros yeux.

« Bien sur que non !  
_Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de grave ?  
_Il pourrait m'entendre ! » S'écria le lycéen d'une voix stridente.

La frustration lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Ajoutez à cela le stress des examens et depuis plus de trois mois, il était une vraie bombe à retardement. La moindre petit réflexion pouvait le mettre en colère ou le faire bouder. Il se vexait d'un rien et envoyait bouler tout le monde. C'était pour cela qu'il avait un peu couper les ponts avec la moindre distraction et s'était enfermé pendant deux semaines chez lui, appelant Aiolia qu'en cas d'extrême besoin de câlin en urgence.

Mais il venait enfin de passer sa dernière épreuve et avait décidé de retrouver son petit ami sans le prévenir à sa fac. Bien que ses partiels soient terminés depuis un mois et qu'il ait obtenu son année avec mention, Aiolia continuait de se rendre au gymnase, toujours ouvert, pour s'entraîner avec Milo. Ils voulaient à tout prix garder la forme pour la rentrée et cela désespérait un peu Camus.

« Tu sais, Shun, la communication est la clé de tout. Il faut que tu lui dise franchement ce que tu souhaite réellement. Il n'est pas si obtus que ça...  
_Hn, je vais voir, d'accord ? »

Camus pencha la tête sur le côté et prit le temps de l'observer. Shun avait grandis de deux petits centimètres. Pas grand chose mais cela changeait totalement sa silhouette. Davantage élancée et mise en valeur dans ses « nouveaux » vêtements. Aphrodite et lui avaient fait un grand tri dans leur armoire, ramenant plusieurs sacs cabas remplis à ras bord de fringues en tout genre et de toute taille. Ainsi, le lycéen avait pu refaire toute sa garde-robe et rendre celle de son frère et d'Aiolia a leur propriétaire respectif. Camus remarqua tout de suite le soin que Shun avait pris à choisir sa tenue du jour. Il portait un jean slim noir qui soulignait parfaitement la finesse et surtout le galbe de ses jambes. Son t-shirt, quant à lui, était d'un vert feuille tendre, tout comme ses cheveux mais bien moins intense. Le tissu était large et détendu. Il laissait apparaître ses clavicules blanches et la naissance de ses épaules, semblant flotter autour de son corps gracile.

Le patineur eut un sourire tendrement amusé en notant pensivement que ses cheveux avaient bien poussé depuis les fêtes. Les boucles douces et légères venaient chatouiller sa gorge et ses épaules, rebiquant de ci et là. Mais comme à son habitude, Shun ne prenait pas le temps de les coiffer le matin. Il se contentait de les démêler puis les laissait retomber naturellement. Il ressemblait alors à un adorable jeune lion sauvage et farouche. Et Camus se doutait bien que ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard.

« On y va ? » Demanda finalement Shun, gêné par son regard persistant.

Il mit son sac sur une épaule et commença à remonter les marches des gradins. Camus lui entama le pas sans rien dire mais un sourire discret persistait sur son visage aristocratique.

**OoOoO**

Il eurent tôt fait de retrouver les deux sportifs dehors. Milo et Camus les abandonnèrent pour la patinoire et c'est à pied que Shun et Aiolia se rendirent chez l'étudiant. Le silence était de mise, chacun appréciant le soleil de juin. Les rayons venaient réchauffer leur corps, ce qui les engourdissait peu à peu alors qu'ils avançaient. Une fois dans leur rue, le châtain se saisit de sa main et la serra. Shun sentit de nouveau cette sempiternelle chaleur se réveiller dans le creux de ses reins et juste à ce simple contact. Il se détesta pour cela, il avait même honte.

Ils montèrent à son appartement et Shun fit une pause une fois sur le seuil. Il prit le temps de humer l'odeur présente. Celle d'Aiolia mêlé aux produits d'entretien et celle du cuir. Il fit quelques pas et se tourna vers l'étudiant.

« Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire.  
_Rien de spécial depuis deux semaines. » Marmonna-t-il en posant son sac.

Il sentait encore le chlore à plein nez malgré sa douche. Ses cheveux commençaient à s'éclaircir et quelques mèches viraient lentement vers le miel. Sans que le lycéen ne s'y attende, il retira son t-shirt blanc et Shun dut s'appuyer contre le muret qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et ses joues se réchauffèrent automatiquement. Aiolia ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble et attrapa un tube de crème qui était resté sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« On a une soirée au hangar ce soir, tu veux venir ? » Demanda alors Aiolia en mettant une noisette de crème blanche sur deux de ses doigts.

Shun suivit le mouvement alors qu'ils s'approchaient de son épaule et y étalaient soigneusement la matière soyeuse. Il acquiesça vaguement sans écouter et s'approcha.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Aiolia lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

« Je veux bien. J'ai fait un faux mouvement la semaine dernière à l'escalade et j'ai mal depuis. Mais je ne peux pas atteindre mon omoplate.  
_C'est l'inconvénient d'avoir trop de muscles. » Se moqua gentiment Shun en le conduisant au canapé.

Il eut un rire franc en réponse et se saisit du tube. Il s'agissait d'une crème chauffante et avec le plus grand soin, il vint masser l'épaule endolori d'Aiolia. A plusieurs reprises, il le sentit frémir sous ses doigts et malgré la chaleur qui se diffusait lentement sur ses paumes, il continua. Jamais il n'avait pris le temps de toucher aussi longuement Aiolia. Jamais il n'avait pris le temps de masser cette peau à la fois dure et douce. Elle était ferme sous ses doigts fragiles. Il sentit un nœud se défaire à la jonction de l'épaule et du cou et il partit alors à la conquête de sa nuque dégagée. Il y alla encore plus doucement, si doucement que ses gestes se transformaient en caresses, avant de descendre lentement en suivant la colonne vertébrale. Aiolia s'arqua au fur et à mesure, un grondement rauque résonnant dans sa gorge. Puis arrivé au niveau de sa taille, il laissa ses mains glisser sur son ventre. Il était contracté et Shun s'arrêta. Il se pencha et observa le visage crispé d'Aiolia. Visiblement, il faisait quelque chose de mal. A moins que...

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir devant le châtain et put mieux voir son expression. Les yeux clos, le souffle mesuré et les joues... Légèrement roses ? Un sourire conquis prit place sur son visage angélique et avant qu'Aiolia ne puisse réagir, il s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux écartés. L'étudiant saisit ses hanches par réflexe, très certainement pour le repousser comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Shun le prenait par surprise ou se faisait subtilement trop insistant. Mais pas cette fois. Deux semaines sans se voir, sans se toucher, sans se parler, c'était trop pour un homme comme Aiolia et au lieu de l'écarter sagement comme il aurait du le faire, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de ses hanches.

Shun s'empara alors de ses lèvres et ne tarda pas à joindre sa langue gourmande à la sienne. Ses mains reprirent leur lent massage sur sa nuque et il sentit clairement Aiolia frissonner. Il le sentait trembler – non, vibrer – tout contre lui et Shun réalisa que ses deux semaines d'abstinence forcé avaient ébranlés les retenus de l'étudiant. Il se devait alors d'agir maintenant, au risque de manquer sa chance. Ce fut donc avec empressement qu'il l'embrassa. Ce fut même avec une certaine urgence qu'il s'empara de la ceinture du châtain. Mais malheureusement pour lui, alors qu'Aiolia se laissait gentiment faire, perdu dans un tourbillon d'émotions et de sensations, que le téléphone de l'étudiant sonna.

Shun fut éjecté sur les coussins du canapé alors qu'Aiolia saisissait l'occasion de se sauver. Il récupéra son téléphone et alla décrocher dans sa chambre. Le lycéen sentit ses joues lentement se réchauffer, non de gêne ou de plaisir mais de colère. Il serra les poings et les dents, et retint un cri d'indignation outré au fond de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas possible. Une divinité était contre lui et avait décidé de l'empêcher de prendre du plaisir avec son petit ami. Il resta étalé sur le canapé en ruminant jusqu'au retour d'Aiolia, un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Les cheveux ébouriffé et son t-shirt légèrement remonté sur son ventre, laissant apercevoir son nombril, il lança un regard torve à l'étudiant.

« Je dois y aller, lui dit alors Aiolia en remettant son t-shirt.  
_C'est une blague ? Grogna le plus jeune en s'asseyant convenablement.  
_Malheureusement, non. C'est un rendez-vous très important pour mon stage mais tu peux rester ici en attendant. »

Shun acquiesça sans le regarder, une moue boudeuse sur son visage contrarié. Aiolia pinça les lèvres pour ne par rire et vint déposer un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

« Je reviens vite. A tout à l'heure. Et pense à te préparer pour ce soir.  
_Ouais, ouais... »

Shun l'entendit quitter l'appartement et alla se poster sur le balcon pour le regarder monter dans sa voiture et partir. Il poussa alors un gros soupir, la déception ne voulant pas le quitter. Il devait vraiment avec une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Il devait savoir. Savoir si Aiolia l'aimait tout comme lui l'aimait. S'il le désirait tout autant que lui le désirait. Il devait savoir à tout prix.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'aurais eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre, j'ai du d'ailleurs en réécrire une grande partie (parce que oui, je suis une grande insatisfaite !). Connaissez vous toutes les chansons présentes ? Elles sont anciennes pour la plupart, surement parce que Saint Seiya me rend très nostalgique d'une époque que je n'ai pas connu et que, malgré la transposition des personnages à notre époque, ils gardent tous ce petit côté "année 80-90" qui fait leur charme !**

**Je m'excuse encore pour mon retard mais j'ai mis du temps à m'adapter à mon nouveau rythme de sommeil, maintenant que je travail de 6h à 12h (voire 16h), je me lève à 4h30 et c'était très dur... TwT**

**Sur ce, bisous bisous et à bientôt ! (Enfin j'espère...)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous ! Eh vi, je l'avais promis à Sylphideland ! Elle n'aurait la suite qu'une fois que j'aurais la mienne et j'avoue qu'elle m'a pris de vitesse alors euh... Oups ?  
**

**Enfin, voilà la suite, écrite d'une traite cette après-midi pour une grande partie !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ikki accrocha sa veste à un clou et emmena Shiryu jusqu'à son vieux canapé où ils s'installèrent. Un silence lourd et tendu fut de mise pendant de longues minutes avant que Shiryu n'ouvre la bouche et souffle d'une voix blanche :

_ Il y a des complications... Je vais devoir me faire de nouveau opérer... »

Ikki prit le temps de l'observer avant de dire quoique ce soit. Il revenait de l'hôpital où, depuis déjà quelques semaines, Shiryu se rendait régulièrement pour des soins et de la rééducation. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme elles auraient du. Si bien que l'opération devrait être renouvelée. Sous leurs pansements, Ikki ne pouvait voir si les yeux meurtris versaient des larmes et il se demanda même si cela était encore possible dans leur état mais la voix de Shiryu, pourtant aussi calme qu'à son habitude, vibrait d'émotions contenues.

La déception était grande. Et le risque que la seconde opération échoue et le rende aveugle définitivement était double. Avec une extrême douceur pour ne pas le surprendre, l'étudiant posa une main chaude sur sa joue et il le sentit ainsi trembler imperceptiblement. Son pouce s'égara sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était douce, légèrement humide et tendre sous la pulpe de son doigt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer.

« Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas.. » Murmura-t-il tout bas.

Shiryu acquiesça en silence, blottissant sa joue dans le creux de sa paume. Il y eut un autre long silence. Moins inquiétant, plus détendu. Où Ikki prit le temps de détailler encore et encore ses lèvres légèrement rosées. Puis il écarta une longue mèche noir retombant sur son visage. Il la cala derrière son oreille et en profita pour effleurer l'arrondi de son pavillon. Encore trop préoccupé par sa probable cécité permanente, Shiryu ne réagit pas et ne broncha pas non plus quand l'étudiant se leva et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine de son appartement.

« Est-ce que tu sais quand tu devras y retourner ?  
_Ils l'ont programmé pour la semaine prochaine. C'est assez urgent, chuchota Shiryu du bout des lèvres.  
_Je vois... »

Il trouva une boite de biscuits entamée et la ramena avec lui sur le canapé.

« Tes parents pourront être là cette fois ?  
_Je ne les ai pas encore prévenu... Mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire, souffla le lycéen d'une voix basse. Ils trouveront encore une excuse pour ne pas venir... »

Ikki pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire légèrement amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres et comme s'il pouvait le voir, Shiryu se redressa :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_Rien, rien, évita le garçon aux cheveux bleus en lui donnant un gâteau. Mais du coup, continua-t-il, tes super vacances à la montagne avec ton presque grand-père seront compromises, non ? »

Le dos de Shiryu se voûta et il poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

« Je crois bien que oui, à moins que tu n'acceptes de ne pas avoir de vacances et de ne pas voir ton frère pendant deux mois.  
_Je peux pas l'emmener ? Il prend pas beaucoup de place. »

Shiryu se redressa légèrement, n'osant trop y croire.

« Tu es sérieux ?  
_Pourquoi pas ? On a jamais été à la montagne et il peut se passer d'Aiolia pendant deux mois, non ? Et s'il veut vraiment pas venir, il restera ici. »

Une joie immense envahit le cœur du brun alors qu'il posait sa tête contre l'épaule robuste de son ami. Il avait hâte de les présenter à Dohko. Et en particulier Ikki, qui ouvrait un livre appartenant à Shiryu pour lui faire la lecture. Sa voix n'était pas toujours très assurée et il butait sur certains mots... Mais Shiryu adorait la manière qu'il avait de murmurer avec émotions.

**OoOoO**

Shun s'écarta vivement du chemin quand deux étudiants passèrent en courant, une pastèque géante dans les bras. Il arqua un sourcil et se tourna vers Aphrodite.

« Est-ce que c'étaient des seringues plantées dans cette pastèque ?  
_Oui, tu ne rêve pas, acquiesça ce dernier en portant son verre à ses lèvres roses. N'en mange pas, elles contiennent de l'alcool fort. »

Le lycéen hocha de la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de nouveau d'apercevoir Aiolia dans toute cette foule. Le hangar correspondait exactement à son nom et non simplement à une boîte de nuit post-moderne voulant se donner un genre. Ils avaient dû grimper par dessus une barrière de sécurité et un grillage avant d'entrer dans un ancien hangar à bateaux. De nombreuses vitres étaient brisées mais la hauteur des plafonds gardait le son à l'intérieur. La musique ne semblait pourtant provenir de nulle part et Shun avait cherché un moment sa source avant de se rendre compte qu'il était seul. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, il était donc difficile d'avancer tout en évitant les danseurs frénétiques se déchaînant sur un rythme techno sans risquer de se prendre un coup. Il regrettait alors d'avoir lâché la main d'Aiolia une demi-seconde...

Heureusement, il avait trouvé Aphrodite, ou c'était plutôt ce dernier qui l'avait trouvé, errant sur la piste, minuscule dans un sweat à capuche bordeaux piqué à son petit ami. Dés lors, il s'était accroché à la manche de sa chemise et ne le lâchait plus.

« Je vois Camus et Milo là-bas ! » S'exclama alors le nageur en pointant une direction du doigt.

Shun bondit presque pour tenter de les voir et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive tandis que ses joues brûlaient de gêne. Il s'agissait bien de Milo et Camus, légèrement en retrait dans un renfoncement du hangar et s'embrassant allègrement. Chacun tenait un verre dans la main alors que la gauche était bien trop occupé à se glisser sous un pan de tissus. Shun tira alors brusquement sur le bras d'Aphrodite qui commençait à se diriger vers eux.

« On va pas aller les voir tout de même !  
_Ils savent peut-être où est Aiolia.  
_Je crois pas, non ! Ils n'ont même certainement vu personnes d'autres ce soir... »

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aphrodite qui se pencha à son oreille.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux...  
_Pas du tout ! »

Shun se détourna de lui bien vite, lâchant sa manche et croisant les bras. Il était à bout de nerfs, fatigué, lessivé. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rentrer avec Aiolia et discuter simplement avec lui avant d'aller dormir. Il ne pensait qu'à cela. Parler et dormir. Discussion. Lit.

« Eh bien, moi, je vais aller les déranger un peu ! »

Et avant que Shun ne puisse le retenir, le nageur avait déjà disparu. Il grogna, tapa du pied et tenta tant bien que mal de le suivre mais la foule sembla s'intensifier alors que le volume sonore augmentait. Et finalement, après de longues minutes étouffantes, ce qui devait arriver arriva, il se fit bousculer et il tomba au sol. Il manqua de peu de se faire piétiner tout entier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de sa main. Un talon aiguille s'y planta et il poussa un cri perçant, rapidement étouffé par la musique.

Heureusement pour lui, une poigne solide le saisit par la capuche et le releva sans mal.

« Est-ce que ça va ? S'écria alors Milo, les lèvres rougies par les baisers échangés avec son petit ami.  
_Je crois... » Souffla Shun.

Il se tenait la main où une douleur sourde perçait. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement alors que ses yeux verts s'embuaient de larmes. Il sentit Milo passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmener dans un petit coin vide. Il fit rempart de son corps pour les isoler de la fête et prit délicatement sa main dans les siennes pour évaluer les dégâts.

Shun eut un mouvement de recul, de peur d'avoir de nouveau mal mais le gymnaste se fit extrêmement précautionneux. Il fixa alors son regard sur son visage. Ses cheveux indigos bouclaient follement, légèrement décoiffés. Et son parfum de vanille épicée venait chatouiller son nez. Sa respiration se calma enfin et il posa un regard troublé sur sa main. Déjà, elle se marbrait d'une légère couleur pourpre. Milo actionnait ses doigts un à un avec douceur et cela le fit grimacer.

« Tu n'as rien de cassé... Mais cette pétasse t'a éclaté une veine...  
_Où est Aiolia ? » Renifla-t-il soudainement en dissimulant sa main dans la poche kangourou de son sweat.

Milo releva la tête et regarda autour d'eux.

« Je ne sais pas. Il parlait tout à l'heure avec Deathmask...  
_Et Aphrodite et Camus ?  
_Portés disparu eux aussi. On voulait vous chercher tous les deux. Tu peux pas appeler Aiolia sur ton portable ? Demanda-t-il en envoyant un message à Camus.  
_Non... J'ai laissé mon téléphone chez lui. »

Sinon, il l'aurait fait dés le début, évidemment. Il le revoyait parfaitement, posé sur la table de chevet de son Lion alors qu'il fouillait dans son armoire à la recherche d'un pull portant son odeur. Et il n'avait pas pensé à le reprendre quand Aiolia était venu le chercher. Il se maudit lui même alors que Milo composait le numéro de son meilleur ami.

« Ouais ! C'est moi, t'es où ? » S'exclama-t-il quand Aiolia eut décroché.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait de réponse, un étudiant passa près d'eux en hurlant : « Athéna, Athéna ! ». Shun lança un regard interrogateur à Milo qui avait cessé d'écouter Aiolia.

« Merde, jura-t-il. On doit filer. Et vite.  
_Quoi ? »

Rapidement, de nombreux étudiants criaient ce même mot. Athéna. Et avant qu'ils ne comprennent quoique ce soit, la musique fut coupée et tous les étudiants se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. C'était une vraie débandade et Shun écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu'ils étaient coincés entre deux feux. Milo attrapa alors fermement son bras et lui hurla par dessus le boucan :

_Ne me lâche surtout pas ! »

Shun acquiesça. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Milo était-il assez fou pour se lancer dans la mêlée ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse douter davantage du jeune homme, il fut violemment tiré en avant. L'étudiant serrait bien trop fort son poignet tout en avançant et Shun reçut de nombreux coups accidentels dans les bras, les jambes et le dos. Ils mirent une bonne minute à parcourir quelques mètres jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme hystérique passe entre eux et ne les sépare. Shun se sentit comme aspirer en arrière, emporter par un flux de personnes. Il aperçut à peine Milo se retourner et l'appeler avant d'être obligé de suivre le mouvement, au risque de tomber au sol et de se faire largement plus piétiné que tout à l'heure.

Il se retrouva laborieusement dehors, sur le bord du quais où déjà, des étudiants sautaient à l'eau. Shun écarquilla les yeux et arrêta brusquement un garçon.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? S'énerva-t-il finalement, le visage rouge de colère et d'angoisse.  
_Y a les flics ! Lâche moi ! »

Il repoussa vivement son bras et tenta de longer le quai. Shun regarda autour de lui avant d'être de nouveau bousculer. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, abasourdi. De nouveau, une épaule rencontra la sienne. Il fit un autre pas pour retrouver l'équilibre. Des lumières blanches vinrent l'éblouir. Et il se fit encore pousser. Encore et encore. Les sirènes de la police lui vrillèrent les tympans alors que des flash dansaient derrière ses paupières closes.

Un autre choc, plus fort, le renversa mais son corps ne rencontra pas le sol. Uniquement le vide puis une eau glaciale.

**OoOoO**

« Camus ! Aphrodite ! Shun n'est pas avec vous ? »

Les interpellés s'arrêtèrent dans leur course pour se tourner vers Aiolia. Ils attendirent qu'il les rejoigne pour reprendre enfin leur souffle.

« Non, il te cherchait avant qu'on nous prévienne.  
_C'est pas vrai... »

Le châtain passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux pour repousser les mèches qui se collaient à son front. Il avait littéralement perdu son petit ami depuis le début de la soirée et impossible de remettre la main dessus. Ikki allait le tuer. Tout simplement.

« Les gars ! S'écria alors Milo en apparaissant au coin de la rue.  
_Shun n'est pas avec toi ? Lui demanda aussitôt Aiolia en faisant quelques pas vers lui.  
_Il l'était mais je crois qu'il est sortit de l'autre côté.  
_Quoi ?!  
_Ils ont du lui tomber dessus là-bas, intervint Camus.  
_Merde, merde, merde...  
_Retourne au hangar, peut-être qu'il y est encore. » Souffla Aphrodite avec inquiétude.

Aiolia acquiesça et retourna sur ses pas au pas de course.

**OoOoO**

Shun aspira enfin une grande goulée d'air avant de tousser. Étendu sur le quai, il venait d'être repêché par un policier, atterrissant lourdement sur le dos. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre totalement de ses émotions, il fut attrapé et soulevé jusqu'à un fourgon. La panique l'enveloppa aussi rapidement que l'eau du port lors de sa chute et il rua difficilement, les membres engourdis par le froid. Mais il fut aisément maîtrisé et enfermé à l'intérieur.

Il se retrouva assis avec d'autres étudiants, pour la plupart bien trop saoul pour avoir réussi à s'enfuir. Il étudia rapidement chacun de leur visage mais aucune tête ne lui était familière. Sa colère amplifia doucement alors qu'il se demandait où était Aiolia et pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était discuter et coucher, enfin se coucher. Et il se retrouvait assis, trempé, frigorifié, entre deux pochards dont l'un d'eux commençait à le peloter sans vergogne. Il ne dit rien au début, en pensant que c'était ainsi bien fait pour le lion qui lui servait de petit ami et qui l'avait lâchement abandonné. Voilà. Tant pis. Puis sa colère redoubla et il lui enfonça violemment le coude dans l'estomac.

« Dégage, connard ! »

Sa gorge sembla se déchirer et il enroula ses bras autour de son buste pour réprimer ses tremblements. Manquait plus qu'il tombe malade avec tout cela...

Une fois arrivé devant le commissariat, on les fit descendre et Shun se retrouva rapidement enfermé en cellule de dégrisement avec les autres étudiants. L'adolescent se trouva un coin tranquille où personne ne vint enfin l'embêté et il y resta immobile, les jambes ramenées contre lui et les bras les enserrant dans une tentative vaine pour se réchauffer. Que faisait Aiolia ? Ou même Milo ? Personne ne savait où il était ? Ou personne ne le cherchait ? Et s'ils ne venaient pas le chercher, il serait dans l'obligation d'appeler Ikki ? Pas question de mêler son aîné à tout ce merdier. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul. Avec ou sans Aiolia d'ailleurs. Celui-là, il le retenait. Une fois sortit d'ici, il allait le massacrer à coups de batte de base-ball. Encore fallait-il qu'il en trouve une mais... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il était sûr d'en avoir vu une chez Seiya. Il n'aurait qu'à lui emprunter quelques jours et la lui rendre après l'avoir bien nettoyé. Et ne pas oublier de se débarrasser des dents d'Aiolia, pour ne pas qu'on puisse identifier son corps quand on le retrouvera dans quelques années, enterré dans le parc.

Il releva la tête quand deux étudiants purent sortir, assez sobres pour partir après de lourdes réprimandes et une amende pour toutes les infractions commises durant la soirée. L'inquiétude le gagna et il enfouit son visage contre ses genoux, son jean trempé collant à son front. La cellule se vida peu à peu mais à chaque fois qu'un agent venait lui demander son nom ou son age, il ne disait rien, préférant rester silencieux, jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva seul dans la cellule, en compagnie d'un clochard endormi à l'opposé de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? Demanda un policier qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans.  
_Je vais essayer de lui parler, Shura. Prends ta pause. » Lui répondit une nouvelle arrivante.

Elle entra dans la cellule et vint s'accroupir devant lui.

« Bonsoir toi. » Dit-elle d'un ton doux, presque tendre.

Shun releva lentement les yeux vers elle et affronta son regard chocolat. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute pour qu'ils ne la gènent pas. Elle était très peu maquillé mais sa beauté n'en était que sublimée. Dans son uniforme bleu parfaitement adapté à sa silhouette à la fois gracieuse et sportive, elle lui rappela Seika, la grande sœur de Seiya. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus mature, de plus combatif et de déterminé dans son regard. Elle sembla soudainement surprise et un sourire pris place sur ses lèvres corail.

« Mais je te reconnais. Tu es Shun, le petit ami d'Aiolia. »

Très surpris, le lycéen acquiesça et elle lui tendit la main.

« Viens avec moi. »

Il attrapa timidement sa main et se releva. Ses doigts étaient fermes et solides autour des siens. Une telle force se dégageait d'elle qu'il se sentit immédiatement en sécurité. Elle l'emmena à son bureau et une couverture de survie fut mise sur ses épaules. Il avait si froid qu'il ne remarquait même plus qu'il tremblait.

« Il me semble que tu es encore mineur, énonça-t-elle en feuilletant ses papiers mais Shun ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Aiolia sait que tu es ici ? »

Il ne dit rien non plus. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et continua de discourir mais cette fois, sur l'inconscience dont ils avaient fait preuve. Non mais quelle idée de se rendre dans un hangar désaffecté pour faire la fête. N'y avait-il pas d'autres endroits plus accueillants ? Et savait-il qu'il s'agissait d'une propriété privée ? Et en tant que mineur, il ne devrait pas se trouver là, Aiolia le savait et les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

Shun resta tout du long silencieux, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Son regard était fixé sur le bois mat du bureau. Il attendait la libération avec impatience. Cela ne devrait plus mettre beaucoup de temps. Après tout, elle avait l'air plus commode que son collègue et...

« Il me faut cependant appeler tes parents. Je ne peux pas laisser un mineur partir comme ça. »

Shun écarquilla les yeux et les leva vers elle, furieux. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui faire cela quand même ! Mais à part son regard, rien n'avait changé dans sa position ou son mutisme et il restait définitivement fermé à tout dialogue. Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse de sa part, la policière tenta d'obtenir sa confiance dans un premier temps. Elle lui avoua s'appeler Marine et avoir longtemps fait des bêtises du même genre, comme faire le mur pour aller boire avec ses copines, sortir en boîte de nuit et mentir afin d'éviter des problèmes à ses parents. Mais comme cela ne servit à rien, elle croisa ses mains sous son menton et eut un sourire que Shun pouvait qualifier de mutin.

« Tu me fais vraiment penser à moi en plus jeune, lui avoua soudainement Marine. Moi aussi, je suis sorti avec Aiolia. »

Elle fit une pause, le temps qu'il assimile, non, plutôt qu'il digère l'information. Aiolia ? Avec cette fille ? Cette jeune femme au corps doux et musclé ? Aux mains à la fois fortes et bienveillantes ? Elle ? Si sûr d'elle ? Si belle ? Il crut être en plein cauchemar. Il allait forcément se réveiller. Oui, c'était cela. Il avait dû s'assoupir sur le canapé en cuir d'Aiolia et ce dernier allait le réveiller d'une tendre caresse sur le front comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et le voyant blêmir, Marine reprit :

« Dis-moi... Est-ce qu'il est gentil avec toi ? »

Face à son regard hagard, elle ajouta :

« Tu peux me le dire s'il est trop... Comment dire... Trop inquisiteur. Tu es encore jeune, il y a certaines choses qui demandent du temps. Et je sais qu'Aiolia n'est pas quelqu'un de très patient, bien au contraire. »

Shun croyait rêvé. Elle ne devait pas parler du même Aiolia. Sinon comment expliquer l'absurdité qu'elle venait de lui dire. Devant tant d'incompréhension dans son regard, Marine expliqua doucement, comme pour le mettre en garde :

« Je sais comment il peut être, Shun. Nous sommes restés ensemble presque quatre ans. Nous étions en première quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble et... Disons qu'il était très sauvage à l'époque. »

Shun la fixait. Essayait-elle de lui mentir ? De l'embobiner ? Et qu'entendait-elle par sauvage ?

« Si je voulais le satisfaire, je devais être toujours disponible. Et même quand je n'en avais pas particulièrement envie, il insistait jusqu'à ce que je dise oui. Enfin, il se débrouillait toujours pour que je change d'avis. Après tout, nous étions très amoureux.. Alors cela ne me dérangeait pas au début. Mais c'est rapidement devenu éprouvant. Pas violent mais... Je n'ai pas su tenir la cadence, alors que j'étais sportive. Alors quand je te vois... »

Elle eut un mouvement vague de la main comme pour désigner les formes osseuses qui ressortaient sous son sweat. Shun sentit ses joues se colorer de colère et de honte. Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Qu'il n'était pas capable de le satisfaire ? Pourtant c'était bien lui, le petit lycéen, qui en redemandait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à croire ce qu'elle lui racontait. Son Aiolia était doux, attentionné et refusait à tout prix de le malmener. Alors de qui pouvait-elle bien parler ?

« Je dis cela pour toi, Shun. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le dresser et à le mettre au pas. Cela m'a pris au bas mot... Trois ans. A l'époque, il ne pensait qu'à écouter et jouer de la musique avec Milo. Ils ne parlaient que de cela, tous les deux. Et il ne prenait pas soin de lui. Ses cheveux étaient super longs et ébouriffés, un peu comme tous ces chanteurs de rock. Milo n'a pas changé lui, à part sa couleur. Mais Aiolia a bien voulu se les couper pour moi. Il a commencé à mettre un peu plus de couleur aussi. Et à s'habiller correctement. Je n'ai jamais aimé les vêtements déchirés. »

Shun ne demandait qu'à la croire. Mais plus il en apprenait et moins il ne voulait y croire. Aiolia n'aurait pu changer ainsi. Surtout pour une fille. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le changer, lui, tant Aiolia était figé dans ses petites habitudes presque maniaques. Sa façon de toujours ranger derrière lui, de laisser son appartement parfaitement rangé, de laver et repasser son linge lui-même. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Heureusement, il a trouvé une autre passion dans le sport.. Mais j'ai finis par me lasser. Il n'était plus l'homme dont j'étais tombé amoureuse. »

C'est normal, connasse, tu l'as changé en quelqu'un d'autre pour ton propre plaisir ! Aurait-il voulu lui hurler en la giflant mais il refusait toujours de dire un seul mot. Si c'était elle qui l'avait largué, alors Aiolia avait du avoir le cœur brisé. Il fit un bref calcul dans sa tête. Ils s'étaient séparé il y a trois ans... Et s'il l'aimait encore ? Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, lui. Il était toujours resté silencieux là-dessus. Et s'il n'était pas totalement lui-même en sa présence ? De peur de le faire fuir ? Ou de trop le brusquer ? A cause de cette fille ?

Shun se referma pour de bon à tout dialogue et détourna la tête. Marine retint un soupir et décrocha le combiné de son téléphone filaire.

« Bon, je n'appellerais pas tes parents ce soir. Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un de méchant et j'espère sincèrement que tu ne recommenceras plus ce genre de bêtise, d'accord ? Boire, oui. Mais dans un lieu sûr. Et sans trop en abuser. »

Shun ne l'écoutait plus. Il commença à se lever mais elle le retint d'un regard.

« Je vais appeler Aiolia et il va venir te chercher. »

Shun put clairement sentir sa fureur augmenter au cœur de sa poitrine. Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'était pas son père ! Il pouvait très bien rentrer sans lui. Mais visiblement, l'agent en face de lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il dut donc se rasseoir et contenir des grognements de rage. C'était toujours la guerre du silence après tout. Elle composa son numéro de portable sans hésitation, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer au point que sa jambe ne tressaute rapidement sous la table.

**OoOoO**

Aiolia déboula dans le commissariat comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles. Il haletait comme s'il avait couru un marathon et c'était sûrement le cas. Et il se précipita auprès de Shun.

« Bordel ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Mais tu es trempé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Mais Shun ne lui adressa ni un mot, ni un regard avant de se diriger vers la sortie. L'étudiant le regarda passer, déboussolé et regarda Marine.

« Il n'a pas pipé mot depuis trois heures. Ne le malmène pas trop. »

Aiolia fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je comptais faire. J'étais super inquiet ! »

Et sur cela, il tourna rapidement les talons et courut rattraper son petit ami. Il tenta de le prendre par la taille mais Shun se déroba, les mains toujours fermement ancrées dans sa poche. Il essaya alors de passer son bras sous le sien mais l'adolescent l'évita de nouveau dans un claquement de langue. Aiolia n'insista alors pas plus et ils s'installèrent dans la voiture.

Shun ne dit rien durant tous le trajet, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, regardant les paysages nocturnes défiler. L'étudiant lui jetait fréquemment des œillades mais ne put rien déceler sous les ombres de la nuit. Mais alors qu'il prenait la direction de son appartement, Shun fit enfin entendre sa voix :

« Ramène moi chez moi. »

La déception envahit le cœur d'Aiolia mais il ne préféra pas discuter. Shun devait vraiment lui en vouloir mais comment le lui reprocher ? Une fois garé devant l'immeuble de Shun, il éteignit le moteur et se tourna vers lui. L'adolescent ne descendit pas tout de suite et ils restèrent de longues minutes silencieux. Puis, toujours sans le regarder, Shun murmura :

« Aiolia.  
_Oui, princesse ? »

Étrangement, le lycéen ne tiqua pas au surnom. Il avait tenté de le dérider un peu mais Shun était imperméable à toutes plaisanteries.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Aiolia cligna des yeux. Comme s'il n'avait pas compris la question. Il ne répondit rien pendant de nombreuses secondes qui leur parurent à la fois trop longues et trop courtes. Shun se retourna alors lentement vers lui, le visage si figé qu'il en paraissait froid, inanimé, comme celui d'une poupée en porcelaine. Aiolia détailla ses grands yeux au couleur de l'absinthe. Si grands, si brillant, si brisés face à son silence. Ses longs cils ombrant ses pommettes, accentuant les cernes naissantes.

« Pardon ? »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre alors que le visage si habituellement doux de Shun se durcissait de colère.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Répéta lentement le lycéen en détachant chaque syllabe. Ce n'est pas compliqué comme question. » Ajouta-t-il alors que son masque de froideur se fissurait.

Mais les mots restaient coincé dans la gorge d'Aiolia dont le cœur s'emballait dans la poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Comment pouvait-il lui demander une chose pareille alors qu'ils étaient en couple depuis seulement... Non, ce n'était pas possible... Il devait y avoir une erreur. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir ensemble depuis quasiment sept mois ? La panique, non la peur, le paralysa et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour ne laisser aucun son sortir.

Le regard de Shun s'assombrit au fil des secondes muettes puis il détacha sa ceinture.

« Je vois. »

Aiolia aurait voulu le retenir, l'empêcher de bouger et l'embrasser, lui dire que si, il l'aimait. A n'en plus dormir la nuit, à en oublier de se nourrir, à en crever. Mais il ne pouvait faire un geste alors que Shun ouvrait sa portière. Mais avant de sortir, il chuchota d'une voix tremblante :

« Je préfère qu'on ne se voit plus... »

Et Shun aurait tellement voulu ajouter « Pour le moment » mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, très certainement bloqués par les sanglots qu'il retenait. Puis il sortit. Il claqua la portière et marcha droit vers les portes battantes de son immeuble. Une autre porte claqua et il remarqua qu'Aiolia était lui aussi sorti. Et qu'il lui courait après.

Une émotion nouvelle lui tordit l'estomac et malgré la fatigue, la douleur toujours persistante de sa main et l'envie de vomir qui le secouait, Shun se mit à courir. L'appartement était son seul refuge. Le seul endroit où il serait en sécurité. Loin de tout cet amour qu'il ressentait, loin de toute sa déception et de sa tristesse aussi. Quoique... Non. En fait, il pourrait enfin y exprimer toute sa rage et son mal là-haut, à l'abri des regards et surtout du sien.

Il sentit les doigts d'Aiolia le frôler, manquer de peu de l'attraper et l'angoisse enserra sa gorge alors que la peur lui donnait des ailes. Heureusement ou non pour lui, quelqu'un, un des ados qui traînaient toujours en bas, sortait au moment où il entrait, lui épargnant la composition du code digital pour déverrouiller la porte. Mais Aiolia put ainsi le suivre de près à l'intérieur. Il l'entendait l'appeler derrière les battements affolés de son cœur et il commença à gravir quatre à quatre les si nombreuses marches des escaliers. Il ne pouvait pas affronter de nouveau son regard céruléen si implorant. Sinon il était sûr de craquer et de fondre en larmes pour de bon. Mais enfin, la porte salvatrice se profilait en haut des marches.

**OoOoO**

Ikki termina la dernière page et étouffa un bâillement. Il ferma le livre et baissa les yeux sur Shiryu qui avait la tête posé contre son épaule, tout blottit qu'il était contre son flanc. Délicatement, il repoussa une longue mèche noir de devant son visage et le lycéen remua légèrement avant de se redresser. Il s'était visiblement assoupi alors que l'étudiant lui lisait ce fichu roman qu'il lui avait tellement demandé. Mais étrangement, Ikki ne se mit pas en colère, cela ne l'agaça même pas, comme si le simple fait qu'il ait écouté le début l'apaisait sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment.

« Je vais déplier le canapé. » Annonça-t-il alors qu'il commençait à se lever.

Mais il fut arrêté dans son mouvement par le sourire timide qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du lycéen. Un sourire si doux, si réservé mais qui l'avait immédiatement conquis. Il se pencha lentement vers lui. Peu importe ce qui lui arrivait ou ce qui le prenait. Il devait le faire. Maintenant. Alors que ce sourire si fébrile commençait à s'estomper au fil des secondes silencieuses. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse succomber au désir qui le tenaillait, Shun entra violemment dans l'appartement et les fit tous les deux sursauter. Il claqua la porte et la ferma à double tour avant de fondre subitement en larmes, le front contre le bois dur.

« Shun ? » S'inquiéta aussitôt son frère en se relevant, pour de bon cette fois.

Ce fut au tour de l'intéressé de sursauter et de tourner la tête vers eux. Puis on tambourina brutalement à la porte de l'appartement et la voix haletant et enragé d'Aiolia se fit entendre.

« Shun ! Ouvre moi ! Immédiatement ! »

Shun tremblait et s'écarta de la porte comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Shiryu se leva à son tour, perdu dans cette situation qui lui échappait du tout au tout. Ikki fronça les sourcils et intima à son petit frère de rester derrière lui alors qu'il allait ouvrir. Shun tenta bien évidemment de le retenir et partit aussitôt se réfugier contre le torse de Shiryu, y dissimulant son visage trempé par les larmes.

Aiolia entra enfin, bouscula Ikki et commença à s'avancer dangereusement de son petit frère. Le Phénix vit alors rouge et attrapa son épaule.

« Hé ! Reste là.  
_Me touche pas, Ikki ! » Aboya l'étudiant en dégageant son épaule.

Il fixait Shun de ses yeux si bleus, si limpides alors que l'incompréhension le rendait agressif. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi Shun le fuyait ainsi ? Pourquoi se posait-il se genre de questions ? Il semblait lui en vouloir pour tellement de choses. Il voulait simplement comprendre. Simplement s'expliquer avec lui. Mais ses réflexions désordonnées se stoppèrent quand il le vit enfin, blottit dans les bras de Shiryu, secoué de sanglots étouffés.

Il fit un pas vers lui, agité, mais Ikki le retourna violemment vers lui. Et le coup partit tout seul. Il frappa Ikki. Le grand-frère de Shun. La peur et la colère l'aveuglèrent et quand il lui rendit sa droite, il lui envoya un revers avant de se jeter complètement sur lui. Ses poings tremblaient tandis qu'il les abattaient sur l'étudiant sous lui. Il l'avait prévenu de ne pas le toucher après tout, non ? Non. Ce n'était pas une excuse. Ce fut comme s'il avait perdu ses cinq sens. Ikki lui rendait coup sur coup et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les lui rendre à son tour. Sa rage n'avait plus de limite. Il était en train de le perdre. Et il n'avait même pas compris pourquoi. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était Shun qui lui avait lâché la main dans la foule. C'était Shun qui lui avait posé cette question. C'était Shun qui l'aimait. C'était Shun qu'il aimait.

« Aiolia ! Arrête ! »

C'était sa voix. Sa voix si habituellement douce, taquine, tendre, sensuelle, qui lui hurlait d'arrêter. Elle n'était plus que souffrance et panique. Elle s'enrouait. Elle était même rauque et le verre d'eau glacée qu'il reçut en plein visage eut le mérite de le faire cesser. Il vit alors enfin Ikki, à terre, l'arcade et la lèvre ouverte, le souffle court, le nez en sang. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il releva lentement les yeux vers Shun, debout près de lui, le verre dans sa main tremblante, le visage aussi pâle que celui d'un mort, les yeux rouges et cette même colère qu'il avait vu dormir dans ses yeux quelques instants plus tôt.

« Dégage de chez moi ! » Tonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche. Pour dire quoi ? S'excuser. Dire n'importe quoi qui puisse arranger les choses. Mais il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Rien à dire. Sans dire un mot de plus, Shun lui désigna la porte encore ouverte du doigt, comme il l'aurait fait avec un chien. Aiolia se releva, fit un pas vers lui mais le verre que tenait Shun vint se fracasser sur le mur derrière lui, près de son visage. Mais Aiolia ne cligna pas des yeux. Il ne voyait uniquement que le visage de Shun. Sa détresse, sa tristesse et sa déception. Non. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Pas comme cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Mais sans qu'il ne le réalise pleinement, il était sorti et la porte s'était définitivement fermée derrière lui.

* * *

**Alors, alors ?**

**Non ! Ne me frappez pas ! Bon, je le mérite un peu mais en même temps, vous pensiez vraiment que tout allait rouler pour eux ? Si seulement... Enfin, voilà ! On en apprend un peu plus sur Aiolia, hin hin. Si Milo était bouboule enfant, lui avait les cheveux longs ado. Je sais, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, que ça doit pas lui aller, etc. Mais je me suis fait une joli image dans la tête, personnellement. Et si je devais vous donner une idée, aller voir le clip de Born To Be My Baby de Bon Jovi. Mon groupe préféré de tous les temps. Fan de mère en fille, leurs chansons m'ont bercé durant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence et je vous avoue avoir craqué sur le chanteur quand j'étais plus jeune et en particulier sur cette chanson alors voilà... Ca vous donnera p'tète une idée. Les coiffures dans Saint Seiya ont vraiment un côté très années 80-90 et la meilleure représentation réelle que je pouvais m'en faire, c'était sur les chanteurs de hardrock de ces années là ! **

**Voili-voilou. Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, des reproches, n'hésitez pas et j'espère vous revoir très vite !**

**Bisous bisous !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors voilà un chapitre transition très très court, je m'excuse d'avance mais je n'avais pas prévu que ces toutes petites scènes prendraient autant de place et étant donné que cela aurait fait beaucoup trop long pour le prochain chapitre, je vous le poste tout de suite, histoire de vous faire patienter un peu...  
**

**Alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Shiryu émergea lentement le lendemain matin. Il s'étira, ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux comme il en avait désormais l'habitude et enlaça avec tendresse Shun allongé contre lui. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait dans le lit du jeune adolescent puis la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire.

**OoOoO**

Ikki grogna quand la porte claqua et Shun s'effondra sur lui-même. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et fondit en larmes. Ikki se redressa et l'attira contre son torse. Il s'y lova aussitôt en sanglotant, blottissant son visage contre lui. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête et Ikki le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il leva les yeux vers Shiryu, appuyé contre le canapé, complètement perdu.

« Shun, souffla-t-il, ça va aller... »

Les pleurs de l'adolescent s'intensifièrent et Ikki le poussa doucement jusqu'au canapé. Il y attira Shiryu et le fit s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son petit frère. Il mit Shun dans ses bras et partit au frigo. Shun s'accrocha désespérément à son ami et Shiryu le berça lentement tandis qu'Ikki sortait une poche de petits pois du congélateur. Il revint s'asseoir près d'eux et pressa la poche contre son visage en grondant de douleur.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? Murmura le brun en caressant le dos de Shun.  
_Hn. On verra demain matin. »

Shiryu se redressa un peu.

« Je vais appeler un taxi pour qu'il me ramène et...  
_Dis pas de conneries, putain. »

Quand il souffrait, Ikki devenait toujours vulgaire. Shiryu l'entendit renifler puis jurer, le son étouffé contre la poche plastique.

« I-Ikki... »

Shun s'était redressé pour se tourner vers son frère. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes et sa voix, de plus en plus enrouée. Le susnommé fit un signe vague de la main mais le plus jeune bondit sur ses pieds et fila à la salle de bain. Il revint avec une petite trousse de secours tout en reniflant et reprit place entre eux.

Shiryu entendit le bruit d'une fermeture éclair. Shun farfouilla un moment avant de sortir un désinfectant. Il en imbiba un mouchoir et l'appliqua sur la tempe du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Ikki siffla de douleur et sa tête dodelina légèrement sur la gauche pour éviter la main douloureusement salvatrice. Mais le plus jeune immobilisa sévèrement son visage pour nettoyer sa lèvre.

« Ne bouge pas.  
_Ça pique, grogna Ikki d'une voix boudeuse.  
_C'est normal. » Souffla Shun avec un petit sourire.

Ses yeux se gorgèrent de nouveaux de larmes alors qu'un hoquet le secouait. Ikki leva la main pour caresser sa joue dans un geste de réconfort mais l'adolescent en profita pour se défiler en saisissant son poignet. Il était ouvert au niveau des phalanges alors Shun les désinfecta à leur tour. Mais elles étaient simplement égratignées. Ce n'était pas le sang d'Ikki... Shun renifla et se mit de nouveau à trembler. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Shiryu hésita à intervenir, trouvant ce silence de plus en plus long et ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il commençait très sérieusement à se sentir de trop alors que, il y avait à peine quelques minutes, le silence entre Ikki et lui seul lui paraissait si doux, si reposant. Et si naturel. Puis il se trouva égoïste. Il se saisit de son téléphone et attira ainsi le regard d'Ikki sur lui.

« Pas question que tu appelles un taxi cette nuit. »

Il lui vola son cellulaire et incita les deux anciens lycéens à se lever pour déplier le canapé-lit.

« Aller. Au pieu. » Ordonna alors Ikki en les faisant tomber sur le matelas.

Il était fatigué et une migraine commençait à lui picorer la cervelle. Shun renifla derechef tandis qu'ils s'allongeaient correctement. Puis il alla se blottir contre un Shiryu plutôt contrarié mais soulagé de pouvoir rester. Ikki les regarda s'endormir, un mouchoir toujours pressé contre son nez et avec un soupir de désolation, s'allongea de l'autre côté de son frère.

**OoOoO**

Durant la nuit, Shun s'était à plusieurs reprises réveillé, avait pleuré de longues minutes, tantôt dans les bras de Shiryu, tantôt dans ceux d'Ikki avant d'enfin tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves jusqu'à l'aube. Avec la tendresse d'un frère, Shiryu caressa la peau velouté du bras qui enserrait sa taille et ses lèvres déposèrent instinctivement un baiser sur ce qu'il pensait être la tempe de Shun. Le bras autour de lui resserra son emprise, une emprise forte, presque douloureuse et qui ne laissait place à aucune fuite.

Et après un bref instant de réflexion, Shiryu se dit que sa tempe était plus tendre qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Il devait donc s'agir de sa joue. Une joue légèrement rugueuse. A la barbe naissante donc. Son odorat s'éveilla pleinement et il se gorgea de l'odeur de miel de son ami. Non, pas de miel. De musc et d'acier. Et...

Il se redressa vivement, sans pour autant réussir à échapper aux bras puissants d'Ikki. Est-ce qu'il était réveillé ? Allait-il se moquer de lui pour l'avoir embrassé ?

« T'en fais pas, chuchota la voix rauque de Shun. Il en fraudait plus pour le réveiller. »

Shiryu sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers son ami. Il était très probablement assis dans le coin cuisine et de par les bruit de couverts qu'il pouvait entendre, il mangeait un bol de céréales. Rasséréné, il se défit lentement des bras chauds d'Ikki et le rejoignit en silence.

« On dirait bien que tu es malade, finit-il par murmurer.  
_C'est sûrement à cause de mon plongeon dans le port, marmonna Shun en avala une autre cuillère de céréales au chocolat.  
_... Quoi ?  
_Il y a eu un mouvement de panique et on m'a poussé. Je suis tombé à l'eau.  
_Tu dois voir rapidement un médecin, s'enquit aussitôt Shiryu.  
_Mais non, ça ira... »

Shiryu secoua tête.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens mal que tu dois aggraver ton cas.  
_Je n'aggrave pas mon cas. Je n'ai pas envie d'embêter Ikki avec cela... »

Sa voix était emplie de tristesse et de regrets. Shiryu acquiesça lentement et chercha sa main à tâtons. Les doigts de Shun vinrent à sa rencontre et il les serra doucement.

« Shun...  
_Non. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'ai mêlé Ikki à mes histoires sans le vouloir et maintenant, regarde le... Enfin..  
_Ce n'est rien. Dis moi.  
_Sa lèvre est gonflée, son œil droit aussi et il aura très certainement du mal à s'ouvrir et il a encore plein de sang séché partout... Et s'il n'avait pas répliqué, je suis persuadé que ce serait pire... »

Shiryu le sentit vibrer.

« Shun...  
_Il aurait pu le blesser gravement !  
_Non, Shun. Aiolia n'aurait pas pu faire cela. »

La voix calme et raisonnable de son ami le détendit légèrement. Il s'accrocha à ses doigts. Les larmes affluaient de nouveau dans ses grands yeux tristes. Ils le brûlaient d'avoir trop pleurer. Ils étaient rouges et gonflés et Shun était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait plus verser une seule larme. Mais il s'était trompé...

« Tu as le droit de pleurer, Shun, lui murmura tendrement Shiryu.  
_Je lui ai demandé s'il m'aimait, souffla Shun, au bord des larmes. Et il n'a même pas daigné me répondre... »

Shiryu retint son souffle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se confie si vite. Mais il ne dit rien. Si cela pouvait lui faire du bien de tout déballer...

« J'ai tout gâché... J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans cette cellule de dégrisement avec l'autre clodo...  
_Il n'était peut-être pas prêt, non ? »

Shun se tut et Shiryu crut pendant un instant avoir dit une énorme bêtise. Surtout quand le garçon en face de lui se mit à sangloter.

« Shun...  
_Peut-être... Mais peut-être qu'il aime encore l'autre gourdasse de Marine.  
_Qui ? »

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Ikki dans un même mouvement. Shun eut un léger sourire amusé en le voyant grimacer de douleur en se redressant sur son séant. Il amena une main contre son front et grogna. Et cette scène parut si familière à Shun que cela le ramena des mois en arrière, quand son frère commençait tout juste la fac. Il rentrait très tard dans la nuit tout au long de la semaine et il se réveillait de la même manière, en grognant de douleur. Il avait toujours cru que c'était dû à la fatigue et le sport.

Il se leva et servit un bol de céréale à son grand-frère avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

« Qui ? Insista l'étudiant en prenant le bol.  
_Marine. L'ex-petite ami d'Aiolia.  
_Pff. Connais pas.  
_Il ne t'en a jamais parlé ? Demanda Shiryu avec surprise.  
_Nan. Maintenant, chut. »

Il enfourna une grosse cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche et mâcha lentement en silence. Il avait besoin de calme, de silence, pour oublier son mal de crâne lancinant.

**OoOoO**

Aiolia ouvrit les portes du commissariat d'un geste brusque et lança un regard circulaire au hall avant de se diriger tête baissée vers le bureau d'un agent.

« Où est-elle ? »

Shura leva lentement les yeux vers lui, l'air légèrement hagard.

« Qui ?  
_Marine. Où est-elle ? »

Toujours un peu perdu, il désigna les vestiaires mixtes à leur gauche et Aiolia s'y précipita. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et posa les yeux sur Marine, sa chemise bleue dans les mains et exhibant fièrement une généreuse poitrine retenue par un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir. Mais Aiolia le vit à peine. Tout comme il ne vit pas les boucles rousses et soyeuses. Ni les grands yeux chocolats qui le regardaient avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
_Je te demande pardon ? »

Il vint se poster près d'elle et envoya un poing rageur dans un casier.

« A Shun ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! »

Elle sursauta quand il haussa la voix et pendant une seconde, elle lui parut fragile et sans défenses. Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de finir de s'habiller et reprit de l'ampleur en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Déjà, tu baisses d'un ton. On est pas à un de tes concerts de punk-rock, ici.  
_Merde, Marine. Dis-moi ce que tu lui as dit ! »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« La vérité. »

Aiolia serra les dents. Et les poings. Il ne voulait pas la frapper, après tout, elle n'avait très certainement rien fait de mal, mais le désir de la secouer comme un prunier le tenaillait tellement. Il voulait lui saisir ses épaules rondes de femme et la faire virer dans tous les sens.

« C'est-à-dire ? Se força-t-il à articuler, tendu au maximum.  
_Que quand on sortait ensemble, tu voulais tout le temps coucher avec moi. Qu'il n'y avait que cela qui t'intéressait. Et que tu n'y allais pas doucement. »

Le Lion resta silencieux un long moment, ses yeux céruléen ouverts en grand et la bouche entrouverte.

« Tu as dit quoi ?! Finit-il par rugir en l'attrapant par les épaules.  
_Je m'inquiétais pour lui. » Expliqua-t-elle calmement sans se démonter par son geste.

Aiolia allait la tuer. Purement et simplement. Et tant pis s'il finissait derrière les barreaux.

« Mais de quoi tu te mêles ? Explosa-t-il.  
_Écoute moi bien, Aiolia, commença-t-elle en repoussant ses mains. Il est jeune, petit, faible et sûrement très influençable. Je sais comment tu es avec les personnes physiquement inférieur à toi.  
_Arrête avec ça ! Tu sais bien que si j'étais comme ça avec toi, c'était parce que je savais que tu saurais me dire non ! »

Elle le regarda en silence.

« C'est vrai ! Shun est plus faible que toi ! Et je suis persuadé qu'il n'oserait jamais me dire non, quoique je puisse lui demander ! »

Elle se contenta de croiser les bras et de l'écouter mais dans son regard, Aiolia pouvait voir qu'elle le jugeait.

« Mais je ne suis pas comme cela avec lui... Ajouta-t-il un peu plus calmement. Je fais attention. Je fais... Très... Attention. » Murmura-t-il doucement.

Marine décroisa les bras, subitement l'air désolé.

« Excuse moi... Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur... Je souhaitais simplement le mettre en garde..  
_Eh bien, la prochaine fois, abstiens toi ! Tu n'as plus le droit de t'occuper de moi ou de mes relations amoureuses depuis que tu m'as quitté ! S'emporta de nouveau Aiolia.  
_Je ne pensais pas à mal, je te le jure. Mais il avait peur. Il était trempé et blessé.  
_Comment cela « blessé » ?  
_A la main. Il devait avoir le cartilage broyé. Elle était violacée sur le dessus. Tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

**OoOoO**

« Eh bien, voilà une jolie veine ulnaire éclatée. Mais rien de grave. Le cartilage de votre métacarpien semble abîmé mais rien de cassé. Il faudra simplement éviter de vous servir de cette main jusqu'à ce que l'hématome se résorbe. Et pensez à mettre de la glace tous les soirs. Est-ce que cela vous lance ? »

Shun acquiesça lentement tandis que le médecin manipulait sa main en douceur, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi délicat que ne le fut Milo. Ikki l'avait finalement emmené de force chez un généraliste après quelques heures. Il avait commencé à trembler et tousser, sa voix de moins en moins audible. Finalement, il avait attrapé un gros rhume carabiné avec un début de fièvre. Il lui donna une ordonnance pour du sirop pour toux sèche et ils sortirent. Ils retrouvèrent Shiryu, resté dans la salle d'attente. Ikki prit sa main pour le guider dehors et Shun les observa, quelques pas derrière eux.

« On part quand même à la montagne, hein ? Chuchota-t-il finalement en attrapant la manche de son frère.  
_Ouais. »

Ils lui avaient parlé de leur projet de partir pour les deux mois de vacances et Shun en était ravi, bien qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de Le croiser par hasard. Pas qu'il en ai envie, hein ? Il n'avait pas envie de le revoir. Du tout. Pour le moment. Pas tout de suite.

Avant tout, il devait se concentrer sur le plus important. A la rentrée prochaine, s'il avait son bac, il entrerait à l'université de médecine avec Shiryu. Ce dernier avait obtenu les cours de la première et deuxième années grâce à Mû afin de pouvoir prendre de l'avance. Les révisions l'occuperaient alors et l'empêcheraient de penser un peu trop à Aiolia. De toute façon, Ikki lui avait formellement interdit de le revoir...

**OoOoO**

Milo frappa une seconde fois à la porte. Mais comme il n'avait toujours pas de réponse, il utilisa le double qu'il avait rajouté à son trousseau de clés, bien des années auparavant. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra lentement, effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait trouver après une semaine de silence radio. A sa grande surprise, l'appartement était complètement en désordre. Pas que cela ne ressemblait pas à son ami. En fait, cela ressemblait à son ami d'avant. Avant qu'il ne sorte avec Marine et que cette harpie le change en un parfait homme d'intérieur. L'évier était rempli de vaisselle sale qui commençait déjà à développer son propre système cellulaire viable. De nombreuses boîtes de plats préparés et de pizzas vides s'entassaient sur la table de la cuisine et dans le salon. Visiblement, le sol n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis quelques jours. Des baskets et des vêtements traînaient de ci et là et Milo ne se serait pas aventuré à les renifler pour vérifier leur état.

Il enjamba plusieurs boules de fringues et se dirigea vers la chambre d'où provenait de la musique qu'il jugea aussitôt comme déprimante. Il poussa la porte entrouverte et découvrit Aiolia, allongé en travers de son lit, un oreiller serré contre son torse et le regard fixé au plafond. Il eut une moue dubitative et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Tu vas rester là à écouter du Bon Jovi toute la journée ? »

L'étudiant écroué acquiesça lentement. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses muscles, tendus au maximum. Son téléphone était posé près de lui et affichait tous les appels manqués de ses amis. Il attendait visiblement avec un espoir vain que Shun ne l'appelle et se refusait de décrocher à quelqu'un d'autre, au risque de louper son appel. Milo poussa un long soupir et se dirigea vers l'enceinte qui déchargeait une musique triste à en pleurer sur eux.

« Écoute, j'adore cette chanson mais...  
_Tu es tout ce que je suis, lis juste à travers les lignes de mon visage... Chanta tout bas et en anglais Aiolia, le regard toujours sur le blanc plafond. Je suis amoureux de toi... »

Milo le regarda un moment avant de couper le CD rayé par les années et d'en mettre un autre.

« Hey...  
_Quitte à écouter de la daube, autant écouter de la grosse, grosse daube, mon grand ! »

Aussitôt, une batterie agressive débuta et Milo commença à chanter dans un allemand très très approximatif :

« Nein, nein, nein, nananana nein. Schrei ! Bis du du selbst bist ! Schrei ! Und wenn es das Letz/..  
_Éteins moi ça ! Explosa finalement Aiolia en lui jetant l'oreiller qu'il ne serrait pas contre lui.  
_Mais quoi ? Tu préfère Nevada Tan ? Ou Killerpilze ? Pourtant y a rien de mieux pour..  
_Se sentir encore plus merdique ? Non merci.  
_Bon... »

Il farfouilla un moment dans les autres pochettes de CD avant de trouver ce qu'il fallait. Si la mauvaise musique ne fonctionnait pas, alors il fallait de la très, très, mais alors très bonne musique. Et quoi de mieux qu'un ou deux albums d'AC/DC ? Il le mit en route et alla s'allonger en travers de son meilleur ami. Aiolia grogna mais ne le repoussa pas.

Ils écoutèrent trois chansons en silence avant qu'Aiolia ne chuchote :

_Il est parti.  
_J'ai cru comprendre. Mais il revient dans deux mois.  
_C'est une éternité...  
_Mais non. Il aura le temps de réfléchir.  
_C'est ma faute.  
_D'autant plus.  
_Il me manque.  
_A moi aussi.  
_Milo... »

Le susnommé se redressa sur un coude.

« Mec. Tu as essayé de l'appeler et il n'a jamais répondu. D'après Camus, il est malade à souhait et il sera à l'autre bout du pays pendant deux mois. Deux mois où tu ne seras rien qu'une épave en manque d'amour. Alors je te préviens tout de suite. T'as pas intérêt à débarquer dans mon lit en pleine nuit et en chialant, d'accord ? »

**OoOoO**

« Je peux dormir chez vous ? Juste cette nuit ? »

Camus lança un coup d'œil critique à Aiolia, debout sur le seuil de sa porte. Il affichait un visage penaud et un air complètement misérable. Le littéraire retint un soupir. Ces deux mois allaient être long. Il prit la main d'Aiolia, ferma la porte derrière lui et le ramena dans sa chambre où Milo émergeait difficilement. Il était tout de même trois heures du matin mais voir son meilleur ami dans la journée avait tourneboulé la routine dépressive d'Aiolia. Milo grogna pour la forme mais il écarta les draps à l'arrivée des deux jeunes hommes. Il attira son ami contre lui et jeta un coup d'œil à Camus de l'autre côté du lit. Ce dernier vint enlacer le dos de l'étudiant et prit la main de son petit ami dans la sienne. Milo eut un maigre sourire et serra doucement ses doigts. Ils n'aimaient pas voir Aiolia dans cet état. Mais vraiment, pas du tout.

* * *

**Voila ! Sur ce, je vous laisse. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous satisfera et que je ne serais pas trop longue à poster la suite ! Passez une bonne soirée !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous ! Et me revoilà avec une première partie des vacances d'été ! Rien de bien passionnant je vous l'accorde mais je pense - enfin j'espère - que le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus "drôle" donc patience ! Je vous promets que ce sera plus intéressant ! En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre là vous plaira quand même !  
**

**Alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Shun, réveille toi. On est arrivés. »

L'adolescent grogna en enfouissant son visage dans un des oreillers sous sa tête. Il mit un moment à se souvenir du pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé allongé si inconfortablement sur une banquette arrière, une ceinture meurtrissant sa hanche et une boucle en métal chaud s'enfonçant dans sa cuisse. Puis il se souvint qu'il s'était étendu de tout son long dans la voiture alors que son frère conduisait. Elle était – ou plutôt serait – à Shiryu une fois qu'il aurait le permis. Mais en attendant, Ikki devait s'en charger. Elle était plus spacieuse et surtout, climatisée, contrairement au vieux taco que son frère s'évertuait à réparer toutes les semaines et qu'il peinait à faire démarrer l'hiver. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas toujours eu les moyens de mettre de l'essence dedans alors ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de se déplacer à pieds ou en bus.

Shun se redressa lentement sur son séant et se frotta les yeux. Ils avaient roulé une petite dizaine d'heures dans un silence si confortable que, ayant enfin obtenu son bac avec la meilleur mention et encore épuisé de sa semaine de maladie, Shun avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves. Enfin... Pas totalement sans rêves. Il était toujours hanté par les deux orbes bleus d'Aiolia. Tantôt, ses yeux étaient rieurs, amusés, déterminés. Tantôt, il y relisait toute la peine et le désespoir de cette maudite nuit. Il revoyait parfaitement les éclats de lapis-lazuli s'étendre, s'étaler comme de l'encre et assombrir son regard.

Il grimaça et sortit difficilement de l'habitacle. Tout son corps était engourdi et des fourmis parcouraient la totalité de son bras droit, bras sur lequel il était couché. Puis il leva les yeux et ses jambes furent comme coupées. Il s'appuya contre l'auto et admira la chaîne de montagnes qui s'étendait face à lui. Puis il tourna la tête pour ne voir que l'ombre des arbres et des conifères. Ils se trouvaient à mi-chemin d'un versant, devant un petit chalet très pittoresque et il était vrai que Shun se serait facilement laissé tenter à le dessiner. Puis ses perles émeraudes se posèrent de nouveau sur le panorama qui s'offrait à eux. Quelques toitures brunes et des murs d'un blanc éclatant étaient parfois visibles dans les grandes plaines ascendantes. De fines routes goudronnées serpentaient entre les arbres et les ravins. Tout lui paraissait minuscule, comme des jouets ou des figurines. Tout comme les bêtes qu'il pouvait apercevoir paître. Mais pour réussir à discerner les vaches des moutons, il se devait de plisser les yeux.

L'air lui paraissait plus léger, plus frais aussi mais il n'avait pas froid. La pointe de chaque montagne était saupoudrée d'un peu de neige, de la neige éternelle. Il se sentit un peu bête d'avoir espérer de la neige en bas alors qu'ils étaient en été. Mais sa déception fut si brève qu'elle disparut à la seconde où le bruit d'une cascade lui parvint et c'est avec un rire enfantin qu'il courut faire le tour du chalet. Se dessina alors devant lui une large et imposante cascade. Il s'en approcha le plus possible en courant au bord de la rivière et un nouveau rire d'euphorie le secoua. Il leva les yeux. Elle était si grande, si impressionnante et il rêvait d'y plonger. Puis il aperçut le bord d'une falaise en hauteur et son regard suivit le rebord jusqu'à tomber sur une seconde petite habitation dont la cheminé crachait une fumée clair et blanche.

« C'est quand tu veux que tu viens nous aider, Shun ! Râla soudainement Ikki devant le coffre ouvert et une valise dans chaque bras.  
_J'arrive ! »

Il courut vers son frère. Debout près de lui et tout juste remis de sa seconde opération, Shiryu était de charge des oreillers, un trousseau de clés entre ses doigts. Shun les avait entendu discuter discrètement pendant le voyage mais son état de somnolence à ce moment-là ne lui permettait pas de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Mais Ikki prenait un grand soin à ne pas trop solliciter leur ami. Shiryu avait donc interdiction de porter un sac de plus de huit kilos. Et interdiction de se pencher, au risque de se provoquer un nouveau vertige comme au moment de partir.

Ce fut donc avec un sourire tendrement amusé que Shun attrapa la troisième valise et le sac contenant des réserves de nourritures. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la petite maison en bois et Shun se sentit fondre de bonheur. Visiblement, quelqu'un était venu aérer la pièce principale et les chambres avant leur arrivée mais un bon coup de balai et de plumeau ne serait pas de trop. L'endroit était tout à fait charmant. La cuisine, séparée par un haut muret, n'était pas bien grande mais parfaitement agencé pour gagner le maximum de place. Une cheminée ouverte trônait contre un pan de mur et un canapé en tissu rouge sombre avait été installé pile devant, séparant la pièce en deux. Dans la seconde partie se trouvait le coin salle à manger avec une petite table ronde et quatre chaises.

Shun songea que c'était le lieu parfait pour un week-end en amoureux et son morale retomba légèrement avant que son frère n'ouvre la première chambre. Il s'agissait de la suite parentale possédant sa propre petite salle de bain. Elle contenait un lit double ainsi qu'un bureau. Shun ouvrit la seconde dont la porte était juste en face de la première et il tomba sur une chambre cabine avec un lit jumeau mangeant la moitié de l'espace. Son sourire reprit place sur son visage. Il adorait.

« Je veux dormir là ! » Déclara-t-il en jetant sa valise sur le lit du haut.

Ce coin montagne était adorablement rangé. La seule fenêtre se tenait au dessus du lit en pin et donnait sur la cascade. Une minuscule étagère était incrusté dans le mur lambrissé et une petite lampe murale était accroché dans un coin de la minuscule pièce. Mais alors que Ikki posait sa valise sur le lit du bas, Shiryu intervint :

_Vous n'allez pas dormir tous les deux dans ce placard, quand même ?  
_Comment ça ? » Demanda naïvement Shun.

Ils étaient habitués à vivre l'un sur l'autre après tout. Et pour une fois, ils auraient un lit, bien qu'une place, chacun. Shiryu secoua doucement la tête.

« Prenez donc la grande chambre. Il n'y aura jamais assez d'air pour vous deux là-dedans. »

Shun pouffa et Ikki eut un petit sourire en coin. Mais le plus jeune se reprit rapidement.

« Non, non. C'est chez toi ici alors tu prends la plus grande chambre.  
_Mais je vous dis que..  
_On s'en fout, claqua Ikki. Et si t'es pas content, c'est pareil. »

Shiryu croisa lentement les bras, visiblement « pas content ».

« Sinon, intervint Shun, vous allez dormir tous les deux dans la grande chambre et moi, je reste là ! »

Les deux autres restèrent un moment silencieux mais cette proposition sembla satisfaire Shiryu qui haussa les épaules et se dirigea, les mains en avant, vers la seconde chambre. Ikki lança un regard à son petit frère et ce dernier lui tira la langue.

« Allez, vas-y. »

Ikki leva alors les yeux au ciel et reprit sa valise.

« Dis le tout de suite si tu veux être tranquille  
._Je veux être tranquille. Va-t-en. »

Mais il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir car la valise d'Ikki tomba au sol et avant que Shun ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva emprisonné dans les bras de son frère aîné et complètement à la merci de ses chatouilles vengeresses. Il poussa un cri, se débattit et finit par subir la torture en riant aux éclats. Après de longues minutes de ce traitement, Ikki l'abandonna sur le lit du bas, essoufflé et pantelant, les joues roses et les larmes aux yeux. Il observa un moment les lattes qui rayaient le matelas du haut tout en reprenant son souffle puis il retrouva son frère et Shiryu dans le salon. Ce dernier indiquait à l'autre où se trouvait les produits d'entretien et l'aspirateur tandis qu'il rangeait les condiments dans les placards en hauteur. Shun vint aussitôt l'aider et lui intima de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de se reposer mais n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, Shiryu partit dans la chambre faire les lits. Et alors que les deux frères nettoyaient la pièce de fond en comble, un vacarme se fit tonitruant dans la chambre. Ikki s'y précipita au plus vite, bousculant Shun et une chaise au passage. L'adolescent le rejoignit le plus vite possible et les deux frangins éclatèrent de rire en trouvant un Shiryu perdu, debout près d'une porte de placard qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Quatre ou cinq paires de ski et leurs bâtons venaient de chuter sur le parquet en créant un bruit monstre et tout penaud, l'ancien lycéen cherchait déjà à tout ramassé. Ikki le devança et l'écarta gentiment des piques.

« File de là. On t'a dit quoi ?  
_Je ne vais pas rester à rien faire, se plaignit Shiryu en croisant les bras, visiblement fatigué de la route sans vouloir l'admettre.  
_T'as raison, intervint Shun en le prenant par le bras. Et si on allait saluer Dohko ? »

Aussitôt, le visage bandé de son ami s'éclaira.

« On laisse Ikki finir de tout ranger et on rentre que pour le dîner, proposa le plus petit avec un sourire pour son grand frère.  
_Hey !  
_D'accord. »

Shiryu suivit Shun en dehors de la chambre mais avant de disparaître totalement du champ de vision l'étudiant et sans se concerter, ils lui tirèrent enfantinement la langue avant de rapidement filer dehors, main dans la main. Ils eurent juste le temps de l'entendre s'offusquer et râler avant de sortir. Une fois à l'extérieur, Shiryu guida Shun jusqu'à un petit sentier de terre s'enfonçant entre les sapins qu'ils montèrent lentement. Le plus petit, galérant déjà à grimper la côte, s'acharnait à empêcher à son ami de trébucher sur les gros rochers et les crevasses causées par la pluie. Il évita de justesse une branche bien basse et prévint trop tard son ami plus grand que lui.

« Désolé ! Est-ce que ça va ?  
_Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. » Le rassura Shiryu en se frottant la joue.

Bien qu'il ait manqué plusieurs fois de se tordre la cheville et qu'il s'en sortirait de source sûre avec une griffure sur la pommette, il semblait plus amusé qu'agacé par l'incompétence de Shun. Finalement, ils arrivèrent enfin à la petit chaumière de Dohko qui surplombait tout juste l'imposante cascade. Shiryu avait rapidement expliqué aux deux frères que le vieil homme était le meilleur ami du père adoptif de son propre père mais que le fait qu'il habite si loin d'eux les empêchait de se voir plus souvent. Et si Shiryu le considérait plus comme un père que comme un grand-père, la réciproque était vrai et Shun s'en rendit compte quand, alors qu'ils se remettaient de leur brève ascension, un homme encore plus petit que lui sortit de la petite maison pour s'approcher d'eux et s'exclamer :

_Mon fils vient enfin me rendre visite. »

Shiryu se redressa et un sourire doux étira ses lèvres. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le vieil homme et le prit contre lui. Dohko tapota gentiment son dos, heureux de le revoir enfin et quand il s'écarta, il tapota sa joue.

« A chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai l'impression que tu as encore poussé. Avec quoi ta mère t'arrose à la fin ? Parce que je veux essayer. »

Shiryu rit et Shun le suivit rapidement, attirant l'attention de l'homme sur lui. Ils se saluèrent et Shiryu fit les présentations.

« Et où est le troisième mousquetaire ?  
_Il est resté en bas, il finit de nous installer, répondit Shun.  
_Bon garçon. Aller. Venez à l'intérieur, j'ai préparé un peu de thé. »

Ravis, les deux adolescents le suivirent.

Ils redescendirent que bien plus tard, quand la nuit commençait à tomber et que la faim avait décidé de se faire sentir. Ils retrouvèrent un Ikki boudeur assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés. Shun embrassa gentiment sa tempe en lui laissant la garde de Shiryu et partit préparer le dîner. Il faudrait descendre le lendemain au village le plus proche pour acheter de la viande fraîche et de quoi tenir les deux mois. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas manger uniquement des boîtes de conserve pendant tout ce temps, quand même. Et Shiryu lui avait promis qu'ils pourraient essayer de pêcher dans la rivière.

Ce fut donc repus et épuisés par leur journée que les trois garçons allèrent se coucher. Le lit de Shun avait été fait par son frère et il se glissa dans les draps frais avec un réel bonheur. Il regarda un moment l'eau cascader dehors, seulement éclairée par la lune et les étoiles, particulièrement visibles de là où ils se trouvaient. Il eut une dernière pensée pour Aiolia et regarda son téléphone. Pas de message. L'étudiant avait essayé de l'appeler les premiers jours puis avait cessé. Shun ne savait pas quoi en penser, s'il devait l'appeler, lui envoyer un message ou tout simplement attendre... Morphée le faucha en pleine réflexion et il s'endormit très vite pour un sommeil réparateur.

**OoOoO**

Milo s'étira et étouffa un bâillement avant de rejoindre Aiolia dans le salon de Camus. Il était toujours le premier à se lever depuis que, il y a une semaine environ, il dormait chez – ou plutôt avec – eux. Il le trouva, comme tous les matins, assis sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur la télé éteinte.

« Bonjour, rayon de soleil. » Marmonna-t-il en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Son ami tourna lentement les yeux vers lui. Il était tout juste lavé et habillé pour se rendre à son stage et, nota Milo, il tenait sur ses genoux des feuilles, très certainement une préparation oral pour son stage.

« T'as mangé ce matin ? »

Aiolia haussa les épaules et ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, Milo ne sachant pas quoi dire et Aiola, muet de dépit. Puis finalement, Milo regarda son ami se lever et partir travailler. Il poussa un soupir et sursauta quand les bras de Camus s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Il posa une main sur son bras chaud et leva la tête vers lui.

« Cela ne va pas mieux ? Demanda son petit ami en regardant la porte close.  
_Nan. Je crois que je vais rendre une petite visite à Mû.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Si ex numéro deux a foutu la merde avec nouvel ex numéro trois, il faut aller demander de l'aide à ex numéro un. »

Camus pencha la tête sur le côté, sembla réfléchir durement mais secoua la tête. Il était toujours un peu lent au réveil.

« J'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire.  
_C'est pas grave. Mais t'as un beau cul alors ça compense. »

Camus acquiesça lentement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avant de se retourner.

« Pardon ? »

**OoOoO**

Ikki finit de lasser ses chaussures de marche et se redressa. Il posa les yeux sur Shiryu, déjà prêt, puis il regarda Shun qui essayait tant bien que mal – surtout mal en fait – de démêler ses lacets, assis à même le sol. Il retint un soupir et vint s'agenouiller devant lui pour l'aider.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir venir ? Tu n'es peut-être pas totalement remis, grogna-t-il en attachant ses chaussures.  
_Mais oui ! Ça ira ! Et je te signale que Shiryu sort à peine de chirurgie. Alors si quelqu'un doit se reposer, c'est lui.  
_Mais lui a déjà fait de la marche à pied en montagne.  
_Et alors ? Bouda l'adolescent. Je te signale que toi non plus tu n'en as jamais fait. Et en plus, j'ai déjà fait de l'escalade, moi.  
_T'en as fait une fois et t'étais pas franchement doué.  
_Trois fois. Et la troisième fois, je suis même pas resté coincé en haut. »

Ikki lui lança un regard équivoque et l'aida à se relever. S'il y tenait après tout. Il fouilla une dernière fois dans le coffre en osier qui contenait tout un tas de choses utiles comme des gants, des bonnets ou encore des combinaisons de ski et il trouva finalement deux casquettes qu'il enfonça sur la tête de Shun et celle de Shiryu.

« Et toi ? S'enquit son petit frère en glissant une bouteille d'eau dans son sac à dos.  
_T'inquiète. »

Il chargea son propre sac sur son dos et ils purent partir. Shiryu leur indiqua par où passer et ils se retrouvèrent à marcher sur un petit chemin sinueux et rocailleux. Si Ikki et Shiryu avançaient doucement mais sûrement, l'aîné sachant parfaitement guider le plus jeune pour ne pas qu'il se torde une cheville et qu'il ne quitte pas la route, ce n'était pas le cas de Shun qui trébuchait sur le moindre gravier. Et au bout de vingt minutes, il était déjà essoufflé.

« Tout va bien, Shun ? » S'enquit finalement Shiryu quand il ne l'entendit presque plus avancer.

Ikki se retourna et aperçut son petit frère, une bonne vingtaine de mètres derrière eux, appuyant contre son aine tout en avançant.

« Ouais, ouais, j'arrive ! » Souffla-t-il en secouant la main pour qu'ils continuent à avancer.

Ikki retint difficilement un soupir et ralentit la cadence. Sa main n'avait pas lâché une seule fois celle de Shiryu alors qu'ils montaient en chœur la montagne. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir la rivière qui allait directement chuter tout près de leur chalet et ils décidèrent d'un accord commun et tacite d'y attendre Shun.

Finalement, Shun se laissa tomber près d'eux en les rattrapant enfin et ils durent faire une pause avant de reprendre la route. Malheureusement, Shun traîna la patte toute la journée et les deux plus âgés finirent par largement le devancer. Ce fut pourquoi ils arrivèrent à leur but bien avant lui, en haut de la plus haute falaise en fin d'après midi. Shiryu souffla un bon coup et s'appuya contre la rambarde de sécurité qui encerclait l'aire d'arrivée. Il inspira ensuite longuement par le nez, comme pour se gorger de l'air frais et pur avant de souffler de nouveau. Ikki vint se poster près de lui et observa le paysage.

« C'est comment ? Murmura Shiryu.  
_Grand. Et vert, répondit platoniquement l'étudiant.  
_Grand... Et vert... Je le savais. » Acquiesça le plus jeune avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, comme s'il venait d'apprendre quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Ikki leva les yeux au ciel mais un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« C'est vague comme description, finit par ajouter l'adolescent.  
_Bon, bon... »

L'étudiant se concentra sur le panorama.

« Le soleil est assez bas et donne une couleur orangée à la neige. Et j'ai l'impression d'être le maître du monde. On est loin de tout ici. Loin des cours, des autres, des problèmes... Je pourrais rester là des heures. »

Shiryu l'écouta religieusement. La main d'Ikki se posa tout près de la sienne, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur.

« J'ai rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi beau... Murmura Ikki en se tournant vers lui. D'aussi...  
_... D'aussi ? » Questionna Shiryu après une longue hésitation.

Le regard d'Ikki parcourut ses traits, la ligne de son visage, de ses lèvres, de son nez. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les siens et ils les étreignirent. Alors qu'il observait son visage silencieux et aveugle, Ikki songea à tout un tas de synonymes. Éblouissant, magnifique, apaisant, sublime, superbe, exquis... Mais rien ne pouvait définir la délicatesse de ses traits, la finesse de son nez droit, la courbe légère de ses lèvres, la carnation dorée de sa peau vanille. Ikki déglutit et finit par s'écarter. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? A quoi pensait-il ? Alors que son frère montrait enfin le bout de son nez rougi, tout comme ses joues, il se dirigea rapidement vers lui.

« T'en a mis du temps, grogna-t-il, les poings sur les hanches.  
_Désolé d'avoir les jambes courtes... »

Il haletait fort et s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre un semblant de souffle. Shiryu s'approcha d'eux en souriant.

« C'est toujours dur les premières fois. Tu commenceras à t'y habituer seulement à la fin du séjour.  
_Alors ça sera sans moi la prochaine fois... » Souffla l'adolescent en grimaçant.

Ikki lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ils s'assirent et restèrent quelques heures à dominer le monde, abordant des sujets aussi futiles – comme la teinte cyan, pervenche ou céruléen du ciel – que profonds – est-ce que la galaxie Andromède allait vraiment un jour percuter la leur ? Est-ce que cela mettrait vraiment quatre millions d'années et était-il possible de s'en sortir alors ? Puis ils entreprirent une ascension lente et, pour Shun, douloureuse. Ses jambes ne l'avaient jamais tiraillées autant et il n'était pas rare de le voir trébucher et manquer de se tordre la cheville. Une fois de retour au chalet, le plus jeune se jeta sous la douche avant de s'enfuir sous ses couvertures, épuisé de sa journée et la faim coupée.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand Shiryu et Ikki proposèrent de recommencer une randonnée dans un nouvel endroit, Shun préféra commencer à étudier et les regarda partir de la terrasse. Et assis dehors, au grand air et les cours de première année de médecine sous les yeux, il repensa à Aiolia.

**OoOoO**

« Tu es sûr que je peux l'aider ? Demanda Mû en posant son sac dans l'entrée.  
_Mais oui ! Tu as toujours eu un don pour le comprendre sans parler. » Assura Milo en fermant la porte.

Mû acquiesça pensivement avant de poser les yeux sur l'appartement de Camus. Alors c'était là que son colocataire passait de plus en plus de nuits depuis quelques temps... Ce n'était pas un endroit où leur groupe d'amis avaient l'habitude de se retrouver ou de faire la fête. L'appartement était pourtant grand, bien plus grand que leur colloc. Il y avait deux chambres, dont une était occupé par Camus. Mais la seconde était quant à elle le refuge de tous les livres du patineur. Il y en avait déjà partout dans l'appartement. Dans le salon, la cuisine et de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, dans la salle de bain aussi. Il s'étalaient ainsi en piles de plus en plus hautes et menaçant de s'écrouler sous leur propre poids. Dans le salon où il se dirigea, il découvrit aussi tout un tas de pochettes de vinyles sagement classés sur une étagère puis d'autres, laissés en vrac sur la table basse avec une bonne dizaine de livres, visiblement les dernières trouvailles de Camus, adepte des brocantes et des vides-greniers dés sept heures du matin. C'est à ce même endroit qu'il trouva Aiolia, avachi sur le canapé, une bière à la main et feuilletant un essai sur le cours de la soie dans les années trente.

Mû eut un sourire tendre en voyant son ex-petit ami mais l'inquiétude le gagna bien vite quand il vit les cernes sombres sous ses yeux si clairs. Il vint rapidement s'asseoir près de lui et lui retira le livre qu'il n'aurait habituellement jamais touché. Quelque chose n'allait pas et cela allait au delà de la rupture.

« Camus, je lisais, grogna Aiolia avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Je ne vais pas te l'abîmer ton bouqu/... Mû ?  
_Salut toi, dit-il avec un doux sourire.  
_Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Aiolia en se redressant.  
_On m'a dit que tu n'allais pas très bien, chuchota le médecin sur le ton de la conspiration.  
_On ? »

Il tourna son regard vers Milo mais ce dernier déguerpit en sifflotant. Puis il posa derechef son regard sur Mû. Comme cela lui faisait du bien de le voir. Son visage doux et avenant était comme un baume sur son cœur à vif. Lentement, il sentit ses yeux le brûler, alors qu'il était persuadé de ne plus réussir à pleurer... Mais l'arrivée de Mû, bien que salvatrice, était de trop pour son mental éprouvé. La main du médecin vint caresser son visage dans une caresse lente et fraîche.

« Alors 'Lia... Murmura-t-il. Qui a pu te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. A l'époque où ils sortaient ensembles, lors de la première année de lycée, Aiolia était un chien fou vite agressif et possessif. Mais ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme, chacun trouvant leur bonheur ailleurs. Si Mû était tombé amoureux de son grand professeur de tennis, Aiolia s'était tourné vers Marine peu de temps après. Et il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un autant changer par amour. Mais quand la jeune fille l'avait quitté, il s'était davantage réfugié dans le sport et la fête. Il ne s'était jamais effondré de tristesse, ni d'abattement. Il se relevait toujours. Mais pas cette fois...

« C'est ma faute, souffla Aiolia en baissant le museau sur ses mains serrées.  
_Toi ? Reconnaître une erreur ? » Le taquina tendrement le jeune chirurgien en glissant sa main sur sa nuque brûlante.

Aiolia avait toujours eu le corps chaud. Mais ce jour-là, ce fut comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Quelque chose bouillonnait dans sa caboche trop dure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de si horrible ?  
_Demandes moi plutôt ce que je n'ai pas fait... »

Un silence prit place alors que Mû réfléchissait. Connaissant son ami, il avait bien une idée.

« Laisse moi deviner. Tu n'as pas réussi à exprimer tes sentiments avec des mots ? »

Aiolia leva des yeux fatigués mais surpris vers lui avant de hocher bêtement la tête. Mû savait si bien le comprendre, l'interpréter. Ils étaient amis depuis des années, depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'avec Milo mais si ce dernier était une bille quand il s'agissait des émotions de son meilleur ami, Mû quant à lui était passé maître dans l'art de déchiffrer ses expressions et ses longs silences butés.

« S'il n'a pas compris ce que tu ressentais pour lui, alors tu ferais peut-être mieux de l'oublier, le conseilla-t-il avec bienveillance.  
_Je sais mais... Avec lui, c'était différent... J'avais vraiment envie que ça marche... »

Mû ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il n'avait rien à redire. Aiolia était véritablement amoureux alors... Un sourire se dessina sur son visage harmonieux. Il prit la main d'Aiolia dans la sienne et la serra fort.

« Je vois, souffla Mû avec une émotion durement contenue. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? »

Aiolia acquiesça lentement et retomba peu à peu dans son apathie, le regard vague, songeant très certainement à cette personne. Mû se leva sans bruit et rejoignit Camus et Milo qui écoutaient depuis la chambre.

« Alors, alors ? Chuchota le grecque en secouant le bras de son petit ami.  
_Je ne peux rien faire, cela sort de ma juridiction, expliqua brièvement Mû en souriant. Ce n'est pas d'un ex petit ami qu'il a besoin mais de son meilleur ami, Milo.  
_Mais j'y comprends rien, moi... Marmotta le gymnaste, penaud.  
_Base toi sur ce que tu ressens pour Camus et tu y verras plus clair. » Ajouta-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil au littéraire près d'eux.

Milo sembla longuement réfléchir puis retourna au salon, suivit de Camus et Mû.

« Hey, Aiolia, ça va aller, mon gros ! Et quand tu pourras enfin sortir de ta léthargie, on ira voir plein de filles toutes nues, d'accord ? »

Aiolia lui lança un regard torve mais ne dit rien. Mû ne put s'empêcher de rire et quitta l'appartement, pressé de retrouver Aldebaran, bien qu'inquiet pour Aiolia. Camus se tourna vers Milo, les poings sur les hanches.

« Des filles toutes nues ? Nota-t-il.  
_Euh, bah ouais... C'est une des phases du deuil amoureux.  
_Le deuil amoureux, mais bien sur, s'exclama-t-il sarcastiquement en croisant les bras.  
_Je t'assure. Il y a d'abord la colère, le marchandage, la tristesse, les filles toutes nues puis l'acceptation ! C'est très sérieux. » Assura son aimé en l'attrapant par les hanches.

Mais au lieu de se détendre et de l'enlacer à son tour, Camus resta sur ses positions, tendu, et regarda Aiolia, silencieusement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser. Est-ce qu'Aiolia devait vraiment passer au plus vite à autre chose ? Ou au contraire, pourquoi ne pas persévérer ? Il sentit Milo lui grignoter l'angle de la mâchoire et revint à la réalité. Il le chassa d'une petite tape et retourna à ses cours. Milo le suivit et termina de faire sa valise pour son stage.

* * *

**Voila ! Mû est le premier petit ami d'Aiolia et sort aujourd'hui avec Aldé ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'étais un peu triste de le mettre au dernier plan, c'est que je le trouve trop mignon, notre petit Mû ! On avance un peu avec Ikki et Shiryu et on se rend un peu compte de leur sentiments, non ? Quant à Shun et Lia, que va-t-il se passer pour eux, hein ? La suite au prochain épi/.. Chapitre !**

**Bisous !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui a été super, mais vraiment super chiant à écrire, je vous explique même pas. Je crois que c'est juste un passage que je n'avais pas envie de faire mais je l'ai fait pour vous, mes amours ! Parce que vous ne cesserez jamais de m'inspirez et de me motiver avec vos adorables reviews ! Alors à vous tous/toutes, un gros, un énorme... MERCI ! 141 reviews ! Vous êtes des foufous ! Je n'en attendais pas autant en débarquant étant donné que le fandom est plutôt petit et que le Aiolia/Shun est un couple rare.**

**Mais sachez que je suis trèstrèstrès heureuse d'un tel enjouement et j'espère de tout cœur ne pas vous décevoir avec le chapitre qui va suivre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

« C'est bon, on peut y aller ! »

Aiolia débarqua dans le salon, tout frais et rasé de près. Ses cheveux châtains étaient encore légèrement humides de sa douche et son parfum embauma agréablement la pièce de ses différentes fragrances. Il avait quitté son jogging et le sweat qui allait avec et il avait enfin enfilé un jean décent et un t-shirt blanc. Camus leva un regard perplexe vers lui, prit le temps d'observer sa tenue, et Aphrodite arrêta son geste, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche ouverte.

« Aller où ? Demanda finalement le littéraire en portant un verre d'eau à ses lèvres.  
_Voir des strip-teaseuses.  
_Évidemment...  
_Où est Milo ? Demanda à son tour Aiolia.  
_Il est toujours à son stage, il rentre que demain dans la soirée.  
_Ah merde. Et... Deathmask ?  
_En Italie pour la semaine. » Répondit Aphrodite, avant de reprendre le cours de son repas.

Les épaules d'Aiolia s'affaissèrent et il se laissa tomber près d'eux sur le canapé.

« Bon... Bah je vais rester ici alors... Et repenser à Lui... » Recommença-t-il à se morfondre.

Camus retint un soupir. Un mois que ce grand gaillard était là à se morfondre sur Son canapé. Et Milo qui tardait à revenir de son stage... Il avait promis de le nourrir, pas d'être sa nounou. Mais il ne pouvait décidément rien refuser à son petit ami. Ses yeux parcoururent la moue boudeuse et triste sur le visage halé du grec. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Shun parte deux mois entier ? Il voulait bien les aider tous les deux. Mais c'était de plus en plus désagréable de se réveiller avec un Aiolia accroché à lui. Surtout qu'une fois endormi, le Lion était aussi lourd qu'un âne mort.

De ce fait, Milo lui manquait davantage à chaque minute. Et à son retour, sa période d'abstinence forcée par solidarité envers Aiolia toucherait bientôt à sa fin. Du moins, il l'espérait et ne laisserait plus le choix au crétin qui lui servait de petit ami. Cinq semaines, c'était beaucoup trop long. Il revint rapidement au présent quand Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel et posa son assiette sur la table basse.

« Mais non. On va sortir avec toi.  
_Mais oui, confirma Camus avec dédain. On va t'emmener voir des filles toutes nues...  
_Oh oui ! S'exclama le nageur en tapant dans ses mains.  
_Ah nan ! » Cria Aiolia en se braquant.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus bondit sur ses pieds. Il était toujours partant pour sortir faire la fête. Alors une boîte de strip-tease, cela ne devrait pas trop le dépayser.

« On y va ! Pas question que tu régresses d'une phase.  
_Hein ?  
_Visiblement, tu es passé à l'étape des « filles toutes nues » ! Tu as besoin de sortir et de te changer les idées alors on va aller s'amuser tous les trois !  
_J'ai pas envie, grommela Aiolia en croisant les bras.  
_Et pourquoi ? S'enquit Camus en ramenant les couverts à la cuisine, finalement plus motivé à sortir qu'il ne le pensait de prime abord.  
_Parce que. J'irais pas dans une boîte de strip-tease avec vous. Ce serait comme y aller... Avec des filles ! Ou avec ma mère... » Grogna-t-il en réprimant un frisson.

Le littéraire plissa les yeux, laissa la vaisselle dans l'évier dans un silence de mort et vint se poster devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

« Je te demande pardon ?  
_... Nan, rien... » Marmonna Aiolia, en se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de dire.

Camus le choppa par le col et il le souleva avec aisance sous les rires d'Aphrodite. Il n'était pas aussi volumineux que lui au niveau des muscles mais son corps dégageait une telle force... Il devait cela au hockey et à tous les plaquages reçues. Et aussi très certainement à toutes les séances de sport qu'il faisait quotidiennement avec Milo. Et cela ne comportait pas uniquement des parties de jambes en l'air, bien évidemment. En partie. Mais pas seulement.

La colère déformant ses traits aristocratiques, Camus s'exclama :

« Pas question que tu restes encore ici à déprimer. Tu vas cesser tes caprices et nous emmener dans une de ces boîtes sordides où les filles dansent à poil ! Et on va s'amuser, _καλά_ ? »

Effrayé par la fureur et la frustration qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, Aiolia acquiesça vivement et reprit uniquement pieds pour se diriger vers sa voiture. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait. Mais Camus était davantage inquiétant quand il lui parlait dans sa propre langue...

**OoOoO**

Aphrodite et Camus entrèrent dans la boîte de strip-tease d'un pas enjoué pour le premier et nonchalant pour le second. Aioila traînait la patte derrière et grommelait tout bas qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici et à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne les connaissait pas... Camus le saisit finalement par la manche – Aiolia eut un léger mouvement de crainte – et le tira jusqu'au bar où Aphrodite commandait déjà leur cocktail préféré.

« Trois mojitos ! S'exclama le nageur en s'asseyant. Alors, Aiolia, dis nous ce qu'on doit faire. »

Le sus-nommé croisa les bras et fit la moue. Il aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici... Ou alors avec n'importe qui d'autre. Même Mû aurait été mieux. Quoique... A part Milo et Deathmask, le seul avec qui il pouvait réellement apprécier ce genre d'endroit, c'était Ikki. Le jeune homme gardait toujours un air sérieux, presque grave. Il regardait les danseuses sans laisser la moindre émotion transparaître sur son visage altier. Puis, sans crier gare, il sortait toujours la phrase qui tordait Aiolia de rire. Une pique, une remarque, un commentaire. Toujours au bon moment et dit d'un ton détaché, presque désabusé. C'était ce lien étrange, cette amitié bizarre qui les unissaient toujours. Ikki, silencieux. Aiolia, avenant. Combien de coups d'un soir s'étaient-ils arrangés entre eux ? Combien de soirées avaient-ils terminé ensemble ? Comment avait-il pu le cogner ainsi ? Sans raison ? Alors qu'il était son ami, le frère de l'homme qu'il...

Qu'il quoi ? Qu'il aimait ? Bien évidemment. L'homme de sa vie ? Très certainement. Pourquoi avoir hésité ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Il regrettait tellement.

« On doit lui remonter le moral en le faisant boire tout en l'empêchant de se bourrer complètement la gueule afin d'éviter le coma éthylique ou le fait qu'il ne rappelle tous ses ex-petits amis et leur laisse des messages honteux, expliqua Camus en observant les murs placardés de posters en tout genre.  
_Plus ou moins... Marmotta Aiolia.  
_Tu risquerais d'appeler Shun ? Demanda naïvement Aphrodite.  
_D'abord Shun, puis Mû...  
_Et enfin, quand je serais presque ivre-mort, Marine, fit Aiolia avec comme du dégoût dans sa voix rauque.  
_Oh chouette, Marine ! Comment elle va ?  
_Surtout pas Marine ! » S'emporta le Lion en tapant du poing sur le bar en marbre noir.

Camus et Aphrodite sursautèrent mais chacun se passa de commentaires. Aiolia s'en voulait tellement. Cela transparaissait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il risquait d'exploser de colère et ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'ils virent un serveur s'approcher. Leurs verres furent posés devant eux et une femme plantureuse en tenue de cow-girl s'avança à son tour. Dans un short en jean extra-court et une micro-chemise à carreaux rouge, elle se posta devant eux.

« De qui est-ce que je m'occupe ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle en jouant d'un revolver en plastique.  
_Oh, moi, moi ! S'écria Aphrodite en agitant sa touillette dorée dans les airs, aspergeant ses amis de fines gouttelettes de rhum.  
_On est venu ici pour Aiolia, 'Dite...  
_Oh, allez.. Pour tester ! »

Il fouilla ses poches et tendit un billet vert tout juste sorti du distributeur. Aiolia cacha son visage dans ses mains et s'enfonça dans son siège. Que venait-il faire ici avec ces deux-là ? La jeune femme entama une danse lente et sensuelle autour d'une barre en acier avant de s'installer sur les genoux d'Aphrodite. Elle déboutonna doucement son minuscule chemisier et le jeta sur le bar.

« Si tu veux, tu peux dégrafer mon soutien-gorge avec les dents. L'attache est devant, minauda-t-elle d'une voix sucrée.  
_Ooh... »

La nouveauté faisait briller les yeux bleus d'Aphrodite et même Camus se pencha vers eux avec curiosité. Aiolia écarta lentement les doigts, histoire d'en voir un peu plus et ils purent admirer le nageur se pencher gauchement et tenter de saisir la dentelle rose du bout des dents. La pointe de son nez frôla l'arrondi d'un sein et il recula en gloussant.

« Ah, désolé, j'y arrive pas ! S'esclaffa-t-il.  
_Un autre volontaire ? Proposa la danseuse en rejetant sa crinière blonde dans son dos.  
_Je veux essayer ! » S'exclama vivement Camus, ayant toujours eu un grand esprit de compétition, sous le regard perturbé d'Aiolia.

Elle se releva alors tout en grâce et alla s'installer à califourchon sur le littéraire et le châtain se dit que Milo s'égorgerait avec un clou rouillé pour avoir raté cela. Camus attrapa un peu plus franchement un bout de vêtement et tira dessus mais le soutien-gorge tint bon. Tour à tour, Aphrodite et Camus réessayèrent, sans grand succès. Finalement, n'y tenant plus et souhaitant achever une bonne fois pour toute le fin morceau de tissu, Aiolia s'écria en attrapant la jeune femme.

« C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Il faut pincer l'attache, bande de demeurés ! »

Puis il enfonça franchement le visage dans la poitrine généreuse jusqu'à pouvoir attraper l'attache, la pinça fort entre ses dents et tira dessus comme on arrache le bouchon d'une bouteille de vin. La fine dentelle se déchira et la chaire se libéra sous le regard médusé de ses deux amis. Il cracha un morceau de tissu rose et écarta la strip-teaseuse afin de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

Ils profitèrent que la jeune femme retourne seins nus sur sa barre de strip-tease pour avaler leur second mojitos.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était si dur à enlever, nota Camus en écrasant ses feuilles de menthe au fond de son verre.  
_Et moi, je ne savais pas que d'aussi gros nichons pouvaient être aussi encombrant. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut t'asphyxier avec des obus pareils. Aiolia, tu confirmes ? »

Le silence lui répondit et les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers le sportif. Le regard dans le vague, toutes traces de colère et d'exaspération avaient disparu de son visage pour ne laisser qu'une immense tristesse. Aphrodite se pencha alors vers lui et prit sa main.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, maternant.

Aiolia acquiesça sans le regarder et les trois garçons se levèrent.

**OoOoO**

Aiolia s'affala de tout son long sur le canapé de Camus avant de ramener ses jambes contre lui. Le propriétaire du canapé prit le temps de l'observer pendant que son ami allait s'installer sur un fauteuil club. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il inspira à fond trois fois avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Gauchement, il tapota son épaule.

« Aiolia...  
_Laisse moi mourir tout seul... » Marmonna ce dernier, le visage caché entre ses bras repliés.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant. Plus particulièrement, d'un jeune adolescent venant tout juste de perdre son grand-frère, minuscule et perdu. Camus échangea un regard inquiet avec Aphrodite et le nageur se pencha doucement vers eux.

« On est désolé que cette sortie se soit mal passée, Aiolia.. Je crois que l'on n'est pas très doué pour les sorties entre « mecs ». »

Finalement, l'étudiant en sport haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Il voulait simplement déprimer tranquillement. Qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais pas tout seul... Juste tranquille. Shun l'avait abandonné, tout comme Aioros. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver totalement seul avec lui-même. Même s'il ne s'entendait pas si bien que cela avec Camus et Aphrodite et qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il les remerciait du fond du cœur d'être restés avec lui. Ils faisaient beaucoup d'efforts pour supporter son comportement agressif, impulsif et totalement imprévisible.

« Mais tu sais en quoi nous sommes doués ? Ajouta Camus en se relevant, s'attirant un regard en biais d'Aiolia.  
_On est super calés pour écouter et réconforter ! » Répondit Aphrodite avec un grand sourire.

Aiolia se contenta d'arquer un sourire et dissimula de nouveau son visage. Camus en profita pour s'éclipser à la cuisine et Aphrodite se mit à fouiller dans le meuble télé. Le Lion resta silencieux tout du long mais de plus en plus curieux comme un chaton. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui préparaient encore ? La soirée était déjà un fiasco total. Pas question d'en rajouter plus avec un dvd du Journal de Bridget Jones... Finalement, Camus revint, plusieurs pots de glace et trois cuillères à soupes dans les bras. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse puis retourna fissa à la cuisine pour rapporter un pack de bières entamé et des bouteilles de sodas. Aiolia, de plus en plus circonspects, se redressa sur son séant pour les observer. De son côté, Aphrodite faisait plusieurs piles de dvd, semblant peser le pour et le contre à chaque boîtier.

« Alors ? Demanda finalement Camus en prenant place près d'Aiolia.  
_Voilà ce que je propose. D'abord, on commence doucement avec Dirty Dancing, histoire de ne pas pleurer tout de suite. Ensuite, on enchaîne sur Roméo+Juliet, Titanic et enfin, Moulin Rouge. Si avec cela, tu ne te retrouves pas au fond du gouffre, mon petit Aiolia, il te faudra définitivement attendre le retour de tes compagnons de beuverie !  
_Mais...  
_Oui ?  
_J'ai pas envie de finir au fond du gouffre ! S'énerva Aiolia.  
_Disons plutôt que tu y es déjà et que l'on va creuser, d'accord ?  
_Nan, pas d'accord !  
_Ne t'en fais pas, tu te sentiras bien mieux après. » Lui assura Aphrodite en mettant le premier film dans le lecteur.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir, Aiolia se retrouva coincé entre eux deux, un plaide sur les épaules et une crème glacée au chocolat et aux éclats de cookie entre les mains. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était du genre à s'empiffrer devant des films de filles ?

« Pas question que je mange ça...  
_Oublie un peu ton régime pour une fois, lui intima Camus en entamant la sienne. Lors des situations de crise, tu as le droit de te venger sur la nourriture. »

Il poussa un soupir, regarda le pot de glace, sa cuillère, de nouveau son pot de glace puis se laissa aller au pêché de gourmandise.

**OoOoO**

Shun poussa un long soupir et repoussa ses cours. Il était incapable de davantage se concentrer. Il pensait trop à Lui, à sa voix, à son odeur, à son regard. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, dans son dos, de l'enlacer et de se blottir contre son torse. Mais seule la solitude lui tenait compagnie. Ikki et Shiryu partaient quasiment tous les jours arpenter la montagne, dormant certaines nuits à la belle étoile et le laissant ainsi réviser « en paix ». Mais l'adolescent ressentait de plus en plus ce manque... Il fallait qu'il l'appelle, qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas si grave s'il ne l'aimait pas, s'il était toujours amoureux de Marine. Il était même prêt à s'excuser.

Après tout, que lui avait-il pris de le mettre au pied du mur ainsi ? Aiolia était comme son frère. Il n'était pas un homme bavard. Il n'exprimait que rarement ses ressentis profonds et il l'avait bien remarqué.

Surtout quand Aiolia s'était isolé pile au moment où le petit Ewok mourrait dans le Retour du Jedi. Il avait cru à une coïncidence les deux premières fois. Puis quand il avait mis le film une troisième fois, il avait compris. Ou encore cette nuit-là, où Milo et Aiolia étaient rentrés ivres alors que Camus et lui-même faisaient un marathon de jeux vidéos sur la console de Milo. A ce souvenir, Shun eut un sourire amusé.

**OoOoO**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent en ricanant. Camus leva la tête vers eux et son regard s'assombrit alors qu'ils titubaient jusqu'au salon. Shun se redressa à son tour et sourit. Milo et Aiolia avaient les joues roses et les yeux pétillants alors qu'ils venaient s'affaler près d'eux et un fou rire les prit alors que leurs deux amoureux reprenaient leur partie de Mortal Kombat.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Camus sans se retourner.  
_Je savais que tu prendrais Scorpion. » Murmura Milo en se penchant contre sa nuque.

Camus grogna et le repoussa mais le gymnaste n'en fut à peine découragé et il commença à recouvrir la peau blanche de son cou d'un chapelet de baisers. La partie fut interrompue tandis que le littéraire tentait de repousser les mains baladeuses et les lèvres gourmandes et Shun se releva, secoué par un rire amusé. Il s'installa contre un Aiolia somnolant et caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre. Le jeune homme remua et ouvrit des yeux brumeux. Éméché, il le dévisagea. D'aussi près, il ne devait voir que ses grands yeux verts car il chuchota, un sanglot dans la voix :

_Oh, Bambi.. J'ai tellement pleuré quand le chasseur a tué ta maman... »

Shun regarda longuement Aiolia à ce moment-là alors que les yeux bleus céruléens brillant de larmes se refermaient et emportaient leur propriétaire dans un sommeil sans rêves. Trop occupé à se chamailler, les deux autres n'avaient rien entendu et le lendemain, Aiolia ne se souvint de rien.

**OoOoO**

Mais ce souvenir était toujours ancré dans la mémoire de Shun dont le sourire se fana. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé cela ? Au fond de lui, il espérait encore que son Lion soit amoureux de lui, ou du moins, qu'il ne le soit plus de Marine. Elle l'avait quitté alors qu'est-ce qui lui assurait que l'étudiant n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle ? Et Shun l'avait quitté sans rien lui expliquer... Normal qu'Aiolia le poursuive et cherche des explications, non ? Donc, c'était de sa faute ?

Mais Aiolia avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Il avait frappé son grand-frère. Pas pour se défendre mais pour lui faire mal. Pour décharger sur lui une colère sourde. Alors que, peut-être, le dialogue était encore possible juste avant... Ikki avait toujours la lèvre abîmée et un mal de crâne l'avait habité pendant quatre jours entier. Shun ne pouvait pas simplement oublier ce détail qui n'en était pas un.

Comment lui pardonner ? Comment arranger les choses ? Shun était incapable de réfléchir davantage en profondeur et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait envie de hurler, de tout jeter par terre et de briser tout ce qui lui passerait sous la main. Puis il se dit que c'était exactement ainsi que réagirait Ikki dans sa situation, avant de réaliser que son frère ne se prendrait jamais autant la tête. Pour l'aîné, s'il était bien avec une personne, il ne cherchait pas midi à quatorze heures.

Soit cela fonctionnait tout de suite, soit il disparaissait de sa vie, sans remords. Peu importe que la personne l'aime. Et inversement, si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, il s'effaçait de lui-même sans regrets. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais vu Ikki soupirer et se languir d'amour pour quelqu'un. Shun l'enviait.

« Eh bien, eh bien, je vois que ça turbine par ici. »

Shun sursauta et se retourna vers Dohko. Appuyé à une canne, il s'avançait vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver dans l'obscurité de la nuit et il frissonna sous la fraîcheur. Le vieil homme s'assit près de lui et jeta un coup d'œil critique aux cours de médecine.

« Il n'est pas un peu tard pour travailler l'anatomie du corps humain ? En plus, je t'ai vu étudier toute la journée. Tu vas finir par chopper une migraine, mon petit.  
_Hm... J'ai déjà un mal de tête phénoménal...  
_Et si tu rangeais tout cela ? Il est bien l'heure d'aller te coucher si tu veux être en forme demain.  
_Je ne suis pas fatigué. Je ne suis même pas sûr de réussir à dormir. »

Dohko sembla réfléchir. Il revenait tout juste de sa promenade du soir car il était important de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il comptait rentrer, boire une tisane maison et aller se coucher. Mais son regard était tombé sur la petite terrasse en bois où Shun était resté toute la matinée et même l'après-midi. Assis à la petite table de jardin, de nombreux feuillets s'étalaient sous ses grands yeux verts fatigués mais dans la pénombre, ils semblait presque gris orageux.

« Et si tu m'accompagnais là-haut ? J'allais préparer une petite décoction maison, elle t'aidera à dormir jusqu'à demain midi ! Et tu me raconteras ce qui ne va pas comme ça ! »

Shun leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard complice. Il était prêt à démentir, à dire que tout allait bien mais il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il ne pourrait duper le vieil homme. Peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un. Car s'il était impossible d'aborder le sujet avec son frère, il était tout à fait aussi inconcevable d'en parler à Shiryu... Il l'avait trop ignoré ces derniers temps pour exiger de lui une oreille attentive.

Voyant son regard s'éteindre tout doucement alors qu'il réfléchissait, Dohko se releva en grinçant. Il donna un léger coup de canne dans les jambes longues et légères du jeune homme pour attirer son attention et dit :

_Aller, debout. On y va. Parce qu'il est pas franchement tôt et que je n'ai pas envie de voir le soleil se lever. »

Avec un sourire, Shun se mit debout et le suivit.

**OoOoO**

« Alors, ça va mieux ? » Demanda doucement Aphrodite en tendant un autre mouchoir en papier à Aiolia.

Celui-ci acquiesça, le visage inondé de larmes et le nez coulant. Le dernier film s'était terminé depuis une quinzaine de minutes alors et depuis, il ne cessait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Les premières avaient commencé à couler à la fin du second film et avaient continué presque en continue jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que ce trop plein d'émotion déborde. Il était désormais incapable de se retenir, les sanglots l'étranglant très rapidement.

Camus lui tendit la poubelle après qu'il se soit mouché une énième fois puis la reposa près de la table. Il n'avait jamais vu cela. Bien des fois, ils avaient, Aphrodite et lui, fait ce genre de soirée pour réconforter plusieurs de leurs amis. Il l'avait même fait rien qu'avec Milo le jour où il avait totalement foiré une compétition... Mais jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un, même quelqu'un de vraiment très sensible, pleurer autant. Mais cela ne l'étonnait guère. Aiolia était du genre un peu macho qui cache très bien ses sentiments et qui restreint ses réactions émotionnelles. On pouvait bien le traiter de froid et sans cœur, le réel iceberg de leur groupe, c'était Aiolia. Incapable de se laisser aller à pleurer devant un film ou à dire clairement « je t'aime » à quelqu'un. Pas même à Marine dont il était follement amoureux. Même quand elle l'avait quitté, il avait seulement été agressif et fermé. Quand son frère avait eu son accident, aussi. Quand il avait dû le débrancher, idem. A côté, Camus était une vraie fontaine, à pleurer devant les téléfilms de l'après-midi ou une belle musique.

Depuis sa séparation avec Shun, Aiolia avait pleuré, certes. Mais toujours discrètement, toujours le visage bas, sans bruit, sans grands éclats de tristesse. Mais là, Aphrodite et Camus devaient bien avouer qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu cela. Le Lion continuait encore et encore à sangloter bruyamment, assis dans le canapé et blotti dans trois gros plaides en pilou. Camus finit par s'approcher. Il s'était d'abord écarté, par peur de l'envahir et de l'empêcher d'extérioriser tout ce qui le remuait mais il estimait qu'il avait assez attendu. Il s'installa contre lui, passa un bras autour de son dos tremblant et d'une simple pression, l'incita à s'épancher sur lui. Sans grande surprise, l'étudiant posa sa tête sur son épaule et continua à pleurer jusqu'à être totalement épuisé et apaisé.

Quand cet état arriva, Aiolia sentit tous ses muscles se détendre. Les larmes cessèrent de couler abondamment, son souffle ralentit et quelque chose dans sa poitrine se libéra. Il leva un regard surpris vers ses deux compagnons de route et avec soulagement, Aphrodite se leva et se dirigea de nouveau vers la télé.

« Maintenant, je propose que l'on mette quelque chose de plus doux, quelque chose que tu connais et surtout, que l'on va mettre en fond sonore. »

Aiolia acquiesça, sentant dans tout son corps le relâchement tant attendu, sans toutefois s'écarter du copain de son meilleur ami. Son épaule était frêle, bien moins frêle que celle de Shun mais quand même, mais elle était ferme et douce sous sa joue. Et surtout, le jeune homme était lui aussi détendu. Lui qui pensait qu'il était aussi dur que de la glace, presque électrique au moindre touché, à la manière dont, habituellement, il se raidissait au contact des autres. Puis, Aiolia se souvent de quelques images qu'il avait réussir à saisir dans sa mémoire.

Par exemple, il se souvenait de ce soir d'orage, il y a des années de cela, où ils étaient tous réuni devant la télé. Milo, épuisé par une compétition, s'était immédiatement blotti contre Camus une fois tous installés sur le canapé. Et dans la pénombre du salon, Camus avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui et l'une de ses mains étaient venu caresser ses boucles, blondes à l'époque. D'une certaine manière, Aiolia leur enviait cette relation. A la fois dépendant et indépendant l'un de l'autre, toujours à se chicaner en public et à se cajoler dans un coin sombre. La longévité de leur couple lui faisait aussi très envie. Et il y avait encore quelques semaines, sans s'en rendre compte, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait vivre avec Shun...

Maintenant qu'il avait pleuré toute l'eau présente dans son corps, la simple pensée de Shun l'apaisait, elle aussi. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Tout irait mieux une fois qu'il lui aurait parlé. Une fois qu'il l'aurait revu. Enfin, il l'espérait. Mais l'état comateux dans lequel il plongeait peu à peu l'empêchait de pleinement y réfléchir.

« Aiolia ? » Chuchota Camus.

Ce dernier leva des yeux brumeux vers lui et croisa le regard si calme du français. Il eut un maigre sourire, petit mais sincère. Un remerciement muet. Puis il regarda Aphrodite qui semblait attendre une réponse, deux dvd dans les mains. Il s'agissait du Roi Lion et de la Petite Sirène. Bien évidemment, son choix se porta sur le premier et le nageur mit le dvd en route avant de venir tout contre eux, de l'autre côté d'Aiolia. Il se glissa sous son bras et s'appuya contre son torse, tout aussi en manque d'affection que Camus. Son amant n'était pourtant parti que deux semaines dans son pays natal afin d'assister à l'enterrement de sa grand-mère, grande matriarche de sa famille. Et il n'avait pas souhaité qu'il l'accompagne, ne souhaitant pas lui imposer sa tristesse et la cérémonie.

Tendrement, Aiolia noua son bras autour de sa taille et le serra. Il n'était pas aussi fluet que Shun. Shun était plus léger, aurait glissé sur ses genoux aussi facilement qu'une plume et il aurait pu rester logé là pendant toute la durée du film sans que son poids ne le dérange. Mais ce n'était pas Shun. Son bras remonta légèrement dans son dos alors Aphrodite s'installait confortablement et ses doigts glissèrent dans ses boucles turquoises. Ils n'étaient pas aussi léger et doux que ceux de Shun, abîmés par les nombreux produits – colorations, décolorations, soins, shampoings, après-shampoings, révélateurs de couleur, etc – que le coiffeur mettait dessus.

Par comparaison, il attrapa une mèche vert d'eau appartenant à Camus, attirant un regard curieux sur lui. Ses cheveux aussi étaient légèrement plus secs depuis qu'il se faisait des teintures. Ceux de Shun étaient naturel, le vert menthe de ses cheveux était authentique, tout comme l'absinthe bouillonnante de ses yeux. Ce fut en songeant longuement à l'image de ses grands yeux si vert et si innocents que le Lion s'endormit alors que le film avait à peine commencé.

**OoOoO**

Shun se réchauffa les mains sur la tasse en terre cuite dans laquelle Dohko venait de verser une tisane aux feuilles de menthe, principalement, et d'autres plantes médicinales dont il avait le secret. L'adolescent huma doucement les effluves qui s'échappaient du mug et soupira d'aise. Déjà, installé devant l'âtre allumé de la cheminée, il sentait son mal de tête s'évaporer. Dohko prit ensuite place près de lui et poussa un soupir appréciateur avant de déclarer :

_Il n'y a rien de tel pour terminer une longue journée. »

Shun acquiesça et souffla sur son thé.

« Aller, dis moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas, mon grand. »

L'ancien lycéen hésita, le regard perdu dans les petites flammes mourantes devant lui. Puis un petit soupir lui échappa et il ferma les yeux.

« Je... Je me suis séparé de mon... »

Pouvait-il seulement lui dire qu'il était gay ? Même s'il semblait très avenant et ouvert, Dohko était bien plus vieux que lui et avait vécu à une époque où l'homosexualité n'était pas encore totalement accepté. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin ou d'aussi répandu qu'aujourd'hui et à présent, il doutait de pouvoir lui raconter ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Ton petit ami ? »

Shun leva un regard surpris vers lui et reçut un sourire.

« Ne me regarde pas comme cela. J'ai aussi eu ton âge, tu sais ? Et je sais ce que préfère les garçons comme toi.  
_Les garçons comme moi ? Fit Shun, sur la défensif.  
_Oui. Androgyne.  
_Cela ne veut rien dire... Bouda le garçon.  
_Oh, crois-moi, à mon époque, cela voulait tout dire. Tout comme l'anneau sur l'oreille droite, le bandana dans la poche arrière et encore, suivant la couleur, cela pouvait signifier plusieurs choses... On savait comment se reconnaître entre nous à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus besoin de cela... »

Shun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Attendez une minute...  
_Oui ?  
_Vous êtes gay ?  
_Oh, je t'en pris, tutoie moi...  
_Oui mais...  
_Oui, oui. »

Shun sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher avant de secouer la tête.

« Attendez...  
_Encore ?  
_C'est quoi cette histoire de couleur ?  
_Eh bien, à mon époque, on glissait un bandana dans la poche arrière de notre jean pour signifier ce que l'on cherchait, nos préférence ou encore la place que l'on occupait. A gauche, c'était les actifs et à droite, les passif.  
_Et il y avait quoi comme couleur ?  
_Beaucoup trop pour que je te les énumère toutes... Moi-même, je n'en connaissais que la moitié et depuis, ce n'est plus vraiment d'actualité. Les hétéros se braquent beaucoup moins qu'avant quand on les drague. »

Shun sembla réfléchir longuement tout en sirotant sa tisane.

« J'adore le vert... Cela signifiait quoi ? »

Il était décidément trop curieux mais cela lui changeait radicalement les idées. Il se souvenait même avoir vu un bandana traîner dans les affaires de son frère. Il devait savoir...

« Alors, si je me souviens bien... Le vert foncé, ou on disait aussi vert chasseur, c'était pour ceux qui recherchait une figure paternel ou qui en était une. Le vert fluo pour ceux sans grande vertu.. Dont il fallait louer les services si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
_Une pute ?  
_Entre autre. Le vert olive si on était militaire et.. Le vert citron ou pomme, je n'ai jamais su... Pour manger.  
_Ooh... Et... »

Il chercha profondément dans sa mémoire pour retrouver le foulard que possédait son grand-frère.

« Un bleu clair?  
_Bleu uni ?  
_Oui ? »

Dohko arqua un sourcil et l'observa de haut en bas. Shun se sentit rougir très fort et détourna le regard. Il n'y pouvait rien si son frère avait un bandana comme celui-là... Il l'avait déjà vu partir plusieurs fois avec et ne rentrer que le lendemain. Il était simplement curieux.

« Eh bien... C'est avant tout pour les fellations. Mais je me demande bien qui dans ton entourage porte cela.  
_Euh... Personne... » Marmonna le garçon en tripotant son collier.

Il prit le temps d'observer la moitié de cœur avec un A calligraphié. Puis la chaîne en or...

« Et doré ? Continua-t-il à demandé.  
_Si c'est lamé or, c'est quelqu'un qui recherche un homme musclé. Et si c'est simplement couleur or, c'est pour un plan à trois. »

Shun releva les yeux vers lui. Comment pouvait-il lui raconter cela sans même rougir un peu, lui ? Et comment pouvait-il retenir tous ces codes de couleur.

« Lamé or ? Insista-t-il bien malgré lui.  
_Oui. C'est un tissu qui brille un peu, comme du satin en fait. Attend, je dois avoir quelques chutes de tissus quelque part. Et si je me souviens bien... »

Le vieil homme se releva et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Shun resta un moment silencieux. Un tissu doré pour un homme musclé ? Aussitôt, il dirigea ses pensées vers Aiolia. Il devait absolument le voir.. Mais avant qu'il ne déprime davantage, un tissu doux atterri sur sa tête. Il le saisit et le tendit devant lui. Le foulard était si léger et brillait chaudement à la lumière du feu. Plus long que large, il glissait avec facilité entre ses doigts. On aurait dit de l'or liquide...

« Il a l'air de te plaire, nota Dohko avec amusement.  
_Il est très beau.  
_Alors je te le donne. Je ne peux rien faire avec cela. »

Shun sourit et le remercia chaleureusement puis il glissa l'étoffe dans ses cheveux et l'utilisa pour relever ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute comme il avait vu Aphrodite le faire une fois avec un bandana rouge. Ils étaient assez longs maintenant et... Rouge ? Un bandana rouge ? Et si... C'était les plus communs et lui-même adorerait en avoir un pour ses cheveux mais... Justement, il le portait dans ses cheveux, cela ne voulait rien dire. Mais s'il l'utilisait autrement ?

« Dites moi, une dernière couleur avant que je ne rentre...  
_Mais je t'en pris !  
_Du... Du rouge ?  
_Eh bien... »

Pour la première fois, Dohko semblait gêné.

« C'est pour une pratique pas très répandu...  
_Ah oui ?  
_Je ne sais même pas si tu la connaîtra...  
_Dites moi !  
_Shun ? »

De dehors, il entendait la voix de son frère. Shun retint son souffle, attendant une réponse mais Dohko secoua la tête.

« Tu devrais le rejoindre avant qu'il ne débarque ici comme une tornade.  
_Bon... D'accord... Merci encore pour..  
_Ne me remercie pas. Tu as déjà l'air moins malheureux comme les pierres. »

Shun lui offrit un sourire, embrassa sa joue barbue et descendit rapidement rejoindre son frère, ses cheveux se balançant au rythme de sa démarche bondissante. Il était vrai qu'il se sentait plus léger. Et à présent, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, profiter de ce dernier mois à fond pour réviser avant de rentrer et de se concentrer pleinement sur le problème Aiolia.

* * *

**Et Voila ! Le retour à la réalité avance à grands pas ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passez ? Plutôt TeamShun ou TeamAiolia ? Qui a tord ? Qui a raison ?**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Bisous, bisous !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voilà un autre chapitre avec un retour à la réalité comme il faut ! Du moins, je l'espère... C'est dingue, je n'aurais jamais pensé en arriver là quand j'ai débuté cette fanfiction ! C'est dingue, dingue, dingue ! **

**C'est la première fanfic que je fais durer aussi longtemps. Et que je souhaite vraiment terminer à vrai dire... Avant, j'écrivais avant tout pour moi, pour m'améliorer, mais c'est vraiment la première fois que j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment envie de raconter une histoire jusqu'au bout ! Et croyez moi, je ne suis pas prête de lâcher le Aiolia/Shun, parce que j'aime tellement ce couple ! J'espère de tout cœur continuer à écrire. **

**N'empêche, je suis assez surprise d'avoir écris ce chapitre aussi vite alors... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Allez, mange un peu.  
_J'ai pas faim. »

Aiolia repoussa de nouveau son assiette. Depuis bientôt une heure, Camus essayait de le faire manger une plâtrée de pâtes informes, trop cuites et trop salées. Et le morale dans les chaussettes, l'étudiant en sport avait tout sauf envie de faire des efforts. La soirée de la veille l'avait épuisé et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était rester avachi devant la télé à ne rien faire, sauf peut-être boire une bière... Comme il l'avait fait la quasi-totalité de la journée.

Mais Camus avait dissimulé tous les alcools il-ne-savait-où et il insistait depuis pour qu'il avale quelque chose de consistant. Il n'avait suffit que d'une seule bouchée pour convaincre Aiolia. Comment le littéraire pouvait-il rater des pâtes ?

« S'il te plaît, Aiolia. A part la glace hier, tu n'as rien mangé depuis deux jours. Tu vas finir par être malade...  
_Et alors ? » Bouda l'autre en croisant les bras.

Il savait très bien se gérer. Il avait faim, certes. Mais l'envie lui manquait. En fait, il souhaitait simplement que son cuisinier personnel change. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit Camus et sa casserole de nouilles collantes qui le nourrissent. Il voulait que ce soit Shun. Shun et son adorable petit tablier vert. Shun et sa faculté à rendre une boîte de conserve mémorable. Shun et ses bons petits plats fait avec un rien.

« Aiolia, ça suffit ! » Explosa finalement Camus.

Le susnommé leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait irritable depuis leur réveil. Encore une fois, il avait roulé dans son sommeil et l'avait à moitié écrasé jusqu'à l'aube. Camus avait alors grogné toute la matinée. Il avait refusé de manger le midi et le reste de l'après-midi, ne souhaitant pas quitter la télé des yeux. Il y avait une rediffusion de X-files ! Mais dix-neuf heures était passé et l'agressivité de Camus avait redoublé. Désormais, il ne le lâchait plus, décrétant qu'il ne sortirait pas de table sans avoir fini. Mais Aiolia n'était pas dupe. Il voyait très bien sa jambe tressauter, il avait remarqué la douce odeur qui émanait de ses cheveux depuis sa douche, le soin apporté à sa tenue et surtout à l'appartement. Bien que toujours très encombré, il semblait que, sous la nervosité, Camus avait entrepris de le ranger et le nettoyer.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale lui indiqua qu'il était bientôt vingt heures trente. L'attente se faisait insoutenable chez son hôte.

« Je comprends pas en quoi cela t'avance de te laisser crever de faim. Okay ! Ce que j'ai fait est dégueulasse, d'accord, je le concède... Mais si Milo arrive à avaler cela habituellement, alors toi aussi ! »

Il était vrai que son meilleur ami lui parlait souvent des ratés culinaires de Camus, toujours avec une grande tendresse dans la voix. Et il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à avaler tout le contenu de son assiette. Il lui avait assuré que l'on s'y habituait à force. Et Aiolia était d'accord. Il arrivait à avaler n'importe quoi tant que ce n'était pas du fromage français. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour le faire vomir...

« Aiolia... Menaça lentement Camus, presque à bout.  
_Écoute. C'est pas que j'aime pas. C'est que j'ai pas envie.  
_Je m'en bats les steaks que t'ai pas envie ! Tu manges, un point c'est tout !  
_Mais...  
_Mais quoi ?  
_Shun..  
_Là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'en ai rien à foutre de Shun. Écoute moi bien, Aiolia, souffla-t-il en le saisissant par les épaules, subitement épuisé. Tu as trois possibilités. Soit tu te laisses mourir de faim et tu oublie toute chance de réconciliations parce que tu n'auras l'air que d'un minable à ses yeux. Soit tu l'oublie, tu vas de l'avant et tu avales ce que j'ai réussi à te préparer ! Soit tu décides de le reconquérir et donc, tu avales ce que j'ai réussi à te préparer ! Mais, surtout, tu te sors les doigts du c/  
_Je suis rentré ! »

Camus fit violemment volte-face et en voyant la fureur habitant son visage, Milo fit un pas en arrière, le large sourire sur son visage subitement figé. Aiolia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Camus avait tort. Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique chose à faire. Reconquérir Shun, se faire pardonner et ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs. Et pour cela, oui, il devait être en pleine forme. Il lui restait un mois avant le retour de Shun. C'était encore possible.

Alors que Camus s'approchait dangereusement de Milo pour lui hurler dessus, il entendit le bruit de l'assiette qui glisse sur le bois de la table puis celui des couverts. Mais quand il se retourna, Aiolia avait quasiment englouti les trois quarts des pâtes. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit bêtement la bouche mais il ne savait que dire. Quand il eut fini de tout mettre dans sa bouche, Aiolia se tapota un peu le haut du torse pour faire passer sa dernière et grosse bouchée avant de se lever.

« Bon... J'ai assez squatter ici ! Je vous laisse copuler en paix parce que, honnêtement Milo, il en a vraiment, mais vraiment besoin... T'en as au moins pour toute la nuit ! Merci encore pour tout et à la prochaine ! »

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il récupéra ses affaires, les embrassa chacun sur les deux joues avant de filer. Milo se tourna lentement vers son petit ami chez qui la colère avait laissé place à la surprise. Doucement, il posa sa valise, retira sa veste et s'approcha de lui. Quand Camus leva les yeux vers lui, il l'attrapa par les hanches. Cela lui avait tellement manqué... Puis, avec la même aisance qu'à l'accoutumé, il le souleva et l'assit sur la table.

« Alors, comme ça... T'es en manque ? » Minauda le gymnaste en déboutonnant leurs pantalons.

Camus lui répondit d'un grondement sourd, n'ayant pas oublié la raison de sa colère mais remettant simplement à plus tard le moment où il crierait sur son petit ami pour l'avoir ainsi laissé dans une telle galère. Pour le moment, Milo semblait plus prompt à accomplir son devoir de petit ami, avec une certaine fierté envers lui. Il ne l'en croyait pas vraiment capable. Il y avait encore dix minutes, il pensait retrouver Aiolia en position fœtale dans leur lit mais à son grand étonnement, Camus avait su gérer une situation de crise. Et c'est en le remerciant de sa patience qu'il le déshabilla et l'allongea sur la table.

**OoOoO**

**Un mois plus tard**

**OoOoO**

Ikki souffla un bon coup en arrivant au sommet. Enfin, ils y étaient arrivés. Il n'y aurait jamais cru. Il inspira lentement, se gorgeant de l'air glacé qui brûlait littéralement ses joues et ses poumons. Shiryu se pressa à ses côtés, sa main dans la sienne, haletant. Ikki posa son regard orageux sur lui et sourit discrètement. Ses joues habituellement pâles étaient rose vif et ses cheveux ramenés en queue de cheval haute étaient légèrement ébouriffée. Sous la lumière froide de la pleine lune, il avait tout l'air d'une créature mystique.

La nuit depuis longtemps tombée, ils avaient marché deux jours entiers pour arriver à ce but final. Le sommet de la montagne. La finalité de toutes leurs escapades diurnes. De toutes ces heures passées à marcher main dans la main. Parfois en discutant, parfois en écoutant simplement les bruits de la nature, du chatoiement des arbres aux chants des oiseaux. Il se souvenait particulièrement d'un moment de calme reposant pendant leur dernier voyage où, assis à l'ombre d'un pin pour déjeuner, Ikki avait serrer fort la main de Shiryu et avait murmuré :

_Il y a un loup en bas. »

Sur ses gardes, l'adolescent s'était accroché à sa main et avait chuchoté à son tour :

_Il est comment ?  
_Noir, immense... Et il est suivi par deux petits. »

Shiryu avait senti son cœur se serrer de bonheur et bien qu'aveugle, il avait imaginé la scène avec précision au fur et à mesure que Ikki lui avait soufflé des détails. Comme le nombre de mètres les séparant, l'arrondi des oreilles des louveteaux, leur délassement dans un tapis de feuilles mortes. Ils étaient restés collés l'un à l'autre sans bouger, profitant de cet instant qui resterait à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire. Mais déjà, la fin des vacances s'approchait à grands pas. A leur retour au chalet, il leur faudrait plier bagages. Et bien qu'il s'y soit préparé, Shiryu sentait déjà la nostalgie et la tristesse l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette petite bulle chaude et douillette dans laquelle il était enfermé depuis leur départ.

Il ne voulait pas cesser de marcher en compagnie d'Ikki. Et seulement en sa compagnie. Il voulait rester vivre ici, en paix, comme seul au monde. Se réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés, humer son odeur et faire semblant d'être encore endormi lorsque l'étudiant commencerait à s'étirer, effleurant son corps du sien. Il voulait continuer de l'écouter grogner, bouder, marmonner et parfois, rire bassement devant les pitreries de son petit frère.

Il avait comme l'impression que cette douce intimité exploserait à leur retour, qu'il allait perdre quelque chose sans pouvoir l'identifier ni le retrouver. Ce fut en s'asseyant près du bord avec l'étudiant qu'il poussa un lourd soupir. Ikki n'avait cessé de l'observer, comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées.

« Tu veux que je te décrive les étoiles ? Proposa-t-il en écartant une mèche folle de son visage.  
_Non, merci... » Murmura le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

Il se rapprocha timidement, trouva son épaule large et solide de ses doigts et y posa sa tête, assourdi de fatigue. Ikki esquissa un sourire et leva les yeux vers la voûte stellaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit-il par demander après un long silence apaisant.  
_Rien.  
_C'est notre futur retour à la réalité qui te mine ? »

Le silence s'imposa un moment, le temps que Shiryu assimile le fait qu'Ikki lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Lui qui pensait plutôt bien dissimuler ses sentiments. Doucement, il hocha de la tête, frottant sa joue contre l'épais coton de sa chemise. Ikki poussa ce qui ressemblait à un hybride entre un grognement et un soupir avant de frotter gentiment le haut de son crâne.

« Il y a pas de raisons. Sauf si tu stresse pour la rentrée...  
_Je n'ai pas de raisons de stresser, j'ai confiance en mes capacités.  
_Alors où est le problème ? »

Shiryu y songea sérieusement. Que pouvait-il lui avouer sans se griller ? Sans se ridiculiser et être planté seul au sommet de la montagne ?

« Je crains... Ma réinsertion... Depuis que je me suis fait opéré, j'ai été comme... Isolé, protégé du monde extérieur. Je... J'ai passé tout ce temps avec toi. Et Shun. Mais... Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir reconnaître vos visages... J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout oublié... De devoir réapprendre à vivre en communauté... Mais je n'en ai pas envie et... Et... »

Les mots butaient désormais sur ses lèvres. Il était parti trop loin, il en avait trop dit. Il ne savait même pas que c'était ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il avait simplement besoin de le dire, de le mettre en mots, à voix haute. Et à présent, il sentait la honte et le désespoir l'envahir. Il se sentait minable. Et ce sentiment put s'accroître quand Ikki saisit ses poignets avec conviction et l'écarta de lui. Il aurait voulu s'excuser, retirer tout ce qu'il venait de dire mais l'angoisse nouait sa gorge avec force.

« Si tu n'en as pas envie tout de suite, ce n'est pas grave. Je serais tes yeux le temps qu'il faudra, murmura la voix basse d'Ikki tout près de son visage et Shiryu se sentit frémir des pieds à la tête. Mais en attendant, si tu le souhaites, tu peux toujours te souvenir de cette façon... »

Avec une extrême lenteur, il porta les mains tremblantes du futur étudiant jusqu'à son propre visage et posa les deux paumes froides sur ses joues brûlantes. Shiryu pouvait se souvenir à présent. La peau d'Ikki, sombre comme le bronze, était toujours chaude comme si un foyer habitait son cœur. Ses doigts continuaient de vibrer alors qu'ils allaient caresser le visage face à lui. Ils s'attardèrent sur sa mâchoire carrée, coupée à la serpes, où l'ombre d'une barbe prenait peu à peu place au fil des années. La peau y était légèrement râpeuse depuis les dernières quarante-huit heures mais plus haut, sur les pommettes, elle était douce, comme celle d'un nouveau-né. C'était un trait que les deux frères avaient en commun. Leur peau était soyeuse.

Puis, ses doigts, un peu plus sereins, vinrent effleurer les arcades sourcilières, suivant l'arc de flèche si souvent froncé de chaque sourcil mais à ce moment-là si détendu. Puis, ils descendirent sur les paupières closes, vacillantes, fragiles. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer les deux croissants de lunes noires que formaient ses cils si longs et si épais qui venaient chatouiller la pulpe de ses doigts. Toutes les femmes du monde rêvaient de tels cils au naturel.

Puis, de son pouce droit, il suivit la ligne du nez droit, légèrement concave. Il s'attarda sur le léger creux avant la pointe avant de descendre encore un peu. Il caressa le philtrum tendre. Il resta un moment là, sur le doigt de l'ange, sentant le souffle chaud d'Ikki échouer sur sa paume. Avant de finalement toucher ses lèvres. Il se souvenait maintenant. Rondes et pleines. Souvent pincées d'agacement. Douces comme de la soie. Tordues dans une grimace de colère. Parfaitement symétriques. Retroussées sur une rangée de dents blanches. La bouche d'Ikki était, de son point de vue, irrésistibles, faites pour donner et recevoir des baisers. Faites pour l'amour et la haine. Pour les émotions fortes. Faites pour embrasser tout le désir qu'il lui inspirait.

Il se souvenait si bien, à présent, du visage sombre et renfrogné dont il était tombé amoureux il y a de cela trois ans. Il se souvenait de l'agressivité souvent présente dans ce visage sauvage. De ses yeux intensément dangereux, de son nez retroussé sous une moue colérique. Quand il réalisa qu'il caressait son visage depuis plus de... Depuis combien de temps au fait ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Mais c'était beaucoup trop ! Il retira sa main, comme en proie à une brûlure vive, et baissa le nez.

Ikki resta respectueusement silencieux, sa main venant jouer avec une longue mèche noir de jais qui semblait s'écouler de son épaule frêle comme de l'encre de Chine. Puis il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira contre son torse large et chaud, dur et rassurant. Le contact était si important depuis le début de sa cécité et celui d'Ikki était des plus apaisants. Lentement, il noua ses bras autour de sa taille échancrée et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur. Ils adoraient tous deux dormir à la belle étoile.

**OoOoO**

Shiryu termina de nouer ses longs cheveux en natte lâche et la rejeta dans son dos. Ainsi, il ne serait pas dérangé par quelques mèches folles venant chatouiller sa gorge. Puis il se leva de son lit. Il était dans sa chambre, de retour dans cette immense chambre qu'il détestait au plus haut point tant elle était impossible à remplir de présence et de joie. Aussitôt qu'il fut debout, il sentit la main d'Ikki dans la sienne et il suivit l'étudiant jusqu'à la grande cuisine où Shun préparait le petit déjeuner. Cela sentait bon les œufs brouillés et les pancakes et l'odeur d'un thé à la menthe vint lui chatouiller les narines.

L'étudiant l'aida à s'asseoir et avec une habileté étonnante, lui donna de quoi se sustenter avant même qu'il n'émette le moindre souhait. Mais il avait su avant lui ce qu'il désirait. Shun eut un discret sourire amusé et s'installa près de Shiryu.

« Tu te sens prêt ?  
_Je l'espère. C'est surtout à moi de te demander cela, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire taquin.  
_Tu es sûr d'y arriver, Shun ? Insista alors Ikki, sa tasse de café noir dans une main.  
_Mais oui. Je ne le quitterais pas d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que tu viennes le chercher.  
_Bien.  
_Tu as cours jusqu'à quelle heure ? Demanda le plus jeune avant de mordre à plein dents dans un pancake plein de miel.  
_Onze heures et demi. Je pourrais l'accompagner le reste de la journée. »

Les deux nouveaux étudiants en médecine acquiescèrent et Shun nota que son ami semblait légèrement agité. Lui aussi était complètement stressé. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, impatient de débuter les cours. Il était soulagé d'avoir appris une grande partie des cours à l'avance même s'il enviait un peu Shiryu. Ce dernier avait passé une bonne partie des vacances à crapahuter dehors. Mais c'était l'avantage d'avoir une mémoire photographique. Il lui suffisait de lire un cours une seule fois pour le retenir. Et quand il n'était pas avec Ikki, ils révisaient tous les deux, Shun faisant ainsi la lecture à Shiryu. Ils étaient tous les deux au point et prêts à débuter l'année. L'objectif était d'être les meilleurs. Leur sac était prêt. Shiryu n'avait pas grand chose, juste de quoi prendre quelques notes à l'aveugle, au cas où. Mais celui de Shun était plein à craquer de revues scientifiques en tout genre, de recherches et surtout, des résumés, fiches, diagrammes et tableaux de toutes les leçons de ce semestre. Il ne perdrait pas un instant pour apprendre.

Il fut cependant surpris de voir son frère se lever, ouvrir le frigo et y prendre deux petites bouteilles d'eau et des barres de céréales qu'il mit dans le sac du brun.

« Mets aussi une pomme pour moi, demanda Shiryu sans même pouvoir le voir.  
_Hn ?  
_S'il te plaît ?  
_Je préfère ça. » Grogna Ikki en prenant une pomme dans le panier à fruits, au centre de la table.

Il interrogea Shun du regard et ce dernier secoua la tête. Il avala alors le fond de son café et entama la vaisselle. Shun le regarda faire tout en mangeant puis son regard se posa sur Shiryu. Ils avaient tous les deux pris de jolies couleurs alors que lui avait toujours son teint de pêche de nouveau né.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit Shiryu qui se sentait observer et Shun rougit en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.  
_Hum. Rien. Tes cheveux sont vraiment très longs.  
_Oh... Je pensais bientôt les couper. Ils me gênent. »

Il glissa ses doigts dans sa frange trop longue et une mèche glissa de derrière son oreille pour venir caresser sa joue.

« Couper jusqu'où ? Demanda Shun avec curiosité.  
_Au moins les épaules..  
_Quoi ? »

Ikki se retourna brusquement et s'avança, une éponge dans la main droite.

« Pourquoi ? » Fit-il, comme indigné mais légèrement agressif.

Sur le moment. Shiryu ne sut quoi dire et haussa bêtement les épaules.

« Pour être tranquille. Je perds du temps à les démêler le matin.  
_Tu n'as qu'à les attacher quand tu dors, proposa rapidement Shun en voyant le regard de son frère devenir d'un gris orageux. Et tu les garde attachés la journée. Ce sera aussi plus simple, c'est ce que je compte faire !  
_Ah oui ? »

Shun hocha de la tête avant de prononcer une réponse audible en caressant le doux tissu doré noué autour de son poignet. Et à chaque fois qu'il le touchait ou le regardait, il pensa à Aiolia. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et ce fut avec joie qu'il bondit sur ses pieds pour aider son frère. Une fois la cuisine parfaitement rangée, les trois jeunes hommes prirent la voiture pour se rendre à l'université de médecine. Ikki les y déposa, recevant un baiser bruyant de la part de Shun et un remerciement sincère de Shiryu.

Une fois que la voiture eut redémarré et disparu au coin de la rue, Shun guida Shiryu jusqu'à leur amphithéâtre. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et ils trouvèrent deux places côte à côte tout en haut des escaliers. Shun se pencha vers le jeune homme assis sur la rangée et sortit son sourire le plus diplomate. Dans le monde de la médecine, il était important de s'entendre avec les autres, même si la compétition était très forte.

« Excuse moi, est-ce que ces places sont libres ? »

L'autre leva un regard bleu nuit sur lui. Shun fut un moment surpris par un regard si profond. Le bleu roi de ses cheveux était assorti à celui de ses yeux et rehaussait en même temps le teint laiteux de sa peau sans imperfections. Il sembla juger un moment Shun de haut en bas avant de sourire. Un sourire en coin qui creusait de légères fossettes dans ses joues.

« Bien sur. Je m'appelle Frodi, le salua-t-il en tendant la main.  
_Moi, c'est Shun. Et voici Shiryu. » Répondit-il en la lui serrant.

Ils prirent place et Shun sortit un cahier aux feuilles détachables, un stylo et son dictaphone. Ensuite, il confia le reste de sa trousse à Shiryu. Pas question de perdre une seule seconde si son stylo venait à avoir un accident. Il en avait cinq de rechange. Quant à Shiryu, il disposa les deux bouteilles d'eau devant lui. Ainsi, Shun était totalement disposé à prendre le plus de notes possibles. Frodi les observa faire et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rire doucement.

« Je vois que vous êtes vraiment préparés, souffla-t-il d'une voix aussi suaves et douces que le miel que Shun avait avalé le matin même.  
_C'est comme courir un marathon, répondit Shun. Autant ne pas prendre de retard dés le début !  
_Et il faut vraiment ne pas être malin pour venir les mains dans les poches, répliqua Shiryu sans le moindre sourire.  
_Quoi ? »

Les sourcils sombres de Frodi se plissèrent et Shun s'empressa de lui assurer qu'il plaisantait.

« Oh, je vois... C'est un humour étrange mais pourquoi pas. Et vous êtes dans quel groupe de travaux dirigés ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme.  
_Je suis dans le groupe cinq, répondit Shun, et Shiryu est dans le septième.  
_C'est dingue, moi aussi je suis dans le cinq !  
_C'est vrai ?  
_Oui. D'ailleurs, je sais pas si tu as vu sur le planning, mais on a un cours d'anatomie juste après ce cours magistral.  
_Si, j'ai vu. Mais je n'ai vraiment aucune idée d'où se trouve la salle...  
_T'inquiète pas, je t'y emmènerais. »

Un sourire ravi prit place sur le visage de Shun et il le remercia chaleureusement avant de se concentrer sur le professeur qui venait d'entrer. Frodi, lui, ne le quitta pas du regard, pensif. Il observa son torse plat, la pomme d'Adam discrète mais bien présente à sa gorge, ses hanches arrondies mais malgré tout étroites. C'était bien un garçon. En se tournant vers le tableau, le jeune homme se dit que c'était bien dommage, avant de porter son regard plus bas dans l'amphithéâtre.

**OoOoO**

« Et là, le lait est remonté et il lui est sorti par les trous de nez ! »

Shun explosa de rire et dut se tenir à Frodi pour ne pas s'écrouler. Le cours d'anatomie avait pris fin il y a bien dix minutes mais trop occupés qu'ils étaient à parler et rire, ils n'avaient pas vu les minutes passer. Ils sortirent enfin de la salle et arpentèrent les longs couloirs jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il était facile de discuter avec Frodi et Shun ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant ri jusqu'à en avoir mal aux abdominaux depuis des semaines.

« Ah, t'es là. » Fit une voix derrière eux.

Shun fit volte-face en même temps que son camarade. Devant eux se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux roux mi-long, une mèche isolée par une perle à gauche de son visage. Il s'avança vers Frodi et observa Shun.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
_C'est Shun, il est dans mon groupe.  
_Enchanté. »

Le roux lui offrit un sourire séducteur, ses yeux parcourant la silhouette fine en face de lui.

« Shun, voici Surt, mon meilleur ami.  
_Oh, je vois, celui dont le lait est sorti par les narines ! »

Le sourire du concerné tomba et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. Ce qui fit rire les deux autres étudiants en médecine.

« Tu as trouvé le moyen de raconter cette vieille histoire sordide dés le premier jour de cours ?  
_Et je suis prêt à la raconter à chaque nouvelle connaissance.  
_N'importe quoi...  
_Bon, les garçons, entama Shun avec un sourire, c'est pas que vous m'ennuyez mais je dois me rendre à la patinoire. Alors déjà que j'ai raté mon premier bus mais si je dois aussi rater le deuxième...  
_C'est super loin, commenta pensivement Frodi. Tu n'y seras que dans une bonne demi-heure. Et encore, si tu n'as pas de bouchons.  
_Et c'est pas gagné vu que tout le monde va déjeuner. » Ajouta Surt en changeant son sac d'épaule.

Les deux compères échangèrent un sourire complice sous le regard curieux de Shun.

« Je peux t'y emmener avec ma voiture si tu veux, dit lentement Frodi.  
_Oh... Très intéressante proposition... Et qu'est-ce que tu souhaites en échange ? S'enquit Shun avec un sourire narquois.  
_Je veux juste ton numéro.  
_Mon numéro ?  
_Pour garder le contact, s'empressa d'ajouter le bleuet en hausser les épaules. On est nouveau en ville et tu es bien le premier à m'adresser la parole. »

Malgré lui, Shun fut touché par cette brève déclaration. Il tendit la main en souriant tendrement.

« C'est un marché honnête. Donne moi ton téléphone. »

Le garçon obéit et Shun y tapa son numéro avant de s'appeler. Quand la sonnerie de son mobile raisonna dans le grand hall, Frodi sourit et récupéra le sien avant de sortir ses clés de voiture.

« On est parti. »

**OoOoO**

Shun entra dans la patinoire, entouré des deux finlandais. Ils observèrent un moment les lieux, impressionnés par la hauteur des plafonds et la petite centaine de personnes présentes dans les gradins. Il s'approcha de la balustrade et observa les joueurs de hockey jouer férocement les dernières minutes de match. Avec son voyage en voiture, il était en avance.

Il chercha un moment sur la glace et finit par poser les yeux sur une longue tresse vert d'eau. Camus se dirigeait dans leur direction, faisant habilement glisser le palet de sa crosse. Il paraissait bien plus large et plus grand sous ses lourdes protections mais Shun n'était pas dupe et il grimaça quand, après avoir eu à peine le temps d'envoyer le palet dans les filets adverses, Camus se fit lourdement plaquer contre la balustrade.

« Camus ! » Hurla une voix stridente à l'autre bout de la patinoire et le jeune étudiant en médecine sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Milo.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir le gymnaste. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qu'il vit. Il vit Aiolia. Aiolia assis en haut des gradins. Aiolia en train de le fixer. Aiolia si grand. Aiolia si impressionnant. Aiolia si beau. Il portait un débardeur de musculation noir et, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, un jean délavé et troué aux genoux. Son regard d'un bleu quasiment phosphorescent le dévisageait sans vergogne. Ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis avec le soleil et semblait fait de miel et d'or. Sa peau paraissait aussi sucré que le caramel et sous son hâle d'été, ses orbes céruléennes n'en ressortaient que plus belles, comme irréelles.

De son côté, Aiolia l'avait vu à la seconde où il avait pénétré les lieux. Si pur, si frais, dans son chemisier vert amande et son jean slim blanc. Il respirait la joie et le bonheur. Ses boucles vertes rebondissaient légèrement sur ses épaules et autour de son visage. Son sourire était d'un blanc éclatant tandis que sa peau avait pris une légère mais jolie teinte dorée. D'ailleurs, il avait noué un foulard lamé d'or autour de sa gorge gracile pour se protéger du vent de septembre. Il sentait un lourd désir l'envahir alors que le garçon s'approchait de la balustrade avec intérêt. Puis son regard se posa sur les deux jeunes hommes l'entourant. C'était qui, eux ? Aiolia fronça les sourcils et ne quitta pas Shun du regard. Quand ce dernier le vit enfin, il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Comme il était beau, comme il avait l'air doux, comme il lui avait manqué...

Shun déglutit et sentit le besoin de se cacher apparaître lentement mais surement. Il reporta son regard sur Camus qui se redressait en grimaçant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Shun tandis que la fin du match sonnait. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage marqué et il s'approcha de la balustrade en enlevant son casque.

« Rien de cassé ? Fit Shun avec un maigre sourire, un peu retourné par le sang qui coulait tout doucement de son arcade et par la vision du regard d'Aiolia fixé sur lui.

_J'ai toutes mes dents alors ça va, répondit le littéraire sans même jeter un regard à Frodi et Surt. Je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins, d'accord ?  
_Je t'attends. Prends ton temps !

Camus lui fit un bref sourire et retrouva Milo de l'autre côté de la patinoire. Shun les regarda s'enlacer avant que le garçon aux cheveux indigos n'observe son petit ami sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Un sourire tendre gagna rapidement Shun.

« Il est masochiste, ton ami ? Demanda subitement Frodi sans comprendre l'intérêt d'un sport aussi violent.  
_Parfois je me le demande, murmura le garçon aux cheveux vert, évitant tant bien que mal le regard d'Aiolia qui n'avait pas bouger de sa place, attendant visiblement quelque chose.  
_Il est célibataire ? S'enquit Surt qui, lui, n'avait pas quitté Camus du regard.  
_Non, il est chasse gardée. »

Une moue déçue prit place sur le visage lisse du roux avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules.

« Alors tant pis... Bon, je vous laisse. J'ai des coups de fils à passer. »

Frodi le salua et une fois son ami parti, se rapprocha de Shun. Ce dernier lui sourit mais la brûlure du regard d'Aiolia persistait. Mais si cela était gênant quelques minutes plus tôt, c'était désormais plaisant. Aiolia semblait jaloux. Jaloux ! Il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, sauf pour fusiller Frodi d'un air sauvage. Il en était tout retourné, tout chamboulé. En fait... Il en était... Excité.

En se mordillant la lèvre, il se tourna entièrement vers Frodi.

« Dis moi...  
_Oui ?  
_Est-ce que tu es gay ?  
_Pas le moins du monde ! S'exclama le jeune finlandais en riant. Pourquoi ?  
_Oh... C'est dommage... Tu vois, il y a mon petit ami... Enfin, mon ex-petit ami là-bas et...  
_Il te dévore des yeux, oui. Je le vois. »

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage si parfait de Frodi et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, comme s'il avait compris.

« Tu es d'accord alors ? Demanda timidement Shun, légèrement rouge.  
_Oh oui, ça sera un plaisir. A une condition.  
_Encore ? Rit le jeune homme.  
_Oui. Moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un à rendre jaloux. Mais pour cela, tu devras... Te faire passer pour une fille ? »

Shun s'écarta, choqué.

« Quoi ? Toi aussi, tu trouves que je ressemble à une fille ?  
_Ne me dis pas que tu te voiles encore la face à ton âge ? »

Le jeune homme croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos, dans une mimique de bouderie.

« Oh, allez, Shun... »

Un doigt se planta dans ses côtes et il rit avant de se dégager.

« Bon, bon, d'accord, d'accord. Dis moi juste qui tu veux séduire de cette manière.  
_Eh bien... Elle s'appelle Lyfia... Elle est en première année elle aussi. On était ensembles aux cours de pré-rentrée pour se préparer. »

Frodi rougissait soudainement, se dandinant légèrement.

« Donc, tu acceptes ? Demanda-t-il finalement après une longue hésitation.  
_Bon... Pourquoi pas. » Acquiesça Shun en croisant les bras.

Il sentait toujours le regard perçant d'Aiolia sur sa nuque. Son cœur battait si vite. Il allait vite se rendre compte s'il ne se faisait pas d'idée. Et si Aiolia s'intéressait toujours à lui. Ou même si... S'il l'aimait en fin de compte.

« Cela te permettra d'accepter la part de féminité qu'il y a en toi. » Ajouta Frodi avec un sourire goguenard.

Shun lui tapa l'épaule, rouge de gêne et de colère mais il ne pouvait retenir un sourire ravi d'apparaître sur son visage. Aiolia gardait les sourcils froncés. Qui était ce type? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Et pourquoi Shun et lui flirtaient ouvertement ainsi ?!

« Tu regardes quoi ? Demanda Milo en le rejoignant enfin.  
_Shun.  
_Shun ? »

Milo se redressa et aperçut enfin le gamin à l'autre bout de la patinoire. Et avec un autre type en plus. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son meilleur ami semblait prêt à bondir, tel un lion, sur sa proie.

« T'inquiète. Il a rien de plus que toi, ce crétin. » Tenta-t-il pour calmer l'atmosphère électrique autour d'Aiolia.

Mais ce dernier préféra l'ignorer et se lever. Au même moment, Frodi salua le garçon et quitta la patinoire à son tour. Shun releva les yeux vers Aiolia et croisa son regard. Il reçut comme une décharge dans tout son corps et se détourna rapidement en rougissant, ce que le Lion prit pour de la timidité alors que Shun cachait simplement le désir qui faisait trembler tout son corps, des pieds à la tête. D'un geste nerveux, il joua distraitement avec le foulard autour de sa gorge et pria pour que, finalement, Camus se dépêche.

Et ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'il le vit arriver, son sac sur l'épaule.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là si tôt, dit-il en secouant sa crinière encore humide.  
_Un ami m'a déposé.  
_Ah oui ?  
_Je t'en parle en déjeunant ? Je reprends dans une heure. »

Le littéraire acquiesça et le suivit en dehors de la patinoire après un dernier signe à Milo et Aiolia. Mais ce dernier ne le regarda pas un instant. Il regardait – non, il admirait Shun. Son profil, la pointe de son nez, le relief de ses lèvres. Il devait à tout pris le reconquérir. Et l'empêcher de tomber dans les bras de ce type. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, il en était convaincu. Shun croisa son regard et Aiolia fut persuadé de le voir sourire, de lui sourire. Et quand ils quittèrent le bâtiment, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

* * *

**Et Voila ! Le retour à la réalité est enfin là ! Alors ? Content de ce petit passage Ikki/Shiryu ? Avez-vous remarqué la signification des numéros de groupe attribué à Shun et Shiryu ? Et que pensez-vous de Frodi ? Je l'aime bien celui-là, il est marrant !**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis parce que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse parce que je me lève dans cinq heures ! Bisous, bisous !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais ! Les choses avancent, avancent. Très, très lentement... Lentement... Mais ! Surement. Enfin autant que possible ! Le jeu de la jalousie a commencé alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Camus jeta son sac de sport sans ménagement dans l'entrée, retira ses chaussures et sa veste avant de s'avancer dans le salon. Ainsi, il laissa ses affaires en plan comme à son habitude, Milo passerait très certainement derrière lui pour ranger. Il râlerait sur le moment. Mais Camus se ferait pardonner comme il se doit et de la plus agréable des manières.

En silence, il s'arrêta sur le seuil de son salon. Aiolia était assis sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains sous le menton et il le fixait dans un silence pesant. Depuis combien de temps l'attendait-il ? Et pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ?

« Où est Milo ? Demanda-t-il pour se donner une contenance.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?  
_Hein ?  
_Shun. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ? »

Camus haussa un sourcil. C'était donc pour cela que son ami – est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement le considérer comme un ami en sachant qu'il était avant tout le meilleur ami de son propre petit ami, qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun, s'entendaient à peu près sur rien et que moins ils passaient du temps ensemble, mieux ils se portaient ? Donc, l'ami de son ami – bof – cette connaissance ? Nul. Aiolia, voilà, c'est plus simple. C'était donc pour cela qu'Aiolia attendait – et squattait par la même occasion, encore une fois – son canapé ? Il croisa les bras. Le stress avait tendance à le rendre longuement silencieux tandis que les différentes facettes de sa personnalité débattaient sur la marche à suivre. Lui répondre ? L'ignorer ? Simuler une crise d'épilepsie ? Mais il n'était pas épileptique... D'où l'utilisation du terme « simuler ». S'enfermer dans la salle de bain jusqu'au retour de Milo ? Et s'il se mettait à courir maintenant, il avait peut-être une chance de lui échapper... Enfin, Aiolia était très rapide. Et lui était fatigué. Il avait besoin d'une douche et de straps sur la tempe. Et d'un café. Et de Milo. Mais surtout d'un café.

Subitement, il fut ramené à l'instant présent par un raclement de gorge. Il redressa le menton et lança :

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Voilà. Une réponse claire, précise, qui ne laisserait place à aucune discussion. Malheureusement pour le joueur de hockey, les sourcils d'Aiolia se froncèrent et d'un bond, il se leva. Puis il s'avança, menaçant. Alors que Camus commençaient à faire un pas en arrière, pour prendre son élan et la fuite en passant, son téléphone émit un son familier. Il venait de recevoir un SMS. Aiolia l'observa un moment. Son regard paraissait effervescent, si clairs et en total contradiction avec le teint halé de sa peau. Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas, comme s'ils pouvaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Sous la pression de ces deux orbes d'un bleu topaze, Camus détourna, juste une demi-seconde, la tête et Aiolia devina aisément l'émissaire.

« C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
_Cela ne te regarde pas. »

Pourquoi fallait-il que Shun lui réponde maintenant alors qu'il lui avait envoyé un message il y a dix minutes ? Ils s'étaient quittés il y avait même pas une demi-heure. Il voulait simplement savoir quand ils se reverraient, mais Shun avait quand même le temps d'y réfléchir un peu plus, non ?

« Dis moi.  
_Non. »

Il fit encore un pas vers lui et Camus se décida enfin à le contourner. Il ne voulait pas affronter un Lion en colère et totalement en manque d'affection pour le moment. Il était encore épuisé de son match et après avoir discuté une bonne heure avec Shun, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, dormir. Mais une soudaine et brusque pression dans le dos lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il s'étala sur le canapé. Cependant, tandis qu'il rassemblait ses idées pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, une lourde emprise se fit sur ses hanches.

« Donne moi ton téléphone ! » Rugit vivement Aiolia en bloquant tout mouvement de fuite.

Camus écarquilla les yeux, outré, et se débattit.

« Lâche moi tout de suite ! »

Mais déjà, les mains du Lion parcouraient son corps à la recherche de ses poches.

« Aiolia ! Arrête ça ! »

Il tenta un coup de coude dans les côtes mais il n'avait pas assez d'amplitude. Il rua encore et réussit finalement à se retourner. Mais Aiolia pesait de tout son poids sur ses jambes. Il le frappa alors dans l'estomac mais cela eut pour seul intérêt de lui faire immobiliser les mains au dessus de la tête. Dans cette position, il ne pouvait plus faire quoique ce soit, totalement à la merci du sportif.

« Aiolia, gronda-t-il alors que ses doigts agiles s'aventuraient dans les poches avants de son pantalon.  
_T'avais qu'à me le donner tout de suite.  
_Ce que Shun m'a dit ne te concerne pas !  
_A d'autres. Et pis, même. Je veux savoir qui c'est, cet enfoiré... »

Alors c'était cela, la principale raison de sa colère. Le joli garçon aux cheveux bleu d'encre qui avait accompagné l'ancien lycéen. Oui, face à cette peau d'un blanc virginal, à la délicatesse de ses traits et à la taille visiblement adaptée à celle de Shun, Aiolia avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère. Mais celle de Camus, quant à elle, ne cessait de croître.

« Je suis pas ton pote, vire tes mains de là ! » Explosa-t-il quand la main d'Aiolia se dirigea vers ses poches arrières.

Mais un sourire de victoire naquit sur les lèvres du Lion quant il en sortit son smartphone. Sans pour autant le lâcher, il le déverrouilla et tomba sur la page d'accueil où la photo d'un Milo grimaçant l'attendait. Il fit défiler les pages et les nombreuses applications jusqu'à trouver celle des messages. Et un second sourire prit place sur son visage. Il s'agissait bien d'un message de Shun.

« Honnêtement, si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien, je penserais que vous m'attendiez pour un plan à trois... »

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête pour tomber sur Milo, au seuil du salon, les bras chargés de sacs de courses. Derrière lui, Aphrodite et Deathmask se retenaient difficilement de rire. Camus vit rouge et se débattit de plus belle.

« Mais viens m'aider, bordel !  
_Tu t'y prends de la mauvaise manière aussi. » Répliqua Milo en s'éclipsant à la cuisine.

Aphrodite s'approcha en souriant alors que Deathmask s'affalait sur le fauteuil club. Il attira son petit ami sur ses genoux et poussa un ricanement moqueur.

« Pourquoi tu n'en profites pas ? C'est pas tous les jours qu'un vrai mâle te chevauche.  
_Je t'emmerde, répondit le gymnaste de la pièce voisine.  
_Non, sérieusement, que quelqu'un le pousse de là...  
_Il dit rien, son message ! S'énerva le châtain. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce midi ?!  
_Mais rien !  
_C'est cela, oui. Vous avez passé une heure et demi à parler du beau temps et du cours de la bourse au japon !  
_Figure toi que oui. » Trouva-t-il le moyen de plaisanter.

Mais Aiolia fronça les sourcils, encore une fois, menaçant. Camus déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil vers sa cuisine. Ce serait bien que Milo lui vienne en aide au lieu de ranger ses fichues courses... Ce n'était pas comme s'il habitait ici, ce n'était pas à lui de remplir son frigo.

« Milo ? Hasarda-t-il.  
_Oui ? Minauda l'autre.  
_Ramène tes fesses ici ! »

Finalement, il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Je te signale que j'essaye de rendre figure humaine à ton frigo vide, là.  
_J'en ai rien à carrer. Vire TON meilleur ami de MON corps où j'en fais de la pâté pour le stupide chat que tu lui as offert le mois dernier ! »

Milo fit la moue et s'approcha.

« Laisse Sôma tranquille, voyons ! Déjà qu'il s'en occupe à peine alors si tu le tues...  
_Le pauvre, tout seul en ce moment même dans ton grand appartement vide... Commenta Aphrodite en jouant avec les cheveux de son chéri.  
_Ouais, ajouta le chéri en question, affamé et mourant dans un coin du salon...  
_Hey ! Je l'ai laissé avec tout le nécessaire ce matin ! Et je rentre chez moi bientôt, juste après qu'il m'ait raconté son déjeuné avec Shun !  
_Oh, tu as mangé avec Shun ce midi ? S'enquit le coiffeur en se redressant. Comment il va ? »

Camus repoussa une dernière fois Aiolia, sans succès, et poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Bien. Il va bien. Il a déjà fait copain-copain avec un gars de son groupe.  
_Et Aiolia ? Il t'a parlé d'Aiolia ? » Fit Milo.

Camus lui lança un regard torve mais sous les trois autres regards bleus fixés sur lui, il grimaça et ajouta :

_Je n'ai pas abordé le sujet et lui non plus. »

Les épaules d'Aiolia s'affaissèrent et il s'écarta à regrets. Et sur le moment, Camus se sentit désolé pour lui. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire directement que Shun était totalement en manque de son Lion attitré. Ce n'était pas son boulot après tout. Le jeune étudiant en médecine n'avait cessé de lui demander des nouvelles, à vouloir savoir si oui ou non, Aiolia avait vu quelqu'un d'autre, s'il avait parlé de lui, s'il lui avait manqué, s'il avait pleuré. Et Camus avait dû lui avouer que son chaton avait fini en épave en moins de deux jours après son départ. Cela avait eu le don de le calmer un peu.

« Comment on va faire alors... Murmura pensivement Aphrodite en se grattant la joue du bout de son ongle manucuré.  
_Moi, je sais ! S'exclama Milo. Tu vas chez lui pour discuter et tu ne lui laisses aucune porte de sortie. Il sera coincé et bien obligé de t'écouter.  
_Est-ce qu'on t'a bercé trop près du mur ou... ? Demanda le nageur.  
_Comment tu as fais pour survivre à ton enfance... S'interrogea Deathmask avec un sourire sardonique.  
_Benh ma tante a beaucoup aidé ma mère alors..  
_C'était une question rhétorique, tête de buse !  
_Hein ? »

Le couple explosa d'un rire moqueur mais commun et Milo fit la moue. Camus se leva et étira ses muscles endoloris.

« Ce n'est pas la solution, Milo. Déjà parce que cela risquerait de brusquer Shun. Et parce qu'il y a soixante-quinze pour cent de chance que Ikki soit là aussi. Et on ne veut pas retrouver Aiolia avec un nez cassé...  
_Ouais, c'est pas faux.  
_Ce qu'il faudrait juste, fit finalement Aiolia, c'est que je puisse lui parler sans risquer d'être dérangé... Tout en ne m'imposant pas à lui...  
_Je ne te suis pas là...  
_Genre, que je le croise comme par hasard, Milo ! Genre dans la rue ou...  
_Ou à une soirée ! » S'exclama vivement le gymnaste.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il se fit soudainement plus petit.

« Quoi ? J'ai encore dit une connerie ?  
_Non, souffla Camus. Non, c'était en fait très bien pensé..  
_C'est vrai ?  
_C'est étonnant.  
_Surprenant.  
_Incroyable.  
_Impossible.  
_Hé ! S'indigna Milo suite aux commentaires de ses soit-disant amis. Je vous emmerde tous, okay ?!  
_Comment on procède alors ? »

Camus se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain tout en suivant silencieusement la conversation. Un bon bain bien chaud lui ferait du bien. Ensuite, il virerait les trois parasites de son appartement et tannerait Milo pour commander des sushis. Voilà un bon programme.

« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Shaka, non ?  
_Il voudra jamais le fêter...  
_Alors on lui fait une fête surprise !  
_Mais qui dit Shaka, dit Ikki...  
_C'est pas grave, ça. On le fera boire et il y aura aussi son petit aveugle chéri avec lui. Il sera trop occupé.  
_D'ailleurs, on devrait p'tète lui dire pour..  
_Non, on ne se mêle pas des histoires de cœur d'Ikki.  
_Oui mais là, ça devient long.  
_Ouais mais tu veux pas finir brûler vif pour avoir ouvert ta bouche.  
_On peut en revenir au sujet principal ? S'agaça finalement Aiolia.  
_Hein ? Firent trois voix sur le même ton.  
_Shun !  
_Ah oui..  
_C'est vrai...  
_Je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Benh, ce qu'il faut, c'est que Camus l'invite. » Répondit Milo, l'air de rien.

Ledit Camus tiqua alors que sa baignoire commençait tout juste à se remplir.

« Camuuus ! Reviens ! » S'écria Aphrodite.

Le patineur retint un soupir et réapparut à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

« Quoi ? Croassa-t-il.  
_T'as pas entendu ? Il faut que tu appelles Shun, insista Aiolia.  
_Si, j'ai entendu.  
_Alors ?  
_On fait la soirée chez qui ? »

Le silence s'installa alors que les quatre compères regardaient Camus avec des yeux de merlans fris.

« Oh, s'exclama soudainement Aphrodite. Chez moi !  
_Sérieux ?!  
_Bah quoi ?  
_Tu ne veux jamais qu'on fasse la fête dans ta maison de poupée Barbie !  
_Oui mais là, je veux être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe. Et... La maison sera assez grande pour vous trouver un petit coin tranquille, tu vois ? » Roucoula le coiffeur en faisant un clin d'œil au Lion.

Aiolia acquiesça en silence avant de sourire et de se retourner vers Camus.

« Appelle le ! Appelle le ! »

Camus leva les yeux au ciel, arracha son téléphone des mains du Lion qui l'avait toujours en sa possession et composa le numéro de Shun. Avant de s'affaler sur le canapé, entre Milo et Aiolia. Le châtain trépignait d'impatience à ses côtés et il lui donna un coup de coude pour le calmer.

« Oui, allo ? »

Aiolia sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour en entendant la voix douce et claire de Shun. Rien que le son, le timbre de sa voix le faisait vibrer de bonheur. Camus mit le haut parleur.

« Salut c'est nous !  
_Coucou ! Ajouta Aphrodite en s'approchant.  
_Yo ! Fit Deathmask.  
_Lut, marmonna Milo tout bas.  
_Wah, il y a du monde à l'autre bout du file.. Nota Shun avec un rire tendre. Qui est là exactement ?  
_Oh, la bande habituelle, tu sais... Dite', son mec, Milo et moi..  
_Et c'est tout ! Osa s'exprimer le gymnaste avec un faux air détendu, s'attirant le regard noir d'Aiolia.  
_Je vois, je vois..  
_On te dérange pas ? Demanda précipitamment Aphrodite.  
_Non, je suis avec Frodi. On révisait.  
_Frodi, hein ? »

Camus lança un coup d'œil inquiet au châtain et put clairement voir le feu de la jalousie brûler dans ses yeux. Shun savait. Il savait qu'il écoutait.

« Oui. Frodi, sois gentil et dis bonjour ! Fit Shun en tendant le téléphone vers son nouvel ami.  
_Euh... Bonjour ?  
_Bonjour ! Répondirent les quatre autres étudiants en cœur.  
_Il est un peu timide, plaisanta le garçon aux cheveux verts en reprenant son téléphone.  
_Alors, commença Aphrodite avec une voix de velours, est-ce qu'il est mignon ? »

Aiolia lui tapa le bras et le nageur lui pinça les côtes.

« Oh, euh... Eh bien... »

Ils pouvaient littéralement entendre Shun rougir... Aiolia se mordit la lèvre, de plus en plus stressé.

« Oui, très mignon, avoua finalement le plus jeune dans un gloussement tandis que le châtain pâlissait à vue d'œil.  
_Vraiment ? Insista le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ciel en jouant avec une de ses mèches. Plus qu'Aiolia ?  
_Eh bien... »

Il y eu un bruit à l'autre bout du fil. Ce que prirent les étudiants pour un bruissement de papier n'était en fait que Shun qui se retenait difficilement de rire aux éclats.

« Ils sont tous les deux... Différents, je dirais. » Énonça-t-il lentement, peinant pour garder son calme.

Les épaules d'Aiolia s'affaissèrent et il se rencogna dans le dossier du canapé en boudant. Milo marmonna un « Mauvaise réponse » et Camus et Aphrodite s'entre-regardèrent. C'était le moment parfait.

« Mais dis-moi, on se posait une question... Débuta le littéraire avec une fausse hésitation.  
_Laquelle ? Feint l'étudiant en médecine.  
_Est-ce que tu es encore amoureux d'Aiolia ? » Demanda finalement Camus.

Aiolia releva la tête, les yeux exorbités. Niveau discrétion, c'était un zéro pointé. Il essaya de lui prendre le téléphone des mains, pour raccrocher et le lui enfoncer au fond de la gorge. Il était même prêt à l'étrangler mais la poigne puissante de Deathmask le força à ne pas bouger et surtout à ne pas faire un bruit. Shun hésita longuement à l'autre bout du file et Aiolia enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Shun allait l'humilier devant ses amis. Amis qui n'hésiteraient pas à se foutre de sa tronche, sauf peut-être Milo qui faisait la moue depuis que Shun était en ligne avec eux.

« Voyons, Camus, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas l'oublier comme cela... Je ne sais même pas si j'y arriverais un jour. » Répondit finalement le garçon avec une réelle tristesse dans la voix.

Le silence se fit. Aiolia écarta lentement les doigts, les yeux écarquillés. Il se redressa et se pencha vers le téléphone, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Puis, Shun reprit avec une fausse joie :

_Mais rien ne m'empêche d'essayer, pas vrai ?  
_Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, marmonna pensivement Camus.  
_Sinon, pourquoi tu m'appelais ? »

Ils se retrouvèrent tous un peu bête, ayant oublier la raison de leur appel.

« Eh bien..  
_L'anniversaire de Shaka ! S'exclama Aphrodite.  
_Ah oui. On organise une fête surprise pour son anniversaire. Disons, le week-end prochain. Tu viendras ?  
_Oh... Le neuf, c'est ça ?  
_Oui, pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas disponible ? S'enquit Camus avec inquiétude.  
_Eh bien, on devait faire un truc avec Ikki. Mais on le fera plus tôt dans la journée. Je peux ramener un ami ?  
_Frodi, c'est cela ? Minauda Aphrodite en souriant.  
_Oui, rit l'adolescent. Il vient d'arriver, il ne connaît encore personne alors... »

Aiolia secoua la tête. Pas question que l'autre enfoiré soit là ! Shun devait être seul ce soir là. Rien ne devait interférer dans son plan pour le reconquérir et lui faire comprendre qu'il était, au fond, quelqu'un de bien !

« Bien sûr, accepta Camus.  
_Tu peux même en ramener plusieurs ! Fit Aphrodite. Les étudiants en médecine savent vraiment faire la fête, eux ! »

Aiolia les fusilla tous les deux du regard, s'attirant un clin d'œil de la part du littéraire tandis que le nageur lui envoyait un baiser du bout des lèvres.

« D'accord ! Je vais lui demander alors. »

Il y eu de nouveau un bruissement, les sons de voix appartenant aux deux futurs chirurgiens et l'exclamation joyeuse de Shun.

« C'est bon ! Je proposerais aussi à deux autres personnes en passant et je vous tiens au courant.  
_C'est parfait, nota Camus.  
_Mais du coup, hésita subitement l'adolescent. Tu as prévenu Ikki ?  
_Comme si on ne pouvait pas l'inviter à l'anniversaire de Shaka, grogna Aphrodite. Mais on te laisse lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, d'accord ?  
_D'accord ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi !  
_D'ailleurs, il en est où, ton frère, de son côté ? S'enquit Aphrodite, toujours en quête de potins croustillants.  
_Boooah, nul part ! Ils me désespèrent un peu tous les deux. Ils auront adopter un gosse ensemble avant de se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment... »

Sa remarque eut le mérite de les faire rire avant qu'une voix peu familière les interrompent. La voix de Frodi. Et Aiolia se renfrogna quand cette voix trop suave, trop lisse prononça le prénom de sa princesse à lui...

« Hé Shun, cela ne te dit pas de venir travailler l'anatomie chez moi ? On serait bien plus à l'aise, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..  
_Oh oui, bonne idée ! Bon, les gars, je vous laisse, j'ai encore plein de choses à apprendre. A la prochaine ! »

Après avoir raccroché, Shun se tourna vers Frodi, un sourire quelque peu surpris aux lèvres.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

Frodi se fit séducteur et se pencha vers lui.

« Une fausse proposition à découvrir ma pauvre chambre étudiante de neuf mètres carré. Et en particulier, mon matelas de quinze centimètres d'épaisseur, lui susurra-t-il.  
_Oh... Mais j'espère qu'il y a quelque chose de plus intéressant à voir. Et qui fera plus de quinze centimètres. » Répondit l'adolescent sur le même ton.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent longuement, yeux dans les yeux, avant d'exploser de rire.

« J'aurais vraiment tout donné pour voir sa tête ! » S'exclama Shun en se tenant le ventre alors que Frodi acquiesçait, tout aussi pris par son fou rire.

De son côté, Camus tourna lentement la tête vers Aiolia avant de frémir et de déguerpir du canapé en vitesse. Son bain l'attendait, non ? Milo pinça les lèvres et s'approcha de son meilleur ami verdissant.

« Allez, fais pas cette tête. Cela ne veut rien dire..  
_Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que cela veut dire. » Murmura Aiolia d'une voix blanche.

Gentiment, Milo lui tapota le dos dans un geste solidaire.

« Tu veux rester dormir ici ? »

Aiolia secoua la tête. Pour une fois, il avait besoin d'être seul. Enfin, pas complètement. C'est pour cela qu'une fois rentré chez lui, il s'affala dans son lit et câlina le petit chaton roux qui vint immédiatement le rejoindre. La petite boule de poil le renifla avant d'émettre un miaulement. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il le caressa jusqu'à plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves. Il aurait quand même l'occasion de parler à Shun très bientôt. Et tout s'arrangerait.

**OoOoO**

Ikki se gara et serra le frein à main. Tout le voyage s'était déroulé dans un silence religieux et lentement, il leva les yeux vers Shun. Ce dernier caressait distraitement un pétale de chrysanthèmes alors que les deux petits bouquets sur ses genoux resplendissaient de beauté et de pureté. Délicatement, il attrapa sa main, attirant le regard vert de Shun sur lui.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

Le garçon acquiesça et lui offrit un sourire doux. Il embrassa sa joue avant de se détacher et de sortir de l'habitacle. Ikki fit de même mais récupéra un panier dans le coffre avant de le rejoindre devant les grilles du cimetière. Une fois à sa hauteur, ils se reprirent la main et s'avancèrent lentement et en silence entre les tombes. C'était leur rituel lors des fêtes et des anniversaires. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient quelque chose à fêter, ils venaient là, tous les deux. L'heure du déjeuné était passé depuis dix minutes déjà. Mais ils n'étaient pas pressés.

Dans un silence religieux, ils s'agenouillèrent devant une tombe précise. Shun déposa chaque bouquets dans deux petits puits réservés à cet effet, devant les inscriptions gravées et Ikki fit brûler un bâton d'encens juste à côté. Il éteignit la petit flamme d'un mouvement de main et aida son petit frère à arracher les mauvaises herbes poussant tout autour de la pierre. Ils nettoyèrent la tombe avec de l'eau puis passèrent un coup de balai tout autour. Puis, toujours en silence, ils se recueillirent un moment devant la petite crypte de leur famille où les deux urnes de leurs parents reposaient.

Shun ouvrit finalement les yeux et laissa ses mains retomber sur ses genoux après de longues minutes à prier. Ikki fit de même et ils commencèrent à manger des petits gâteaux que Shun avait préparé avec l'aide de son frère. Finalement, Ikki sortit une petite bouteille de saké de son sac et la lui tendit.

« Tu es un homme, maintenant. » Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Shun la prit avec un grand sourire et se blottit sous l'aile de son aîné.

« Merci, Ikki..  
_Joyeux anniversaire, Shun. » Murmura le plus vieux en le serrant contre lui.

Une expression apaisée sur son visage marqué par des années de travail acharné et par des heures angoissantes et angoissés, Ikki posa la joue sur le haut de son crâne et se reposa. Ils avaient bien mérité ce moment de calme, d'autarcie, où rien ne pourrait les atteindre et les blesser. Où ils n'avaient ni froid, ni faim, ni peur du lendemain.

« Ils me manquent, tellement... Alors que je ne les ai jamais connu..., chuchota-t-il tout bas.  
_Hn. Moi, c'est notre mère surtout, énonça Ikki.  
_Parle moi d'elle, demanda doucement son petit frère en serrant sa main, comme à chaque fois qu'ils venaient là.  
_Tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle avait les cheveux verts, comme les tiens. Mais ils lui arrivaient au bas des reins. Je me souviens... Je les adorais... Ils étaient doux et soyeux, je me cachais le visage dedans quand notre père me grondait.  
_Elle était gentille ?  
_Oui. »

Shun se redressa et croisa son regard.

« Ikki... Je suis désolé de l'avoir tué... »

L'aîné secoua la tête.

« Arrête avec cela. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce genre de choses arrive parfois.  
_Oui mais..  
_Il n'y a pas de mais. Elle a donné sa vie pour te mettre au monde et je lui ai promis de prendre soin de toi. C'est tout. Elle se savait condamné de toute façon... Et c'est à lui que j'en veux.  
_Ikki.. »

Le regard de son frère s'était assombri alors qu'il dévisageait la tombe. Peu après la mort en couche de leur mère souffrant en même temps d'une maladie insidieuse, leur père, le cœur brisé, avait disparu. Ils les avaient abandonné, laissé à un orphelinat presque en ruine. Puis, quelques mois plus tard, une nonne était venu annoncer à Ikki qu'ils avaient retrouver le corps de son père, battu à mort, le sang plein d'alcool et de drogues en tout genre.

Shun l'enlaça, comme s'il pouvait étouffer cette colère sourde qui brûlait et brûlerait toujours au fond de son cœur. Il embrassa sa joue et Ikki finit par se tourner vers lui, rasséréné.

« Et si on rentrait ? Proposa-t-il à son petit frère avec un léger sourire.  
_Allons-y. »

**OoOoO**

« Bon, vous y allez ?  
_En fait, on a ce qu'il faut dans nos armoires, pas besoin de faire les magasins. »

Camus grogna et se retint de frapper son petit ami.

« Mais si. Aiolia a besoin de nouveaux vêtements pour reconquérir Shun comme il se doit. Et les boutiques ferment dans une heure alors vous feriez mieux d'y aller, intervint Aphrodite depuis le canapé.  
_Nan, c'est bon. J'ai déjà assez de fringues comme ça. » Répliqua le châtain en croquant dans une pomme.

L'étudiant en littérature manqua de se frapper le front du plat de la main. Les deux grecs se devaient de partir au plus vite de son appartement. L'anniversaire de Shaka avait lieu dans trois heures et Shun devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour se préparer avec eux pendant que Milo et Aiolia ne seraient pas là. Mais voilà qu'à la dernière minutes, ces deux narvalos refusaient de partir parce qu'ils avaient tout simplement la flemme d'aller s'acheter un ou deux nouveaux vêtements.

« Franchement, Aiolia, tu n'as pas envie de te faire beau pour Shun ? Essaya Camus plus doucement.  
_Hé ! Je suis déjà beau ! Se vexa l'étudiant en bombant le torse.  
_Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire mais... Tu sais, tu pourrais t'acheter quelque chose qu'il adorerait te piquer par la suite pour... Je ne sais pas, moi, dormir avec ? Et porter ton odeur ? »

Aiolia plissa les yeux et sembla y réfléchir sérieusement, très intéressé par cette possibilité.

« Hmm... Peut-être... Mais si jamais cela ne lui plaît pas ?  
_C'est pour cela que Milo va venir avec toi, marmonna le patineur, pour t'aider à choisir.  
_Hein ? Mais moi je sais pas ce qu'il aime, Shun !  
_On s'en fout, tu y vas quand même ! »

Les deux sportifs arquèrent un sourcil, méfiant. Camus était à cran et Aphrodite ne quittait pas sa manucure des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de louche.

« Et pourquoi il vient pas avec nous, Deathmask ? Demanda Milo en croisant les bras.  
_Parce que je suis en train de faire la playlist de ce soir, tête de pine.  
_Hey toi/..  
_On ne se dispute pas et on sort.  
_Attendez une minute... Commença Aiolia. Pourquoi vous voulez nous mettre à la porte ? Quelqu'un doit venir ? »

En voyant les deux amis blêmirent d'un coup, les yeux d'Aiolia s'agrandirent.

« Shun va arriver ?  
_Non.  
_Si !  
_Non ! »

La colère évidente de Camus voulait tout dire et un tourbillon d'émotions remua Aiolia. Il allait venir, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait le voir et passer un peu plus de temps avec lui ? Il... Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la sonnette de la porte. Il devança tous ses amis et alla ouvrir. Mais la déception l'envahit très vite et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, tout comme son sourire.

« Qui a invité Marine ? Grogna-t-il face à la jeune femme.  
_Moi, répondit Camus en l'écartant. Maintenant, filez tous les deux. »

Les deux garçons grognèrent, râlèrent et tentèrent encore de débattre, mais finalement, Aiolia préféra tirer son ami dehors. Camus poussa un soupir de soulagement. Loué sois Marine et sa ponctualité à toute épreuve.

« Je dérange ? Finit-elle par demander. Je peux repasser sinon...  
_Non, c'est bon. Shun ne va pas tarder.  
_Tu crois vraiment qu'il acceptera de m'écouter ?  
_Il n'y a pas de raison, répondit Aphrodite.  
_Si. Il en a plein, répliqua Camus. Mais notre présence devrait le rassurer. »

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement et suivit Camus au salon. En tenue de civile, elle avait l'air toute menue, presque fragile. Elle salua brièvement Deathmask et s'assit sur le fauteuil en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shun toqua à la porte et Camus ouvrit à une tornade verte.

« Bordel de merde, j'ai dû me jeter derrière un container à verres pour éviter qu'il me voit ! Pourquoi il était encore là ?  
_On a eu du mal à le faire décoller. Tu sais ce que c'est, les poussins...  
_Mais les poussins ne volent pas et... Marine ? »

Shun s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon, sa veste autour de la taille et son sac en bandoulière affaissant légèrement son épaule gauche. La jeune femme se leva dans un petit sourire.

« Bonjour Shun.  
_Salut.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda le jeune étudiant, les dents serrées et sur ses gardes.

La rousse sentit toute l'animosité et la jalousie que pouvait éprouver le garçon à son égard et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Je viens en amie. Pour discuter un peu avec toi.  
_Je crois que la dernière fois que l'on a « discuté », cela n'a pas eu que de bonnes répercutions alors..  
_Écoute la une minute, tu veux ? Insista Camus en le faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé, près de Deathmask.  
_Et après, on va te chouchouter pour te rendre irrésistible ! » Intervint Aphrodite de la cuisine.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts grogna et détourna le regard mais Marine sut qu'il allait l'écouter. Elle s'approcha prudemment et s'assit face à lui, à même la table basse. Shun prit le temps de l'observer. Elle portait une jupe crayon grise ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc. Ses talons vernis noirs étaient immensément hauts et elle avait tout l'air d'une vraie femme avec sa poitrine généreuse et ses hanches rondes. Et malgré lui, Shun l'envia.

« Écoute, débuta-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter tout ce que j'ai pu te dire cette nuit là. Je pensais faire cela pour ton bien mais... Il est évident que j'aurais mieux faire de m'abstenir ou de m'y prendre autrement. Et je regrette vraiment...  
_Un mail aurait suffit pour me dire ça, hein ?  
_Je préfère te le dire en face. Et même, ce que j'ai à te dire ensuite... Cela ne s'écrit pas. »

Shun jeta un coup d'œil curieux à Camus et celui-ci lui fit signe d'écouter attentivement. Puis il regarda Deathmask, absorbé par son ordinateur.

« Bon... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Accepta-t-il finalement.  
_Aiolia ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

« Qu-quoi ? Comment..  
_Il ne l'a jamais dit. Ni à Mû. Si je me souviens bien, il lui répondait « Idem » ou « Moi aussi ». Mais, le dire tel quel... Jamais. Et si cela peut te rassurer, il n'est plus amoureux de moi. »

Shun resta longuement silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Si ce que lui avait dit Camus quelques jours plus tôt sur l'état post-rupture d'Aiolia l'avait rassuré, il était désormais bien plus apaisé. Il la remercia du bout des lèvres, perdu dans ses pensées, et Marine se releva en silence.

« Je vais vous laisser, murmura-t-elle au littéraire en reprenant son sac à main.  
_D'accord.  
_Et... Prenez bien soin de lui. Ils doivent – et elle insista sur ce terme – retourner ensembles. J'irais m'excuser auprès d'Aiolia quand il sera un peu plus calme à mon sujet...  
_Tu vas devoir attendre un moment alors... »

La policière sourit et quitta l'appartement, un poids en moins sur les épaules. Camus se tourna alors vers Shun.

« Bon, on a pas beaucoup de temps, tu viens ? »

Un sourire forcé éclaira brièvement le visage de l'adolescent et il se leva.

« C'est parti ! » S'exclama Aphrodite

Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Camus, Shun devant la coiffeuse datant de plusieurs siècles. Aphrodite caressa longuement ses cheveux.

« Comme ils sont beaux, légers et doux. C'est si rare aujourd'hui... Bon ! Camus, musique ! »

Le jeune homme grogna et fouilla dans les vinyles présents avant d'en mettre un. Quand les premières notes de _Pretty Woman_ débutèrent, le coiffeur se retourna brusquement, les poings sur les hanches.

« C'est de très mauvais goût, ça !  
_Mais c'est dans le thème, non ?  
_Non. Change moi cela. »

Shun rit en voyant, à travers le miroir, Camus bouder et changer de disque. Aphrodite se tourna derechef vers lui. Il huma un instant l'air et sourit.

« Tu as pris ta douche avec le shampoing à l'amande douce que je t'ai donné ? »

L'adolescent acquiesça timidement. Il en sortait tout juste et ses boucles vertes finissaient de sécher naturellement. Aphrodite se saisit d'une pince et de quelques épingles.

« Et si on relevait tout cela pour dégager cette superbe gorge? » Proposa-t-il alors que les premières notes de_ Take on me_ se jouait derrière eux.

Camus s'approcha et se saisit de sa main. Un peu tendu, Shun lui demanda implicitement de ne pas lui mettre de vernis et il se saisit alors simplement d'une lime à ongle avec un air désabusé.

« Bon, bon... On va égaliser tout cela, pour éviter de griffer... Et après, je m'occuperais de ta tenue. »

Un sourire conquis s'étala sur le visage de Shun et il se laissa faire sagement, impatient de revoir Aiolia à cette soirée.

* * *

**Et Voila ! Les choses sérieuses peuvent enfin commencer ! J'espère revenir très vite avec la suite. Bientot le dénouement final, les petits pots ! Je pense qu'il doit rester environ deux ou trois chapitres pour l'histoire principale ! Et ensuite, je peux vous l'annoncer, des OS (ou spin-off ?) sur les autres couples de la fic comme, en priorité Milo et Camus, Aphrodite et DM, etc... Et surtout, sur la prochaine génération ! Oui, vous l'aurez compris, sur les (futurs, probables, potentiels..) enfants !**

**Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du comportement de chacun ? Ou même de la brève apparition de Frodi et Marine ?**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine ! Encore merci pour vos reviews et gros, gros bisous !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Comment vous allez ? Me revoilà déjà avec un nouveau chapitre mais faut dire que je suis motivé ! Et plus j'écrivais et plus j'avais envie d'écrire afin de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer après. Parce que oui, j'ai les grandes lignes d'écrites, je sais à peu près ce qu'il doit se passer et j'ai plein de fois imaginé les scènes dans ma tête. Mais quand je commence à écrire, je fais page blanche et je laisse les personnages s'exprimer. Et c'est un réel délice à chaque fois ! J'essayais de faire des pauses ou mon attention était attiré par autre chose mais mon cerveau me ramenait dans le droit chemin, exigeant la suite à chaque ligne. C'est fou de le dire comme cela... Je ne suis pas folle, vous savez ?**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Tu es parfait. »

Shun se regarda sous toutes les coutures, un peu surpris. Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir ne lui était pas familier. Ses cheveux verts avaient été ramenés en queue de cheval haute sur son crâne et seulement quelques mèches, plus courtes que les autres, encadraient son visage. Une mèche savamment travaillée au fer retombait sur son front et suivait par la suite l'arrondi de sa joue droite tandis qu'une autre bouche, plus fine, retombait sur son oreille gauche et venait chatouiller sa joue.

Aphrodite avait bataillé dur pour le tenir immobile et lui mettre de la poudre sur les joues mais finalement, Shun avait trouvé que cela rehaussait ses pommettes et il s'était alors laissé faire quand son ami s'était approché avec un recourbe-cil. Et à son grand étonnement, cela ne faisait même pas mal ! Le coiffeur avait ensuite travaillé les boucles de sa queue de cheval avec son fer à lisser. Puis il l'avait libéré et Camus avait pris le relais.

Le littéraire l'avait fait déshabiller et avait pris le temps de discuter de son anatomie avec Aphrodite.

« Tu es en huit. » Lui avait-il finalement annoncé alors que le garçon rougissait de pudeur, en simple caleçon.

Puis il s'était dirigé vers une pile de pantalon. Le cauchemar avait alors commencé pour le jeune étudiant en médecine. Il avait essayé pas moins de quinze pantalons, trois pantacourts et même d'innombrables shorts plus ou moins trop courts à son goût avant de réaliser qu'il n'essayait que des vêtements pour femmes.

« Je suis désolé mais est-ce que tu sais à quel point le 34 est mal taillé pour les hommes ? » Lui avait alors expliqué Camus tout naturellement.

Et enfin, avec un soupir de soulagement, il eut le droit de garder un jean slim de couleur grise qui lui collait comme une seconde peau. Puis était venu l'épreuve du haut où, à chaque nouveau vêtement essayé, il devait faire super attention à sa coiffure... Et Shun commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud. Mais cela ne dura pas, heureusement pour lui, trop longtemps car le choix de Camus et Aphrodite se porta sur la troisième pièce.

Il s'agissait d'un pull crème aux manches trois quarts et au col rond et évasé. Sa gorge et sa nuque déjà dégagées par sa queue de cheval étaient désormais totalement à la merci de quelques coups de dents passionnés. Le bas du vêtement se resserrait sur sa taille, juste au dessus de son pantalon, et remontait légèrement quand il levait les bras, dévoilant la blancheur de son ventre plat ou de son dos. Mais ce qui lui fit manquer de s'étouffer de colère, ce fut le dos du vêtement. Le pull était découpé en un long v dans le dos et ne laissait qu'une quinzaine de centimètres de caché.

Sur le moment, il avait essayé de l'enlever, de négocier mais le choix de ses deux compères était sans appel. C'était ce pull ou rien. Et ne souhaitant tout de même pas se ramener à moitié à poil à la fête, Shun avait poussé un grondement digne du grand Phénix et se laissa retomber sur le siège de la coiffeuse. Aphrodite le fit pivoter et il se retrouva devant une paire de Stan Smith aux lacets dorés. Elles avaient plusieurs années mais étaient à peine abîmées.

« Ce sont les chaussures que je portais lors de mon premier rendez-vous amoureux avec Milo. Elles te porteront peut-être chance. Et elles vont avec ton foulard. » Lui avait dis Camus alors que son meilleur ami nouait le dit foulard autour de sa gorge.

Pendant qu'il enfilait la paire de baskets gentiment prêté par Camus, Aphrodite lui avait alors expliqué qu'il lui avait noué son foulard à la façon d'un « Suivez-moi jeune homme ». Sous son regard curieux, il avait pris un réel plaisir à lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait autrefois de deux pans de dentelle que l'on laissait pendre derrière sa robe ou son chapeau mais qu'il pouvait aussi s'agir d'une dérive du mouchoir que l'on nouait autour du cou. Mais au lieu de centrer le nœud au milieu de sa gorge, on le mettait à l'arrière de la nuque ou sur le côté, pour que les deux extrémités viennent « flotter derrière ».

« En gros, comme les hôtesses de l'air. » Avait ajouté Camus, bien plus pragmatique, sous le regard noir d'Aphrodite.

Shun avait ris sur le moment, puis rougit quand, après avoir lacé ses baskets et enfilé quelques bracelets dorés, Aphrodite s'était exclamé à son égard :

_Tu es parfait. »

Face au miroir, Shun se sentait, il devait bien l'admettre, plutôt séduisant. Très féminin mais séduisant.

« Je ne ressemble pas trop à une fille ? Je sais bien qu'Aiolia est bisexuel mais quand même...  
_En fait, il n'est pas exactement bisexuel, commenta Camus en ajustant ses propres lacets.  
_Comment cela ?  
_Eh bien, il est pansexuel, répondit Aphrodite. Là est la nuance. »

Devant son regard de pure incompréhension, Camus se posta derrière lui, le temps d'appliquer du lait pour le corps sur son dos.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire ?  
_Pas vraiment non. Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit qu'il était bi.  
_Parce qu'il ne le sait pas lui même, fit Aphrodite en se coiffant.  
_Hein ?  
_Tu as dû remarquer qu'il était à la fois attiré par les hommes et par les femmes.  
_Oui..  
_Mais aussi par les femmes plus masculines comme Marine. Ou les hommes efféminés comme toi.  
_Euh... Oui, et alors ?  
_En fait, il n'est pas intéressé par un genre ou un sexe en particulier. Genre, tu pourrais te travestir qu'il te désirerait quand même. Tout comme une fille avec un style tomboy ou très androgyne lui plairait tout autant. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?  
_Tu veux dire que je dois me méfier des autres garçons, des autres filles mais aussi des garçons manqués, des travestis, des transsexuelles...  
_Des divinités, des extra-terrestres et même des nekomimi, compléta Aphrodite en comptant sur ses doigts. Il succomberait à tout, j'en suis sûr...  
_Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que les transsexuelles puissent l'attirer, nota pensivement Camus, mais tu dois forcément avoir raison pour les nekomimi...  
_Euh... Les quoi ? Hasarda Shun.  
_Attends, c'est ton pays qui a créé cela et tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ? Demanda le coiffeur, véritablement surpris.  
_Benh...  
_C'est très simple. Mets toi des oreilles et une queue de chat, miaule une ou deux fois et tu l'attrapes en deux secondes, ton Lion. »

Shun leva de grands yeux vers Camus. Comment pouvait-il raconter cela sans rougir, ni même sourire que très légèrement ? Il sentait déjà ses joues se réchauffer de gêne.

« J-jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille... Enfin... Ce serait super gênant...  
_Moi, je suis prêt à parier que cela marcherait, fit Aphrodite en croisant les bras. Et tu n'as même pas besoin de te mettre nu, hein ? N'importe quelle tenue avec des attributs félins, tu dis rien, tu t'allonges juste sur le ventre et il se vide de son sang par le nez comme n'importe quel mec frustré. Même nous deux, on aurait dû mal à résister.  
_Je confirme, marmonna le littéraire.  
_Dîtes pas n'importe quoi..  
_On est rentré ! »

Les trois étudiants sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Milo depuis l'entrée. Shun sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'aucun des trois n'avait encore bougé, l'oreille tendu et prêt à bondir au moindre bruit. Finalement, ils entendirent la voix d'Aiolia, basse et rauque, alors qu'il demandait à Deathmask si Marine était encore là.

Puis, sans crier gare, Camus et Aphrodite attrapèrent l'adolescent et le poussèrent dans l'armoire du patineur.

« Hé/..  
_Surtout, ne fais pas de bruit. » Lui chuchota Camus avant de fermer la porte.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur les deux sportifs. Le petit entrebâillement laissait tout juste assez de place à Shun pour regarder ce qu'il se passait et des papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre quand il posa ses yeux verts sur Aiolia. Maintenant qu'il pouvait l'observer de tout son saoul et de bien plus prêt qu'à la patinoire, il pouvait admirer les lignes de sa mâchoire et de son cou, la largeur de ses épaules, l'épaisseur de ses muscles.

Son souffle commença, sûrement sous le stress, à devenir irrégulier et il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser un gémissement d'anticipation lui échapper. Aiolia lui semblait encore plus beau si cela était possible. Et il se rendit compte à quel point tout chez Aiolia lui avait manqué. Surtout sa voix, quand il demanda :

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
_Cela ne se voit pas ? Demanda Aphrodite. On finit de se préparer.  
_Oui mais... »

Aiolia s'interrompit, parcourant la pièce d'un regard vague, ailleurs. Puis il se mit à humer la pièce sous le regard inquiet de Camus et Aphrodite. Milo, quant à lui, l'interrogea du regard.

« Shun. Shun est là ?  
_Quoi ? Bien sur que non..  
_Je sens son odeur. Il est forcément là.  
_Est-ce que tu aurais été un chien de Saint-Hubert dans une autre vie ? S'agaça Camus en mettant ses poings sur les hanches.  
_Où il est ?  
_Pas là, s'empressa de répondre Aphrodite, accentuant la méfiance de l'étudiant en sport.  
_Je sais qu'il est là. »

Il commença à s'avancer davantage dans la pièce et Shun se sentit frémir d'appréhension. Et peut-être aussi d'excitation. Que se passerait-il s'il le trouvait ? Est-ce qu'il s'énerverait ? Lui crierait après ? Ou le plaquerait-il contre un des murs de ce ridicule placard et qu'il lui ferait sauvagement l'amour ? Entre deux cintres et quelques boîtes à chaussures, cela était faisable. Et tentant. Mais Camus s'avança, s'interposant entre Aiolia et le placard.

« Bon, d'accord. Il est venu ici. Mais tu viens de le louper, il vient de partir. »

Aiolia plongea ses yeux myosotis dans le sien, le défiant de lui mentir. Mais le littéraire soutint son regard, imperturbable. Puis le Lion se tourna vers Aphrodite qui, lui, détourna bien vite le regard.

« Il est encore ici, conclut-il.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda finalement Deathmask en entrant dans la pièce.  
_Shun est là, n'est-ce pas ?  
_J'en sais rien, répondit son ami du tac au tac.  
_Arrêtes ça tout de suite, s'énerva Aiolia en serrant les poings. Je sais qu'Aphrodite a du te promettre un truc en échange de ton silence alors tu sais quoi ? Je te propose le double, non, le triple ! Si tu me dis la vérité ! »

Un silence suivit son discours. Deathmask jeta un coup d'œil à sa tendre moitié qui le regardait d'un air légèrement paniqué et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage mutin.

« Alors j'espère que tu suces bien, Aiolia, parce que tu me devras trois pipes si je te raconte tout.. »

Shun pressa davantage sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire. Mais Camus et Aphrodite, quant à eux, ne se privèrent pas de ricaner bassement alors que le châtain lançait un regard suppliant à son meilleur ami.

« Alors là, tu te démerdes, s'exclama Milo en levant les mains. Pas question que je suce qui que ce soit pour tes beaux yeux !  
_Hé, fais pas comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé...  
_On a plus dix-sept ans, d'accord ? Mais si tu tiens vraiment à savoir s'il est encore là, tu n'as qu'à l'appeler. »

Devant le regard circonspect de ses amis, Milo s'avança à son tour.

« Bon allez, Shun ! On sait que t'es là alors sors de ta cachette !  
_Milo..  
_Fais pas ton timide. On te mangera pas. Enfin moi pas, en tout cas. Shun ?  
_Milo, ça suffit, céda finalement Camus en le tournant vers lui. Vous devriez plutôt aller vous préparer. »

Milo le regarda et croisa les bras. Camus retint un soupir et se tourna vers Aiolia.

« Tu le verras en temps et en heures. Va donc te doucher, d'accord ? »

Aiolia pinça les lèvres d'indignation et fronça les sourcils comme un petit garçon mais tourna les talons. Aphrodite prit la main de Deathmask et murmura à son ami qu'ils allaient rentrer finir les préparatifs de la fête. Camus acquiesça brièvement. Son regard était revenu sur Milo et ne le quittait pas. Les deux amoureux se défiaient du regard. Quand la porte d'entrée fut fermée et que l'eau commença à couler dans la pièce d'à côté, Milo fit un pas vers Camus.

« Alors ?  
_Alors quoi ?  
_Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas ici ?  
_Sûr et certain.  
_Alors... Si je te prends, là, maintenant... Tout de suite ? Il n'y aurait aucun problème ?  
_A part le risque de nous mettre en retard ? Aucun. »

Milo ne lâchait pas son regard et Camus sentit une sueur froide caresser désagréablement sa nuque. Le gymnaste avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, même quand il souhaitait rester hermétiquement fermé... Il ne se leurrait pas, il savait que Milo avait deviné. Il avait deviné que Shun était là quelque part. Il ne savait pas où exactement. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il le trouve. Alors il fit la chose qui lui semblait la plus sensé à ce moment-là...

Il attrapa Milo et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surpris, le grec resta un moment figé avant de saisir ses hanches et de le plaquer contre lui. De son placard, Shun n'en loupait pas une miette. Tourneboulé parce qu'il venait de se passer avec Aiolia, il ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il se passait exactement jusqu'au moment où Milo renversa Camus sur le lit et se glissa entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Quand il vit les vêtements commencer à voler de ci et là dans la chambre, les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas... ? Est-ce que Camus l'avait oublié ? Mais un gémissement bas attira son attention et il put voir clairement Camus lui faire signe de dégager alors que Milo avait enfoui son visage dans son cou.

Le plus discrètement possible, il poussa lentement le battant de la porte et sortit du placard. Il croisa brièvement le regard du littéraire, toujours en proie à une bouche gourmande contre sa gorge et ce fut sur la pointe des pieds qu'il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il attrapa sons sac et Camus poussa un gémissement plus haut pour masquer le bruit. Milo émit un rire rauque et prit ses lèvres en réponse. Ce fut alors le plus silencieusement possible que Shun quitta la chambre, ne quittant pas le couple des yeux une seconde, de peur que le sportif ne se retourne vers lui. A reculons, il ferma la porte, poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et se retourna en direction de la sortie. Mais son cœur manqua un battement et il frôla de très près la crise cardiaque.

Appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte et seulement à quelques centimètres de lui, Aiolia le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Un coup d'œil sur sa droite informa Shun que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et que l'eau y coulait pour rien. Il n'y avait personne sous la douche parce que son Lion avait sagement attendu qu'il sorte de la chambre de lui-même. Derrière lui, les soupirs de Camus s'intensifiaient. Milo se faisait un plaisir de le punir pour sa trahison. Shun releva lentement les yeux vers Aiolia qui le fixait. Ses jambes allaient manquer de se dérober s'il continuait de le regarder avec de tels yeux... Il avait chaud, surtout avec le foulard doré autour du coup. Nerveusement, il tira un peu dessus.

L'odeur de musc et d'amandes d'Aiolia envahit ses narines et paralysa tous son corps. Il se noya un moment dans le bleu de ses yeux avant de se perdre dans la contemplation de ses lèvres. Mais il devait partir. Il devait partir avant de se jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Avant de s'accrocher à lui et de ne plus le lâcher. Le plus lentement possible, comme s'il se trouvait face à une bête sauvage – mais au fond, c'était un peu le cas, non ? – il le contourna. Aiolia suivit son mouvement, se redressant légèrement. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui échapper une énième fois, il attrapa son poignet qui lui parut si fin, trop fin, entre ses doigts. Shun croisa son regard et se sentit trembler des pieds à la tête.

Les yeux d'Aiolia brûlaient, non pas de colère mais d'envie, de désir se risqua-t-il même à penser. Alors le plus délicatement possible, il posa sa main sur la sienne. Ce fut comme s'ils avaient reçu tous les deux une décharge électrique mettant tous leurs sens en ébullition. Ce fut comme s'ils en étaient décuplés. Shun ouvrit le bouche, pour dire quelque chose, une banalité, n'importe quoi et Aiolia se retint de justesse de l'embrasser. Mais il amorça malgré tout un mouvement et Shun trembla encore. Le lion le lâcha alors lentement. La main de Shun glissa sur la sienne et ils rompirent tout contact. Chacun sentit un grand vide l'envahir et un froid insidieux engourdir leurs sens quelque peu malmenés.

Shun offrit finalement un petit sourire timide à son Lion. Le regard d'Aiolia s'adoucit puis s'agrandit subitement quand, en se mettant tout à coup sur la pointe des pieds, Shun posa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur sa joue brûlante. Avant de tourner les talons et de partir d'un pas rapide. Aiolia ne le quitta pas une seconde des yeux. Sa queue de cheval qui se balançait au rythme de sa démarche. Sa nuque à découvert, caressée par de lourdes boucles vertes, frissonnante. Son dos nu, si doux dans ses souvenirs, si tentant à présent. Son regard glissa sur la colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux de ses reins tout juste révélé. Comment pouvait_-_il le laisser partir ? Comment pouvait-il lui échapper encore ?

Puis, avant de fermer la porte d'entrée, Shun jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et croisa les deux orbes céruléennes qui ne l'avaient quitté. Il avait senti leur brûlure sur son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait de son Lion. Il avait senti le regard d'Aiolia le déshabiller, le mettre à nu et faire de lui la chose la plus désirable qu'il ait pu voir. Les joues brûlantes de gêne et de désir, il lui fit un petit signe hésitant de la main. Aiolia lui répondit distraitement, sans vraiment le voir, le regard ancré dans le sien à présent. Et il s'en alla, laissant un grand vide dans le cœur du châtain. Il baissa les yeux et les posa sur un tissu doré échoué sur le parquet. Avec un sourire tendre, il alla le ramasser et le porta à son visage, se gorgeant de l'odeur sucrée qui y était imprégnée.

**OoOoO**

Ikki jeta un coup d'œil à Frodi, arqua un sourcil et interrogea son petit frère du regard. Mais ce dernier avait encore l'air totalement ailleurs. Il observa sa tenue d'un œil critique et claqua des doigts devant son nez. Shun sursauta alors et se tourna vers lui.

« Hein ?  
_Tu redescends enfin ?  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Marmonna Shun d'un air boudeur.

Ikki lui désigna le garçon près d'eux du menton et Shun leva la tête vers Frodi. Mal à l'aise sous le regard lourd du plus âgé, le finlandais faisait basculer son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Un sourire tendre prit place sur le visage rêveur de Shun et il embrassa la joue de son grand-frère d'un geste apaisant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un nouveau petit ami.  
_Hn. Je m'en fous après tout. Tant que tu n'approches pas l'autre crétin..  
_Mais Ikki...  
_Non. Tu ne l'approches pas. Et s'il vient, je lui démonte sa gueule d'ange. Un point, c'est tout. »

Shun ne répondit rien et se contenta de faire la moue. Il croisa les bras d'un air boudeur et lui tourna le dos. Frodi, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, se pencha vers lui :

_On y va bientôt ?  
_Oui, oui, le rassura Shun avec un petit sourire. On attend juste Shiryu.  
_Oh, le Dragon met du temps à se préparer ? »

Sa remarque attira le regard torve mais curieux d'Ikki et Shun pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Le Dragon ?  
_Oui. Les élèves de son groupe le surnomment ainsi. Il est, d'après eux, aussi féroce qu'un dragon. Du genre vraiment bosseur, désagréable et monsieur-je-sais-tout. Enfin, d'après Surt.  
_Je vois, murmura Shun avec un sourire mutin. Et moi, j'ai un surnom ?  
_Non, pas encore. Généralement, on en a un quand on est titulaire, pas étudiant. Mais je crois que ton ami est une exception.  
_Ooh... Souffla l'adolescent avec déception. Pourtant, il n'a rien d'un dragon avec nous. Il est très calme. Et adorable.  
_Benh va dire cela aux autres. Moi, j'en sais rien... »

Shun acquiesça pensivement. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Shiryu fit son apparition. Shun vit avec un réel plaisir son frère le détailler de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant un moment sur ses longs cheveux de jais laissés libres dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Un simple bandeau blanc recouvrait sobrement ses yeux, à demi-caché par sa frange, mais il semblait voir mieux qu'eux trois réunit quand il dit :

_Bonsoir Frodi.  
_Bonsoir.. »

Les deux étudiants en médecine s'entre-regardèrent brièvement avant de sourire et de se diriger vers la voiture. Ikki glissa son bras autour de Shiryu et le guida jusqu'à l'avant du véhicule. Il le devança en lui ouvrant la portière et ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis que le « Dragon » prenait place sur le siège passager.

Le voyage jusqu'à la maison d'Aphrodite et Deathmask se passa dans un silence relatif, les deux étudiants à l'arrière passant leur temps à se chamailler comme des enfants. Frodi taquinait gentiment Shun sur sa façon de s'habiller alors que ce dernier cherchait à savoir comment deux mèches de cheveux arrivaient à se croiser sur le front de son nouvel ami. Finalement, Ikki y mit le holà en leur grognant de faire moins de bruit et ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivée, s'envoyant malgré tout leurs meilleurs grimaces. Et Shun ne remerciera jamais assez Frodi pour l'avoir aidé à se détendre un peu avant cette soirée qui s'annonçait prometteuse.

La maison d'Aphrodite était tout simplement magnifique. En périphérie du centre-ville, au beau milieu d'une petite banlieue pavillonnaire, la maison à étage se dressait face à eux. De la glycine poussait sur les pergolas du perron où une petite balancelle se tenait là, vide, spectatrice de la rue silencieuse mais déjà remplie de voitures. Le regard de Shun se dirigea sur la petite cour à l'avant de la maison. Une clôture blanche entourait le terrain, surplombée de rosiers parfaitement taillés dans l'attente de l'automne puis de l'hiver.

Les murs de la maison étaient d'un blanc éclatant tandis que la porte et les volets avaient été repeints en bleu ciel pendant l'été. Des bacs à fleurs pendant à chaque fenêtre, déversant un flot de géraniums tantôt violets, tantôt rouges, tantôt roses. La pelouse fraîchement tondue leur envoyait une agréable odeur d'herbe coupée et Shun s'attendait presque à voir deux jolis petits bambins aux cheveux bleus arriver en courant, accompagnés d'un gros chien du nom de Patch ou de Litchi. La parfaite vision d'une vie de famille épanouie.

Mais déjà, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur Aphrodite, un gobelet rouge à la main. Une musique assourdissante provenant de l'intérieur les assaillit et par dessus le brouhaha, le coiffeur les invita à entrer.

**OoOoO**

Shun avala le fond de son verre d'une traite alors qu'il finissait d'observer un tableau au mur. Puis il jeta un regard circulaire au salon bondé. Sur chaque mur, plusieurs masques y étaient accrochés. Des masques de tout pays, de toutes cultures, y étaient présent. Sur sa droite, un masque maori, sur sa gauche, un masque tahitien, en face, un masque africain. Il avait même vu un masque de gladiateur dans l'entrée. Il comprenait enfin le surnom de DeathMask...

Si la décoration était épurée, tout en formes géométriques, inox et presque totalement blanche à l'exception de quelques couleurs vives tels que le rouge ou le rose, Shun se serait cru dans un vernissage. Quelques tableaux, en plus des masques, étaient accrochés et son regard s'était porté en particulier sur une réplique d'un tableau qui l'intriguait. Il observa de nouveau la jeune femme, en grande partie nue, retenue par des chaînes au pied d'une falaise, et protégé par un homme affrontant un dragon des mers. Son sauveur portait une paire de sandales ailés ainsi qu'un casque et une épée. Il commençait à se demander de qui il s'agissait quand une voix lui murmura :

_Alors, Shun, tu profites bien de ta soirée ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers Milo. Acculé contre le mur, Shun chercha un échappatoire ou une quelconque aide extérieure. Mais peu après son arrivée, il avait perdu son frère, Shiryu et Frodi s'était éclipsé il-ne-savait-où. Il déglutit et leva les yeux vers le grec face à lui. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la soirée maudite au Hangar et il appréhendait un peu. Pas qu'il avait des raisons de craindre la réaction de Milo...

« T'es fier de toi, au moins ? Tu as dû bien t'amuser cette après-midi chez Camus. »

Quoique...

« Écoute, Milo..  
_Non, toi, tu m'écoutes. »

Il posa d'autorité une main sur son épaule et Shun y sentit toute la colère qui bourdonnait chez le gymnaste depuis sa rupture avec Aiolia. En pensant à ce dernier, Shun jeta encore un coup d'œil à l'immense salon mais impossible de simplement l'apercevoir depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il commençait même à se demander s'il était bel et bien présent... Il reporta son attention sur Milo qui le dévisageait avec rancœur. Cette émotion ne lui allait pas vraiment. La bouche de Milo était faite pour afficher un sourire, joyeux, narquois ou moqueur. Et non une émotion négative.

« Saches que je t'en veux beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait. Je suis pas prêt de te pardonner, OK ? Et saches aussi qu'il ne méritait pas ce que tu lui as fait. »

Shun le dévisagea longuement avant de se pencher sur le verre que tenait le plus âgé.

« Est-ce que tu as bu avant de venir me voir ?  
_Non, c'est moi qui ramène la voiture. Mais là n'est pas la question. Tu l'as blessé, tu sais ?  
_Je sais, souffla Shun dans un soupir. Mais je l'ai été aussi.  
_Arrête. Ne me fais pas croire que tu doutes de ses sentiments à ton égard. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
_Eh bien, justement, à ce propos..  
_N'essaye pas de me mentir, tu as dû le sentir. Rien que quand vous le faisiez...  
_Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aborder ce sujet-là avec toi.  
_Je m'en fous. Je connais mon pote. Rien dans les mots, tout dans la que/..  
_Stop, stop ! S'écria finalement Shun. Camus ne t'a finalement rien dit ?  
_Dis quoi ?  
_Eh bien, sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre Aiolia et moi.  
_J'ai pas besoin de sa version, Aiolia m'a déjà tout raconté.  
_Sauf qu'Aiolia ne sait pas tout... »

Milo le fixa un long moment sans comprendre et Shun retint difficilement un soupir d'exaspération avant de sourire avec indulgence.

« Disons que, oui, je comprends ce que tu essayes de me dire. Je suis même au courant parce que Marine a tenu à me parler de cela tout à l'heure. Mais...  
_Mais quoi ?  
_Je n'ai eu aucune preuve physique de son amour.. Au lit... »

Le regard de Milo devint hagard tandis que l'information montait lentement à son cerveau.

« Hein ? Comment ça ?  
_Benh, tu sais... La passion, le laisser-aller, l'extase... Tout cela, quoi...  
_Nan, nan. Je connais Aiolia. S'il t'aimait vraiment, il t'aurais fait monter au septième ciel dés votre deuxième nuit ensembles.  
_C'est bien là qu'est le problème, Milo. »

Le silence s'imposa. Un silence presque de recueillement alors que Milo comprenait toute l'ampleur de sa bêtise.

« Tu veux dire que...  
_Oui.  
_Jamais ?  
_Seulement à ton anniversaire. Alors qu'on avait presque rien fait.  
_Mais... C-Comment... Enfin... Et Camus qui...  
_Et Aphrodite aussi.  
_Quoi ?! Et pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ?  
_Parce que tu allais le dire à Aiolia.  
_Mais il dois savoir ! Il le doit sinon il comprendra jamais. Il faut...  
_Milo ! »

Shun le retint de justesse et approcha son visage du sien, le regard paniqué.

« Ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît.  
_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
_Parce que je comptes lui en parler moi-même. C'est à moi de le faire... »

Milo se détendit légèrement et son regard s'attendrit.

« Bon... D'accord...  
_Alors... Sans rancunes ? Ou tu m'en veux encore ? Demanda Shun avec un petit sourire timide.  
_Je t'en veux encore. Un petit peu. Moins. Mais une dernière chose, Shun...  
_Oui ? Fit le jeune étudiant avec un sourire plus grand.  
_Ne fais plus de mal à mon ami. S'il te plaît. »

Le sourire de Shun retomba lentement et la honte l'envahit. Il acquiesça en silence, baissant piteusement les yeux parce qu'au fond de lui-même, il s'en voulait d'avoir déclenché cette dispute. Il aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière et tout annuler, trouver la force et le courage de parler avec Aiolia. De lui expliquer. De tout arranger. Milo lui tapota amicalement le bras et Frodi arriva à leur hauteur. Les deux jeunes hommes s'entre-regardèrent sous les yeux de Shun. Légèrement inquiet, le plus petit des trois craignait un crêpage de chignon dans les règles mais finalement, Milo eut un petit sourire en coin amusé, adressa un clin d'œil au garçon aux cheveux verts et s'éloigna.

Shun se détendit et se tourna vers Frodi. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Par dessus l'épaule de son ami. Si grand, si fort et si beau. Et il s'avançait vers lui.

« Vite, dis quelque chose de drôle, ordonna-t-il à Frodi.  
_Euh... Comme quoi ? » Répondit bêtement l'étudiant.

Et Shun éclata d'un rire cristallin. Aiolia s'arrêta près de lui et admira sa gorge découverte jusqu'à ce que Shun se tourne enfin vers lui. Leur regards se croisèrent mais quand Aiolia ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, Shun se détourna et attrapa Frodi par le bras.

« On va danser ? J'adore cette chanson ! »

Puis il tira le jeune homme sur la piste de danse. Aiolia resta figé sur place. Shun venait de le snober. Et superbement. Un sourire dépité se dessina sur son visage hâlé et il reprit contenance. Alors il voulait jouer, hein ? Eh bien, ils allaient jouer à deux. Il était très doué pour le jeu du chat et de la souris. Et aucun doute que ce serait lui, le chat.

* * *

**Et Voila ! Que pensez-vous de ce début de soirée ? Je sais, je prends mon temps ^^ mais c'est ce qui est bon ! Bon, la confrontation Shun/Milo, check ! Eh vi, vous pensiez que notre petit scorpion n'allait pas en vouloir à Shun d'avoir fait souffrir son meilleur ami ? Hinhin..**

**Que pensez-vous aussi de la maison d'Aphrodite, ou du moins de ce que vous avez pu en voir ? Avez-vous recconu le tableau en question ? Celui que Shun regardait ? Et pour le reste ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou négatif ! **

**Sinon, sachez qu'il n'y aura pas de M-preg dans cette fic là. Et vi, pas exactement. Déjà parce que je n'en avais pas prévu de base et que je me verrais mal de l'insérer maintenant... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le M-preg, je le garde pour la prochaine fic ! Et sachez qu'il n'y aura pas que Shun... Tintintin ! Suspence...**

**Je vous laisse donc avec ce petit chapitre et j'espère vous retrouver très vite pour le prochain !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


End file.
